A Substituta
by Erika Nascimento
Summary: Capítulo 11-4: "O passado e os amores de Misty". Quando sentimentos egoístas são colocados acima do bem-estar coletivo, as consequências podem ser extremamente dolorosas. Os cavaleiros serão envolvidos num turbilhão de intrigas e angústias.
1. Introdução

_**A Substituta**_**  
**

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Introdução**

_Nota: A leitura desta introdução é necessária para que se possa entender as diferenças entre a história original de "Saint Seiya" e as ideias usadas por mim nesta fanfic._

* * *

- Nenhum cavaleiro de Athena morreu (nem mesmo os de ouro e os de prata). O que aconteceu foi que eles se encontravam em "khoma" e, por isso, o nível de seus cosmos estava baixíssimo. Depois da luta contra Hades, Athena trouxera de volta todos os seus cavaleiros, mas não os ressuscitando. Como eles estavam em khoma, tudo o que ela fez foi salvá-los da morte. Ainda que eles tivessem morrido, Athena não poderia ressuscitá-los, mesmo tendo poderes para fazê-lo, pois isso mudaria o destino não apenas do ressuscitado como também das pessoas ao seu redor, e Athena sempre esteve consciente de que não deveria interferir no destino, embora fosse uma deusa. Se uma pessoa morresse, por mais doloroso que fosse, ninguém deveria fazer nada, já que seria necessário respeitar o ciclo que Deus impôs a cada indivíduo. Somente uma vez Athena abriu uma exceção e, mesmo contrariando seus princípios e sabendo ser este um ato indevido, ressuscitou uma pessoa (isto será comentado no Capítulo 1).

- Depois da batalha contra Hades e tendo ajudado os cavaleiros de bronze enviando-lhes armaduras de ouro, Poseidon despertou definitivamente. Aliás, Poseidon não dominou Julian Solo; pois Julian sempre foi a própria reencarnação de Poseidon, assim como Saori a de Athena.

- Athena aprisionara na ânfora somente os poderes de Poseidon, e não sua alma, pois se esta tivesse sido aprisionada, obviamente Julian teria morrido. Na luta contra Hades, os poderes de Poseidon estavam começando a voltar, por isso Julian pôde auxiliar os cavaleiros de bronze. Após a batalha contra o deus dos infernos, Athena restaurou totalmente os poderes de Poseidon, já que ele se tornara seu aliado.

- Julian, enquanto deus, não teria motivo algum para ajudar os cavaleiros, ao contrário, deveria vê-los como inimigos, mas embora na era mitológica ele tenha sido adversário de Athena, nos tempos atuais a parte dominante era a personalidade de Julian. Ele e Poseidon eram um só, se completavam, e como Julian amava Saori, apesar das guerras e da rivalidade, ele resolvera se aliar a ela e a seus cavaleiros. Obviamente, o fato de que Poseidon agora auxiliava Athena e seus santos guerreiros não obrigaria Saori a retribuir o amor dele, posto que Julian decidira ajudá-la porque a amava, mas sem impor condições ou fazer chantagens. Entretanto, ele continuava sonhando em conquistar o coração da deusa, ainda que os sentimentos amorosos dela estivessem direcionados a outra pessoa.

- Poseidon também não ressuscitou ninguém, até porque seus generais-marinas também não morreram. Assim como os cavaleiros de Athena, eles estavam em khoma e, novamente, a exemplo dela, Poseidon apenas os salvara da morte.

- Entrementes, Kanon realmente passou a ser um cavaleiro de Athena. Todavia, como Saga estava de volta, Kanon ficara sem armadura. Saga quis que Kanon continuasse com sua armadura de Gêmeos, ainda que esta, por direito, fosse sua, mas Kanon não aceitou (seu orgulho não lhe permitiria concordar com esta oferta; ademais, ele considerou que não seria justo). O impasse foi resolvido graças a Poseidon, o qual opinou que mesmo não sendo mais um de seus guerreiros, Kanon deveria ficar com a armadura de Dragão Marinho, pois era inegável que as escamas o haviam escolhido como usuário e, portanto, pertenciam a ele. No princípio Kanon hesitou, pois estava disposto a lutar por uma nova armadura como se ainda fosse um aprendiz; mas após consultarem Athena, e com sua aprovação, Kanon e Poseidon firmaram o acordo que permitiu ao primeiro continuar usando as escamas de Dragão Marinho, ainda que não fosse mais um general-marina e apesar dos erros que cometera no passado. Erros que foram sinceramente perdoados por quase todos, já que Miro por exemplo, ainda desconfiava dele. Mas suas suspeitas eram equivocadas, porquanto Kanon demonstrara, ao enfrentar os espectros de Hades, que efetivamente havia mudado. Quanto a Poseidon, não lhe importava que Kanon servisse Athena, já que ela era sua aliada. Se o guerreiro, hipoteticamente falando, decidisse servir a Hilda, Poseidon tampouco se incomodaria, uma vez que ela também era uma aliada de Athena, e os três lutavam pelo mesmo objetivo: a paz. Na verdade, o importante era que Kanon havia se arrependido de seus erros e estava verdadeiramente disposto a corrigi-los. Claro que ele não se tornara um santo subitamente, pois tinha defeitos e qualidades como qualquer outra pessoa, e sua vida continuava sendo feita de acertos e erros (muitas vezes, mais de erros) , mas pelo menos ele já não era mais um inimigo da Humanidade e da paz, e estava defendendo a justiça, como seu irmão.

- Saga nunca fora má pessoa realmente. De fato fora extremamente fraco e, por esse motivo, sucumbira ao domínio de Ares, mas ele sempre esteve em conflito consigo mesmo e, no fim, antes de entrar em profundo estado de khoma, pedira perdão a Athena por todos os seus pecados. Logo que ela o salvara da morte, Saga mostrou-se recuperado, totalmente livre (e para sempre) do domínio de Ares, tendo prevalecido sua alma generosa . Porém, isso não impedia que ele continuasse se sentindo culpado pelas faltas cometidas no passado recente. Então resolveu fazer o possível e até o impossível para defender a Humanidade e agradar Athena, sentindo muito medo de voltar a decepcioná-la. Mas realmente ele era um bom homem, e possuía mais virtudes do que seu irmão Kanon.

- Shion e Ares eram primos e o primeiro era originalmente o Mestre do Santuário, mas em sua ausência, Ares era o encarregado de comandar o lugar. Um dia, pouco após o nascimento de Athena, Ares decidiu matá-la, pois já estava arquitetando tal plano havia muito tempo. Porém, não encontrava uma forma de matar a deusa sem antes se livrar de Shion, e apesar de seu péssimo caráter, Ares realmente gostava de seu primo (sem dúvida, Shion era a única pessoa em todo o universo, dentre todos os humanos, deuses e afins, à qual Ares era afeiçoado). Mesmo assim, em primeiro lugar e acima de todas as coisas, estava a sua vontade, assim, ele não hesitou mais: foi falar com Shion e o abraçou. Shion estranhou, já que decididamente tais demonstrações de afeto não faziam parte da personalidade de Ares. Ele não era afetuoso com ninguém, nem mesmo com suas amantes, as quais ele usava apenas para ter prazer. Aliás, o termo mais apropriado não seria "amantes", mas sim "escravas", pois para Ares elas eram apenas isto. Não obstante, a admiração de Shion não durou muito e ele nem teve tempo de retribuir o gesto, pois Ares o abraçou apenas para poder cravar uma adaga nas costas dele (esta arma seria utilizada logo depois, quando ele tentasse matar Athena). Em seguida, Ares se retirou, deixando Shion estirado no chão. Pouco depois apareceu um guarda. Quando ele viu Shion no chão, em meio a uma poça de sangue, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e começou a sacudi-lo para que despertasse. Shion abriu os olhos e tentando respirar, começou a falar algo, mas não pôde concluir, pois a dor que sentia era imensa. Alguns segundos depois, novamente ele tentou falar, mas não conseguiu, pois qualquer esforço fazia com que suas costas latejassem terrivelmente. O homem, vendo que o estado do Mestre era realmente lamentável, saiu correndo em busca de ajuda. Nesse ínterim, Ares já tinha entrado no quarto onde estava o bebê Athena, aproximou-se de seu berço e estava prestes a assassiná-la, até que Aioros (nessa época ele tinha dezoito anos) apareceu e o impediu a tempo. Aioros ficou tristemente surpreso com o gesto de Ares, porque naturalmente nunca teria imaginado aquilo; sempre pensara que Ares fosse uma boa pessoa, como seu primo Shion. Mas o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário não teve tempo para maiores reflexões, pois Ares começou a atacá-lo e chegou a atingi-lo. Mesmo assim, Aioros conseguiu fugir com o bebê Athena em seus braços. Ares, então, formulou a mentira de que Aioros era um traidor, e disse isso a todo o Santuário. Aparentemente ninguém duvidou dele.

- Quis o destino que Shura encontrasse Aioros. Eles lutaram e Capricórnio pensou que conseguira matar o suposto traidor do Santuário, mas se equivocou, pois Aioros sobreviveu, entregou o bebê Athena a Mitsumasa Kido e entrou em sono profundo (isto era o que precedia o khoma). Mitsumasa, pensando que ele tivesse morrido, foi embora levando consigo o bebê e a urna com a armadura dourada de Sagitário.

- Shion não despertou, mas o guarda que o vira ferido conseguiu ajuda. Ele voltou, acompanhado de outro guarda, ao local onde estava Shion. Os dois o carregaram e o levaram à uma das casas de saúde do Santuário. Algum tempo depois, ambos os guardas procuraram Ares e, ao encontrá-lo, falaram sobre o estado de Shion. Ares ficou desconcertado por quatro razões: 1ª) ele pensara ter conseguido matar Shion, nunca imaginara que, mesmo tendo sido abandonado gravemente ferido, ele conseguiria sobreviver; 2ª) no afã de se livrar de Athena, ele se esquecera completamente de levar o corpo de Shion para fora do Santuário. Simplesmente tentou matá-lo e depois não pensou mais no assunto; 3ª) a ferida de Shion não devia ter sido tão grave quanto ele pensara, do contrário, ele deveria estar morto; 4ª) poderia haver alguma possibilidade de que Shion tivesse despertado em algum momento e que o tivesse acusado. Contudo, Ares descartou essa última hipótese, conjecturando que se seu primo tivesse dito algo, aqueles dois homens não estariam lá naquele momento, falando sobre o estado de saúde dele. Após refletir por um breve instante, Ares perguntou aos guardas se Shion estava consciente e se tentara dizer alguma coisa. Um dos guardas respondeu que ele, de fato, tentara falar algo, mas não conseguira, e entrara em khoma . Ares rapidamente falou sobre Aioros, afirmando que fora ele quem tentara matar seu primo e depois Athena. Os guardas não estavam sabendo de nada e acabaram acreditando totalmente nas palavras de Ares, levando-o em seguida para ver Shion. Ao vê-lo, Ares não ficou nem um pouco preocupado, pois, pelo estado de seu primo, deduziu que dificilmente ele sairia do khoma, e se saísse, não hesitaria em tentar matá-lo novamente. Mas sendo um deus, ele tinha certeza de que não poderia estar errado ao concluir que Shion jamais se recuperaria. E assim, Ares o levou para Star Hill (alegando que o deixaria em um local onde talvez ele tivesse mais chances de cura) e deixou-o por lá, pensando que seria a melhor solução, pois seu primo permaneceria oculto até que realmente morresse e sua consciência ficaria tranqüila, já que ele não chegara a matá-lo, muito embora o estado em que Shion se encontrasse não diferisse muito da morte.

- Em seguida, Ares intitulou-se o novo Mestre do Santuário e começou o seu governo, embora às vezes se preocupasse, pois não sabia se Athena estava morta ou viva. Ele pensava que Aioros estivesse morto, pois Shura lhe dissera que lutara com Sagitário e o matara (isso foi o que Capricórnio pensou), mas não lhe falara nada sobre ter visto um bebê com ele. Claro que se Shura tivesse dito alguma coisa, Ares inventaria que aquela criança não poderia ser Athena; afinal de contas, ele dissera a todos que conseguira salvar a deusa da "traição" de Aioros e que ela estava em segurança no Santuário. Ademais, Ares não via motivos para que alguém desconfiasse de suas palavras, já que ele era um deus e, agora, também o Mestre. Para complementar, apenas ele mesmo, Shion, Dohko e Aioros (estes dois últimos por serem considerados os principais cavaleiros de ouro do Santuário) conheciam a pequena Athena pessoalmente. Assim, ainda que Shura a visse, se ninguém lhe dissesse, ele não seria capaz de saber se determinado bebê era ela ou não. Shura, de fato, vira um bebê, mas não pensou que fosse Athena, já que Ares dissera que a tinha salvado, e ele realmente não tinha por que duvidar da palavra do primo de Shion. Como Shura não via motivos para matar um ser inocente, decidira ir embora deixando aquela criança entregue à própria sorte. Aconteceu, porém, que ele se esquecera de comentar o assunto com Ares. De qualquer modo, achou que não tinha importância mesmo, posto que na sua opinião, o "misterioso" bebê não possuía nenhuma relação com o Santuário.

- Dohko (ou Mestre Ancião, como também era conhecido) era o único dentre todos os cavaleiros que nunca confiara muito em Ares, mas como nunca vira nada realmente comprometedor no Santuário (graças ao governo de Shion, ele imaginava), continuara servindo ao primo de Ares normalmente. Mas tão logo o próprio Ares começou a assumir o controle do Santuário, Dohko resolveu ir embora. Ele tinha, então, duzentos e quarenta e três anos (assim como Shion). Durante a encarnação anterior de Athena, Dohko e Shion lutaram contra Hades. Aquela fora a primeira e única vez em que a deusa usara todos os seus cavaleiros em uma só batalha. Athena e seus guerreiros conseguiram derrotar Hades e seus servos, mas também acabaram morrendo na luta, sendo Dohko e Shion os únicos sobreviventes. Então, ambos sabiam que duzentos ou trezentos anos mais tarde, o selo de Athena perderia o efeito e Hades voltaria. Claro que Dohko e Shion não imaginavam que ainda estariam vivos dois séculos depois, mas foi o que ocorreu, e com o momento se aproximando (na verdade, ainda faltavam dezoito anos para o ressurgimento de Hades e seus espectros, mas Dohko e Shion não tinham como prever a data exata em que isto ocorreria), o Mestre Ancião estava se preparando com todas as suas forças; o mesmo fazia Shion até ser atacado por seu primo. Como os dois falharam ao tentar proteger Athena em sua encarnação anterior, eles carregavam um sentimento de culpa (já que sem Athena o mundo ficava ainda mais desprotegido do que o normal). Agora, devido à sua avançada idade e vasta experiência de vida, Dohko acreditava que poderia proteger sua deusa onde quer que ela estivesse (pois duvidava que ela se encontrasse no Santuário). Ainda assim, mesmo longe de Athena, ele devia manter-se vigilante, até que Hades reaparecesse, principalmente no presente momento em que sua luta seria solitária, pois já não tinha o apoio de Shion. Assim, o Mestre Ancião permaneceu em Rosan, na China, sua terra natal.

- Oito anos mais tarde, Seiya foi levado do orfanato para a Fundação Graude. Logo depois, Seika fugiu de lá. Ela escapara porque estava prestes a completar dezoito anos, idade na qual os órfãos eram "dispensados" do orfanato; logo, Seika decidiu antecipar-se. Primeiro, ela foi à Fundação Graude, tentar ver Seiya, mas não conseguiu. Ainda insistiu, mas foi em vão. Outrossim, ela tinha consigo um bom dinheiro, o qual roubara do orfanato. Aquela fora a primeira e a última vez em que ela praticara tal delito, e mesmo assim apenas porque se tratava de um caso extremo, pois ela precisava de bastante dinheiro enquanto não conseguia emprego. Sem referências, Seika não conseguiu trabalhos muito bons, mas ao menos podia se sustentar. Um dia, porém, ela foi contratada por uma senhora que estava muito mal de saúde para ser temporariamente sua dama de companhia. Quando a mulher se recuperou, propôs a Seika que esta continuasse a trabalhar para ela e que a acompanhasse quando ela regressasse ao seu país. Naturalmente Seika aceitou. Aquela senhora era uma turista grega no Japão e, pouco tempo depois, Seika a acompanhou rumo à Grécia. Foi deste modo que ela chegou ao Santuário. Sua patroa era uma amazona, e decidiu treiná-la.

- O treinamento de Seika foi um dos mais curtos da História, tendo durado apenas dois anos. Ela tinha um grande potencial, era perfeita nos treinamentos, mas quando se tornou amazona, não teve um desempenho tão louvável nas lutas. Entretanto, como mestra era excelente, vide o treinamento que Seiya viria a receber mais tarde, tornado-se um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de bronze. Durante seu período de treinamento, Seika decidiu adotar o nome de Marin, em homenagem à sua mestra, que se chamava Helena Marin. Como tal nome fora escolhido ainda no início de seu treinamento, ninguém sabia que na realidade ela se chamava Seika, nem mesmo Ares. A única exceção, evidentemente, era sua mestra.

- Na época em que Marin conquistou sua armadura, algumas pessoas no Santuário já estavam começando a perceber que talvez Ares não fosse muito confiável; entre elas, a própria Marin, sua mestra e Saga. Dois dias após se tornar uma amazona, Marin (que era um pouco bisbilhoteira) encontrou Shion em Star Hill. Como ela nunca o vira em toda a sua vida, não sabia que aquele homem era o primo de Ares (embora tivesse chegado ao Santuário anos após a suposta traição de Aioros, ela já ouvira falar de Shion algumas vezes). Porém, Marin não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre quem seria aquele desconhecido, porque começou a sentir o cosmo de alguém que estivera durante muitos anos na sombra, mas que de repente começava a ver uma luz, a princípio muito tênue, e logo em seguida reluzente. Então, Shion abriu os olhos lentamente. Ao se deparar com Marin, ele a olhou com desconfiança e, cauteloso, perguntou quem era ela. Marin respondeu-lhe e depois fez-lhe a mesma pergunta, mas Shion hesitou em responder, pois para ele, ela era só uma estranha, e como o seu cosmo ainda estava enfraquecido, ele imaginou que, se houvesse um conflito entre os dois, possivelmente ela seria a vencedora. Provavelmente se ele a conhecesse não precisaria se preocupar muito, pois apesar do cosmo, ela apresentava muitas deficiências como guerreira. No entanto, Shion pensou que havia algo que poderia fazer e, decidido, comentou com a amazona de Águia que havia uma guerreira no Santuário que também se chamava Marin, embora fosse mais conhecida por seu primeiro nome, Helena. Mas Shion não pôde concluir seu raciocínio, pois Marin o interrompeu, dizendo que a conhecia e que treinara com ela. O primo de Ares começou a olhar Marin com outros olhos, porque imaginou que, como ela fora aluna de Helena Marin, deveria ser uma pessoa confiável. Apesar disso, ainda havia a hipótese de que ela estivesse mentindo, mas Shion considerou tal fato improvável e, diante das circunstâncias, resolveu dizer quem era. Marin ficou boquiaberta ao saber que estava perante o antigo Mestre do Santuário; Shion nem precisava ver seu rosto para perceber sua surpresa porque quando a amazona ouviu seu nome, soltou uma exclamação de espanto. Mas continuava sem entender nada, pois ouvira dizer que, anos anos antes, Ares levara seu primo a um centro especializado no tratamento de cavaleiros em khoma ou sono profundo, e que Shion continuava lá atualmente. Ela não entendia porque ele se encontrava naquele local, se era primo de Ares, como havia revelado. Por fim, a guerreira contou a Shion suas dúvidas e ele comentou que fora Ares quem tentara matá-lo e que ele era um farsante. Então, Marin concluiu que suas suspeitas (e as de outras pessoas no Santuário) acerca da conduta de Ares realmente estavam corretas: sob hipótese alguma deveriam confiar nele, embora ainda tivesse que considerar que aquele estranho poderia estar mentindo e não fosse o antigo Mestre. Por isso, Marin ficou um pouco reticente, mas logo em seguida teve uma idéia, e disse que voltaria depois. Antes que Shion pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela partiu. Mais tarde, ela realmente voltou, só que acompanhada de Helena Marin, pois como Shion se referira a ela, a amazona de Águia percebeu que sua mestra poderia dizer com certeza se aquele homem era mesmo Shion ou não. Helena Marin também ficou admirada em vê-lo, pois quando sua discípula lhe dissera que conhecera um sujeito que dizia ser o antigo Mestre, ela pensou que se tratasse de um impostor. Porém, ela se equivocara: imediatamente o reconheceu, não apenas pelo porte, pelos cabelos e pela voz (não pelo rosto, o qual ela jamais tinha visto até aquele momento, já que os Mestres do Santuário, assim como as amazonas, também usavam máscaras), mas também pelo cosmo.

- Helena Marin e sua aluna mantiveram contato com Shion, visitando-o constantemente. Durante essas visitas, eles planejaram que Shion não voltaria ao Santuário e nem reivindicaria seu lugar como Mestre, mas também não permaneceria em Star Hill, pois seu primo poderia aparecer a qualquer momento para "visitá-lo" e ele já estava se arriscando o suficiente em ainda estar naquele lugar mesmo após ter despertado. Assim, decidiram que seria melhor que ele partisse. Seu desaparecimento deixaria Ares muito preocupado, claro. Quando Shion reaparecesse, teria o fator surpresa a seu favor, por conseguinte, seria mais fácil atacar o Santuário se Ares estivesse despreparado. Shion e as duas amazonas não queriam lutar contra ninguém a não ser Ares, que era seu único alvo. Mas eles sabiam que não seria fácil derrubá-lo, por ele ser um deus. Logo, eles queriam preparar sua estratégia com toda a cautela possível. Para finalizar, o renascimento de Hades e seus espectros já devia estar próximo, então, Shion precisava ficar alerta. Aliás, ele comentou sobre essa futura batalha com Marin e sua mestra, de modo que ambas também ficaram atentas. Depois Shion foi embora.

- Nesse meio tempo, a nova geração de cavaleiros de bronze já estava em treinamento, inclusive Seiya que, sem saber, vinha sendo treinado por sua própria irmã. Apesar de tê-lo reconhecido assim que o viu, ela fingiu que não o conhecia, porque a vida no Santuário era muito dura, e Marin sabia que, tornando-se cavaleiro, Seiya percorreria um caminho sem volta. Certamente ele teria lutas dificílimas e precisaria fazer sacrifícios se quisesse sobreviver e triunfar nas batalhas. Dessa forma, ela concluiu que seria mais prudente não revelar a seu irmão que ela era a Seika, pois não existiriam laços entre eles, apenas uma relação distante entre uma mestra e seu aluno. Portanto, quando Seiya se tornasse um cavaleiro, poderia se concentrar somente nas lutas e proteger Athena (embora Marin não soubesse onde o ser divino poderia estar, já que ela, sua mestra e Shion duvidavam que a deusa realmente estivesse no Santuário). Marin sentia muito afeto por seu irmão, mas procurava ocultar. E Seiya, mesmo ignorando a verdade, também se afeiçoou muito a sua mestra.

- Quando Shion chegou a Jamir, local no qual ele resolvera se estabelecer (tivera um motivo especial para ir até lá), logo conheceu Mu, o qual tornou-se seu discípulo. Mu iniciou seu treinamento aos doze anos e terminou aos dezessete.

- O treinamento dos cavaleiros de bronze durou oito anos. Seiya (na Grécia) e Jabu (na Argélia) treinaram dos dez aos dezoito anos de idade; Ikki (na Ilha da Rainha da Morte) e Geki (no Canadá) treinaram dos quinze aos vinte e três anos; Alexei Hyoga (na Rússia) e Nachi (na Libéria) treinaram dos onze aos dezenove anos de idade; Ichi (na Finlândia) e Ban (na Tanzânia) treinaram dos quatorze aos vinte e dois anos; Shiryu (na China) treinou dos doze aos vinte anos de idade; Shun (na ilha de Andrômeda) foi treinado dos sete aos quinze anos.

- Logo após finalizar seu treinamento, Mu partiu para o Santuário. Mas ele não permaneceu no local por muito tempo, pois constatou que seu mestre tinha razão: provavelmente Athena não estava lá. De qualquer modo, o próprio Shion instruíra Mu a ir e observar atentamente os acontecimentos. Por isso, e tendo permanecido um ano insatisfatório no Santuário, Mu pediu permissão para ir embora. O principal motivo de sua partida foi um fato muito obscuro que ocorrera cinco meses antes: o desaparecimento de Saga. Mu ainda permaneceu mais algum tempo no Santuário por estar investigando o sumiço do cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, mas sua procura foi infrutífera.

- O que Mu não sabia (aliás, ninguém em parte alguma) era que Ares morrera. Aconteceu da seguinte maneira: Saga estivera investigando os passos de Ares, pois as suspeitas e os rumores acerca do comportamento dele estavam se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes. Logo, Saga começou a tentar descobrir, de todas as formas, se Athena realmente se encontrava no Santuário. Mas Ares descobriu o que Gêmeos estava fazendo e o ameaçou. Saga não se amedrontou e o enfrentou. Houve um confronto entre eles. Como Ares dizia que Athena residia atrás do salão do Mestre, Saga conseguiu uma brecha na luta e correu em direção às cortinas que ocultavam os demais cômodos do salão (rezando silenciosamente para que, se Athena realmente estivesse por lá, não se ofendesse e nem interpretasse mal aquela invasão). Porém, afinal, Saga estava com a razão: ninguém habitava ali. Vendo sua farsa descoberta, Ares ficou furioso e a luta intensificou-se. Saga jamais havia matado sequer uma mosca, quanto mais um ser humano. Todavia, ainda que o assassinato fosse contra todos os seus princípios, ele acabou matando Ares. Pouco tempo depois, o espírito do deus dominou Saga e este, sob tão maléfica influência, passou a governar o Santuário. Ou seja, Ares, mesmo depois de morto, continuou sendo o Mestre. Desde então, ninguém nunca mais vira Saga (isto é, as pessoas o viam, mas pensavam tratar-se de Ares, o qual se apossara de seu corpo e de sua mente). Obviamente todos estranhavam que Saga tivesse sumido deixando em sua casa zodiacal a sua armadura; isto poderia indicar que alguém o raptara. Mas logo se perguntavam por que o suposto raptor ainda não havia feito nenhum contato ou ameaça.

- Ares não viu inconvenientes em deixar Mu ir embora. Nunca o vira treinando com ninguém, não tinha discípulos, parecia completamente inútil. Ares não conseguia compreender como um ser tão insignificante se tornara cavaleiro, e mais ainda, de ouro. Tudo porém fazia parte da estratégia de Mu. Ele camuflava seu cosmo, mostrando-se fraco justamente para não atrair a atenção de Ares. Além disso, estava concentrando seu cosmo e todas as suas forças para a luta contra Hades, já que seu mestre lhe falara do grau de periculosidade que essa batalha representaria para todos eles. Então, Mu foi embora. Ares sabia que ele consertava armaduras, mas como também nunca o vira fazendo isso, pensava que ele devia ser um incompetente (talvez ele "piorasse" as armaduras ao invés de consertá-las); novamente, Ares estava enganado.

- Logo após voltar para Jamir, Mu conheceu Kiki e passou a treiná-lo. Nesta época, o cavaleiro tinha dezoito anos e Kiki oito.

- Às vezes Mu visitava o Mestre Ancião (Shion lhe falara sobre ele, e durante o tempo em que estivera no Santuário, Mu também ouvira alguns comentários sobre aquele cavaleiro). Foi por intermédio de Mu que Dohko soube que Shion se recuperara do khoma depois de tanto tempo.

- Dois anos mais tarde, os novos cavaleiros de bronze terminaram seus treinamentos e regressaram ao Japão. E assim começou o Torneio Intergaláctico. Nem todos estes jovens se tornaram bons lutadores, mas eles se consideravam preparados para a luta. Ikki, Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga e Shun lutaram muito e mataram alguns adversários (exceto Shun, que jamais matará alguém em toda a sua existência).

- Ares se perguntava se Saori Kido era de fato a reencarnação de Athena mas, considerando que todos os cavaleiros que ele enviava eram derrotados pelos aliados dela, ele estava quase certo de que ela era mesmo a deusa. Por isso, Ares mandou que procurassem Mu e o Mestre Ancião e dissessem a eles que deveriam retornar ao Santuário imediatamente. Mas os dois "rebeldes" se recusaram. Quanto ao Mestre Ancião, Ares sabia que não havia nada a se fazer, pois ele era muito idoso, então não importava (mesmo assim, era muito sábio e isso preocupava o deus). Contudo, no que se referia a Mu, Ares considerava uma imensa afronta, achando que o jovem era um petulante, algo difícil de imaginar devido à aparência angelical do cavaleiro. De todas as formas, Ares continuou sustentando sua farsa, fingindo que a verdadeira Athena sempre estivera no Santuário, durante todos aqueles dezoito anos.

- Athena e seus cinco cavaleiros de bronze derrotaram todos os seus oponentes até chegarem ao Santuário (Mu, por sua vez, também foi para lá, não atendendo ao chamado do Mestre, mas sim porque sabia que os cavaleiros de bronze planejavam invadir o local). Derrotaram Ares; após poucas semanas de descanso, tiveram de ir a Asgard e novamente triunfaram, na batalha contra Hilda e seus guerreiros-deuses. Depois, Athena e seus cavaleiros venceram Poseidon.

- Assim como os cavaleiros de Athena (excetuando-se um) e os generais-marinas de Poseidon, os guerreiros-deuses também não morreram, mas sim entraram em khoma. Terminada a batalha contra Athena, e voltando a ser a mesma pessoa nobre de sempre (embora se sentisse culpada por ter sido fraca e sucumbido ao domínio do Anel dos Nibelungos, mas sobretudo por ter feito seus valorosos guerreiros sofrerem inutilmente), Hilda conseguiu salvar a todos (exatamente como Athena e Poseidon fizeram com seus guerreiros). Entrementes, nem todos os seres divinos se importariam em respeitar o ciclo de vida e morte que Deus impôs a cada indivíduo, como o faziam Athena, Poseidon e Hilda, sendo que até mesmo a deusa grega chegou a desrespeitar esse ciclo uma vez, indo contra as regras do Todo-Poderoso.

- Todas as pessoas que tinham cosmo-energia se desejassem, poderiam manter sua aparência sempre jovem, mesmo que já fossem idosas. Claro que havia pessoas com uma aparência mais amadurecida porque este já era seu aspecto normal, caso do Aldebaran, com mais de quarenta anos, mas que se ainda tivesse vinte e cinco, teria praticamente a mesma aparência, já que ele possuía naturalmente um semblante mais maduro. Evidentemente, mesmo que com o transcorrer do tempo a aparência de um determinado indivíduo fosse amadurecendo, ainda assim, se ele quisesse, seu aspecto poderia permanecer jovem. Dohko era uma exceção, posto que na batalha contra Hades ele apresentara um físico jovem, não por ter utilizado seu cosmo para conservar a juventude, mas sim por tê-lo concentrado durante muitíssimos anos, especialmente para utilizá-lo naquela luta. Se a pessoa preferisse, não precisaria usar o cosmo para aparentar juventude; podendo manter o aspecto correspondente a sua idade. Mas não eram muitos os que tomavam tal decisão.

- Por fim, chegou o momento da luta contra Hades. Após a vitória de Athena e dos cavaleiros de bronze sobre Poseidon, Dohko e Mu conversaram com a deusa sobre a futura batalha. Assim, ela também pôde se preparar, embora não tivesse comentado nada com os cavaleiros de bronze, pois desejava protegê-los de mais sofrimentos. Porém, quando o momento chegou, ela percebeu que deveria ter preparado não apenas o seu cosmo, mas também seu coração.

- Mu e Athena tentaram evitar, mas mesmo assim os cavaleiros de bronze interferiram na batalha, pois eles não queriam fugir de suas responsabilidades, e desejavam proteger a deusa mesmo que a luta fosse inglória. Foi então que ela percebeu que se os cavaleiros de bronze insistissem em se envolver naquela batalha, teria que salvá-los deles mesmos, e isso seria ainda mais difícil do que defendê-los de Hades.

- Todos os cavaleiros de Athena, e ela mesma, imaginaram, à medida em que avançava a luta contra Hades, que aquele seria o fim. Mas se enganaram. Finda a batalha, todos estavam exaustos, muito feridos. Os cavaleiros de ouro, inclusive Aioros e Shion, que reapareceram durante a luta, estavam em khoma, mas ninguém havia morrido, exceto um cavaleiro.


	2. Prólogo

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Prólogo**

**

* * *

  
**

Terminada a batalha contra o deus dos infernos e seus espectros, Saori e os cavaleiros foram embora do Mundo de Hades e retornaram à Terra.

Os cavaleiros de bronze Jabu, Geki, Ban, Ichi, Nachi; as amazonas de prata Marin e Shaina; Kiki e "Seika" estavam muito preocupados, achando que todos os outros poderiam ter morrido, embora eles não se atrevessem a admitir isso. Portanto, ficaram surpresos ao ver Athena e os demais de volta; evidentemente foi a melhor surpresa da vida deles. Porém, o sorriso que cada um tinha em seus lábios logo desvaneceu-se quando notaram que Shiryu trazia em seus braços Seiya, o qual estava gravemente ferido. Além disso, à medida em que Athena e os cavaleiros se aproximavam, Jabu e os outros perceberam que eles tinham os olhos irritados, ou seja, era óbvio que estiveram chorando.

Nachi começava a sentir uma certa inquietude nos olhares de Saori, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu, e também tinha sensibilidade suficiente para perceber que Jabu e os outros estavam igualmente inquietos. Por isso, foi ele quem se decidiu a romper o silêncio, que já estava começando a tornar-se incômodo:

- O que houve com o Seiya?

Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar alguma coisa, Ikki antecipou-se e respondeu rapidamente:

- Está morto.

Nesse momento, seu rosto era uma máscara e ninguém jamais poderia imaginar o que ele estava sentindo. Por outro lado, suas palavras, ditas de modo tão direto, deixaram todos sem ação. "Está morto": duas simples palavrinhas, mas com a profundidade de um abismo. Porém, outra vez o silêncio foi rompido, pois "Seika" começou a gritar tão alto que dir-se-ia que ela poderia ter despertado o próprio morto. Sua reação histérica fez com que todos saíssem de seu torpor, sobretudo quando ela chegou perto de Shiryu e começou a sacudir Seiya e a soluçar palavras incompreensíveis, tamanho era o seu descontrole. Ao mesmo tempo, Shaina e Saori aproximaram-se de "Seika" para tentar contê-la. Shaina foi mais rápida e conseguiu segurar a moça pelos ombros e afastá-la de Seiya, mas ela continuava berrando. A amazona, perdendo a paciência, deu-lhe um bofetão. "Seika" ficou boquiaberta, seus olhos, esbugalhados; Shaina sentiu uma vontade quase doentia de rir, mas conseguiu se conter. Logo, sentiu-se um pouco arrependida, afinal, ela havia encontrado "Seika", portanto, sentia-se um pouco responsável por ela, embora supostamente "Seika" fosse a mais velha das duas.

Marin observava toda a cena pensativa e perguntava-se se seria aquele o momento para dizer que ela era a verdadeira Seika e que aquela moça era uma impostora. Porém, ela mantinha-se calada porque considerava que fora Shaina quem procurara "Seika", não fora "Seika" quem resolvera ir até o Santuário, por isso, havia alguma possibilidade de que, por algum grande engano, aquela moça realmente pensasse que era irmã de Seiya. Ainda assim, o mais provável era que ela fosse alguma inimiga do Santuário, que talvez servisse a algum deus ou deusa. E a maneira como ela reagira ao saber que Seiya havia morrido intensificou as suspeitas de Marin, pois ela considerou que a falsa Seika tinha atuado exageradamente. Marin tinha consciência de que existiam inúmeras pessoas no mundo que reagiam descontroladamente quando perdiam um ser querido, mas apesar disso, não podia deixar de sentir que havia algo artificial na atitude daquela intrusa. Ademais, Marin achou que naquele momento já não adiantaria nada dizer que ela era a verdadeira irmã de Seiya, pois ele estava morto, e embora ela, sempre tão tranqüila, estivesse com uma grande vontade de gritar, conseguiu se conter. Mas pensou que, mesmo que também reagisse histericamente, não correria o risco de levar uma bofetada de Shaina, já que usava uma máscara. A esse pensamento, Marin quase sorriu, mas se deteve com um choque, perguntando-se como era possível que se atrevesse a ter pensamentos cômicos quando acabara de saber que seu único irmão estava morto. Por fim, Marin chegou à conclusão de que seria mais sábio manter-se calada acerca daquela moça, porque se ela realmente tivesse más intenções, estando segura de si e de que ninguém desconfiava dela, seria mais fácil desmascará-la (Marin ainda não sabia que, durante algum tempo, houvera uma certa suspeita de que ela era a irmã de Seiya).

Os pensamentos da amazona foram interrompidos por uma voz suave, mas que nesse momento adquirira um tom imperioso:

- Creio que estamos todos um pouco alterados, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de agredir essa moça, Shaina - disse Saori.

Shaina não respondeu e Saori continuou:

- E quero pedir-lhes, ou se necessário, ordenar-lhes, que tenham a delicadeza de não se aproximarem nem mais um centímetro de Seiya.

- Não pode ordenar isso! Quem você pensa que é? Só porque é a deusa Athena, acha que tem alguma autoridade? Por sua culpa ele está morto! Você não é tão poderosa? Por que não pôde salvá-lo? - berrou "Seika".

- Mas quem é você afinal? - perguntou Saori, irritada com a insolência da moça.

- Ela é Seika, a irmã de Seiya que esteve desaparecida por anos. Mas eu consegui encontrá-la - disse Shaina impassível, e notou o olhar de surpresa da deusa. E não só ela: Ikki, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga também foram surpreendidos pela notícia.

"Seika" falou novamente:

- Seiya soube que tinham me encontrado porque Marin comunicou-se com ele através do cosmo. Eu senti que meu irmão estava muito mal, mas não queria pensar que morreria, que nunca mais nos veríamos frente a frente!

Não seria necessário que a suposta Seika continuasse falando; Saori já estava desconcertada, mas a impostora prosseguiu e quase cuspiu estas palavras na deusa:

- Claro que você não se importa, não há nada mais valioso no universo do que Athena, não é mesmo? Ainda que sofram, que tenham que enfrentar os maiores tormentos e fazer os piores sacrifícios, você é indiferente à sorte de seus seguidores, afinal, você é uma deusa, por que deveria ter consideração para com meros seres humanos imbecis que não fazem mais do que a obrigação deles de morrerem para protegê-la, se for necessário?! Ele deu a vida por você! E você, o que fez por ele? Ignorou a luta sem fim dele para defendê-la e também para proteger a Terra. E essa Terra é como você, Athena: fria e impiedosa. Essa Terra, se soubesse, certamente desprezaria os feitos de meu irmão; ele seria considerado um pobre ridículo, por tentar salvar um mundo que não tem mais salvação.

Marin continuava achando toda a situação bastante curiosa: aquela impostora defendendo o falecido Seiya, enquanto ela, a verdadeira Seika, irmã e mestra dele, permanecia quieta. Além disso, era óbvio que "Seika" havia conseguido derrubar facilmente a postura altiva que Athena demonstrara antes, pois agora era visível que Saori se encolhia ante cada palavra da intrusa. Assim, Marin constatou que a deusa Athena, em sua encarnação atual, era uma pessoa fraca e relativamente fácil de se intimidar, embora devesse considerar que os argumentos de "Seika" eram arrasadores, ainda que talvez levemente piegas.

Apesar disso, Marin teria gostado de dizer aquelas coisas, se bem que não tivesse nada contra a deusa Athena, ao contrário: respeitava-a muito, mas não conseguia deixar de se ressentir um pouco contra essa deusa a quem Seiya entregara sua própria vida, essa deusa que não fora capaz de protegê-lo como ele a protegera. Finalmente, era preciso considerar que, devido à situação, efetivamente Athena não teria ânimo para enfrentar ninguém, nem mesmo uma "singela" moça que "chorava" a morte do "irmão". Todavia, Saori ainda fez um último esforço e falou friamente:

- Não tenho por que tolerar suas ofensas. Tenha a bondade de se retirar do meu caminho.

Essas palavras não atingiram "Seika". Na verdade, tiveram efeito contrário, pois ela disse:

- Ah, então você quer fugir? Pois vou dizer uma coisa, Athena: você pode fugir de mim, dos seus cavaleiros, de quem você quiser, mas não poderá escapar de si mesma! O seu egoísmo matou um de seus cavaleiros, mas também destruirá você.

- Chega! Saia da frente! Você não é ninguém para falar assim comigo, nem me conhece - disse Saori, perturbada.

"Seika" gritou:

- Eu a odeio, infeliz! Tomara que você morra! - e deu uma bofetada em Athena.

Na mesma hora, Ikki, Shun e Hyoga puseram-se em posição de defesa, para impedir que "Seika" tentasse agredir Athena novamente. Shiryu também teria se prontificado a defender a deusa, se não estivesse com Seiya em seus braços.

Jabu e os demais cavaleiros de bronze também se posicionaram perto de Saori, com exceção de Ichi, que pegou "Seika" pela mão e a afastou dali. Ela não protestou; pelo contrário, tinha até um sorrisinho em seus lábios, e ninguém sabia que pensava consigo mesma: "Como a deusa Athena é insignificante! Por isso, não entendo como conseguiu derrotar Hades. Mas é claro que estou contente por saber como a atual Athena é indefesa, já que isso será conveniente para os meus planos."

Marin foi a única que notou o leve sorriso de "Seika", e que, tão subitamente como começara, ela parara de chorar. Por outro lado, Marin também percebeu que Shaina estava sorrindo e se perguntou se seria epidemia; aliás, achava estranho que a amazona de Ofiúco sorrisse naquelas circunstâncias, quando seu grande amor havia morrido. Depois, Marin ponderou que talvez Shaina estivesse satisfeita por "Seika" ter batido em Athena, já que a amazona e a deusa não eram exatamente grandes amigas, por causa de Seiya, é claro (ainda que agora ele tivesse que permanecer apenas na lembrança).

Shaina, como todos os outros, ficara estupefata com a ousadia de "Seika", mas passado o momento, não pôde deixar de sentir admiração pela moça. Pensava exatamente como ela: Athena era uma péssima deusa, tinha uma pedra no lugar do coração, pois Seiya fizera de tudo para defendê-la, e como ela retribuíra? Deixando-o morrer. E não importava que Athena fosse sua deusa: Shaina não sentia nenhum respeito por ela, e odiava sua ingratidão.

Depois que Ichi se retirou com "Seika, a irmãzinha desolada", Saori disse abatida:

- Shiryu, venha comigo até o quarto do Mestre - e assim, somente ela e Shiryu (sempre carregando Seiya) começaram a subir as intermináveis escadarias das doze casas zodiacais.

Ikki abraçou Shun pelos ombros e os dois também se retiraram, sendo seguidos por Hyoga.

Jabu e os outros estavam cabisbaixos, e cada um, perdido em seus pensamentos, foi cuidar de seus afazeres.


	3. Fichas dos Personagens

_**A Substituta**_**  
**

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Fichas dos Personagens**

_Nota: Estas fichas não se baseiam nos dados publicados no mangá. Portanto, não estranhem se virem personagens com alturas ou nacionalidades diferentes daquelas que vocês conhecem._

* * *

Nome: Seiya Ogawara ; Altura: 1,67 m ; Local de nascimento: Japão ; Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Pégasus

Nome: Ikki Amamiya ; Altura: 1,75 m ; Local de nascimento: Japão ; Status atual: cavaleiro de bronze de Fênix

Nome: Shun Amamiya ; Altura: 1,65 m ; Local de nascimento: Japão ; Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Andrômeda

Nome: Alexei Hyoga Kerenski ; Altura: 1,69 m ; Local de nascimento: Rússia ; Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Cisne

Nome: Shiryu Wong ; Altura: 1,75 m ; Local de nascimento: China ; Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Dragão

Nome: Saori Kido (ATHENA) ; Altura: 1,65 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: deusa da sabedoria,das artes úteis e da guerra defensiva

Nome: Jabu Kawamura ; Altura: 1,66 m ; Local de nascimento: Japão ; Status atual: cavaleiro de bronze de Unicórnio

Nome: Ichi Takahashi ; Altura: 1,72 m ; Local de nascimento: Japão ; Status atual: cavaleiro de bronze de Hidra

Nome: Nachi Tezuka ; Altura: 1,70 m ; Local de nascimento: Japão ; Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Lobo

Nome: Geki Matsumoto ; Altura: 2,10 m ; Local de nascimento: Japão ; Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Ursa Menor

Nome: Ban Godai ; Altura: 2,00 m ; Local de nascimento: Japão ; Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Leão Menor

Nome: Okko Lin ; Altura: 1,75 m ; Local de nascimento: China ; Status atual: cavaleiro de prata de Tigre

Nome: Shaina Ksidakis ; Altura: 1,70 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: amazona de prata de Ofiúco

Nome: Misty Truffaut; Altura: 1,77 m; Local de nascimento: França; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Lagarto

Nome: Seika Ogawara (Marin) ; Altura: 1,67 m; Local de nascimento: Japão ; Status: amazona de prata de Águia

Nome: June Zolotás ; Altura: 1,70 m; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: amazona de prata de Camaleão

Nome: Crystal Mendeleiev; Altura: 1,92 m; Local de nascimento: Rússia ; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Cisne

Nome: Albiore Christódulu; Altura: 1,79 m; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Cefeu

Nome: Moses Bakoyannis; Altura: 1,74 m; Local de nascimento: Grécia; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Baleia Branca

Nome: Asterion Patoulidou; Altura: 1,74 m; Local de nascimento: Grécia; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Cães de Caça

Nome: Babel Papandreu; Altura: 1,76 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Centauro

Nome: Kapela Sartzetakis; Altura: 1,75 m; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Auriga

Nome: Dante Martínez; Altura: 1,73 m; Local de nascimento: Argentina; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Cérbero

Nome: Algol Papadópulos; Altura: 1,76 m; Local de nascimento: Grécia; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Perseu

Nome: Geist Papopolous ; Altura: 1,67 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status atual: amazona de prata de Escultor

Nome: Juan de Dios (Dio) Buñuel ; Altura: 1,70 m ; Local de nascimento: México ; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Mosca

Nome: Sírius Demonides ; Altura: 1,76 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Cão Maior

Nome: Algethi Venizelos ; Altura: 2,25 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Hércules

Nome: Tremor Simitis ; Altura: 1,71 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Seta

Nome: Jamian Onassis ; Altura: 1,75 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: cavaleiro de prata de Corvo

Nome: Mu Narayanam ; Altura: 1,80 m ; Local de nascimento: Índia ; Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Áries

Nome: Aldebaran Vassiliu ; Altura: 2,20 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Touro

Nome: Saga Tsakiropoulos ; Altura: 2,00 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos

Nome: Kanon Tsakiropoulos ; Altura: 1,96 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Dragão Marinho (armadura cedida por Poseidon)

Nome: Eleutherius Tzanetakis (Máscara da Morte) ; Altura: 1,78 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status atual: cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer

Nome: Aioria Angelopoulos ; Altura: 1,77 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Leão

Nome: Shaka Gyatso ; Altura: 1,82 m ; Local de nascimento: Tibet ; Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem

Nome: Dohko Yi (Mestre Ancião) ; Altura: 1,40 m (1,70 m em sua forma jovem) ; Local de nascimento: China ; Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Libra

Nome: Miro Moustákidis ; Altura: 1,82 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião

Nome: Aioros Angelopoulos ; Altura: 1,70 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário

Nome: Shura Herrera ; Altura: 1,78 m ; Local de nascimento: Espanha ; Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Capricórnio

Nome: Camus Bergman ; Altura: 1,83 m ; Local de nascimento: Suécia ; Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário

Nome: Afrodite Lambrou ; Altura: 1,81 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes

Nome: Helena Marin Mitsotákis ; Altura: 1,82 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: amazona de ouro de Andrômeda

Nome: Hilda Willoch ; Altura: 1,70 m ; Local de nascimento: Asgard ; Status: rainha, sacerdotisa de Odin e semideusa (utiliza a armadura de Odin e é protegida pela estrela Poláris)

Nome: Fler Willoch ; Altura: 1,65 m ; Local de nascimento: Asgard ; Status: princesa

Nome: Siegfried Syse ; Altura: 1,93 m ; Local de nascimento: Asgard ; Status: guerreiro-deus de Alpha-Dubhe

Nome: Hagen Hagen ; Altura: 1,70 m ; Local de nascimento: Asgard ; Status: guerreiro-deus de Merak-Beta

Nome: Thor Bratelli ; Altura: 2,30 m ; Local de nascimento: Asgard ; Status: guerreiro-deus de Phekda-Gama

Nome: Shido Nordli ; Altura: 1,75 m ; Local de nascimento: Asgard ; Status: guerreiro-deus de Mizar-Zeta

Nome: Bado Nordli ; Altura: 1,78 m ; Local de nascimento: Asgard ; Status: guerreiro-deus de Arkor-Zeta

Nome: Alberich Alberich ; Altura: 1,69 m ; Local de nascimento: Asgard ; Status: guerreiro-deus de Mérgures-Delta

Nome: Mime Boten ; Altura: 1,73 m ; Local de nascimento: Finlândia ; Status: guerreiro-deus de Benetonasyu-Eta

Nome: Fenrir Fenrir ; Altura: 1,74 m ; Local de nascimento: Asgard ; Status: guerreiro-deus de Ariot-Epsylon

Nome: Frey Blomdal ; Altura: 1,95 m ; Local de nascimento: Asgard ; Status: guerreiro-deus de Talitha-Iota

Nome: Freya Blomdal ; Altura: 1,67 m ; Local de nascimento: Asgard ; Status: futura guerreira-deusa de Tania Boreal-Lambda

Nome: Frigg Häggkvist ; Altura: 1,72 m ; Local de nascimento: Asgard ; Status: guerreira-deusa de Muscida-Omicron

Nome: Julian Solo (POSEIDON) ; Altura: 2,00 m ; Local de nascimento: Inglaterra ; Status: deus dos mares

Nome: Sorento Sinowatz ; Altura: 1,83 m ; Local de nascimento: Áustria ; Status: general-marina de Sirene

Nome: Isaac Kekkonen ; Altura: 1,71 m ; Local de nascimento: Finlândia ; Status atual: general-marina de Kraken

Nome: Kasa Sampras ; Altura: 1,67 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: general-marina de Ryumunades

Nome: Krishna Bandaranaike ; Altura: 1,87 m ; Local de nascimento: Sri Lanka ; Status: general-marina de Krisaor

Nome: Baian Marshall ; Altura: 1,84 m ; Local de nascimento: Canadá ; Status: general-marina de Cavalo Marinho

Nome: Io Mastroiani ; Altura: 1,80 m ; Local de nascimento: Itália ; Status: general-marina de Scylla

Nome: Tétis Schlüter ; Altura: 1,69 m ; Local de nascimento: Dinamarca ; Status atual: amazona de Sereia

Nome: Shion Demiris ; Altura: 2,05 m ; Local de nascimento: Grécia ; Status: Mestre do Santuário de Athena

Nome: Shun-Rey Gong ; Altura: 1,58 m ; Local de nascimento: China

Nome: Miho Wakashimazu ; Altura: 1,62 m ; Local de nascimento: Japão

Nome: Eiri Yukimura; Altura: 1,62 m; Local de nascimento: Japão

Nome: Kiki Rao; Altura: 1,40 m; Local de nascimento: Índia; Status: aprendiz

**Observações:**

- Esta fanfic outrora se chamava "Duas Saoris". Entretanto, tal título não refletia a verdadeira natureza da história, uma vez que esta não possui protagonistas fixos. Daí a alteração para "A Substituta", este sim sim um título mais fiel ao enredo.

- Demais fichas serão descritas no decorrer da história, conforme a necessidade.

- Várias nacionalidades estão modificadas em relação ao original de Masami Kurumada. Sobretudo, agora há muito mais gregos porque, afinal, em um Santuário de uma deusa grega, era estranho que houvesse tantos estrangeiros e tão poucos gregos.

- A nacionalidade de Shaina foi modificada de italiana para grega porque no início da história de Saint Seiya, ela mostrava um claro preconceito contra estrangeiros (Seiya, por exemplo, que era japonês). Mas se a própria Shaina era uma estrangeira, que moral ela tinha para se voltar contra outros estrangeiros? E por esse motivo, aqui ela será grega.

- Camus não é grego, mas sua nacionalidade foi modificada de francês para sueco porque, francamente, a nacionalidade francesa não encaixa muito bem na personalidade dele, na minha opinião. (Sorry! Quero dizer, pardon!)

- A língua universal é o grego (não só cavaleiros, amazonas e afins falam grego:o mundo inteiro fala esse idioma. Demais idiomas são conhecidos como línguas mortas).

- Para finalizar, esta história obviamente foi bastante modificada, tanto em relação ao mangá quanto ao anime. Diversos fatos aqui diferem do original. Apenas um exemplo: aqui eu vou considerar que, na batalha contra Poseidon, Shaina não teve sua máscara quebrada. Portanto, outros personagens só conheceram seu rosto na fase de Hades, já que sua máscara se quebrou novamente. Antes disso, os guerreiros que conheciam seu rosto, à parte algumas amazonas e/ou aprendizes, eram: Seiya, Aioria, Cássios e outra pessoa que será revelada posteriormente.

- Esta fic se baseia no mangá e no anime clássicos (incluindo-se os quatro primeiros filmes). Portanto, os OVAs de Hades, o quinto filme e os mangás recentes (Episódio G, Next Dimension e Lost Canvas) não têm nenhuma influência sobre esta trama, salvo observação em contrário. As obras lançadas no século XXI ainda não existiam quando comecei a escrever esta história.

- Na parte das guerras, fica subentendido que praticamente todos os cavaleiros de Athena que se encontram no Santuário tomam parte nos confrontos, salvo observação em contrário. Optei por não descrever todas as lutas para não tornar a história excessivamente repetitiva e não estendê-la desnecessariamente, já que em si esta fic é muito longa.


	4. Capítulo 1

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 1**

**

* * *

  
**

Finalmente Shiryu e Saori chegaram ao quarto do Mestre. Shiryu depositou o cadáver de Seiya na cama e, após observá-lo por alguns segundos, durante os quais pensou estar quase divisando um sorriso nos lábios dele - sinal de que havia morrido em paz, com a sensação do dever cumprido -, ele procurou falar no seu tom calmo de sempre; quase conseguiu, salvo um leve tremor em sua voz:

- Temos que enterrá-lo logo, Athena.

Saori, que estava de costas para ele, com o olhar perdido, virou-se rapidamente ao escutar a palavra "enterrá-lo" e disse:

- Não! Não faremos nada!

- Mas por quê? Athena, ele está morto e não podemos deixar o corpo dele aqui por muito tempo. Ou acaso está pensando em pedir ao Hyoga que faça um ataúde de gelo para o cadáver do Seiya?

- Afianço-lhe que não pensei em nada semelhante, caso contrário, eu teria chamado o Hyoga para vir até aqui também. A propósito, por que você está me chamando de Athena? Agora não sou mais a Saori, aquela que antes de ser uma deusa, é a sua amiga? Ou você também está com raiva de mim, como a irmã do Seiya, por eu não ter conseguido defendê-lo?

- Claro que não, não foi sua culpa. Foi o destino, creio. Aliás, todos nós já nascemos marcados para ter uma vida muito difícil. Sim, você também, porque não importa que tenha um exército de guerreiros para protegê-la, já que existem certas lutas que só nós mesmos podemos tentar vencer. E se eu a chamei de Athena, foi porque acima da amiga Saori está a deusa. Mas mesmo que você não fosse uma deusa, eu sempre estaria disposto a ajudá-la e sempre a respeitaria.

Saori deu um meio sorriso e disse:

- Obrigada, Shiryu, você é um grande homem.

Shiryu ficou calado durante alguns instantes, depois, voltou a falar:

- Bem, mas e agora? O que pretende fazer?

Saori respondeu:

- Lembra-se de que eu disse que nenhum dos meus cavaleiros ou amazonas morreu, nem mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro ao reproduzirem um sol artificial no mundo de Hades?

- Sim, eu lembro que você disse isso quando voltávamos do reino dos mortos. E isso foi há apenas poucas horas, seria impossível que eu esquecesse. Mas por que está perguntando?

- Bem, eu também disse que apesar de terem sobrevivido, todos estavam em khoma profundo. Agora chegou o momento de eu salvá-los. Por isso estou aqui. Por favor, retire-se. Tenho que me concentrar.

- Mas eu suponho que, para tirá-los do khoma, você terá que empregar boa parte de sua cosmo-energia. Então, será que não seria conveniente que eu a ajudasse com o meu cosmo? E também posso chamar o Hyoga, o Shun e o Ikki... - nesse momento, Saori o interrompeu:

- Não, Shiryu. Você e eles estão esgotados e o nível de sua cosmo-energia está baixo, por isso, não creio que poderiam me ajudar muito. Porém, agradeço sua boa vontade.

- Mas não acha que será um esforço muito grande para você? Afinal, terá que salvar vários cavaleiros e não acho que você deva fazer isso sozinha.

- Shiryu, eu sou uma deusa, tenho que ser forte. Além disso, já chega de vocês se arriscarem por mim. - disse Saori lentamente.

- Mesmo assim eu... - mais uma vez Saori o interrompeu:

- Shiryu, sei muito bem o que devo fazer, me entenda. Não quero que mais ninguém se sacrifique por mim, acho que já foi suficiente o que o Seiya fez. Não quero mais mortes. Repito que sou uma deusa. Então, sou eu quem pode salvar os cavaleiros e somente eu farei isso. Lamento, mas você e os outros não podem me ajudar, mesmo que queiram. Agora, por gentileza, deixe-me sozinha. Por favor, estou fazendo isso para o bem de vocês.

Finalmente Shiryu concordou e retirou-se do salão. Saori começou a expandir seu cosmo e deste modo resgatou todos os cavaleiros do khoma profundo. Obviamente, não foi uma tarefa fácil e, quando ela terminou, estava exausta, mas tinha certeza de que havia cumprido seu dever, portanto, logo poderia reunir os cavaleiros.

Com um suspiro, Saori aproximou-se da cama onde se encontrava o corpo de Seiya e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ainda se perguntava por que, dentre vários cavaleiros, ele fora o único que não conseguira sobreviver. Ela não podia compreender, pois se ele era tão poderoso e vencera tantos desafios, então por que não fora capaz de vencer aquele? E foi nesse momento que Saori começou a sentir uma revolta contra aquela vida imbecil que eles eram obrigados a levar. Nesse instante, Saori sentiu uma vontade tão grande de escapar, um desejo tão forte que quase não a deixava respirar. Mas nesse caso, a irmã de Seiya estava com a razão: ela estava querendo fugir de si mesma, de suas lembranças e de seus remorsos. Porque era verdade mesmo que ela era a única responsável por Seiya, agora, pertencer ao mundo dos mortos.

Mas Saori ficou pensando no que aconteceria se outro cavaleiro tivesse morrido no lugar dele. Poderia ser Ikki, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu ou qualquer outro; será que ela sentiria muito? Sim, ficaria triste, sobretudo se o morto tivesse sido algum de seus quatro cavaleiros de bronze mais poderosos, mas ainda assim, isso não a afetaria muito. E dessa forma, outra vez "Seika" estava correta: ela era uma egoísta, já que a única morte capaz de atingi-la e fazê-la sentir uma culpa insuperável era a morte do cavaleiro de bronze de Pégasus. Não, decididamente ela tinha que mudar sua atitude e definitivamente não queria perder mais ninguém.

Levantou-se da cama e começou a afastar-se lentamente, mas no meio do caminho parou e aproximou-se novamente do corpo inerte de Seiya. Voltou a sentar-se próxima a ele e ficou pensando no motivo que a teria levado a pedir a Shiryu que levasse o corpo do cavaleiro até aquele lugar. Não tinha por que fazer isso, pois Shiryu tinha razão: Seiya devia ser enterrado. E no entanto, ela não queria, não se conformava em ter que dizer adeus para sempre; ela queria, queria... O que será que ela queria? Por que essa palavra aparecia insistentemente em seus pensamentos: "Quero, quero...? O que eu estou querendo?"

"Encontrar uma solução. Preciso encontrar uma saída", foi a resposta que ela deu a si mesma. E por isso não quisera que Seiya fosse enterrado, não podia se permitir falhar com ele. Por outro lado, mesmo sendo uma deusa, estava consciente de que não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ele; na verdade, mantê-lo ali só estava servindo para adiar o inevitável: o momento em que ele teria que ser posto em um caixão, ou talvez ser cremado... Ao pensar nisso, ela sentiu um calafrio: não, nunca deixaria que Seiya fosse transformado em cinzas. Ou será que esse era o fim de todo mundo? Viver, lutar, e depois... nada. E apesar das batalhas, apesar dos obstáculos que existiram na vida de Seiya, ele queria seguir em frente, queria viver, sonhava reencontrar a irmã... e morrera sabendo que esse sonho estivera tão perto de se realizar... só mais um pouco... mais um pouquinho... e ele teria conseguido, voltaria ao Santuário, veria a irmã e, então, poderia sorrir outra vez. E ele sempre sorria porque, afinal, era o mais alegre de todos os cavaleiros de bronze; os outros tinham que viver em seus próprios infernos, com exceção de Shiryu que, em geral, era muito tranqüilo. A única ocasião em que sofrera um abalo foi quando ficara cego.

Mas Seiya era mesmo diferente e teria sido muito feliz se não fosse por essa sombra em seu passado: o sumiço de sua irmã. Ou talvez ela estivesse equivocada, afinal, não seria melhor mesmo que Seiya não tivesse podido ficar junto de Seika? Que proveito teria se ele tivesse voltado, se depois se envolvesse em mais uma batalha (ou várias)? Nesse caso, sua morte tinha sido conveniente, ele estava descansando em paz, nunca mais teria que lutar, nunca mais... Mas Saori concluiu que estava errada, pois era Shun quem não gostava de lutar. Claro que Seiya gostaria que terminassem as batalhas, que a Humanidade vivesse tranqüila, mas ainda assim, ele realmente sentia prazer nas lutas, como Ikki. E Saori também lembrou que, quando procurassem o nome do cavaleiro de Pégasus no Grande Livro e vissem o derramamento de sangue no qual ele tomara parte, os Juízes certamente o julgariam severamente; não considerariam que ele matara alguns oponentes apenas para defender a justiça. A própria Saori nunca quisera ter que matar ninguém em sua vida. Ela matara Hades (com a ajuda dos cosmos de Ikki, Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu) porque não houvera outra alternativa: se Hades vivesse, seria o fim da Humanidade, e é claro que Saori jamais permitiria isso.

Por outro lado, ela nunca dissera a seus cavaleiros que eles não deveriam matar; portanto, se eles faziam isso, ela também tinha a culpa. Aliás, ela os transformara em assassinos, já que, se eles matavam, era apenas com o propósito de defendê-la e, desse modo, ela era a grande criminosa. Mas apesar disso, Saori estava convicta de que os Juízes teriam outra opinião, e sabendo como Seiya era teimoso em vida, ela imaginava que ele também o seria na morte, assim, ele teria sérios atritos com os Juízes e ela não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-lo, mesmo sendo a culpada de todos os crimes que ele cometera.

Depois de muito pensar, Saori percebeu que só tinha uma opção: ressucitar Seiya. Era errado, ela não deveria, mas tinha que fazê-lo, então, começou a elevar seu cosmo antes que mudasse de idéia.

Saori imaginava que, provavelmente, na era mitológica, ela não era tão afeiçoada a seus cavaleiros, embora seu querido avô Mitsumasa tivesse lhe falado que até Athena tinha doçura para com seus cavaleiros. Ele lhe dissera isso após já ter falecido, em uma das visões que Saori tivera numa época em que ela era somente uma arrogante. Na verdade, isso ocorrera havia apenas uns poucos meses, mas para ela pareciam anos. Deste modo, se até a Athena da mitologia, dentro de sua lendária arrogância, mostrava algum apreço por seus servos, então em sua vida atual ela, que tinha deixado seu comportamento prepotente para trás (mesmo que tivesse umas recaídas de vez em quando), tinha todo o direito de fazer qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudar um cavaleiro. Mesmo se fosse o impossível.

Porque era o impossível o que ela estava fazendo agora; por isso, elevou bastante seu cosmo, e depois, não pôde mais, pois ainda não se recuperara por completo após ter tirado vários guerreiros do khoma. Todavia, o nível que seu cosmo atingiu seria suficiente para lutar até mesmo contra Zeus (e provavelmente vencê-lo), mas ela precisava de mais do que isso para trazer Seiya de volta, modificar o destino, tirá-lo de outro mundo (pois inevitavelmente ocorriam mudanças no destino sempre que um indivíduo era ressucitado). Então ela fez um esforço enorme, elevando seu cosmo como nunca antes fizera e nunca mais conseguiria fazer, pôs a mão no peito de Seiya, justamente no local de sua ferida, fechou os olhos e murmurou uma prece. E todos no Santuário, até mesmo o mais insignificante dos aprendizes, sentiram a poderosa cosmo-energia, não de Saori, mas sim da deusa Athena.

Lentamente Seiya abriu os olhos; o silêncio dominava o recinto, enquanto ele olhava ao seu redor. Nesse momento, seu olhar se deparou com o de Saori. Ela, é claro, estava na expectativa, mas Seiya só conseguiu notar como a deusa estava abatida. Por sua vez, Saori se sentia terrivelmente cansada, e como o silêncio persistia, ela se perguntava se Seiya realmente estava olhando para ela ou se era apenas um sonho efêmero. Mas a dúvida logo dissipou-se quando Seiya começou a se erguer. Contudo, ele não pôde fazer muito mais que isso, porque sentiu uma pontada no peito e começou a recordar-se de tudo: de quando apenas era um menino órfão, que tinha por companhia somente sua irmã mais velha, mas depois até isso a vida lhe tirou, quando o mandaram para a maldita Fundação e depois para o Santuário... e depois... ele nunca mais parara de lutar, embora devesse reconhecer que até gostava disso, mas era óbvio que teria preferido lutar apenas por esporte, como muitas outras pessoas faziam, a ter que combater por obrigação.

E então, nesse instante, recordou sua batalha derradeira, contra Hades. Lembrou-se perfeitamente bem (nem poderia ter esquecido, já que fazia apenas poucas horas que isso tinha acontecido) de quando o senhor (Senhor? Que absurdo dar um tratamento tão respeitoso a semelhante deus) dos infernos estava prestes a cravar sua enorme espada no peito da deusa Athena, mas ele interpusera-se bem a tempo; assim, ele fora o atingido, e isso explicava aquela dor que ele estava sentindo. Todavia, já não havia mais espada e aparentemente ele já não se encontrava no mundo de Hades. Então, olhou para Athena e notou que a deusa continuava usando sua armadura, assim como ele continuava usando a Kamei de Pégasus, e ainda havia um filete de sangue no perfil esquerdo dela. Entretanto, o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era o rosto doentio da deusa; novamente tentou erguer-se, e desta vez, apesar da dor, conseguiu.

- Saori, o que houve? - perguntou o cavaleiro de Pégasus.

- Seiya, você está... digo, você está bem mesmo? - perguntou Saori com a voz embargada.

- Bem... - Seiya hesitou um pouco, pois aquelas pontadas no peito indicavam que ele não estava tão bem assim, mas era óbvio que Saori também estava mal, portanto ele não lhe disse o que estava sentindo. Apenas respondeu: - Eu estou ótimo - "Não devia ter dito isso, não devo ser exagerado. Deveria ter dito apenas que me sentia bem", pensou, recriminando a si mesmo. E acrescentou: - Você sim é que não está com um aspecto muito saudável. Na verdade, seu rosto está muito pálido. O que aconteceu? Alguém a feriu? - Mas ele acabou descartando essa possibilidade quase na mesma hora em que formulou a pergunta, pois pelo que observara, não havia sequer um arranhãozinho, por mais insignificante que fosse, na armadura de Athena. E com um suspiro, Seiya percebeu que não podia dizer o mesmo de sua vestimenta, já que havia um enorme buraco nela. "Que pena. Era tão bonita", ele pensou consigo mesmo. E recriminou-se uma vez mais, afinal, não era hora para ficar pensando bobagens. Além disso, era só pedir a Mu para restaurá-la e... não pôde concluir seu raciocínio, pois de repente lembrou-se de algo:

- Todos os cavaleiros de ouro morreram, não é mesmo?

- Não. Ao contrário: estão todos vivos - disse Saori, com a voz arrastada pelo cansaço.

- O quê? Mas como? - admirou-se Seiya.

- Eles estavam em khoma profundo, exatamente como aconteceu a alguns deles, a você e a seus amigos na Batalha das Doze Casas. Nesse estado de inconsciência, a pessoa oscila entre a vida e a morte. Alguns conseguem se recuperar sozinhos, como ocorreu com Shion, o antigo Mestre do Santuário e mestre de Mu, que mesmo depois de anos em khoma, um dia voltou a si sem a ajuda de ninguém. Mas outras pessoas, geralmente a maioria, precisam do auxílio de um poderoso cosmo. E foi o que eu fiz: utilizei minha cosmo-energia para salvar não só esses cavaleiros de ouro, como também os de prata do khoma no qual se encontravam - disse Saori lentamente.

- Eu já tinha ouvido falar desse khoma, mas não sabia ao certo do que se tratava. Então, meus amigos e eu passamos por isso depois da luta das doze casas? Eu sempre pensei que tínhamos ficado inconscientes por algumas horas, digo, apenas desmaiados - disse Seiya, muito surpreso.

- Bom, mas agora, como você já sabe, não foi apenas um estado de inconsciência, você e os outros estavam em khoma profundo.

- Mas Saori... você disse que também salvou cavaleiros de prata? Isso não entendi, pois pensei que meus amigos e eu tínhamos matado a todos - disse Seiya com uma expressão claramente confusa.

- Como você pode notar, enganou-se - respondeu Saori simplesmente.

- Então... você salvou até mesmo Misty, Babel, Geist...?

- Todos - respondeu Saori.

- Bem, eu lembro que antes de morrer... quero dizer, antes de entrar em khoma, agora que eu sei que ninguém realmente morreu, que o Babel viu a sua luz e percebeu que você é a deusa Athena reencarnada. Por isso, acho que não haverá dificuldade alguma em convencê-lo a lutar ao nosso lado - ele observou.

- Não acredito que haverá dificuldades em relação a qualquer cavaleiro. Consegui livrar Saga do domínio de Ares, Hilda e Poseidon estão do nosso lado e Hades foi derrotado. Assim, nenhum cavaleiro ou amazona terá por que duvidar de que somos nós os que estamos do lado da justiça.

- É verdade que Poseidon enviou armaduras de ouro para mim e para meus amigos quando estávamos no mundo de Hades. Mas eu não entendo como ele pôde fazer isso, afinal, você o tinha aprisionado na ânfora - disse Seiya, pensativo.

- Eu apenas aprisionei os poderes dele, Seiya. Mas ele conseguiu recuperá-los e por isso enviou-lhes armaduras de alguns cavaleiros de ouro durante a batalha. Eu senti isso por intermédio do meu cosmo, e foi por intermédio dele também que Poseidon e eu nos comunicamos muito rapidamente. Creia-me, ele está do nosso lado. Só falta que venha até aqui, falar conosco, mas só faz algumas horas que saímos do mundo de Hades, então é natural que ainda não o tenhamos visto. E claro, temos que considerar a possibilidade de ele estar em dúvida sobre termos sobrevivido ou não. Se bem que, nesse caso, seria conveniente que ele viesse até aqui para verificar. Ou talvez tentasse se comunicar por intermédio do cosmo. E também devemos considerar que Julian Solo é um homem ocupado, como ser humano, como simples mortal, certamente tem negócios pendentes para resolver - explicou a deusa.

- Sim, eu compreendo tudo isso, mas o que eu não consigo entender é como você pôde se comunicar com Poseidon se estava presa naquele maldito vaso.

- Eu fiz um grande esforço, não nego. Mas lembre-se de que eu também usei meu cosmo para falar com você e incentivá-lo em um certo momento da batalha. E também fiz o mesmo na luta contra Ares e na luta contra Hilda - recordou-lhe Saori.

- Sim, tem razão. Que idiotice a minha, não havia pensado nisso - disse Seiya. E recordando-se de outra coisa, ele falou: - Saori, uma vez eu lutei contra um cavaleiro de prata chamado Moses... ou melhor, ele estava me massacrando. Bom, quando ele disse que Marin era minha irmã, me reanimou totalmente para a luta. Mas agora eu sei que isso não pode ser verdade, pois quando eu estava lutando no mundo de Hades, eu vi minha verdadeira irmã sendo atacada, embora eu ache que Marin e os outros conseguiram protegê-la. Só que eu não entendo o que fez Moses dizer essa mentira. E na verdade, Marin não poderia ser mesmo minha irmã, pois se fosse, ela teria me contado. Você não acha? E por falar nisso, onde está minha irmã? Ou... será que eu sonhei? Não foi um sonho, não é, Saori? Realmente minha irmã apareceu, não é verdade? Eu a vi, tenho certeza de que a vi do mundo de Hades e ouvi sua voz; ela falou comigo... ou não? Escuta, Saori, que lugar é este? Não é sua mansão, não é? Ou ainda estamos no mundo de Hades?

- Acha que se ainda estivéssemos no reino dos mortos, eu estaria falando tão à vontade com você? Não, Seiya, estamos no Santuário. Eu acabei de dizer que já saímos do mundo de Hades. E sua irmã também está aqui. E realmente não é a Marin - respondeu Saori.

- E como saímos daquele lugar? Quem o matou? Saori, eu pensei que... bem, que eu tivesse morrido. Eu me sinto um pouco estranho. Na verdade, tive mesmo a sensação de que não estava neste mundo...

Saori, ao ouvir estas palavras, alarmou-se e interrompeu-o rapidamente:

- Não, Seiya, não se preocupe. Eu matei Hades com a ajuda dos cosmos de Ikki, Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga...

Dessa vez foi Seiya quem a interrompeu:

- Mas Saori, por que teve que manchar suas mãos com o sangue daquele infeliz? Ora, mas o que estou dizendo? Por ter sido idiota o suficiente a ponto de permitir que Hades me atingisse, não pude te ajudar. Porque eu é que deveria tê-lo matado.

- Seiya, não diga bobagens. Você me ajudou ao me proteger da espada de Hades. Acha que isso foi pouco?

- Mas o que houve comigo? Ah, eu também estava em khoma?

- Sim - disse Saori com a voz trêmula e desviando os olhos rapidamente do rosto de Seiya. Ele provavelmente notou alguma coisa, porque já ia fazer um comentário, mas como se lembrou de algo, perguntou:

- Saori, e os meus amigos? O que houve com eles? Também ficaram em khoma? Ou ainda estão nesse estado?

- Todos estão bem, não entraram em khoma. Apenas estão um pouco fracos devido à dificuldade que a batalha apresentou - disse Saori calmamente.

- Que bom. Mas que parte do Santuário é essa na qual estamos?

- Aqui era o quarto do Mestre. E voltará a ser, já que Shion voltou.

- Pois eu não entendo. Pensávamos que ele tinha morrido.

- E eu já disse que ele estava em khoma. E sim, sua aparição também surpreendeu outras pessoas - comentou Saori.

- Ah, claro, já entendi. Agora eu quero ver a Seika - disse Seiya, enquanto esforçava-se para se levantar.

- Não, Seiya, não vá agora - disse Saori apressadamente.

- Mas por quê? - perguntou Seiya estranhando.

- Porque... porque... - Saori não sabia o que dizer , mas afinal decidiu-se por uma meia-verdade: - Bom, realmente não me sinto bem. Além disso, todos ainda devem pensar que você está em khoma e se você aparecer na frente deles assim, tão saudável... bem, creio que é melhor preveni-los antes e depois você vai falar com eles.

- Não vejo nenhuma lógica no que você está dizendo. Se não se sente bem, deve ficar aqui, descansando, e não sair por aí avisando que me tirou do khoma. Além disso, se você estava salvando seus cavaleiros da morte, é óbvio que me salvaria também, e suponho que todos sabiam disso, não? Portanto, já devem estar preparados para me ver a qualquer momento - dizendo isso, Seiya fez um último esforço e conseguiu levantar-se apesar da dor insistente no peito. Saori também se levantou, pois não podia permitir que ele saísse, não queria que ninguém contasse a Seiya que ele tinha morrido, mas sentiu uma tontura, e teria caído se não fosse Seiya tê-la segurado a tempo. Em seguida, ele a levou para a cama.

- É melhor você se deitar, Saori. Você está mal - disse ele, tocando sua testa e constatando que ela devia estar com uma febre bem alta.

- E eu digo que você deve ficar aqui, Seiya - ela insistiu.

Seiya começou a exasperar-se:

- Mas o que você tem, afinal? Estou vendo que sua febre deve estar alta mesmo, já que você está dizendo tais bobagens.

- Como você é delicado - ironizou Saori. E acrescentou: - Mas se você recusa-se a escutar Saori Kido, terá que ouvir a deusa Athena. E é como Athena que eu ordeno: você não deve sair daqui.

- Ah, mas agora sim é que eu não vou escutá-la. Você sabe que não gosto de receber ordens, então, com licença, que eu já estou indo embora - disse Seiya obstinadamente, mas não deu nem dois passos, pois ouviu Saori dizer:

- Estou vendo que você é um egoísta. Tudo o que quer é satisfazer a sua vontade de ver a Seika. Eu entendo isso, porque você e ela viveram muito tempo separados, mas se você já esperou tanto, não pode esperar um pouco mais?

Seiya virou-se para Saori e perguntou:

- Mas por que tenho que esperar? E por que sou um egoísta?

- Porque está vendo que não me sinto bem e mesmo assim insiste em me deixar sozinha aqui - esta era a última tentativa de Saori; tinha que funcionar. Ele não podia sair dali enquanto ela não tivesse avisado aos demais que deveriam fingir que ele estivera em khoma.

Seiya ficou desconcertado e aproximou-se de Saori, sentando-se ao seu lado:

- Sinto muito. Tem razão,estou sendo um insensível; mas por isso mesmo eu tenho que sair. Eu posso chamar algum médico para te examinar ou talvez...

- Não precisa. Só tenho que me recompor da perda de energia e logo estarei bem de novo - murmurou Saori.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. E sinto muito por ter chamado você de egoísta. Eu é que sou, por permitir que você e os outros fiquem arriscando suas vidas por mim.

- Não diga isso, Saori. Nós só cumprimos com o nosso dever, já que você é a deusa Athena - argumentou Seiya.

- Claro, eu sei... - disse Saori reticente.

- Se bem que eu não veria problema algum em me arriscar apenas pela Saori Kido - disse Seiya com um sorriso. Depois, recompondo-se, levantou-se, sempre procurando disfarçar o incômodo que sentia no peito, pois se Saori soubesse, aí sim iria querer retê-lo ali, e decididamente ele queria sair para procurar alguém para examiná-la, e claro, para ver sua irmã. Além disso, desconfiava daquela insistência dela em mantê-lo ali. Ela devia estar ocultando algo. O que seria? Será que alguém morrera e ela mentira, dizendo que não? Ao pensar nisso, ele parou e, voltando-se para Saori, perguntou nervoso:

- Tem certeza de que ninguém morreu? Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga ou Ikki... será que aconteceu algo a algum deles, ou numa previsão pessimista, a todos, e você não quer me falar? E por isso não quer que eu saia daqui?

- Não, nada disso, não seja paranóico. Juro que todos estão bem - Saori afirmou.

- Bom, neste caso está tudo bem. Você deve ter suas razões para querer que eu fique por aqui e pretendo descobrir quais são. Mas antes eu vou ver minha irmã e meus amigos, ainda que você não queira - insistiu Seiya, começando a sair do quarto.

Saori estava começando a se irritar com a teimosia de Seiya: ao menos ele devia obedecê-la, já que ela era a deusa Athena. E tinha se sentido muito mal por ele ter morrido. Por isso, só havia uma coisa a se fazer. Ela ainda hesitou por um brevíssimo momento, recordando algo que ocorrera poucos meses antes, quando estiveram no orfanato, pouco antes de partirem para o Santuário. Mas procurou tirar aquela cena da cabeça e levantou-se decidida a impedir que ele saísse dali até que ela pudesse dar as devidas instruções aos demais. Não tinha tempo para pensar no que iria fazer ou como ele reagiria ou o que sentiria. Só podia agir imediatamente e, por isso, levantou-se da cama ignorando todo o cansaço e a vontade de dormir por pelo menos vinte e quatro horas. E afinal de contas, se algo desse errado, Saori poderia pôr a culpa na sua febre, dizendo que ela devia ter alterado seu raciocínio. Assim, ela alcançou Seiya quando ele já estava no meio do salão.

- Saori, por que você saiu da cama? - ia perguntando Seiya, mas nem teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois a deusa deu-lhe um inesperado beijo na boca.


	5. Capítulo 2 Parte 1

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 2 - Parte 1**

**

* * *

  
**

Jabu caminhava pelo Santuário enquanto ia meditando sobre o significado da morte de Seiya. Mas não teve que pensar muito para concluir que isso não lhe importava, afinal, eles nunca tinham sido amigos, ao contrário: o falecido cavaleiro de Pégasus não perdia uma oportunidade para debochar do cavaleiro de Unicórnio, e poucas foram as vezes em que eles conversaram civilizadamente. Provavelmente, foram só umas duas vezes, naquelas poucas semanas que antecederam a partida de Athena e seus cavaleiros para Asgard. Ou seja, havia apenas poucos meses, mas mesmo assim, Jabu não se recordava com clareza sobre o que Seiya e ele tinham conversado, embora estivesse certo de que não havia sido nada importante ou interessante, pois Seiya e ele não tinham nada em comum, a não ser talvez uma certa semelhança física, para desgosto de ambos. Mas agora Seiya estava morto, portanto Jabu não precisava mais se preocupar, a tranqüilidade voltaria a reinar.

Ele estava plenamente consciente de suas deficiências como cavaleiro (pois eram muitas), mas felizmente sua deusa regressara, assim, a luz retornara à sua vida. Então, ele tinha muitos motivos para sentir-se animado e treinar muito, até se tornar um cavaleiro digno de Athena. Ele reconhecia que no momento não tinha sequer o direito de se aproximar de Saori, menos ainda de olhá-la nos olhos, pois era um fraco, uma vergonha como cavaleiro, ainda que fosse o mais poderoso do seu grupo, formado também por Nachi, Ichi, Geki e Ban (o que não significava muito, já que estes quatro eram os cavaleiros mais medíocres da ordem de Athena). Todavia, Jabu estava sentindo um ânimo, uma vontade de viver como havia muito não sentia; ou melhor: será que alguma vez ele se sentira assim? Porque ele já não era mais a sombra por trás de Seiya, agora ele tinha seu próprio espaço, seu caminho estava livre, ninguém nunca mais poderia impedi-lo de alcançar Saori.

Ela estivera muito distante dele desde que Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun voltaram ao Japão e, depois de alguns percalços, acabaram se tornando grandes amigos da deusa, e em seguida começou a formar-se um laço especial entre ela e Seiya. Jabu não poderia afirmar que nunca houvera nada entre eles, mas esperava que não, afinal , por mais irreverente que fosse, Seiya não poderia "faltar com o respeito" à senhorita Kido/deusa Athena. Na verdade, no princípio, Jabu não notara nada, parecia que Saori tratava Seiya de maneira impessoal, mas à medida que ele ia tomando parte nas batalhas e se ferindo (algumas vezes gravemente), Jabu percebia como Saori se preocupava, e não parecia uma preocupação típica de deusa para com seu cavaleiro, pensando que se ele morresse, seria um a menos para protegê-la. Não, Jabu estava convicto de que esse pensamento egoísta jamais passara pela mente de Saori, e de que ela até se culpava pelos obstáculos que seus cavaleiros enfrentavam para defendê-la, como se isso não fosse obrigação deles. Pelo menos, Jabu, especificamente, ficaria feliz em sofrer os piores tormentos e entregar não só sua vida como também sua alma para proteger Saori. Mas infelizmente ele ainda não tivera o privilégio de poder defender sua deusa.

Por fim Jabu concluiu que agora que Saori mudara, não era mais a típica riquinha mimada e arrogante (mas que mesmo assim ele sempre adorara, desde a mais tenra idade), e sim uma pessoa doce e suave, e sem Seiya para interpor-se entre ele e sua deusa, tudo seria mais simples; talvez ele finalmente pudesse encontrar o caminho para o coração dela. Jabu ignorava que, ainda que Seiya jamais voltasse ao mundo dos vivos, ele teria outro concorrente: Julian Solo, ou melhor, Poseidon. E também nunca imaginaria que Saori ressuscitaria o cavaleiro de Pégasus.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Shaina estava em sua humilde casinha no Santuário, pensando se ainda valeria a pena voltar a usar sua máscara, que fora quebrada mais uma vez quando ela tentava proteger "Seika", durante a batalha contra Hades. Contudo, ela chegou à conclusão de que isso seria inútil; se todos já tinham visto seu rosto, que proveito ela teria se voltasse a ocultá-lo? Ademais, seu único amor estava morto, portanto, ainda que ela voltasse a cobrir o rosto e outro homem partisse sua máscara, ela não se importaria, pois não sentiria nada por ele, já que nunca poderia apagar a imagem de Seiya de sua mente e de seu coração. E de qualquer modo, outro homem antes de Seiya já tinha visto sua face descoberta, mas naquele caso ela mostrara seu rosto por livre e espontânea vontade.

Shaina ainda se admirava com o seu autocontrole frente ao cadáver de Seiya, mas refletiu que talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que ela sempre imaginara que ele estava condenado a morrer cedo, pois não poderia resistir por muito tempo ao mundo de batalhas no qual vivia. Por outro lado, a amazona não conseguia compreender como não reagira frente a Athena, por que não lhe dera uma lição. Mas não, ela não poderia fazer isso, pois se regenerara, por isso, mesmo que não quisesse, deveria comportar-se, afinal, antes de ser uma mulher, ela era uma amazona e Athena era sua deusa. Neste caso, nunca poderia levantar sequer um dedo para ela, e se o fizesse, certamente seus fiéis cavaleiros a defenderiam, como fizeram depois que "Seika" a esbofeteou. De qualquer forma, Shaina sempre se recordaria com ternura de Seiya, aquele menino moreno e alegre que poderia ter sido muito feliz... mas o destino já tinha outros planos para ele. "É curioso. Dentre os cinco cavaleiros, somente Seiya morreu. Até mesmo aquele jovem de cabelos verdes... Shun, com uma aparência tão frágil, sobreviveu. E Seiya, tão obstinado, forte e otimista... A quem Cássios defendeu só para que eu não sofresse. Cássios. Meu pobre Cássios. Como eu lamento que seu sacrifício tenha sido inútil. Você o salvou só para que ele morresse poucos meses mais tarde", pensou Shaina, enquanto lágrimas iam molhando seu rosto, embaçando sua visão, mas ela nem notara. Na verdade, não sentia nada, parecia estar anestesiada. "Eu queria... queria sentir... e não sinto. O que será que eu tenho de errado? Para onde foi minha dor? Eu deveria gritar com todas as minhas forças até ficar sem fôlego... mas não encontro minha voz... Por que sou tão fria? Não, estou equivocada. Por que estou sentindo tanto frio?"

Então, Shaina percebeu que estava tremendo, e nesse momento voltou à realidade, seus sentimentos invadiram toda a sua alma de forma avassaladora, e ela se odiou por ter sido fraca, por ter chorado, por ter permitido que Cássios morresse... De fato, odiou-se por tantos motivos, que em um instante já não sentia mais ódio... só lhe restou o vazio de sua vida, na qual ela caminhava... e nunca chegava a lugar algum. Logo, Shaina começou a recordar sua infância, como havia muito tempo não fazia. Era uma época difícil (e quando foi que houvera uma época "fácil" em sua vida?). Mas ela era feliz, tinha seus pais, e muitas pessoas no mundo não podiam orgulhar-se disso.

A mãe de Shaina fora uma das melhores amazonas de Ofiúco da história (ela era amazona de ouro) e seu pai era um soldado do Santuário, mas não tinha nenhuma inveja da esposa, pelo contrário: admirava-a muito por ser uma amazona do mais alto nível. Assim, apesar da simplicidade em que vivia, Shaina teve uma infância tranqüila. Claro que às vezes seus pais tinham alguma discussão, pois ambos possuíam personalidades muito fortes (ou seja, ela herdou seu caráter dos dois), mas no fim sempre se entendiam. Porém, ocorreu uma fatalidade: a mãe de Shaina teve leucemia. O Santuário custeou seu tratamento, mas mesmo assim foi muito difícil encontrar um doador de medula compatível, e como a mãe de Shaina tinha um temperamento irrequieto, odiava não poder lutar e ter que ficar o tempo todo em repouso. Esta foi uma época muito difícil na vida de Shaina, pois ela tinha que suportar as constantes crises de mau-humor de sua mãe e tentar ajudar o pai que entrara em profunda depressão.

Passou-se algum tempo, e finalmente encontraram um doador compatível, fez-se o transplante de medula e aparentemente a mãe de Shaina ficara curada. Apenas aparentemente, pois como a doença da amazona de ouro já havia chegado a um ponto crítico, ela acabou falecendo. Nesta época, Shaina tinha treze anos e só estudava; por ser muito nova, naturalmente ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer da vida, pois mesmo morando no Santuário, ainda não pensara em ser amazona. Mas com a morte de sua mãe, decidiu-se e passou a treinar com o sonho de se tornar amazona de Ofiúco também, em memória de sua progenitora. Evidentemente, o objetivo de Shaina era converter-se em amazona de ouro, mas apenas conseguiu chegar ao nível de prata, e mesmo tendo conseguido tornar-se amazona de Ofiúco, ficou frustrada, pois sentiu que falhara com a mãe ao não poder alcançar o nível de ouro.

A mestra de Shaina fora Helena Marin, mas nunca houve particular afeição entre elas, pois Shaina era muito rebelde, o que ocasionava várias discussões entre elas, e isso perturbava deveras Helena Marin, já que esta era uma pessoa de caráter dócil, portanto não sabia como lidar com pessoas geniosas como Shaina. Por isso, a relação entre elas restringia-se tão somente aos treinamentos. E quando Shaina tornou-se amazona, perdeu totalmente o contato com sua mestra. Dois anos depois, Helena Marin conheceu Seika, passou a treiná-la e com esta sim manteve um bom relacionamento, já que Marin, como a discípula passou a se chamar, era uma pessoa tranqüila. Mesmo assim, Helena sempre reconhecia que Shaina fora uma de suas melhores alunas, e poderia ter sido a melhor, se não fosse tão impetuosa e um pouco autoconfiante demais, razão pela qual não conseguira obter a armadura de ouro de Ofiúco, tendo que conformar-se com a de prata.

O pai de Shaina ficara muito triste com a morte da esposa, nunca conseguiu recuperar-se dessa melancolia, tanto que, menos de um ano depois, ele também morreu, pois nem Shaina serviu-lhe de consolo, ao contrário: sempre que ele olhava para a filha, seu coração sangrava, pois ela era parecida com a falecida mãe; não era uma semelhança devastadora, mas tinha o mesmo olhar e o mesmo porte altivo. Por outro lado, Shaina também se via refletida no pai, já que também parecia-se com ele. Por isso, não foram poucas as vezes em que as pessoas pensaram que os pais de Shaina eram irmãos, quando ainda não sabiam que eles eram casados, devido à sua semelhança física.

Depois da morte do pai, Shaina ficou totalmente perdida, mas nunca deixara transparecer isso a ninguém, nem mesmo a certo homem que fora muito mais do que um grande amigo para ela, e hoje, tudo o que Shaina tinha de seus pais eram as lembranças. Ou seja, ela não tinha nada.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Kiki estava em alguma parte do Santuário, chorando pela morte de Mu (ele não sabia que o cavaleiro de Áries tinha entrado em khoma, mas que não havia morrido e que Athena o salvara), que fora não só seu mestre, mas também um grande amigo. Na verdade, para Kiki, Mu fora seu irmão mais velho (primeiro pensou na palavra "pai", mas como Mu tinha vinte anos e ele dez, concluiu que isso não seria possível).

Quando Kiki mudou-se para Jamir, junto com sua família, sentiu-se muito sozinho, pois aquele era um lugar deserto, e Kiki não conseguiu fazer nenhuma amizade, já que não havia ninguém por lá. Ou melhor, quase ninguém, pois Kiki conheceu Mu. O cavaleiro de Áries afeiçoou-se muito a Kiki, e o menininho também apegara-se muito a ele. Mu contava àquela criança sobre o Santuário e foi assim que a amizade entre eles cresceu e Mu começou a treiná-lo. Os pais de Kiki não se importaram, pois Mu também conseguiu cativá-los. Ademais, Kiki tinha três irmãos, todos mais novos que ele e igualmente travessos, por isso, seus pais ficaram aliviados em poder "se livrar", pelo menos por algumas horas, de um de seus filhinhos. Mas à medida em que foi se estreitando o relacionamento entre Mu e seu discípulo, este último começou a passar mais tempo ao lado de seu mestre, até que finalmente foi morar no seu pagode. Ainda assim, os pais de Kiki não viram nenhum problema nisso, já que sua casa ficava relativamente próxima ao pagode do cavaleiro de Áries. Além disso, Mu era uma pessoa totalmente confiável, por isso não havia motivos para preocupações. Por fim, os pais de Kiki estavam orgulhosos por terem um filhinho "paranormal". Apenas não gostaram muito quando, dois anos mais tarde, ele teve que ir para o exterior, acompanhando seu mestre. A princípio, eles não permitiram, mas Kiki fez um imenso escândalo, começou a berrar e a chorar. Seus pais sentiram uma impaciência de matar e, por isso, deixaram (com prazer) que seu garotinho finalmente fosse embora com Mu.

E hoje Kiki, que tinha sido tão feliz naqueles dois anos inesquecíveis, apesar de ter somente dez anos, soube finalmente o que era a dor. E como ninguém nunca estava preparado para a sua chegada (menos ainda uma criança), Kiki sentiu-se tão pequenino... Mas preferia estar ali, sozinho mesmo, pois não queria incomodar ninguém com sua tristeza; todos já estavam muito deprimidos, então Kiki não queria ser um peso a mais. Por isso, ao notar que soluçava, cobriu sua boca para que, se alguém passasse por ali, não pudesse escutá-lo, e fechou os olhos como se assim pudesse fechar também a ferida que começava a se formar em seu coração.


	6. Capítulo 2 Parte 2

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 2 - Parte 2**

**

* * *

  
**

Ichi estava se sentindo um pouco deprimido, mas isso não era estranho, pois desde a mais tenra idade a tristeza fora sua companheira constante. Claro que naqueles tempos ele não sabia que o seu estado de desânimo classificava-se como depressão, já que era apenas uma criança, mas agora que era adulto compreendia melhor seus sentimentos. E neste momento, estava se sentindo o maior dos inúteis, pois vários cavaleiros de Athena, valorosos e leais, haviam morrido. E ele, Ichi, que nunca pudera defender Athena por ser extremamente fraco, encontrava-se vivo, gozando de uma saúde perfeita. Por isso, ainda que tivesse conhecido alguns cavaleiros de ouro (devido à batalha contra Ares) apenas superficialmente, Ichi não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpado. Se ao menos ele tivesse conseguido tornar-se um cavaleiro realmente poderoso, poderia ter lutado contra Hades e, desse modo, talvez nem Seiya, nem qualquer outro dos cavaleiros tivesse morrido. Ele quisera ter muita força e um cosmo elevadíssimo para ajudar Athena e seus guerreiros, por esta razão, voltara à Finlândia, com a intenção de tornar-se um cavaleiro digno de sua deusa. Claro que seu mestre, Paavo, ficara muito admirado ao vê-lo novamente.

E foi neste ponto de seus pensamentos que Ichi voltou ao passado, quando era apenas um menino de seus dez anos, completamente só depois da morte de seus pais. Ou melhor, havia uma pessoa que poderia cuidar dele, sua única parenta viva: sua tia Naoko. No entanto, ela já tinha quatro filhos, não queria ter que criar mais uma criança, sobretudo tratando-se de uma "aberração" como Ichi. Isto ela dissera claramente a ele. O cavaleiro de Hidra jamais poderia esquecer-se das palavras de sua tia e de sua falta de humanidade e, apesar da pouca idade, naquela época ele a odiou. Principalmente quando ela o levou até um orfanato e o deixou na porta, indo embora logo em seguida. Então, começou a chover, o pequeno Ichi tremia de frio e somente no dia seguinte as portas do orfanato se abriram e uma senhora o viu ali, sozinho.

Logo, ele passou a viver naquele lugar, em meio a pessoas que o desprezavam ou tinham medo de sua aparência, e isso incluía as outras crianças também. Eram órfãos como ele, mas se sentiam superiores simplesmente pelo fato de terem um aspecto "normal". Na realidade, a única pessoa em todo aquele maldito lugar que sentira algum afeto por ele fora justamente a senhora que o recolhera. Ele nunca soubera o seu nome, e ela não podia fazer muito por ele, pois era meramente uma funcionária e de parcos recursos financeiros. Mas ele se lembrava perfeitamente bem do dia em que completara onze anos, recordando como nunca seus pais, pois em cada aniversário seu eles lhe preparavam uma festinha. Modesta, claro, mas para o menino era suficiente, e sentia-se o ser mais amado e especial de toda a Terra. Mas agora ele não tinha ninguém e, precisamente neste dia, deparou-se com o corpo daquela senhora estendido no chão. Sendo apenas um garotinho, Ichi não sabia que ela estava morta; agachou-se ao lado dela e começou a sacudi-la. Ela não reagiu e o pequeno Ichi não sabia o que fazer, até que viu dois funcionários do orfanato caminhando em sua direção. Ichi foi até eles.

- Por favor, me ajudem. Tem uma senhora... - mas ele não pôde concluir sua frase, pois um dos funcionários o interrompeu:

- O que esse garotinho horrível pode querer conosco, Makoto?

- Não sei, nem me interessa. Saia do caminho, menino.

- Por favor, não estão me entendendo. A senhora... ela está ali, dormindo no chão, e não quer acordar. Eu não sei por quê - disse Ichi rapidamente, apontando na direção do corpo inerte que ele encontrara. Os funcionários dessa vez prestaram atenção e aproximaram-se do cadáver. Logo, Makoto estava ajoelhado ao lado dela e, após brevíssimos segundos, concluiu:

- Está morta.

E para eles, isso era indiferente. Makoto dera a notícia no mesmo tom impessoal que uma pessoa poderia empregar quando informava a alguém as horas. Em seguida, os dois homens partiram levando consigo o corpo, esquecendo-se completamente do menininho que ficara para trás, quase em choque e perguntando-se por que todos aqueles que ele amava sempre o deixavam sozinho. E assim, passou-se um tempo e outras crianças foram chegando ao orfanato, e eram justamente Seiya (acompanhado de sua irmã bem mais velha), Shiryu, Shun e Ikki (também anos mais velho do que o irmão), Hyoga, Nachi e Jabu. Quanto a Geki e Ban, eles já estavam no orfanato quando Naoko o levara para lá, e também o achavam horrível.

E essa foi a infância de Ichi, solitário e rejeitado. Por vezes ele conseguia unir-se a algum grupo, depois de muita insistência, mas mesmo todos sendo órfãos, sempre ficara muito clara a diferença entre os demais meninos e ele. Depois, todos foram mandados para a Fundação Graude, aquele lugar odioso e, mais tarde, cada um deles fora enviado a seu respectivo local de treinamento. E nesse ponto, Ichi não tinha muito o que reclamar, pois teve um mestre generoso e uma das poucas pessoas que jamais zombaram de seu aspecto físico. Além disso, conheceu a garota mais maravilhosa do mundo. Ao chegar nessa parte de suas recordações, Ichi sentiu uma nostalgia insuperável, pois desde a morte de seus pais, nunca se sentira tão querido. A moça tão especial que ele conhecera em seus anos de treinamento chamava-se Tarja e era filha de seu mestre Paavo.

Tarja era um ano mais nova do que Ichi; tinha belos cabelos negros e grandes olhos azuis escuros, mas o que ela tinha de mais lindo era seu nobre coração. Sempre tratou Ichi como igual e rompeu relações com todos os seus amigos porque todos eles sempre maltratavam Ichi e diziam as piores barbaridades sobre sua aparência. Finalmente, Tarja cansou-se de tanta maldade e mandou todos para o inferno. Quando Ichi soube disso, ficou um pouco confuso: por um lado estava feliz por ter uma amiga tão sincera e que sempre o defendia, mas por outro lado, seria justo que ela se privasse dos amigos da vida inteira? E foi justamente isto que ele comentou com ela:

- Fico contente por você ser uma pessoa que sabe ver além das aparências, mas acho que sua atitude foi muito radical, porque você me conhece há apenas um ano, enquanto esses seus amigos sempre estiveram com você.

- Trata-se justamente disso: nesse ano inteiro você teve que tolerar a ironia e os insultos daqueles estúpidos. Eu pensei que à medida em que o tempo fosse passando, eles reconsiderariam e aprenderiam a te respeitar, por isso mesmo te defendendo deles, eu mantive minha amizade com eles, mas agora já basta. Se mesmo depois de tanto tempo eles não souberam te reconhecer como um igual, então eu não quero mais ser amiga deles e a partir de hoje sempre vou desprezá-los - disse Tarja decidida.

A partir desse dia, Ichi e Tarja tornaram-se ainda mais inseparáveis, e Paavo estava muito orgulhoso da amizade entre eles dois. Na verdade, ele ficaria muito contente em ter um genro como Ichi, mas isso ele não disse, pois preferia que as coisas entre sua filha e seu pupilo fluíssem naturalmente, sem interferências.

Um dia, Ichi estava treinando com outros aspirantes à armadura de Hidra e pela primeira vez sem a supervisão de Paavo, pois este havia contraído uma forte gripe e estava de cama. Esses outros aprendizes não gostavam de Ichi, não por sua aparência (embora eles também o discriminassem), mas sim por ele ser o preferido de Paavo. Por isso, todos se uniram contra Ichi e, claro, mesmo tentando se defender, ele ficou muito ferido. Quando Tarja soube, ficou revoltada e contou tudo ao seu pai. Ele, mesmo sendo uma pessoa muito nobre, obrigou os aprendizes a pedirem perdão a Ichi como condição para não expulsá-los. Então, contra a vontade, eles tiveram que se desculpar. Mesmo assim, Tarja não estava satisfeita, pois sempre fora contrária às lutas, e por isso ela sempre insistia para que seu pai não treinasse mais ninguém, mas era inútil. No entanto, ela aproveitou a ocasião para insistir com Ichi:

- Você tem que parar de treinar, Ichi. Eu não entendo por que as pessoas insistem em resolver seus problemas com violência.

- Não se trata disso, Tarja. Eu não posso fugir, não que continuar treinando. E afinal, eu não tenho alternativas - disse Ichi pacientemente.

- Não sei por que você é tão teimoso - disse Tarja irritada.

- Além disso, se eu desistir do treinamento, terei que ir embora e não nos veremos mais - explicou Ichi.

- Mas por quê? - ela perguntou intrigada.

- Seu pai certamente não deixaria que você viesse comigo.

- Mas ele gosta muito de você - lembrou-o Tarja.

- Sim, é verdade. E aliás, por isso mesmo tenho que continuar treinando, pois seu pai jamais permitiria que eu desistisse.

- É mesmo, talvez você tenha razão - ela disse, tristemente.

- Mas não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar - disse Ichi com um sorriso.

E assim passaram-se os anos, Ichi concluiu seu treinamento, mas ainda não queria partir. Ele tinha que fazê-lo, mas não queria ir sozinho e, por isso, conversou com Tarja:

- Mesmo tendo que enfrentar a fúria de seu pai, eu gostaria que você viesse comigo, Tarja.

- O papai nunca ficaria furioso com você. Mas eu não sei se conseguiria habituar-me a viver no Japão, eu gosto muito do meu país. Além disso, não sei se seria muito correto irmos juntos, sem nenhum compromisso - disse Tarja com um meio sorriso.

- Ah, está me propondo casamento? - perguntou Ichi, rindo.

- E por que não? - disse Tarja, também rindo.

- E o que meu mestre diria? - ele perguntou, indeciso.

- Creio que o papai ficaria muito contente. Se bem que ele nunca disse nada, mas é que ele é uma pessoa discreta e talvez pensasse que ficaríamos constrangidos se ele comentasse algo - observou Tarja.

- Bom, nesse caso, vamos logo falar com ele - disse Ichi, mas ela não o acompanhou. - O que foi? - ele perguntou, intrigado.

- Há uma condição - ela respondeu.

- Condição? Mas do que você está falando?

Tarja aproximou-se dele, abraçou-o e, após beijar-lhe os lábios, disse:

- Você sabe que o maior sonho do meu pai sempre foi que eu me tornasse uma amazona, de preferência de ouro, mas por mais que eu o adore e queira agradá-lo em tudo, eu nunca poderia atender seu desejo, pois desprezo as lutas e qualquer tipo de violência. Por isso, para que nos casemos, você terá que parar de lutar. E para sempre.

- Lamento, mas eu não posso fazer isso - disse Ichi.

- É claro que você pode. Não faça por mim, faça por você mesmo - ela insistiu.

- Não - Ichi disse firmemente.

- Está bem. Se é o que você quer, então nos despedimos aqui - disse Tarja, começando a afastar-se, mas Ichi segurou-a pelo braço e disse, aflito:

- Por que está fazendo isso? Não percebe que temos o futuro em nossas mãos?

Tarja respondeu sem olhar para ele:

- Você era quem tinha o futuro em suas mãos. E foi você quem escolheu o meu e o seu - e soltando-se delicadamente, ela foi embora. Ichi não pôde fazer nada e, assim, voltou ao Japão.

E no fim, Tarja tinha razão. Se ele a tivesse escutado, agora não seria um frustrado, pois de nada servira sua insistência em lutar; ele era um fracassado, nunca pudera defender Athena, nunca ajudara ninguém.

Quando ele voltou para a Finlândia, menos de dois meses depois de ter concluído seu treinamento, Tarja imaginou que tinha sido por sua causa, que ele havia se arrependido e voltara para buscá-la. Ao descobrir que ele só queria aperfeiçoar seu treinamento, ela ficou irritada e ao mesmo tempo decepcionada. E hoje, pensando em tudo isso, Ichi se arrependia. Arrependia-se por ser covarde, fraco, mas sobretudo, por ter escolhido a solidão. E a responsável por todos os seus conflitos era a sua tia, a única pessoa que poderia tê-lo ajudado. Então, ele se perguntou se a verdadeira aberração era ele ou se fora ela.


	7. Capítulo 2 Parte 3

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 2 - Parte 3**

**

* * *

  
**

Nachi estava preocupado, pois não sabia que rumo tomar. Até havia pensado em pedir permissão a Athena para parar de lutar, pois sentia muita vergonha de sua debilidade como cavaleiro. Recordava-se sempre de sua luta no Torneio Intergaláctico, ou melhor, humilhação, porque fora apenas isso, afinal, Ikki o atingira bem facilmente e o transformara em farrapos.

Obviamente Nachi sabia que Ikki era um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de bronze, mas apesar disso, sentia-se mal pela forma como fora derrotado. E o problema não era a derrota em si, pois Nachi não era uma pessoa vaidosa, e sim o fato de que ele não poderia proteger ninguém, por mais que quisesse. Ele sabia que Ban, Geki, Jabu e Ichi (principalmente os dois últimos) sentiam o mesmo, mas aparentemente todos eles se esforçavam para reverter aquela situação, só que seu caso era distinto, pois não conseguia entender quais eram seus reais objetivos. No entanto, ele não poderia ser egoísta naquele momento, precisava considerar que Athena não podia ser abandonada justamente agora que perdera vários cavaleiros. Talvez com o tempo pudesse chegar a alguma conclusão, todavia, quando isso acontecesse, provavelmente ele não poderia mais desistir de ser cavaleiro.

Poderia ter uma vida tranqüila e seria o dono de seu destino se abdicasse de sua condição de guerreiro... "Sim, eu vou desistir. Falarei com Athena e... e nada. Pensando bem, eu também não tenho nenhuma vida lá fora. Ninguém me conhece, não tenho nada a perder. Deixarei de ser covarde e não vou mais fugir. Essa é a minha vida e vou enfrentá-la com toda a dignidade possível", pensou Nachi. E ainda que em seu interior as dúvidas persistissem, ele preferiu mentir para si mesmo e continuar lutando (pelo quê)?

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Em outra parte do Santuário, Ban se perguntava onde estariam seus amigos, por que não estavam todos juntos. Talvez cada um preferisse ficar sozinho com sua própria vergonha por não poder ajudar Athena. Ele também se sentia impotente ante a situação, pois fora inútil que eles tivessem regressado aos seus respectivos locais de treinamento, já que continuavam tão fracos como antes. Agora só lhes restava voltar a treinar com muito afinco, talvez ali mesmo no Santuário. Mas esse não era o momento de se preocupar com isso, afinal, Athena e os outros tinham acabado de sair de uma batalha, agora precisavam recuperar-se. Entretanto, Ban imaginava que aquela não seria a última luta; certamente haveria mais batalhas e tempos difíceis, e ele receava não estar preparado ainda para enfrentar esses momentos.

Ele queria lutar e ser um grande cavaleiro... mas também queria ter sua própria vida e não ser alguém que vivia em função de uma deusa vinte e quatro horas por dia. Porque essa mesma deusa nem era sua religião, ele podia admirá-la, respeitá-la, mas não escolhera servi-la, pois como japonês e tendo sido criado por seu pai na religião budista, sentia certa dificuldade em venerar uma deusa grega. Entretanto, seu pai morrera havia anos e ele tivera que ir para um orfanato, então, por que os ensinamentos dele não tinham sido esquecidos?

"Não, eu não poderia enterrar tudo o que eu aprendi com o papai, ele era meu maior incentivo. E sempre foi muito alegre, um grande homem. E eu também não sou uma pessoa de natureza infeliz; apesar de lamentar todas essas mortes, eu quero ser eu mesmo, sem máscaras ou disfarces, não quero sofrer, quero rir, sentir-me alegre... como eu sempre me sentia quando papai estava comigo. E também desejo ser um grande guerreiro, defender Athena... mas não quero fingir uma devoção que eu não sinto", Ban pensou consigo mesmo. Neste momento, ele tomou uma decisão: assim que tudo estivesse mais calmo no Santuário, iria conversar com Athena. Ela era uma pessoa compreensiva, portanto, ele esperava que ela pudesse entendê-lo.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

A frustração estava dominando Geki e ele odiava sentir-se assim. Outrossim, ele sabia perfeitamente quem era o responsável: o miserável Mitsumasa Kido. Mas ao pensar nisso, Geki perguntou-se se seria correto raciocinar nestes termos, já que aquele fora o avô da própria deusa Athena. Por outro lado, ele não tinha realmente nenhum parentesco com ela, e certamente não viu nenhum problema em adotá-la, já que seria um privilégio para qualquer pessoa no mundo criar uma deusa, e como Mitsumasa Kido era um homem tão importante, ele não perderia a oportunidade de ter o destino de um ser divino em suas próprias mãos.

O fato era que o infeliz Kido também interferira na vida de outras pessoas; usara a ele, Geki, e a todos os outros órfãos sem nenhuma compaixão. Não era justo que crianças tivessem que submeter-se a treinamentos tão difíceis e sofressem maus-tratos daquele estúpido mordomo Tatsumi. Era verdade que Tatsumi havia modificado seu comportamento e hoje era um homem muito melhor, no entanto, ele só mudara devido à influência de Athena, do contrário, Geki estava convicto de que ele continuaria sendo tão intratável como no passado. Porém, a maior parte da raiva do cavaleiro continuava direcionada a Kido, pois ele era o grande culpado de todos os sofrimentos dos cavaleiros de bronze e, indiretamente, fora o causador da morte do cavaleiro de Pégasus. "O maldito sempre nos olhava como se fôssemos lixo; era o rei, e nós, órfãos, o tapete sobre o qual ele passava indiferentemente", murmurou Geki consigo mesmo. E em voz alta:

- E agora, Kido, você está no paraíso, certamente muito tranqüilo por ter feito de todos nós seres sem capacidade para escolher o próprio destino. Eu mesmo não sei fazer outra coisa senão lutar, e mesmo assim, ainda não consigo defender Athena ou meus amigos. Eu o desprezo por você ter podido transformar-me numa pessoa que só consegue sobreviver em um mundo de lutas, e não tem coragem ou força suficiente para escapar.


	8. Capítulo 2 Parte 4

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 2 - Parte 4**

**

* * *

  
**

Shun, Ikki e Hyoga encontravam-se em outra parte do Santuário. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado, mas mantinham-se calados, havia um certo distanciamento entre eles, como se estivessem muito longe uns dos outros. E realmente era o que acontecia naquele momento, pois cada um estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Shun sentia um imenso cansaço mental, fruto de suas incertezas e receios. Seu pensamento insistia em voltar no tempo, quando ele ainda era somente um pobre garotinho, do qual todos zombavam. Contudo, ele não era infeliz, pois tinha seu irmão para protegê-lo de qualquer pessoa ou perigo. Mas então chegou o dia em que eles tiveram que ir embora do orfanato, e Ikki fora para um destino que não era o dele, e durante longos oito anos eles estiveram separados, vítimas de um caminho que não haviam escolhido. E depois... Ikki convertera-se em um desconhecido, apenas uma vaga lembrança daquele irmão que sempre o defendia de tudo e de todos. No entanto, não demorara muito para que ele voltasse a ser o mesmo de antes. Claro, continuava tendo um gênio muito difícil, mas essa era a sua personalidade, não havia como modificá-la. Todavia, Shun sentia-se inquieto; perdera algo muito precioso para ele, pois os anos em que ele e o irmão não estiveram juntos eram irrecuperáveis.

Era verdade que ele nunca pensara muito nisso antes, mas também não tivera tempo, porque tudo acontecera rapidamente: o Torneio Intergaláctico, a aparição de um estranho chamado Ikki, outras lutas, a suposta morte de seu irmão, seu reaparecimento... e tantas outras batalhas, até a derradeira. Entretanto, Shun não queria deter-se neste ponto, na batalha contra Hades, mas era inevitável, porque sua culpa era real, já que, usando seu corpo, Hades causara muitos males.

"Se eu fosse mais forte... Eu sucumbi ao domínio daquele deus... e Seiya morreu. Por outro lado, eu deveria sentir-me um pouco consolado, pois meu irmão está aqui comigo, meus outros amigos sobreviveram... mas um deles morreu. E o único que deveria expiar suas culpas com a morte sou eu. Além disso, eu sou fraco, dependente... Não há dúvida de que os deuses gostam de se divertir conosco, meros mortais, porque é ilógico que Seiya, que sempre fora tão forte e valente, já não esteja entre nós e, em troca, eu esteja aqui" , pensou Shun amargamente. Porém, logo em seguida ele corrigiu seus pensamentos: não, não era ilógico, ele tinha mesmo que sobreviver para pagar por seus erros, seria injusto que ele também tivesse morrido e, assim, pudesse esquecer. Nada disso, ele tinha que viver, pelo sacrifício que Seiya fizera. E no entanto, Shun sabia perfeitamente que já não poderia esperar mais nada da vida ; não havia esperança, apenas um futuro muito escuro, pois ele estava certo de que as lutas ainda não haviam terminado ; e neste momento, sentiu um medo indescritível. Mas não por ser supostamente covarde, e sim por estar condenado a viver naquele mundo tão triste.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Alexei Hyoga estava pensando para onde ir, agora que a luta contra Hades acabara e ele e quase todos os seus amigos conseguiram sobreviver (por milagre, talvez?). Neste instante, ele sentiu-se outra vez como aquele menininho que precisava tanto de sua mãe. Mas ela se fora e isso acontecera havia muito tempo. Ele já não tinha mais opções, não tinha como se refugiar nos braços de alguém... porque não havia ninguém. Isto é, ele tinha seus companheiros de lutas, mas não era a mesma coisa, pois sua carência era mais profunda. E novamente, aquela pergunta em sua mente: "Para onde devo ir?"

Quem sabe voltar para a Sibéria?... E por quê? Camus enviara o navio no qual se encontrava o corpo de sua mãe a uma parte inacessível do mar. Então, seria inútil voltar para lá, pois seria uma tortura estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe de sua mãe. Mas afinal, ele nunca mais poderia aproximar-se dela mesmo, já que ela estava no outro mundo... Nesse caso, talvez Camus tivesse agido corretamente, embora não pelas razões que ele expusera. Na verdade, provavelmente era melhor que ele já não pudesse visitar o túmulo de sua mãe, para que, dessa forma, pudesse enterrar suas recordações junto com ela. De qualquer maneira, a pergunta ainda permanecia: para onde ir? Se houvesse algum lugar no qual ele pudesse ignorar o frio... E este frio não estava em seu corpo, e sim em seu coração. Porque faltava algo, alguma coisa de que ele precisava... Mas o que seria? Talvez alguma perspectiva ou objetivo... Não, ele não deveria ser negativo, precisava olhar adiante, para o seu futuro. Porém, uma vez mais a dúvida aflorava em seu interior: qual era o seu lugar?

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Ikki estava se sentindo angustiado, embora fosse irônico que o cavaleiro de Fênix, indiferente a todo o frio e a toda dor, pudesse experimentar tal sentimento. Todavia, apesar de sua rispidez e modos bruscos, Ikki tinha uma certa sensibilidade, embora ela só aflorasse em ocasiões específicas. Na verdade, Ikki estava tão acostumado a aparentar invulnerabilidade perante todas as pessoas, que já não conseguia reconhecer a si mesmo. Certamente ele não era tão emotivo quanto seu irmão, mas talvez não houvesse realmente uma grande diferença entre eles, afinal, nas circunstâncias mais desesperadoras, Shun demonstrava uma coragem e uma força de vontade insuperáveis.

"Muito mais do que eu. Porque... o que eu fiz até hoje? Eu sempre falhei com todos. Fui mandado para aquela ilha infernal, não pude defender Esmeralda, tornei-me um infeliz, quis matar meu próprio irmão... um pobre inocente, com todo o valor que eu jamais terei. Fui um arrogante, imaturo ao querer machucá-lo, culpando-o por meu destino desafortunado. Claro, eu sempre precisava culpar alguém... porque eu nunca quis reconhecer meus próprios erros. Mas afinal, o que eu posso fazer? Fracassei como irmão, não pude dar ao Shun uma vida bonita e tranqüila como ele sempre quis. Quando ele ainda era uma criança, eu podia enganá-lo, esconder-lhe os sofrimentos e a crueldade e fingir que o mundo era perfeito... só que agora não sei como ajudá-lo. Antes ele podia chorar no meu peito, enquanto eu o amparava e dizia várias mentiras mais belas do que qualquer verdade jamais poderia ser, mas hoje... eu já não sei o que dizer, pois procurei as respostas e nunca consegui encontrá-las. Talvez se eu tivesse a inocência do meu irmão... mas mesmo ele agora conserva um olhar triste, tão estranho em um jovem com um coração tão puro... E eu sou o único responsável, por ter construído para ele um castelo de ilusão, quando eu deveria tê-lo acordado para a realidade e mostrado como é o nosso mundo de verdade. No fim ele descobriu, só que sozinho, e eu sei que até hoje ele ainda não está preparado. Certamente, ele está culpando a si mesmo pela morte de Seiya. Eu deveria consolá-lo, mas não sei como, sinto-me impotente por não ter podido salvar nosso amigo. Ele... ele me tirou do ódio, eu voltei para o meu irmão. E em troca, o que eu fiz por ele? Deixei que morresse pela espada de Hades. Mas talvez não faça diferença, porque eu creio que esse será o destino de todos nós. Outras lutas virão e a vida sempre será um ciclo infernal de eterno recomeço."

Ao pensar em tudo isso, Ikki olhou de soslaio para Shun e, em seguida, para Hyoga, porém sem realmente vê-los. De repente, sentiu uma vontade quase insuportável de recuperar a vida que havia perdido, encontrar o sorriso que havia deixado esquecido em algum lugar do passado. Mas nesse momento, seu rosto estava tão inexpressivo que dir-se-ia que ele era uma pessoa que havia experimentado todos os sentimentos possíveis de uma só vez e agora já não era capaz de sentir mais nada. E de fato, Ikki já não sentia mais angústia, só um vazio em seu coração.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Shiryu estava procurando por seus amigos, mas não conseguia encontrá-los. Isso não era estranho, já que o Santuário era um lugar enorme, portanto, eles poderiam estar em qualquer parte. De qualquer modo, talvez fosse melhor assim, provavelmente eles prefeririam ficar sozinhos com seus pensamentos. Pelo menos esse era o caso de Shiryu, e ele imaginava que mesmo que Shun, Hyoga e Ikki estivessem juntos, era bem possível que cada um estivesse perdido em suas reflexões, ignorando a presença dos demais.

Para ele, não era difícil ter alguma idéia do que seus companheiros estavam sentindo, mesmo os sentimentos mais profundos. Até mesmo no que se referia a Ikki, embora ele fosse mais enigmático, Shiryu tinha uma sensibilidade bem apurada, logo, era capaz de fazer alguma suposição sobre o que se passava no interior do cavaleiro de Fênix. Ademais, havia um laço muito forte entre todos eles, então, Shiryu estava consciente de que ele mesmo e seus amigos tinham um só coração e emoções semelhantes. Apesar de ele ter a impressão de que seus parceiros não compartilhariam (ao menos nesse momento) de sua tranqüilidade. Porque Shiryu realmente era uma pessoa de natureza serena, se bem que ficara abalado com a morte de Seiya, é claro, pois ele fora seu melhor amigo, um irmão, tudo.

Certamente, o cavaleiro de Dragão jamais poderia se esquecer de como o cavaleiro de Pégasus salvara a sua vida no Torneio Intergaláctico. Outra pessoa, no lugar de Seiya, talvez não tivesse se importado, porque afinal, eles estavam lá para lutar até as últimas conseqüências e, embora segundo as regras do torneio fosse proibido matar o oponente, não seria de se admirar se alguém tivesse morrido, já que os combates foram muito perigosos. Obviamente seria uma mácula para Saori Kido, pois fora ela quem organizara o torneio, e somente por isso ela ficaria abalada se tivesse ocorrido alguma morte, porque naquela época (ou seja, havia apenas uns poucos meses) Saori era uma egoísta e a única vida que tinha valor para ela era a sua mesma. Realmente ela mudara muito em tão pouco tempo. De qualquer maneira, nada de mal acontecera a Shiryu, pois Seiya o salvara, se bem que não tinha nenhuma obrigação de fazer isso, pois apesar dos momentos que passaram juntos na infância, anos depois eles eram somente dois estranhos, já não existia qualquer resquício de amizade entre eles. Entretanto, Seiya fora muito nobre, e mesmo estando muito ferido, fizera um tremendo esforço para salvá-lo, e com isso conquistara a eterna admiração de Shiryu.

As palavras de Seiya, ditas quando os dois já estavam no hospital, recuperando-se do confronto, permaneceram fixas na memória de Shiryu :

- De fato, eu não tinha por que tentar impedir que você morresse, já que o tempo e os anos de treinamento nos distanciaram de tal maneira, que eu quase não pude reconhecê-lo agora, apesar de que você não mudou tanto assim fisicamente. Mas em nome daquela amizade que ficou no passado, eu nunca poderia permitir que você morresse por minha culpa. Talvez eu não tivesse a obrigação de ajudá-lo como cavaleiro, mas como ser humano, essa era a minha responsabilidade.

E fora nesse instante que Shiryu soubera que, mesmo perdendo a amizade que eles tiveram na infância, havia conseguido recuperá-la graças a uma batalha. Isso era irônico, porque em uma luta só existiam perdas, o próprio vencedor às vezes perdia mais do que o derrotado. Mas era normal que Shiryu pensasse dessa forma, afinal, era comum que durante certos combates ele fizesse o possível para tentar convencer o adversário a passar para o seu lado, e estranhamente algumas vezes acabava fazendo com que seus oponentes se convertessem em seus amigos. Isso ocorrera com Okko, Shura e com o cavaleiro negro de Dragão, sendo que estes dois últimos até mesmo o salvaram. Presenciou o sofrimento deles, nunca pôde retribuir o gesto nobre de nenhum deles. E com Seiya, esse sim seu grande amigo, ocorrera o mesmo.

"Ele impediu a minha morte, mas eu não impedi a dele. Agora já não me resta mais nada a não ser rezar por ele e por seu descanso eterno" , pensou Shiryu com um suspiro resignado, enquanto decidia-se a voltar para Rosan, porque aquele era seu lugar, e acontecesse o que acontecesse, ele sempre voltaria para lá. Todavia, após todas essas reflexões, algo começava a perturbá-lo: depois de assistir ao sacrifício de todos aqueles que o apoiaram, e não fazer nada em troca (por fraqueza?), que espécie de ser humano ele era?

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

"Seika" caminhava pelo Santuário, pensando no que deveria fazer. Ela tinha duas opções, no entanto, estava propensa a seguir a primeira que tinha em mente, afinal, não tinha por que esperar mais; conseguira o mais difícil: entrar no Santuário sem que ninguém desconfiasse dela. Sim, todos se mostraram tão crédulos que ela ficara (agradavelmente) surpresa, pois nunca imaginara que ainda existissem pessoas tão ingênuas no mundo. A própria amazona de Ofiúco, Shaina, quem supostamente a encontrara (pois na verdade fora "Seika" quem se deixara encontrar por ela) era uma tola, mas ao observá-la, ninguém diria isso, porque ela parecia inteligente. "Mas acreditou que eu sou Seika, então ela é tão estúpida quanto os outros", pensou "Seika" com um sorrisinho divertido. Em seguida ficou séria, pois aquela não era uma ocasião para pensamentos sarcásticos, pelo contrário: ela precisava enfrentar sua situação seriamente.

Para começar, já vira que Athena era uma pessoa débil, muito diferente da Athena mitológica, logo, isso tornava sua tarefa menos complicada. Por outro lado, ela tinha muitos cavaleiros a seu dispor, vários deles em partes diferentes do mundo, mas bastaria que alguém os convocasse e, claro, eles viriam prontamente. E quanto a ela? Também tinha muitos cavaleiros, mas não tantos quanto Athena. Neste caso, qual seria a melhor estratégia a adotar? Um ataque surpresa? Não, isso não, pois "Seika" efetivamente não estava planejando uma batalha contra o Santuário, ela já possuía o seu, e não sentia o menor interesse em conquistar o mundo. Sua imaturidade ou ganância não chegavam a esse extremo, embora ela fosse uma pessoa bastante vaidosa, não só na aparência, mas principalmente no caráter. Decididamente seu plano era mais simples, se bem que não fosse tão fácil de se executar. Por outro lado, a fraqueza de Athena era um ponto a seu favor, ela poderia aproveitar-se disso e conseguir o que queria, ou melhor, o que era seu por direito. O problema eram os cavaleiros dela, obviamente eram muito leais e talvez interferissem. Mesmo assim, Athena era a deusa, e ainda que eles não quisessem, teriam que obedecê-la.

Outrossim, havia certas coisas a considerar, e "Seika" não estava muito segura de que aquele fosse o momento propício para agir. Duas forças antagônicas a dominavam ; uma lhe dizia que deveria fazer algo agora, mas a razão lhe dizia que talvez fosse melhor esperar algum tempo. Se bem que ela já não precisava de mais nada, Athena voltara e isso era tudo o que lhe importava. Ela poderia ter morrido na luta contra Hades, já que fora uma batalha muito grave e, nesse caso, todos os planos de "Seika" teriam sido frustrados, mas ela tivera que correr o risco, pois não poderia intrometer-se naquela luta, porque não tinha nenhuma intenção de ajudar Athena ; na verdade, ocorria o inverso: Athena era quem tinha a obrigação de ajudá-la, já que tomara o que era seu.

E se por acaso algo saísse mal, e as coisas não acontecessem da forma como "Seika" pensara (embora ela tivesse muita confiança em sua superioridade sobre todos naquele Santuário), não haveria o que lamentar. Afinal, quem era ela? Apenas uma mulher sozinha, que não deixava nada para trás. Mesmo se ela morresse, isso não atingiria ninguém, nem mesmo os seus servos, pois eles a veneravam somente pela importância dela. Se ela fosse apenas mais uma mulher como qualquer outra, certamente não seria digna de nenhuma atenção. Todavia, ela não podia perder, sua vaidade não suportaria; tivera que amargar aquela derrota por muito tempo, mas finalmente chegara o momento da sua revanche. Mesmo que algum inocente tivesse que sofrer.

"Só que isto não será necessário. Basta que Athena concorde comigo e ninguém será prejudicado. Eu realmente não estou interessada em ferir quem quer que seja. Aliás, eu pude notar que, dentre esses cavaleiros que regressaram com Athena, há um que tem um olhar muito peculiar, nota-se claramente sua pureza e sua doçura. Certamente ele tem horror às batalhas. Não estou lembrando o nome dele, mas sei que é o cavaleiro de bronze de Andrômeda. E também há aquela criança, Kiki, creio que é esse o nome. Realmente eu não gostaria que algo ruim acontecesse a eles, não gosto de ferir a inocência. Porém, isso vai depender da decisão de Athena, e de que os cavaleiros não façam nada para me impedir. Porque senão, eu terei de convocar meus guerreiros e não sentirei nenhum remorso pelo derramamento de sangue que eles provocarão, porque se eu ofereço uma oportunidade e as pessoas recusam, eu não tenho culpa, elas que enfrentem as conseqüências de seus atos", pensou "Seika" .


	9. Capítulo 3

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 3**

**

* * *

  
**

Após o beijo, Seiya e Saori permaneceram quietos por alguns minutos, pois ambos sentiam-se desconcertados, até que finalmente Seiya perguntou:

- O que você pretende, Saori?

Ela respondeu :

- Seiya, creio que temos que conversar.

Ele não falou, estava reticente. Saori valeu-se das circunstâncias para dizer :

- Espere-me aqui.

- Mas aonde você vai? Não queria que conversássemos ? - perguntou Seiya segurando-a pelo braço, para impedi-la de sair. Saori voltou-se para ele :

- Sim, mas tenho que sair por um momento.

- Então é melhor eu acompanhá-la, porque você não está muito bem... - começou a falar Seiya, mas Saori o interrompeu :

- É melhor que você fique aqui , porque eu não quero ter que adiar uma conversa que já deveríamos ter tido.

Soltando-se do braço dele, Saori saiu do quarto do Mestre e, desta vez, Seiya não fez nada para impedi-la e resolveu que iria esperá-la pacientemente.

Mas estava intrigado. Afinal, por que Saori o beijara? Obviamente ele tinha uma certa noção de que Saori sentia algo especial por ele, um afeto distinto do que ela direcionava a seus outros cavaleiros, e ele também já havia demonstrado que o carinho que sentia por ela não se devia somente ao fato de que ela era sua deusa. Todavia, eles nunca puderam esclarecer sua situação, sempre havia algo a impedi-los ; as lutas, as incertezas que cada um sentia... E o que realmente parecia estranho a Seiya era que Saori quisesse falar sobre isso justamente agora. Para ele, aquele não era o momento.

"Mas então, quando? Pensando bem, talvez devamos resolver isso de uma vez. Por outro lado... as coisas não são tão fáceis assim. Certamente esta não era a ocasião mais adequada para Saori me beijar ; eu nunca poderia imaginar que ela agiria dessa forma. Bem, claro, eu sei que as gregas são relativamente liberais, mas Saori foi criada no Japão, logo, não deveria ter tido essa atitude. Aliás, eu é quem deveria tê-la beijado, já que eu sou o homem. Bom, mas eu também não poderia fazer isso, ela é a deusa, não seria apropriado, embora em diversas oportunidades eu tenha sentido vontade de fazê-lo. Só que sempre tive que me controlar, e não só por ela ser Athena, e uma rica herdeira, ao passo que eu sou um simples cavaleiro. Eu sei que os motivos são mais profundos. Minha confusão sentimental... mas nos últimos tempos, estou seguro do que sinto. Mesmo assim, eu não posso tomar uma decisão agora, não sem antes ver a Miho. Por que será que eu evitei tanto esse momento? As batalhas? Não, isso não foi um real obstáculo, porque houve ocasiões em que eu poderia tê-la procurado, mas não o fiz. É irônico como tenho toda a coragem do mundo para enfrentar meus inimigos, não me importo se me ferem, nem mesmo temo a morte... e no entanto, não tive o valor suficiente para ir falar com a Miho, olhá-la nos olhos... como eu pude ser tão frio?", pensou consigo mesmo.

Alguns segundos depois, Seiya tocou levemente seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos e esboçou um pequeno sorriso: se era verdade que o primeiro beijo era inesquecível, então o dele ficaria indelevelmente marcado em seu coração. Ao pensar nisso, o sorriso de Seiya se alargou, mas logo depois morreu, porque ele começou a fazer algumas conjecturas: se Saori tomara a iniciativa, então isso devia significar que ela já beijara antes. E se fosse esse o caso, quem teria sido o felizardo?

"Será que foi o Jabu? Ah, mas se aquele desgraçado se atreveu a encostar um só dedo na minha Saori... ora, eu não devo ser tão pretensioso, ela não me pertence. Deveria ser o contrário, já que ela é a deusa. Mas isso agora não importa, o que me preocupa é o imbecil do Jabu. E se foi ele o primeiro homem que a Saori beijou? Certamente ele teria adorado, pois sempre a venerou", pensou Seiya furioso. E continuou seu raciocínio: "Desde que éramos crianças, o Jabu sempre teve um carinho sem limites por ela... e eu a odiava naqueles tempos. Tempos nos quais eu nem imaginava as tristezas que o destino reservava a todos nós..."

Nesse rumo de seus pensamentos, já não havia nem mais um resquício de cólera no semblante dele, pelo contrário: neste instante Seiya parecia tão somente um rapaz comum de dezoito anos, como qualquer outro, a não ser por dois fatores : vestia uma armadura e tinha várias cicatrizes pelo corpo, e não eram por causa de travessuras ocasionais que tivesse feito na infância (e ele nem fizera tantas assim, pois quando era descoberto, sofria punições extremamente rigorosas), e sim por estar vivendo uma vida que não escolhera, mas da qual não podia fugir. "Bom, também não devo me queixar. Tudo poderia ter sido pior, na verdade meus amigos sofreram muito mais. E quanto a mim? Fui separado da minha querida irmã, a única pessoa que eu tinha no mundo. Cortesia de um infeliz chamado Mitsumasa Kido, que transformou a todos nós no que somos hoje. Por culpa dele eu conheci o que era o ódio."

Neste instante, toda a raiva de Seiya voltou de maneira avassaladora , pois ele sempre se sentia assim quando recordava seu "pior inimigo", ainda que ele já estivesse morto havia anos.

"E por isso, eu também não gostava da Saori, ela era o retrato do avô, tinha a mesma personalidade, mesmo ele não sendo seu avô verdadeiro. E quando eu voltei da Grécia, após anos de um treinamento sem sentido e muito feliz e orgulhoso porque conseguira uma armadura... que ridículo... acreditando que reencontraria minha irmã... e vi a Saori... eu ainda a detestava. E ela jamais cumpriu a promessa, nunca encontrou a Seika. Bom, felizmente agora ela reapareceu, mas não foi por obra da Saori. Apesar de que eu não ganhei o Torneio Intergaláctico e essa era a condição para que procurassem a Seika. Então, nesse caso, eu também falhei. Se bem que o torneio realmente não teve um fim, devido à aparição do Ikki e tudo o que aconteceu depois. E meu ódio por Saori morreu em pouco tempo, depois de ter persistido por anos... que curioso... Por ela ser a deusa? Não, nada disso, a divindade dela não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu penso na própria Saori, um ser humano como qualquer outro... e só depois eu lembro das complicações, que ela é a deusa Athena... e que já deve ter beijado outro antes de mim. E é bem provável que tenha sido o imbecil do Jabu... Mas afinal, o que eu queria? A maioria das pessoas certamente já beijou alguém antes dos dezoito anos. Por que com a Saori seria diferente? Só porque é uma deusa? Mas ela (e todos nós também) somente descobrimos isso há uns poucos meses. E se eu pensar bem, estou sendo ilógico, até os deuses têm direito a viver um romance. Aliás, principalmente eles, creio... bem, mas talvez o mais natural seja que se relacionem entre eles... Então, por que a Saori escolheu o Jabu?... Quer dizer... se ela o beijou, por que eles não iniciaram um namoro? Ou teria sido só um capricho da parte dela? Não, estou confuso outra vez... Jabu também foi embora do Japão quando éramos crianças, também esteve ausente por oito anos... seria improvável que tivesse havido algo entre eles. Apesar de que ele voltou ao nosso país antes de mim... Quem sabe se nesse meio tempo... Mas se for esse o caso, eu juro que ele vai me pagar, se ele teve a ousadia de tocar nela... nem que tenha sido em um só fio de seus cabelos... então, ele terá uma lição da qual jamais vai se esquecer."

Após refletir sobre todas estas questões, Seiya começou a sentir uma certa inquietude, nem sabia por que estava pensando tantos disparates. "Que estupidez, já não faz diferença mesmo. Primeiramente, Mitsumasa já morreu há muito tempo, eu não deveria recordá-lo. Acho que a questão é que os feitos dele ainda permanecem até hoje, por isso é tão difícil esquecer. E quanto à Saori... ela está se comportando de forma incomum... sua insistência para que eu não saia daqui... que será que está acontecendo? E talvez... pensando bem, talvez sendo tão rica e indo a eventos sociais, ela na verdade tenha conhecido alguém... quem sabe se foi com esse alguém que ela aprendeu a beijar? Mas quem será? Festas... jantares... com certeza Saori teve muitas oportunidades... se eu soubesse... bem, não poderia fazer nada mesmo, não posso mudar o passado. E não devo ser tão cretino, ainda há pouco eu estava me lembrando da Miho... e que preciso vê-la", Seiya ia fazendo essas considerações enquanto caminhava pelo salão do Mestre.

Saori encontrou Shun, Ikki e Hyoga e logo percebeu que eles não estavam bem. Entretanto, agora ela não tinha tempo para conversar com eles e tentar ajudá-los, era preciso que fosse o mais breve possível:

- Onde está o Shiryu? - ela perguntou.

Os três pareceram assustar-se com a pergunta, só então notando a presença de Saori.

- Quem sabe? - disse Ikki pensativo.

- Bem, tenho que dizer-lhes algo, mas terei que ser rápida. Peço-lhes que não façam perguntas agora, apenas sigam minhas instruções, e quando eu puder ("Se eu puder", disse Saori a si mesma) farei os devidos esclarecimentos.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Shun alarmado.

- Eu ressuscitei o Seiya, mas é melhor que ele não fique sabendo disso, eu falei que ele encontrava-se em khoma profundo e que eu o trouxera de volta e que também fizera o mesmo com os outros cavaleiros - disse Saori rapidamente, para que ninguém pudesse interrompê-la.

- O quê? - disseram todos em uníssono.

- Por favor, eu pedi que não fizessem perguntas. Ouçam-me, quero que vocês avisem tudo o que eu acabei de falar a todos os outros. E rapidamente. E lembrem-se: que ninguém conte ao Seiya que ele morreu e que eu o ressucitei - disse Saori, já um pouco impaciente.

- Mas por que não podemos contar nada? Saori, isso não faz o menor sentido - disse Ikki intrigado.

- Eu estou fazendo algumas cogitações, só que realmente não vou falar sobre isso agora, basta que saibam que tenho minhas próprias razões... quero dizer, talvez eu ... bem, já chega, façam o que eu digo, depressa! Eu já perdi muito tempo, tenho que ir - disse Saori, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo, sentiu-se tonta e precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar. Ikki e os outros notaram a palidez da deusa e a impediram de ir.

- Saori, o que você tem? Está tão pálida... - comentou Shun, preocupado.

- Não tenho nada. Será que vocês podem atender ao meu pedido, por favor? - respondeu Saori, já exaperada.

- Está bem, porém, antes de ir, diga-nos onde está o Seiya. Claro, se isso também não for segredo - disse Ikki, em tom levemente irônico.

- Ele está no salão do Mestre. E não, não é segredo. Aliás, ele está me esperando, por isso, eu tenho que voltar logo para lá ("antes que ele saia, e eu não quero ter problemas") - em seguida, Saori encaminhou-se de volta ao salão do Mestre, deixando para trás três cavaleiros de bronze, cada um com uma mesma expressão confusa. Contudo, Ikki foi o que reagiu mais rápido e, recompondo-se, falou aos demais:

- Depois teremos tempo para fazer as devidas perguntas, agora temos que seguir as instruções que Saori nos deu. Vamos?

Shun e Hyoga assentiram e acompanharam Ikki naquela "missão" , ainda pensando que seria mais simples se Saori dissesse a verdade a Seiya. Porque senão, que motivos ela teria para ocultar a ele que o ressuscitara?

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Quando os três cavaleiros encontraram "Seika" e lhe deram a notícia, estranharam a reação dela: a moça não se mostrou feliz, entusiasmada... claro, demonstrara muita surpresa (como todos os outros, aliás), mas somente isso. Logo após, o rosto dela adquiriu uma expressão indefinível, e ela perguntou:

- Por que Athena não quer que ele saiba que esteve morto e ela o trouxe de volta?

- Não sabemos - respondeu Ikki olhando-a atentamente. Decididamente o comportamento dela era esquisito. Obviamente era natural que ela fizesse aquela pergunta, realmente era uma incógnita, porém, por ela ser irmã de Seiya, ele julgou que o normal teria sido que ela pedisse para vê-lo imediatamente. Sobretudo depois de ter chorado tanto por ele e de todos os insultos que dissera a Athena. "E a bofetada. Não devo me esquecer da bofetada" , pensou Ikki. Foi então que ele resolveu perguntar:

- Bem, mas eu suponho que agora você queira vê-lo?

Ela pareceu admirar-se com a pergunta, era óbvio que não a esperava. E notou os olhares de estranheza que os outros lhe dirigiram.

- Obrigada pela informação. Vou esperar até que ele venha falar comigo - disse "Seika" com um meio sorriso.

"Obrigada pela informação? Mas que espécie de resposta é essa?" , pensou Hyoga perplexo.

- Não precisa agradecer, afinal, você é a irmã - disse Ikki lentamente.

- Claro ,claro - disse "Seika" calmamente. E acrescentou: - Já contaram isso à Shaina?

- Ainda não. Ainda não a encontramos - disse Shun.

- Bem, eu mesma gostaria de falar com ela. Se a encontrarem, avisem a ela que estou esperando-a aqui em sua casa para lhe dizer algo... como direi? Bom, algo importante - pediu "Seika".

- Está bem - concordaram os três e começaram a retirar-se, mas Ikki ainda se deteve por um momento mais e disse:

- Eu não entendo. Você deveria estar contente por ter recuperado seu irmão.

- E estou - falou "Seika".

- Pois não parece. Por exemplo, disse que se encontrarmos Shaina, devemos dizer a ela para vir até aqui para que você mesma fale para ela que o Seiya foi ressuscitado. E você disse que devemos falar a ela que você tem algo... importante para contar. Mas antes de usar a palavra "importante", você disse : "Como direi?" E eu não compreendo. Qual era a dúvida? Evidentemente a informação de que o Seiya voltou é importante. Ou não?

- Suponho que sim - respondeu "Seika" dando de ombros.

- Supõe? - perguntou Ikki boquiaberto, mas antes que "Seika" pudesse dizer algo, ouviu-se Hyoga, já um pouco afastado com Shun, dizendo:

- Ikki, você não vem? Lembre-se de que ainda temos que encontrar o Shiryu.

- Sim, já estou indo - disse Ikki enquanto lançava um olhar perscrutador em direção a "Seika". Sorrindo, ela disse :

- E então, você não vai? Não deixe seus companheiros esperando por mais tempo.

- Sim, tem razão - disse Ikki e, dando meia-volta, dirigiu-se até onde Hyoga e Shun o esperavam.

- O que houve? Por que ficou falando com ela? - perguntou Hyoga.

- Algum problema? - perguntou Shun.

- A atitude dela é um pouco estranha, não lhes parece? - respondeu o cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Sim, eu também reparei - concordou Shun pensativo.

- Bem, mas agora é melhor irmos - disse Hyoga.

Os irmãos concordaram e os três continuaram seguindo seu caminho.

"Seika" observou-os enquanto eles se afastavam, depois entrou na casa, fechou a porta e sentou-se no parapeito da janela.

"Por que Saori o ressuscitou? Não, não é difícil imaginar, eu sei. Contudo, ela não deveria tê-lo feito. Nem eu mesma, apesar de meus equívocos, nunca fiz isto. Se bem que durante uma boa parte de minha vida realmente teria sido impossível para mim ressuscitar quem quer que fosse. Na realidade, eu nem mesmo poderia resgatar alguém do khoma. Mas isso foi antes, no passado. Hoje eu poderia ressuscitar qualquer pessoa se fosse necessário. Pelo menos é o que acredito, só que nunca tentei. E também, por que eu o faria? Não é algo imprescindível. Pelo contrário : não se deve fazer isso. Será que a reencarnação atual da deusa Athena ignora que não é permitido ressuscitar alguém? Obviamente ela ainda é imatura, se bem que temos a mesma idade. Mas apesar da inexperiência, ela continua sendo a deusa da Sabedoria, não? E da Justiça, da Guerra Defensiva, das Artes Úteis e Ornamentais... ou seja, tem muitas responsabilidades, mais do que muitos outros deuses. E tem que saber... é claro que ela tem que saber que não deveria ter ressuscitado aquele cavaleiro. E se isso prejudicar meus planos? Não, não posso permitir. Estou tão perto... bem, isso é claro, se ela ceder. Porque se resistir... se seus servos se intrometerem... Bom, agora creio que já não há mais tempo, com o que Athena acaba de fazer, terei que agir logo. E no entanto... eu ainda gostaria de observar mais um pouco os locais do Santuário, seus cavaleiros e amazonas (meus futuros inimigos?)... Será que conseguirei evitar uma guerra? Athena, essa Athena é pusilânime, terá que concordar comigo. Porque eu não quero nada demais, apenas desejo recuperar o que me pertence. Então, se eu permanecer uma semana aqui, observar a movimentação... tenho que estudar muito bem cada lugar do Santuário, porque se for preciso uma invasão..." , pensou "Seika".

Segundos depois, ela voltou a refletir sobre o "ato impensado" de Athena, mas desta vez, não com a mesma calma de antes, agora sentia-se irritada e impotente. "Se eu tivesse imaginado... Todavia, como eu poderia saber? Então, eu teria impedido. Ah, se eu soubesse até onde isso poderia lesar-me... Essa estúpida... Por que teve que trazer aquele cavaleiro de volta? E qual será a punição de Athena? Quando ocorrerá? Não, não, tenho que conseguir o que é meu, não posso deixar... Mas o que eu posso fazer? Também não estou muito segura sobre quais são as penas que os Juízes impõem àqueles que cometem tal delito... Mas eu poderia tentar colocar-me no lugar deles. Se eu fosse um Juiz, o que eu faria ? Ah, não, isso não adianta, como vou saber? Mas não poderia ser um escarmento muito severo, afinal, ela é uma deusa da justiça. Ou será que justamente por isso o castigo seria pior? O que fariam se tivesse sido eu quem tivesse cometido esse erro?"

Nesse rumo de seus pensamentos, "Seika" não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco.

"Certamente meu castigo não seria muito brando... bom, pelo menos aquela escarmentação que eu sofri não foi muito amena... pensando bem, será que eu já estou totalmente curada? Será que não ficaram seqüelas ? Não sei... agora que estou refletindo sobre isso, talvez quando eu menos esperar... Ah, mas eu me sinto tão bem. Finalmente meu cosmo atingiu um nível elevado... tanto que é difícil ocultá-lo, às vezes penso que não vou conseguir. Mas até aqui ninguém ainda percebeu. Pelo menos é o que eu espero. Mas e a punição... Ah, não, agora estou recordando: segundo os Juízes, não é um castigo, na verdade o que eles fazem é reeducar. Realmente as mais elevadas autoridades têm uma maneira curiosa de justificar os castigos que nos dão. Eu lembro... sim, fui irreverente, disse que não sabia que já haviam inventado outro nome para a palavra 'punir' . E eles ficaram furiosos comigo. Não precisamente a fúria que os humanos ou deuses sentem. Na verdade, não sei bem como chamar um sentimento de raiva baseado na indiferença... porque os Juízes são neutros e mantêm um invólucro de indiferença. Praticamente nunca externam enfado ou compaixão... justamente porque têm que ser imparciais. Mas por que todas essas lembranças estão voltando à minha mente? Eu não deveria lembrar-me. Bem, não como ser humano. Mas é a minha parte divina, é ela quem recorda tudo o que aconteceu. A deusa mitológica, a original, pois eu sou tão somente mais uma reencarnação... não, mas o que é isso? Onde está minha auto-estima? Eu nunca a perco. Além disso, que outro deus ou deusa poderia fazer o que eu fiz? Não importa que eu seja outra reencarnação, que haverá outras depois de mim (isso se houver), isso não invalida o fato de que eu realizei um prodígio. Nem mesmo Athena que é a filha favorita de Zeus... Mas será que isso efetivamente corresponde à realidade? Porque segundo a mitologia, Zeus temeu que com o nascimento dela, ele perdesse sua soberania, então devorou a esposa grávida, mas sentiu uma terrível dor de cabeça, que ele não sabia serem as contrações... e então Athena nasceu, já de armadura e preparada para guerrear. E neste caso, dou toda a razão a Zeus por sua preocupação, Athena de fato tomou o seu lugar. Ademais, antes de eu reencarnar, Zeus estava se comportando de forma pouco comum... não sei definir o que havia de errado... talvez algo que ele dissera... o que poderia ser? Ah, isso eu não lembro. Está tudo vago. Eu realmente não deveria lembrar-me de nada disso, dos deuses à minha volta e seus comportamentos quando eu ainda não voltara para a Terra. A maioria das pessoas nem imagina o que foi, o que fez em suas reencarnações passadas. Mas eu não esqueço o que ocorreu antes que eu estivesse novamente na Terra... não esqueço o castigo que me impuseram... ah, mas quando isso ocorreu eu já havia reencarnado. Só que eu era apenas um bebê quando fui castigada. E os Juízes falaram diretamente à minha parte divina...sim, eu lembro disso muito bem. Nunca esqueci. Bom, é óbvio que eu sou extraordinária, por isso me lembro de tantas coisas. E se ao menos eu também pudesse trazer novamente à minha memória o que Zeus disse ou fez... por que estou com essa sensação estranha? O perigo... e não sou eu. Não é o que eu posso causar a Athena ou ao Santuário se eles não concordarem comigo... trata-se do que Zeus poderia ou quereria fazer. As intenções dele... algo sobre Athena ou a Terra ou os humanos ou outros deuses específicos... o que seria?"

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Quando Saori regressou ao salão do Mestre, Seiya já estava deveras impaciente:

- Finalmente você voltou. Por que essa demora? De onde você está vindo? Do Japão?

- Creio que este não é o melhor momento para ironias, Seiya - disse Saori, séria.

- Não estou sendo irônico, só que não compreendo por que demorou tanto. Esqueceu-se que disse que tínhamos que conversar? Esqueceu-se que me deu um beijo? - disse Seiya para Saori. "E que foi o meu primeiro beijo" , pensou ele.

- Não me esqueci de nada, por isso estou aqui - disse Saori enquanto se sentava, pois novamente sentia-se tonta, sua vista estava um pouco embaçada e ela sentiu medo de desmaiar, principalmente agora que ela e Seiya tinham tantas coisas para esclarecer.

- Ótimo. Então, eu vou fazendo as perguntas - disse Seiya.

"Novidade. Desde que eu o ressuscitei, isso é tudo o que ele sabe fazer : perguntas", pensou Saori, e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Por que está sorrindo? - perguntou Seiya desconfiado.

- Eu? Eu...? - Saori não notara, fora um gesto involuntário.

- Está bem, esqueça, é melhor eu fazer outra pergunta : quem foi o outro homem que você beijou antes de mim ("Não acredito que eu falei isso")?

- Quê? Mas que pergunta é essa? - Saori estava admirada.

- É muito simples, é só me responder. Foi alguém que eu não conheço? Alguém do seu nível? Ou foi... talvez o idio... isto é, o Jabu? - quis saber Seiya.

- Jabu? Mas o que te faz pensar isso? - Saori estava cada vez mais (desagradavelmente) surpreendida com a atitude de Seiya.

- É óbvio. Ele sempre te amou, desde a nossa infância - disse Seiya bruscamente.

- Seiya, por que está dizendo todos esses absurdos?

- Só que não são absurdos, se você nunca reparou, então está cega ou é insensível, não sei - respondeu Seiya.

- Não estou cega e também não sou insensível. O que não entendo é o que te faz imaginar que algum dia Jabu e eu tivéssemos nos beijado. Ou você não lembra que ele foi treinar na Argélia no mesmo dia em que você veio aqui para a Grécia quando éramos crianças e que só retornaram oito anos depois? Então, como você pode ver, não haveria nenhuma ocasião em que eu pudesse beijar o Jabu - disse Saori um pouco aborrecida.

- Isso não é verdade. Em primeiro lugar, Jabu voltou para o Japão antes de mim, então, nesse meio tempo vocês poderiam ter se beijado. E agora que estou me lembrando, houve ocasiões em que meus amigos e eu estivemos afastados da mansão por causa das lutas. Então... - mas Seiya não pôde continuar, pois Saori o interrompeu:

- Você parece ter esquecido que Jabu não ficou muito tempo na mansão, pois ele voltou à Argélia para reiniciar seu treinamento.

- Sim, mas e antes disso? Oportunidades não faltaram. Aliás, seria muito difícil eu descobrir, afinal, eu não moro na mansão mesmo. Posso até estar lá com muita freqüência, mas não é a minha casa. E se não foi ele quem você beijou, então quem foi? Nachi, Ichi, Geki ou Ban? Algum outro? - insistiu Seiya.

- Já chega, Seiya! - disse Saori levantando-se, mas logo depois teve que sentar-se novamente, pois sentiu outra tontura. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Saori disse:

- Você não tem nenhum direito de fazer essas perguntas. Nós não temos nada, você é apenas meu cavaleiro, nada mais.

- Ah, então é assim? Neste caso, me esclareça somente essa dúvida: por que você me beijou? Ah, já sei, foi tudo um jogo para que eu não saísse daqui. Porque você disse que não queria que eu saísse. Então você me falou que queria que conversássemos, e saiu, e eu fiquei esperando por você como um estúpido, quando o que eu deveria ter feito era sair para ir ver minha irmã. Mas não pense que por você ser a deusa tem o direito de usar os outros assim. E agora eu vou embora - disse Seiya, mas antes de dar o primeiro passo, ele mesmo se interrompeu e perguntou sarcasticamente:

- Ah, me perdoe, esqueci de pedir sua permissão. Será que agora eu posso sair, senhorita?

- Não. E você me interpretou mal. E eu é quem deveria estar ofendida por suas perguntas sem propósito. Aliás, e se eu perguntasse sobre você e a Miho? O que houve entre vocês dois para que ela estivesse tão triste naquele dia em que estivemos no orfanato para nos despedirmos porque no dia seguinte viríamos para cá? E por que ela lhe dirigiu um olhar tão afetuoso quando eu disse para você ficar por lá mais um pouco? Eu não vi somente amizade no olhar dela - disse Saori desafiadoramente.

Agora era Seiya quem estava surpreendido e também um pouco constrangido:

- Ora, a Miho é... ora, você sabe, uma amiga de infância. E não queria perder nossa amizade, por isso estava triste por minha partida.

- Claro. Sei - disse Saori ceticamente.

- Acontece que... que... na verdade, outra vez eu havia me esquecido dela. Ou melhor, eu quis esquecer porque eu queria evitá-la. Mas... eu já não posso continuar. Eu não... - Seiya teve que se interromper, pois sentiu uma pontada no peito. Contudo, controlando-se, ele continuou: - Acho que não vamos conseguir resolver nada com essa nossa conversa. Eu tenho assuntos pendentes e me sinto... bem, um pouco confuso, não sei. Creio que é melhor conversarmos em outra ocasião, quando tudo já estiver mais claro. Porque agora meus pensamentos estão obscuros, eu me sinto... não sei, um pouco perdido. É melhor eu ir - disse Seiya, começando a se afastar, e desta vez, Saori não fez nada e deixou que ele se fosse.

Mas ficara frustrada. Esperava resolver as coisas com Seiya e... mas ele estragara tudo com aquelas perguntas estúpidas. Ou será que ela era a responsável? Talvez estivesse enganada, e os sentimentos dele fossem para a moça do orfanato. Porque era óbvio que ele se importava muito com ela. E talvez fosse melhor assim, Miho era uma pessoa simples como ele, não haveria complicações... Talvez Saori tivesse sido precipitada ao beijá-lo, apesar de que ela não fizera isso para extravasar algum sentimento romântico, mas sim porque tinha que impedi-lo de sair, convencê-lo a ficar para que conversassem, e aquela fora a única forma. Do contrário, por que ele teria permanecido ali, esperando por ela?

"Mas por que eu fiz isso? Deveria haver outra maneira. E ele... ele certamente vai falar com ela. Mas o quê? Durante muito tempo ele me detestou. Talvez agora só sinta que tem responsabilidade para comigo por eu ser a deusa Athena, mais nada. Mas por que eu o ofendi? O que eu fiz?", Saori continuou pensando, tentando descobrir onde foi que errara. Ou talvez não se tratasse disso; talvez o fato fosse que sua vida estava muito confusa e ela quisera encontrar alguém que lhe mostrasse que rumo seguir.


	10. Capítulo 4

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 4**

**

* * *

  
**

Quando Shaina chegou a sua casa, encontrou "Seika" sentada no parapeito da janela, imersa em seus pensamentos. Teve que chamá-la quatro vezes até que ela finalmente atendesse.

- O que houve? Estava tão distraída... - disse Shaina.

- Ah, sim, me desculpe. Mas o que era mesmo que você queria? - perguntou "Seika".

- Eu? Mas não era você quem tinha alguma coisa importante para me dizer? Pelo menos foi isso o que Ikki, Shun e Hyoga me disseram - respondeu Shaina.

- Ah, claro, já lembrei. Que estupidez a minha. É que Seiya... isto é, meu irmão, voltou - disse "Seika".

- O quê? - perguntou Shaina com os olhos esbugalhados. Se a ocasião não fosse tão séria, certamente "Seika" teria rido da expressão de Shaina, era quase cômica. Então, ela limitou-se a dizer:

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Ele está novamente entre nós.

- Mas eu não consigo compreender. Como? Isso não é possível - disse Shaina, ainda boquiaberta.

- Claro que é possível. Pois se eu estou dizendo... e eu nunca minto ("Só quando é necessário") - disse "Seika" impassível.

- Seika, você se sente bem? - perguntou Shaina aproximando-se da moça e pondo a mão em sua testa.

- É óbvio que me sinto bem. Por que a dúvida? - perguntou "Seika" um pouco enfadada.

- Bem, é que eu não sei por que você disso isso sobre o Seiya - respondeu Shaina.

- Porque é a verdade - disse "Seika" enquanto descia da janela e ia sentar-se em uma cadeira - Escute-me, Athena ressuscitou Seiya. Agora você entendeu?

- O quê? Quando?! - exclamou Shaina.

- Não sei, deve ter sido ainda há pouco. Mas isso é segredo. Isto é, Athena não quer que Seiya descubra que esteve morto, ele deve pensar que encontrava-se em "khoma". Pelo menos foi isto o que me disseram - explicou "Seika".

- Que curioso. Por que Athena não quer que ele saiba? - estranhou Shaina.

- Eu não sei dizer - respondeu "Seika".

- Há alguma coisa esquisita, algo que não entendo. O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Shaina mais para si mesma do que para "Seika". Ainda assim, esta respondeu:

- Quisera eu saber.

Como se só então se lembrasse de algo, Shaina virou-se para "Seika" e olhou-a fixamente :

- E você? Como sabe do khoma? Você não é amazona, nem sequer aprendiz. Como pôde saber?

- Aqueles cavaleiros... como se chamam mesmo? Hum... creio que Shun... Hyoga... e um outro... bem, foram eles que me contaram sobre o khoma - disse "Seika" tranqüilamente.

- Pois eu não sei por que eles falariam sobre isso com você - insistiu Shaina.

"Realmente ela é muito desconfiada. Mas eu não a culpo", pensou "Seika". E em voz alta:

- Porque eles me disseram que Athena falou que todos deveríamos fingir que ele estivera em khoma e que não morrera, e como eu não pertenço a esse mundo de lutas do qual você faz parte, é natural que eles tenham se preocupado em explicar-me o que é esse khoma, e que é diferente do coma comum que todos conhecemos.

- Ah... compreendo. E será que Marin já sabe que seu aluno está novamente conosco?

- Quem sabe? Mas não se preocupe. Aqueles cavaleiros... Hyoga e... bom, os outros dois... ah, sim, Shun... e o outro... bem, de fato não consigo lembrar o nome dele, mas não importa, o que quero dizer é que eles já foram contar a notícia às outras pessoas do Santuário - comentou "Seika".

Mas Shaina já não prestava atenção. Somente uma palavra, e tudo o que ela significava, dominava seus pensamentos: "vivo". Tão simples, tão rápido... havia morrido, havia voltado, outra vez veria os olhos e o sorriso daquele rapaz impetuoso e um pouco rebelde... mas os olhares não eram para ela, os sorrisos dele eram direcionados a outra pessoa. E no entanto, ela ainda recordava aquele dia em que o defendera do ataque de Aioria (ou melhor, ela protegera Seiya do equívoco do cavaleiro de ouro de Leão) e se declarara a ele, por um brevíssimo espaço de tempo estivera em seus braços e tivera todo o calor que sua alma sempre procurara sem sucesso. E depois... a luta contra Poseidon (outro equívoco?), e ela interferira e outra vez Seiya estivera tão perto... mas sempre tão longe. De repente, Shaina olhou para "Seika" pensativa e pôs em palavras algo que acabara de lembrar:

- Eu creio que você deveria estar com ele agora, ou estou errada?

- Sim, mas eu quis lhe dar a notícia antes. E de qualquer modo, esperarei que ele me procure.

Shaina não pôde deixar de notar o tom indiferente que a moça empregara. Mas não, devia ser apenas impressão, pois "Seika" era a irmã, obviamente deveria ser a pessoa mais feliz em todo o Santuário por saber que não havia perdido Seiya, finalmente eles estariam juntos novamente. Entretanto, Shaina não pôde distinguir nenhum vestígio de emoção na face de "Seika", sua expressão era vazia, excetuando-se seus olhos, pois havia uma certa frieza neles, e inexplicavelmente, Shaina sentiu medo ; a moça à sua frente parecia uma desconhecida absoluta. Porém, a amazona de Ofiúco tentou livrar-se dessa sensação, meditando que, afinal, fazia pouquíssimo tempo que ela procurara por "Seika" e a encontrara (com extrema dificuldade). A moça estivera desmemoriada e só voltara a si recentemente, ela e Shaina praticamente não sabiam coisa alguma uma da outra, então, era normal que "Seika" lhe parecesse enigmática.

E ainda assim, Shaina sentia um pânico irracional, como se a jovem à sua frente não fosse a garota singela que parecia , e sim alguém totalmente destituído de sentimento. De alguma forma, Shaina quase podia dizer que "Seika" seria uma inimiga impiedosa.

"Mas o que estou pensando? Devo estar muito sensível com todos esses acontecimentos, porque é ilógico que eu pense tantas incoerências sobre essa menina, afinal... bom, na realidade, ela é mais velha do que eu, não é? Seja como for, ela é tão somente uma moça comum, totalmente indefesa. Então por que sinto algo esquisito nela? Eu sempre possuí um instinto nato para o perigo, ao menos desde que comecei a treinar para tornar-me o que sou hoje. Só que nada disso faz sentido. Não entendo, não consigo me entender", pensou Shaina preocupada. E continuava olhando tão insistentemente para "Seika", que esta começou a sentir-se ligeiramente incomodada, mas não procurou disfarçar.

Olhando Shaina diretamente nos olhos, ela perguntou:

- Você tem algum problema? Está me observando de maneira inusitada.

Shaina sentiu um certo calafrio, mas tentando convencer a si mesma de que estava sendo irracional, forçou-se a responder à pergunta de "Seika":

- Não sei do que você está falando. Talvez se pudesse ser mais clara...

- Está preocupada com alguma coisa? - perguntou "Seika".

- Por quê? Eu deveria? - respondeu Shaina, desafiadoramente.

- O que há com você? Por que está se comportando dessa forma? Seja sincera.

Shaina ficou calada por um longo tempo, fazendo com que "Seika" pensasse que ela não escutara sua última pergunta. Ela já estava preparada para repeti-la, quando a amazona finalmente falou:

- Certas coisas estranhas e misteriosas já ocorreram neste Santuário. Você não imagina. E já que eu vivo em um mundo de lutas como você disse, é natural que eu tenha certas preocupações.

- Isso não esclarece nada. O modo como você está me olhando é intrigante.

- E como estou te olhando? - Shaina quis saber.

- Como se tivesse medo? - "Seika" não estava segura disso, apenas o dissera para testar Shaina.

A amazona de Ofiúco sobressaltou-se, mas em seguida demonstrou certa indignação, e falou:

- Eu jamais sinto medo. Menos ainda de uma pobre moça como você.

- Que bom. Porque realmente não há nada a temer. Na verdade, eu é quem deveria estar receosa por encontrar-me em um local tão temerário como este - disse "Seika" com serenidade, enquanto dizia para si mesma: "Se você soubesse... então talvez realmente tivesse motivos para sentir-se temerosa."

- Mas então, você não vai procurar Seiya? - perguntou Shaina, querendo mudar de assunto.

- Já disse que esperarei aqui até que ele venha. Francamente, nossa conversa me interessa muitíssimo mais. Isto e saber o que está pensando a meu respeito - disse "Seika" com um sorriso curioso.

- Creio que não tenho nada para pensar sobre você, já que mal nos conhecemos - disse Shaina com estudada indiferença.

- Tem razão, você não me conhece. Mas eu estou aprendendo a conhecer você - disse "Seika" , ainda com o mesmo sorriso misterioso de antes.

Shaina alarmou-se um pouco com as palavras da jovem:

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você é um pouco sensitiva, não? Pode sentir o perigo, embora não saiba de onde exatamente ele vem - disse "Seika" pensativa.

Shaina pestanejou:

- Como assim? Não estou conseguindo captar o sentido de suas palavras.

- E por que não? Pois se eu estou falando tão claramente...

- Para mim há algo oculto no que você está dizendo, está falando por enigmas - disse Shaina com firmeza.

- Não diga tolices - disse "Seika" , repreendendo-a como se falasse a uma criança, e não a uma mulher que, na verdade, era mais velha do que ela (ainda que Shaina não soubesse disso).

Shaina continuava pensando que qualquer coisa estranha, impossível de definir, estava acontecendo, e parecia estar relacionada a "Seika". Subitamente, Shaina ficou imaginando se cometera um erro, se em realidade aquela moça não era a irmã de Seiya, e sim uma impostora. Porém, isto era absurdo ; Shaina não sabia por que, de repente, aquela mulher lhe parecia uma estranha, capaz de representar alguma ameaça. Ainda que uma ignorasse o que a outra sentia ou pensava, certamente não existia nenhum motivo para que Shaina começasse a ter pensamentos tão estapafúrdios em relação a ela. A não ser... sim, aquela expressão indecifrável, o olhar repentinamente endurecido, e a conversa incompreensível que elas entabulavam... qual seria o significado de tudo isso?

"Provavelmente, tornei-me um pouco paranóica. Imagino que qualquer um sinta-se assim depois de viver por tanto tempo em um local sujeito a toda espécie de invasão como este" , refletiu Shaina, ainda que as dúvidas continuassem povoando a sua mente.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Enquanto caminhava pelo Santuário, procurando por seus amigos (pois antes só encontrara pessoas com as quais não tinha praticamente nenhuma intimidade, como Geki, Ban, Ichi, Nachi e até mesmo "o insuportável do Jabu"), Seiya ainda pensava na conversa que tivera com Saori, concluindo como fora impulsivo e infantil. E de modo geral, ele quase sempre se prejudicava por seu comportamento impetuoso; decididamente, precisava aprender a se controlar.

Outrossim, Seiya realmente não poderia esclarecer nada com Saori enquanto não conversasse com Miho; sem dúvida ela merecia algumas explicações, e isto era tudo o que ele podia fazer por ela. No entanto, o cavaleiro de Pégasus não teve muito tempo para deter-se neste assunto, pois enfim avistara seus companheiros. Acenou-lhes com a mão e começou a correr em direção a eles, mas logo teve que parar porque novamente sentiu uma pontada no local onde Hades o havia ferido, e desta vez a dor foi mais intensa, quase impedindo-o de respirar. Contudo, em poucos segundos, Shun, Shiryu, Ikki e Hyoga aproximaram-se de Seiya e cada um (até mesmo Ikki) o abraçou. Isto foi um pouco penoso para Pégasus, devido às dores que sentia em seu peito; mas ocultando seu mal-estar, ele sorriu para seus parceiros e disse:

- Não imaginam como estou feliz por ver todos sãos e salvos. Pensei que jamais voltaríamos daquele lugar detestável.

- Todos nós pensamos - disse Shun, e o tom pesaroso de sua voz não passou despercebido a nenhum de seus amigos . Seiya olhou para Andrômeda afetuosamente e disse:

- Como se sente, Shun? Eu estava muito preocupado com você. Está bem, não é?

- Sim, claro, não se aflija - respondeu Shun com doçura.

- Vocês estão ... não sei... um pouco abatidos, talvez? - perguntou Seiya inquieto.

- Não é nada. Já vai passar - disse Ikki em tom monótono.

Seiya ficou observando seus companheiros por algum tempo, e notando que o silêncio estava persistindo além do normal, Shiryu falou:

- Bom, suponho que todos temos muitas coisas para falar. Você mesmo, Seiya. Já viu a sua irmã?

- Para ser sincero, ainda não. Aliás, eu estava mesmo procurando por ela e por vocês. Mas ainda não consegui encontrá-la. E também não vi a Marin.

- Sua irmã está na casa da Shaina - disse Shun.

- Da Shaina? - admirou-se Seiya.

- Sim. Foi ela quem a encontrou - disse Hyoga.

- É mesmo? Que estranho. Mas por que justamente a Shaina teria algum interesse em procurar minha irmã? - perguntou Seiya pasmado.

Ninguém disse nada, mas ficou evidente que todos pensavam a mesma coisa: Shaina amava Seiya, isto não era segredo para ninguém, então era óbvio que ela quisesse fazer algo que o deixasse feliz. E Pégasus também, claro, logo percebeu a resposta para sua pergunta:

- Ah... entendo. Bem, quando eu ainda estava no mundo dos mortos, e soube que Seika tinha sido encontrada... Bom, eu nem imaginei quem tinha feito isso. Na verdade, nem sei o que pensei em meio àquelas lutas.

- Mas você não vai vê-la, Seiya? - perguntou Hyoga.

- É claro que sim. Eu já disse que a estava procurando. Mas me esclareça uma dúvida: por que minha irmã está na casa de Shaina?

- Como eu disse agora há pouco, foi ela quem encontrou sua irmã. Neste caso, é lógico que Shaina esteja responsável por ela - disse Hyoga pacientemente.

- Deveria ser o contrário; creio que minha irmã é mais velha que Shaina. Bom, mas ela é uma amazona, então é claro que tem que proteger Seika - murmurou Seiya. E acrescentou: - Eu vou vê-la. Mas antes... têm certeza de que vocês estão bem?

- Sim, Seiya. Vá tranqüilo. Certamente sua irmã está ansiosa para te ver. Ela chorou muito quando te viu... desacordado em meus braços. Quero dizer... ela pensou... que você tinha morrido - disse Shiryu, mas ao dizer essas palavras, ele não estava olhando para Seiya, pois não gostava de mentir, menos ainda para um de seus melhores amigos. Na verdade, seu melhor amigo.

- Mas ninguém disse o que havia me acontecido? Que eu estava inconsciente, mas iria recuperar-me?

- Ah, claro. Claro que dissemos - mentiu Ikki.

- Alegro-me por saber disso. Mas se não há nenhum problema, então por que será que Saori não queria que eu saísse do salão do Mestre? Eu pensei que ocorrera algo grave e ela estivesse me escondendo. No entanto... se todos estão bem, não consigo compreender por que ela agiu dessa maneira - disse Seiya irresoluto.

- Mas ela não deu nenhuma justificativa? - sondou Shun.

- Ela só disse que preferia que todos soubessem antes que eu fora resgatado do khoma e que só depois eu saísse para ver vocês. Mas isso não faz sentido.

- Não mesmo - concordou Hyoga.

- Algo aconteceu. Mas o quê? - perguntou-se Seiya.

- Esqueça isso, Seiya, e vá ver sua irmã - insistiu Shiryu.

- O problema é que eu não sei onde fica a casa de Shaina - disse Seiya.

- Nós também não sabíamos, é claro. Tivemos que perguntar. Bem, eu quero dizer, Hyoga, meu irmão e eu fomos até lá porque naquela hora Shiryu ainda não estava conosco - disse Shun.

- É verdade, eu também não sei onde ela mora - disse Shiryu.

- Mas não importa. Seiya, vou te levar até lá - disse Shun. E assim, todos encaminharam-se à residência da amazona de Ofiúco.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Shaina atendeu à porta e ficou muito surpresa ao ver os cinco amigos, sobretudo Seiya. Mas era normal que ele estivesse ali, pois certamente seus companheiros deveriam ter-lhe contado que "Seika" estava lá.

- Seiya, como está? - perguntou Shaina, com cautela.

- Bem, obrigado. E minha irmã? - perguntou Seiya, tentando olhar para dentro da casa de Shaina.

Mas não teve que esperar para obter uma resposta, pois rapidamente "Seika" apareceu, e como Shaina estava (involuntariamente) obstruindo a passagem dos cavaleiros para o interior de sua habitação, "Seika" quase a empurrou para falar com Seiya e atirou-se nos braços do "irmão".

Os dois começaram a chorar copiosamente, e Shiryu e os outros preferiram retirar-se para que os "irmãos" pudessem conversar a sós. Somente Shaina permaneceu, não porque fosse intrometida, e sim porque estava observando o comportamento de "Seika" , que, francamente, parecia-lhe cada vez mais intrigante. Ela já não se assemelhava àquela moça altiva e fria com quem Shaina tivera um diálogo singular havia pouco, agora voltara a ser uma jovem de aparência humilde e modesta. "Mas o que significa isto? Quem é essa mulher, na realidade? E não pode ser uma impostora, pois por mais emocionado que Seiya esteja, se ela não fosse sua irmã, inevitavelmente ele teria notado. Porém, a dúvida persiste: quem é ela realmente?" , pensou Shaina com ar intrigado.

Quando Seiya recuperou-se da emoção por estar outra vez, depois de anos, perto de sua "irmã", finalmente percebeu que Shaina continuava ali e, ainda com os olhos enevoados, disse:

- Shaina, te agradecerei até o fim da minha vida por ter encontrado minha irmã. Não sei como recompensar o seu gesto tão valioso, o que você fez não tem preço.

- Não se preocupe, estou feliz que você esteja novamente com sua irmã, você merece - mas ao dizer isso, Shaina não olhava para Seiya, e sim para "Seika". E sem conseguir conter-se, perguntou:

- E sua irmã é a mesma? Não mudou nem um pouco?

- Não, ela corresponde exatamente à imagem que eu sempre conservei em minha lembrança. Aliás, se é minha irmã, como eu poderia esquecê-la? - disse Seiya, sorrindo docemente para a "irmã". "Seika" também sorriu para ele, e mais ainda para Shaina, mas para esta seu sorriso era um pouco sarcástico.

E outra vez Shaina experimentou uma sensação desagradável, algo estava errado. "Entrementes, Seiya a reconheceu como sua irmã. Então não deveria haver problemas. Mas por que ela me olha como se estivesse me desafiando?" , Shaina continuava desconfiada.

- Irmãozinho, todos comportaram-se muito bem comigo, principalmente a Shaina. Ela foi muito boazinha, um verdadeiro anjo. E tornamo-nos boas amigas, não é verdade? - comentou "Seika".

- Ah, claro - concordou Shaina friamente. Em seguida, acrescentou: - Tenho que sair, mas fiquem à vontade. Com licença.

Seiya ficou observando a amazona afastar-se, depois virou-se para "Seika" e disse:

- Não sei por que, mas ela está um pouco esquisita. Não entendi a reação dela quando você falou que vocês duas tornaram-se boas amigas.

- Que reação? Não viu que ela concordou comigo? - disse "Seika" totalmente despreocupada com a desconfiança de Seiya.

- Sim, mas... a Shaina às vezes tem uns modos bruscos... será que ela não foi um pouco... rude, talvez?

- E por que seria? - disse "Seika", sempre sorrindo.

- Eu já disse, ela é um pouco... ríspida - disse Seiya enquanto acariciava a irmã.

- Ah, ela foi absolutamente encantadora comigo, querido. Ela é muito doce e meiga - disse "Seika", esforçando-se para não rir de seu próprio comentário.

- Doce? Meiga? A Shaina? - estranhou Seiya, lembrando-se das ocasiões em que a amazona de Ofiúco quis matá-lo. Claro, era verdade que depois ela desistira e dissera que o amava... e também tentara ajudá-lo na batalha de Poseidon. Mas apesar disso, Seiya jamais usaria semelhantes adjetivos para definir a personalidade de Shaina.

- Acredite-me, é verdade mesmo - afirmou "Seika".

- Se você diz... - disse Seiya ainda em tom de dúvida.

- Mas irmãozinho, por que não mudamos de assunto? Estou certa de que você tem muitas coisas para dizer-me. E temos que recuperar o tempo perdido, todo esse tempo que nos roubaram, você não concorda? - disse "Seika".

- Tem razão - Seiya sorriu e os "irmãos" voltaram a se abraçar. Seiya disse:

- Eu juro que agora ninguém nunca mais nos separará.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, "Seika" não pôde deixar de sentir compaixão por ele e um pouco de remorso por estar enganando uma pessoa carente do afeto de uma irmã perdida.

- Sempre estaremos juntos, não é verdade, Seika? - perguntou Seiya feliz, olhando diretamente nos olhos da suposta irmã.

Porém, a falsa Seika não conseguiu dizer nada, pois sentiu uma contrição na garganta, somente pôde concordar com ele com um aceno da cabeça, enquanto tentava convencer a si mesma de que seus objetivos eram mais valiosos que qualquer coisa no mundo ; ela nem mesmo conhecia esse cavaleiro, portanto, não era necessário importar-se com ele. Mas em seu interior, ela sentiu raiva de si mesma por ter uma alma tão fria, por ter que usá-lo daquela forma, o que originaria uma desilusão que ela não poderia reparar.

Entretanto, logo após refletir sobre isso, sua expressão endureceu-se: ela não tinha que sentir-se responsável, não havia nenhum laço entre eles mesmo, então, tudo o que ele dissesse ou sentisse não lhe importava. Aliás, não existia nem uma única pessoa em todo o mundo que realmente significasse algo para "Seika". Evidentemente, ela não queria machucar ninguém se pudesse evitá-lo, mas não tinha alternativa e seguiria seus propósitos até o fim.

Seiya percebeu a súbita mudança na expressão facial de "Seika", de terna passara a uma frieza surpreendente. Ele recuou um pouco e perguntou:

- O que houve, irmã? Por que me olha assim?

- Não, eu não estava olhando para você. Estava pensando em como sinto raiva da vida, do nosso destino, por terem nos separado - mentiu "Seika" e, logo após, seu semblante desanuviou-se.

- Eu entendo. Mas não se atormente mais, eu já disse que jamais voltaremos a nos separar - disse Seiya, enquanto abraçava a "irmã" e depositava-lhe um terno beijo na testa.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

- Acabo de ver o Seiya, Marin - disse Shaina.

- É mesmo? E onde você o encontrou? - perguntou a amazona de Águia.

- Ele está em minha casa conversando com a irmã - respondeu Shaina.

- Com a irmã? Sei... E como ele está? - quis saber Marin.

- Bem. Parece que nada aconteceu. E sabe o que ele me disse ?

- O quê? - perguntou Marin.

- Que agradeceria a mim até o fim de sua vida por eu ter encontrado sua irmã. Essa mesma vida que ele acabara de perder. E agora ele está outra vez conosco, sem nem mesmo ter a mais vaga suspeita do que lhe aconteceu. Não é irônico?


	11. Capítulo 5 Parte 1

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 5 - Parte 1**

**

* * *

  
**

Em Asgard, Hilda acabara de salvar os guerreiros-deuses do khoma, embora um deles ainda se encontrasse em estado delicado. Ademais, ela também resgatara uma pessoa que não era propriamente seu servo, no entanto, era devoto de Odin e auxiliara Athena anteriormente. Dir-se-ia que ele havia morrido naquela batalha, todavia, enquanto Hilda rastreava os cosmos de seus guerreiros para tentar trazê-los de volta, terminou percebendo a presença de outra energia, a qual recordava muito vagamente e, devido a isto, pôde ajudá-lo. Neste momento, quase todos estavam reunidos próximo à estátua de Odin, já que fora ali onde Hilda buscara refúgio e força para cumprir o seu dever. Contudo, quase poder-se-ia dizer que não havia sequer uma alma naquele local, posto que todos estavam calados, não se escutava nem mesmo a mais leve respiração, somente um silêncio sepulcral pairava naquele lugar, ainda que fosse um paradoxo tamanha quietude em um espaço no qual nove pessoas achavam-se agrupadas.

Entretanto, era noite, alguns flocos de neve caíam sobre aquelas pessoas, mas a despeito da temperatura extremamente baixa, nenhum deles parecia importar-se, insensíveis a qualquer sensação exterior. Porém, internamente, cada um experimentava uma certa comoção, oriunda de suas dúvidas e questionamentos. Além disso, à medida em que a escuridão intensificava-se, eles tinham a impressão de que eram os únicos naquele mundo, antes deles não houvera ninguém e depois nunca mais haveria; somente o vento uivava e a desolação no ar lembrava-lhes que a Terra continuava sua rota inexoravelmente, o que apenas reforçava a incapacidade do ser humano para modificar o que já acontecera e o vácuo de sua existência.

E em meio à obscuridão incansável, eles não conseguiam fixar seus pensamentos em coisa alguma, unicamente sentiam, seus corações impregnados de sentimentos indefiníveis ; sentiam tudo e quase nada, e conheceram a si mesmos em um espaço de minutos que assemelhavam-se a horas inextinguíveis. Nunca poderiam precisar com exatidão o quanto aquele momento durara, os instantes logo convertiam-se em uma angustiante sempiternidade da qual eles não queriam libertar-se, ou talvez nem sequer tenham tentado.

Não obstante, entre todas aquelas figuras de olhares apáticos e espíritos desnorteados, alguém destacava-se: uma moça muito magra, senhora e avatar daquele pobre país esquecido. Sua postura majestosa normalmente chamaria a atenção por si só, mas nesta ocasião específica, esta impressão fortificava-se porque ela reluzia uma armadura absolutamente magnífica e que, outrora, séculos atrás, pertencera ao próprio Odin. E mesmo Hilda não sendo a reencarnação dele, todos pareciam considerá-la realmente uma deusa, sobretudo porque seu status efetivamente era elevado. E para complementar, ela sustentava em sua mão direta a imponente espada Balmung, o que a tornava um ser quase etéreo.

Sem embargo, seus olhos refletiam inquietações, já não parecia uma mulher celestial, agora voltava a ser simplesmente uma jovem de vinte e cinco anos, com responsabilidades que outras pessoas de sua idade jamais teriam . E só via claramente a névoa de melancolia que a rodeava, o sentimento fez-se tão enérgico que ela se sentia sufocada, quase seria capaz de dizer que essa tristeza tornara-se surpreendentemente concreta, podia até mesmo tocá-la. Então, teve um desejo muito forte de ir embora, já começava a perguntar-se quem eram aqueles guerreiros e por que não conseguia reconhecê-los, porém, seu corpo estava estático, não entendia em que circunstância perdera sua essência, mas em algum recôndito profundo de seu interior, Hilda tentava compreender como deixara escapar o que um dia ela fora. Só podia enxergar sua alma cruamente, e ela não sorria, mas também não tinha lágrimas, era oca como todos aqueles guerreiros à sua frente, insignificante como suas próprias vidas.

Mas eis que, de repente, a lassidão passou quando ouviu-se uma voz ainda um pouco infantil, apesar de a interlocutora já ter vinte anos. Hilda e os outros puderam distinguir nas sombras uma garota de cabelos exageradamente abundantes, levemente obesa, com olhos muito grandes, como se quisessem devorar o universo. Viram-na acenar e chamar pela irmã, também puderam notar a incredulidade em seu olhar (certamente por ver que Hilda estava acompanhada dos supostamente falecidos guerreiros-deuses). Ela corria com dificuldade, a neve fazia-lhe pesada, o que ocasionava alguns tropeços.

Tentando conter a opressão que afligia seu peito, Hilda finalmente andou em direção a Fler e conseguiu ampará-la de uma possível queda. Embora um pouco imatura, a princesa de Asgard sempre fora perspicaz, portanto, imediatamente reparou o clima tenso que pendia sobre eles:

- O que houve, irmã? O que você tem? - perguntou Fler preocupada.

- Não sei. Sinto-me um pouco estranha - murmurou Hilda. Mas parecendo lembrar-se de algo, perguntou: - E você? O que faz aqui? Já é muito tarde, além disso, está muito frio.

- Eu poderia dizer-lhe o mesmo. Só que estou intrigada. Eles... são reais? Ou é uma alucinação? Espíritos? - Fler apontava os guerreiros, enquanto seu rosto evidenciava sua admiração.

- Eles realmente estão aqui, Fler - respondeu Hilda.

- Mas como é possível? - insistiu Fler.

- Melhor conversarmos amanhã - disse Hilda evasiva.

- Todos parecem tão lúgubres... - comentou Fler.

- Deve ser o tempo, a noite, este país. É muito deprimente mesmo - disse Hilda sem entrar em pormenores. Após dizer isso, ela voltou-se para os guerreiros e viu que pelo menos um deles já não se mostrava triste, seu semblante iluminara-se subitamente, e ela sabia a razão: a presença de Fler. Agora sim Hagen estava vivo novamente. Assim mesmo, era só ele, os outros continuavam distantes.

Hilda deu de ombros e com sua bela voz ordenou:

- Vamos para o palácio. É ilógico ficarmos aqui congelando até a medula.

Todos assentiram e, deste modo, encaminharam-se até o castelo das governantes de Asgard.

Mais tarde, a neve, com seu pesado manto branco, cobriu toda a noite; aquela terra agora apresentava a similitude de um sonho, sua brancura infinita matara a negritude. Tão somente por hoje.


	12. Capítulo 5 Parte 2

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 5 - Parte 2**

**

* * *

  
**

Finalmente amanhecera. O relógio marcava oito horas da manhã e, mesmo tendo o hábito de levantar-se mais cedo do que isso, desta vez, Hilda não queria acordar, ainda estava sob o efeito da noite anterior, tantas sensações não exprimidas... E inesperadamente, aparecera sua irmã, soara tão irreal, parecia o sol em um lugar onde não existia a luz, a sombra era a única companheira constante. Mas ao pensar em Fler, Hilda não pôde deixar de esboçar um pequeno sorriso: "Tão comovedora, alheia a toda dor e aflição. Absolutamente ingênua. Hoje estou extremamente cansada, às vezes perco a força necessária para continuar, mas são pessoas como ela que sempre me estimulam a seguir em frente, mesmo que eu queira desistir e não veja nenhum sentido nesta pequena luta de todos os dias. Bem, não devo ser fraca, reservo este direito a outras pessoas."

Neste rumo de seus pensamentos, Hilda decidiu levantar-se, havia muitas coisas a fazer e ela não podia desperdiçar o tempo, ainda precisava conversar com seus servos, já que não o fizera na noite passada, e desculpar-se pelo mal que havia lhes causado. Mas ela sabia que justamente por essa razão não tinha vontade de sair do seu quarto, teria que encará-los e estava convicta de que eles a entenderiam, por isso mesmo estava inquieta, porque ela não podia compreender a si própria: as perversidades que cometera foram involuntárias, apesar disso, não mudava o fato de que ela fora medíocre, não podia ter errado, pois era o alicerce daquele país. "Mas eu remediei a situação, eles estão aqui outra vez... Contudo, um deles eu não sei, e se não sobreviver... não, é inútil pensar nisto, já não posso fazer nada, hei de enterrar o passado e tudo voltará à normalidade", Hilda disse essas palavras para si mesma, firmemente. Todavia, no fundo, admitia que as recordações nem sempre podiam ser ignoradas.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Eram nove horas quando Hilda reuniu-se com os guerreiros no salão principal do palácio. Rapidamente, ela observou um por um de soslaio, e pôde constatar que estavam abatidos, evidentemente não haviam tido um bom sono. E afinal, ela também não, neste caso, conseguia compreendê-los à perfeição.

Hilda ficou pensativa por uns instantes, após os quais disse:

- Talvez vocês estejam um pouco desorientados, mas devo explicar-lhes que, apesar das aparências, voces não morreram na batalha contra os cavaleiros de Athena, e por este motivo, eu pude resgatá-los. Queria tê-lo feito antes, porém não estava conseguindo expandir o meu cosmo tanto quanto era necessário para ajudá-los. Era uma barreira psicológica que me impedia de elevar mais a minha cosmo-energia.

- Ou seja, estávamos em khoma?... - disse Thor, mas seu tom não era de dúvida e sim de afirmação.

- Sim - confirmou Hilda. Logo depois, ela se aproximou deles e ajoelhou-se, fato que os deixou boquiabertos:

- Acredito que nada que eu possa fazer poderá recompensá-los por tudo que vocês sofreram em vão. Outrossim, peço perdão sinceramente.

Siegfried foi o primeiro a falar e, ajudando sua senhora a erguer-se, disse com os olhos levemente enevoados:

- Não deve dizer isso, senhora. Nós somos os que devemos rogar que nos perdoe porque fomos incapazes de protegê-la.

- Não diga absurdos, não deve ser injusto consigo mesmo e com seus amigos, Siegfried. É claro que vocês me protegeram. Acontece que nós somos um povo pacífico, treinamos para guerrear, mas obviamente este nunca será nosso objetivo, almejamos somente a paz. Vocês fizeram todo o possível por mim - disse Hilda francamente.

- Eu acho que Siegfried está certo. Temos que reconhecer nosso fracasso como seus guardiões - disse Thor com um suspiro.

- Não é verdade. Ouçam-me, não quero discussões, desejo que possam perdoar-me, nada mais - disse Hilda serenamente.

Ninguém voltou a argumentar, pois respeitavam muito Hilda. Sendo assim, ela voltou a falar:

- A propósito, creio que devem estar se perguntando quem é este cavalheiro - Hilda assinalou Frey com a cabeça.

- Ele disse que se chama Frey e servia Durval - falou Fenrir.

- Exato. Como sabem, eu tive um contato rápido com aquele... senhor, já que era um primo distante. Segundo a linhagem da minha família, se acontecesse alguma coisa a ele, eu seria a nova governante de Asgard. E como de fato aconteceu... Enfim, num evento promovido por Durval, Frey, sua irmã e eu nos conhecemos. Aparentemente, após a derrota do meu primo, Frey havia falecido, mas quando eu os salvei, percebi o cosmo dele e por isto eu o trouxe também. Aliás, onde está sua irmã, Frey?

- Deve estar em casa, eu imagino - ele respondeu.

- Eu gostaria de vê-la novamente - disse Hilda.

- Estou certo de que ela ficará encantada - comentou Frey.

Antes que Hilda pudesse prosseguir, Hagen tomou a palavra:

- Desculpe-me, Hilda, mas a verdade é que quando Frey disse quem era, ficamos muito desconfiados. Eu, por exemplo, só não fiz nada porque preferi esperar até que fosse possível falar com você. Não conseguia entender por que ele estava aqui.

Hilda disse em tom bem-humorado:

- Desconfiado como sempre... mas não deve ser tão agressivo, Hagen. De qualquer modo, espero que tudo tenha sido esclarecido. E para arrematar, vocês sabiam que Frey havia contribuído para salvar a vida de Athena na luta contra Durval.

- Sim, mas nós não o conhecíamos, e como pensávamos que ele estivesse morto... Seja como for, eu peço desculpas - disse Hagen dirigindo-se a Frey.

- Não se preocupe, sempre devemos ser precavidos. Para mim é vergonhoso ter sido servo de Durval - disse Frey lentamente.

- Você não teve culpa, não sabia de nada. O importante é que quando descobriu os verdadeiros planos dele, agiu dignamente - consolou-o Hilda. E acrescentou: - Bom, ainda resta mais uma coisa a ser dita: Alberich também está conosco novamente, porém, seu estado é um pouco... crítico. No entanto, Odin há de ajudá-lo e brevemente, se nosso Senhor permitir, Alberich recuperar-se-á.

- Agora entendo porque ele não está aqui. Mas eu sei que ele é muito forte e sobreviverá. Rezaremos por ele - prometeu Shido.

- Obrigada - disse Hilda.

E a reunião foi encerrada.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

O rosto de Alberich acusava uma palidez alarmante, mas Hilda sabia que não havia nada a ser feito, agora precisava ter paciência e fé, que Odin o salvaria. Obviamente, ela se sentia mal por saber que indiretamente era responsável por tê-lo feito participar de uma luta ilógica. Claro que Hilda nem sequer poderia imaginar que Alberich pretendia traí-la, sonhando usurpar-lhe o trono, a armadura, a espada e o país ; ninguém sabia disso, a não ser alguns cavaleiros de Athena. Mas até o momento, Hilda não se comunicara com eles, então não tinha por que suspeitar de Mérgures. Para todos, ele era mais um valoroso guerreiro-deus...


	13. Capítulo 5 Parte 3

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 5 - Parte 3**

**

* * *

  
**

Hagen não conseguia deixar de pensar na noite anterior, fora a mais sombria e longa de sua vida, todos estavam pesarosos, ele mesmo sentiu-se mal perto daqueles estranhos de semblantes consternados. Mas ponderou que, depois de tudo, era natural que sentissem aflição, porque nenhum deles estava preparado para enfrentar tais adversidades, eles treinaram para isso, porém, não poderiam supor que os obstáculos fossem tão penosos.

Asgard era uma terra tranqüila, até que Durval manchara-na com sua imundície. Depois, a própria Hilda, influenciada, dera continuidade aos atos cruéis do falecido primo. Agora tudo estava em paz outra vez, como sempre deveria ter sido, mas Hagen receava que o pacifismo de seu país fosse destruído uma vez mais. Principalmente preocupava-se por Fler, pensando em como isso a atingia, por ela ser a princesa de Asgard e líder na ausência da irmã. Ele sabia que, independente do que sentisse por Fler, ela não possuía a experiência necessária para cuidar de um povo, guiar uma nação nas ocasiões mais difíceis. E esse era outro problema, porque se um dia Hilda já não estivesse mais presente, as dificuldades tenderiam a aumentar.

"Entretanto, Hilda é jovem, ainda viverá por muitos anos, eu espero, então, até lá, Fler já terá a maturidade necessária para assumir o governo total do país. Muito embora eu deva considerar que no mundo em que vivemos, todos nós podemos partir a qualquer momento. Isto já ficou muito claro. Alberich serve para ilustrar este fato, está lutando contra a morte, mas quem pode dizer que ele conseguirá superá-la? E é jovem, muito poderoso, mas não inatingível. Porque até mesmo os deuses não estão ilesos..."

Antes que pudesse concluir seu raciocínio, Hagen ouviu uma voz querida chamá-lo:

- Hagen! Não está me ouvindo? - perguntava Fler.

Hagen levantou-se e, aproximando-se dela, disse:

- Eu sinto muito. Estava imerso em meus pensamentos.

- Eu percebi. Mas o que houve ontem? Vocês parecem tensos... - observou Fler.

- Creio que nossa luta contra Athena nos fez refletir sobre diversas coisas - disse Hagen mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

- Eu sei que vocês fizeram sacrifícios. Mas eu queria que pudéssemos olvidar. Adoeci quando você morreu... isto é, quando eu pensei que havia morrido. Da mesma forma, agora que eu sei que tudo foi um equívoco, estou muito contente. Queria que você também estivesse feliz.

- Claro que estou, Fler. Acontece que... precisamos pensar objetivamente, eu duvido que as lutas tenham terminado para sempre, sejamos realistas - disse Hagen enquanto segurava as mãos de Fler.

- Por que não podemos simplesmente acreditar nisto? Ainda que seja por alguns dias, não sei... Além do mais, se vocês triunfaram antes, nada impede que voltem a fazê-lo. E eu confio em você, Hagen, sei que não me decepcionaria - disse Fler com um sorriso.

- Tem razão. E eu não quero que se sinta triste, você é uma pessoa que merece tudo na vida. E você terá - concordou Hagen, beijando-a nos lábios um momento.

- E você também - disse Fler, enquanto seu sorriso alargava-se.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

- Preciso ir embora. Suponho que você virá comigo? - perguntou Shido, ainda que, na verdade, sua pergunta parecesse meramente casual, porquanto ele estava seguro de que a resposta seria afirmativa. Entretanto, Bado não estava compreendendo o que seu irmão quisera dizer-lhe, virou-se para ele e disse:

- Bem, eu vou para minha casa. Se é disto que você está falando... - mas Shido o interrompeu:

- Imagino que você esteja se referindo à nossa casa, não é? Porque trata-se justamente disso.

- Então eu continuo sem entender nada. Nós não moramos juntos - disse Bado em tom neutro.

- Antes foi assim. Mas agora tudo mudou. Por isso poderemos voltar juntos para nossa família - afimou Shido.

- A sua família e a minha são diferentes - disse Bado friamente.

- É claro que não. Por que está dizendo isso? Bado, nossos pais há muito tempo se arrependeram por terem te abandonado. E eu sei que ficarão felicíssimos quando o virem novamente, após tantos anos - comentou Shido, sorrindo.

- Não tenho interesse algum em voltar a vê-los. E, sinceramente, não quero que você continue. Nossas vidas têm rumos absolutamente distintos. Quero dizer, somos irmãos simplesmente porque o destino determinou que seria assim. Mas independente deste fato, não há nada que nos una. Você tem os seus pais e eu tenho o meu. Portanto, cada um voltará ao seu verdadeiro lar - disse Bado frisando as quatro últimas palavras em tom quase imperioso.

- A sua atitude deixa-me intrigado. Pensei que agora tudo mudaria e finalmente poderíamos chamar-nos de irmãos, já que acabaram-se todas as mentiras e dissimulações. Você já não será mais a sombra e terá o seu espaço bem como eu sempre tive o meu - insistiu Shido.

- Eu não quero uma família que não me pertence! Não terei contato com pessoas que jamais conheci e que ignoro totalmente. Você não percebe? Eu não sei quem eles são, não poderia oferecer-lhes nada, nem eles a mim, porque não posso fingir algo que nunca senti. Sua insensibilidade é tão profunda que o impede de ver distintamente fatos deveras evidentes? - protestou Bado.

- O que eu sou capaz de enxergar claramente é o seu egoísmo. Acaso esqueceu-se do motivo que fez nossos pais cometerem tal imprudência? - revidou Shido.

- É assim que você classifica o feito de que eles tenham me renegado? Como um ato imprudente? - perguntou Bado melindrado.

- Não. Perdão. Foi um comentário infeliz. O que estou tentando explicar é que ninguém, nem mesmo você, tem o direito de condená-los para sempre pelo que eles fizeram. Pode queixar-se da ignorância deles e até da fraqueza, mas em tempo algum poderá negar o amor que eles sempre tiveram por você. Reconheço a crueldade, porém, tenha certeza de que, em cada um dos dias da vida deles, pagaram por isso. E até hoje sofrem as conseqüências de tal atitude. Por esta razão é que eu os defendo e, afinal, todos merecemos uma oportunidade para recomeçar. Nós dois também estamos tendo, agora que Hilda salvou-nos da morte. E você? Quem você pensa ser para negar isto aos nossos pais? - rebateu Shido asperamente.

- Permita-me dizer algumas coisas. Primeiramente, claro que foi difícil para Hilda salvar a todos nós. E a prova cabal disto é que Alberich, por exemplo, até agora não pôde recuperar-se. Mas incontestavelmente, Hilda possuía a necessidade moral de ajudar-nos, visto que ela nos envolvera em um combate sem propósito e sem porvir. E aparentemente, ela tem um argumento a seu favor: o domínio que sofrera por obra do Anel dos Nibelungos. Mas sejamos honestos, isto é meramente um pretexto para esconder a fraqueza de caráter dela, pois todos somos responsáveis por aquilo que causamos a outrem ou a nós mesmos. Senão, pergunte por que você, eu, ou qualquer outro guerreiro-deus nunca sentiu ímpetos de destruir a Terra, governá-la, etc.? Ao menos eu jamais tive tais pensamentos, e acredito que nenhum de nossos companheiros também tenha tido, do contrário, já teriam tentado fazer alguma coisa. O que estou tentando explicar é que, a partir do momento em que somos manipulados para praticar algum delito, ainda que queiramos aliviar nossa responsabilidade, colocando a culpa em terceiros, sempre sabemos que os errados somos nós mesmos, porque se não quisermos, ninguém logrará usar-nos. Desta maneira, Hilda apenas cumpriu o seu dever para conosco, sendo que, se efetivamente houvéssemos morrido, ela teria que carregar consigo um grande remorso, e certamente, ela não iria querer isso. Mas tendo resgatado todo mundo, parece que nada aconteceu e ela é tão nobre como sempre. Apenas digo: apesar de tudo, não se pode apagar o que ela provocou. É algo que nenhuma pessoa negará e ficará marcado até o fim dos tempos. Assim como o mal que "nossos pais" , como você faz questão de frisar, causaram-me. Sempre permanecerá presente, não há como recusar ou omitir. Passaram-se os anos, passar-se-ão outros mais, e o erro deles há de continuar vivo. E você, eles ou eu não seremos capazes de alterar isso - falou Bado altivamente.

- Neste caso, não há mais nada que eu possa dizer. Porque de qualquer modo, você não quer ouvir. Francamente, a sua arrogância me desconcerta. É desnecessário falar que eu não concordo com suas palavras, aliás, eu reconheço sim que talvez Hilda devesse ter sido mais forte, contudo, estou seguro de que o nosso próprio Odin isentá-la-ia de qualquer culpabilidade - disse Shido com ar de desafio.

- Fale por si mesmo, não pelos outros - murmurou Bado.

- E você deveria fazer a mesma coisa. Eu admito que você tenha motivos mais do que suficientes para sentir-se revoltado em relação aos nossos pais, mas não precisa transferir isso à nossa avatar. Além disso, todos faremos um grande esforço para reparar nossos deslizes - disse Shido uma vez mais.

- Acontece que eu não estava me referindo à Hilda, isto é, somente fiz uma analogia entre os equívocos dela e os dos... seus pais. A Hilda prejudicou-me porque só utilizou-me, eu estaria vivendo nas sombras se você não tivesse sido derrotado. Então, instantaneamente, eu não teria precisado lutar e continuaria esquecido para o resto do mundo. No entanto, novamente, nada disso teria ocorrido se eu estivesse com a família que eu perdi. Digo, que eu nunca tive. Poderemos conviver irmanamente, você e eu, mas separadamente, com aqueles que nos escolheram. Pois a mim não me proporcionaram a chance de decidir o que eu queria - Bado disse, em um tom perceptivelmente jocoso.

- Está bem, eu devo me conformar. É evidente que você não se permite esquecer e perdoar - comentou Shido pesaroso.

- Exatamente: eu não quero esquecer - concordou Bado. Em seguida, aproximou-se do irmão e, depositando-lhe um beijo na face esquerda, disse: - Gosto muito de você, Shido. Mas disto você nunca deverá duvidar. De tudo que eu disser, essas são as únicas palavras que você sempre deverá conservar em sua memória.

Logo depois, o guerreiro-deus de Arkor marchou em retirada e sem olhar para trás. Se o tivesse feito, veria uma lágrima solitária no rosto de Shido, precisamente na mesma face onde ele o havia beijado.


	14. Capítulo 5 Parte 4

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 5 - Parte 4**

**

* * *

  
**

Mime andava pelo palácio Guaruhara, ainda que o termo mais correto fosse vagar, já que ele estava claramente sem rumo. Em seus ouvidos tão somente ressoavam as vozes das pessoas que haviam partido fazia muito tempo: seus verdadeiros pais, os quais ele perdera ainda bebê, logo, não possuía nenhuma recordação deles. Mas então isso não importava porque o guerreiro-deus de Benetonasyu podia distinguir seus vultos em meio ao torvelinho de sua mente fatigada. E mesmo não vendo suas feições, eles achavam-se presentes, eram reais, pelo menos no mundo imaginário de Mime. Além disso, lembrava-se de retratos onde ambos resplandeciam, dois anjos que a vida lhe roubara demasiado cedo. Todavia, como conseguira tais fotos? Quem poderia tê-las dado a ele? Se era pequeníssimo quando eles partiram... e não havia ninguém...

Suas memórias pareceram-lhe revoltas, até que, inopinadamente, escutou um terceiro murmúrio, entretanto, ele se negava a ouvir aquela pessoa, especialmente por ser quem era. Porém, percebia seu rosto entre as névoas que abundavam em sua cabeça, embora seu entendimento não pudesse captar o que ele dizia, mesmo que as suas palavras denotassem uma nitidez pertubadora.

Nos instantes seguintes, essa imagem aterradora sobrepujou-se sobre as figuras de seus pais, finalmente diluindo-as. Rapidamente, aquele ser impressionante agigantou, aumentando gradativamente os anseios que comprimiam o colo de Mime, tornando sua respiração incômoda e vagarosa. Seu âmago lhe dizia insistentemente que aquela era sua verdade e precisava reconhecer, pois o espectro que divisava nas sombras fora seu carrasco e sua vítima, o único pai que conhecera, o qual matara em um acesso de fúria que seria impossível controlar. Mesmo que quisesse.

E ele falava agora em altos brados, como se sua intenção fosse que o universo inteiro captasse suas palavras, seu tom belicoso infundindo um terror intolerável em Benetonasyu. Ele viu a si mesmo muito mesquinho, desprezível em sua miudeza, o dedo acusador de seu impiedoso pai adotivo quase resvalava na sua face; sabia que tudo era um desvario, provindo de seu tormento interno por ter assassinado alguém que deveria ter estimado acima de todas as coisas.

- Mas eu tive que matá-lo. Precisei fazê-lo porque...ele era ruim - dizia isto para si próprio como uma criancinha que sentisse medo do escuro. E repetia incessantemente: - Mau, mau, mau. Ele foi muito mau. De todas as maneiras, um pressentimento desassossega-me extremamente: acho que ele me amava. Por muito que me humilhasse...sua forma de proceder austera confundia-me o espírito, por isso não discerni seu apreço por mim. Por este motivo eu sempre o amaldiçoei. Porque inúmeras vezes, de qualquer modo, ele estracinhou meu coração. Eu não consegui evitar. Ter-me-ia sido impraticável...

Ele fez uma pausa, abrindo os olhos até o limite, sem realmente ver. Logo após, reagiu, começou a esmurrar a parede, enquanto gritava até a exaustão:

- Por isso eu o matei! Matei-o! Matei-o! Matei-o! Matei-o!

Depois, sem fôlego, ele se calou como se esperasse alguma contestação. Igualmente, sua única resposta foi o eco. E um frio indefectível dominou o âmbito. A impressão foi tão violenta que ele sentiu-se presa de um sofrimento próximo ao físico, uma dor lancinante emanava de todos os poros de seu corpo.

Lentamente, deixou-se tombar ao piso, o chão gelado fazendo-o ranger os dentes automaticamente.

Outra vez, o vozeirão de seu pai chamava-o, o morto continuava falando ininterruptamente. Entrementes, permanecia sem entendê-lo, se bem que o simples fato de escutá-lo já o inquietava o suficiente, obrigando-o a cobrir seus ouvidos. Reação inútil, pela simples razão de que não tinha o poder de expulsar a voz de seu interior, onde ela se alojara permanentemente.

Nesta mesma hora, Hilda e Frey caminhavam por aquele local, em direção aos portões do castelo. Sendo Frey cerca de vinte e cinco centímetros mais alto que Hilda e estando à frente dela, foi ele o primeiro a ver Mime estirado no solo. Ele afastou-se um pouco para o lado de forma que a governante de Asgard também pudesse vê-lo.

A moça de suaves olhos azuis permaneceu estática por alguns segundos, após os quais, mantendo um estudado autocontrole, aproximou-se do seu guardião. Ajoelhou-se perante o guerreiro. Estando bem perto dele, aproveitou o ensejo para roçar sua fronte, enquanto tentava compreender o que ele dizia.

Reparando na presença dela, Mime olhou para cima, mas não fitava sua semideusa. Evidentemente ele tinha noção de que ela se encontrava ali, mesmo assim, seus sussurros eram fortuitos, como se Hilda, na verdade, estivesse a uma grande distância e ele não pudesse alcançar a vê-la:

- Por que, Hilda, trouxe-me de volta a este país, tirando-me o direito de deparar com a morte? Eu não quero...Deixe-me ir embora... Não...

A asgardiana não sabia o que responder, sua língua colou-se-lhe na boca e seu semblante adquiriu um aspecto sombrio.

Enquanto isso, Frey discretamente, conservou-se afastado. Além disso, como Mime falava baixo, não pôde entendê-lo.

Por fim, após alguns momentos de silêncio, Hilda voltou a ouvir o guerreiro-deus, desta vez, chamando por uma pessoa:

- Papai...

A expressão de Hilda serenou-se e ela aconchegou Mime em seu regaço, balouçando-o igual faria com um menino. E ironicamente, para ela, afigurou-se-lhe que os poucos bebês que vira em sua vida não apresentavam a vulnerabilidade daquele rapaz de vinte anos.

"Mas as pessoas são fracas e quem mais débil que um assassino?", Hilda percebia a crueldade de seus pensamentos; contudo, não logrou evitá-los.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Aproximadamente vinte minutos antes, voltara a nevar em Asgard. E justamente neste instante, Fenrir caminhava vagarosamente, quase ao acaso. Mas em seu íntimo mantinha uma vaga noção da direção a seguir, mesmo que sua mente estivesse povoada de pensamentos desencontrados. Toda a sua vida, até aquele dia, perpassava por seu cérebro, todavia, tão desordenadamente que ele nutria uma curiosa sensação de estar sonhando, a despeito de achar-se desperto. Contudo, a impressão parecera-lhe real, logo, ele realmente começava a experimentar uma certa sonolência, seus passos tornando-se ainda mais morosos.

Finalmente, Fenrir estacou. Entrecerrou seus olhos e permaneceu praticamente imóvel, enquanto a neve caía sobre ele implacavelmente. No entanto, Fenrir não se moveu sequer um centímetro. Estava em transe, alheio a qualquer fator externo. Naquele momento, tinha diante de si somente suas reminiscências.

Em sua cabeça, desenhou-se-lhe a imagem de um menino, cuja aparência assemelhava-se a dele, paradoxalmente, o guerreiro-deus não via a si mesmo naquela criança, mas deveria, pois aquelas eram as mesmas feições que ele tivera na infância. Porém, havia algo estranho no olhar do infante, uma discrepância na expressão facial: o garoto demonstrava, em seus ares infantis, uma mescla de acrimônia e selvageria. Perguntou-se como uma criança poderia exprimir sentimentos tão díspares à sua pouca idade.

Repentinamente, Fenrir percebeu a presença de outras pessoas; eram os pais do pequeno, obviamente. Alguma coisa agitou-se no peito do guerreiro Epsylon ao ver aqueles dois seres, sobretudo porque não possuíam rosto. Não obstante, o rapaz reconheceu neles as figuras paterna e materna, seu coração obstinado na idéia de que o homem e a mulher sem face eram seus pais.

Quis chamá-los, entretanto, não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra, como se súbita e inexplicavelmente desconhecesse seu idioma. Esquecera-se que a sua língua era universal e todos os humanos do mundo a conheciam. Somente ele não se recordava dela, sentindo-se transportado a outros tempos, quando ainda existiam infindáveis idiomas e dialetos na Terra. Sem embargo, isto ocorrera em outras eras, hoje só se falava o grego, por isso, ele não compreendia o que o impedia de encontrar sua própria voz, incapaz de articular uma frase. Então, quedou-se ali, olhando aflito, enquanto tentava se lembrar o que precisava dizer e, principalmente, como fazê-lo.

Outrossim, logo outros seres surgiram diante dele; em seguida, estavam numa festa, e Fenrir notou que os membros presentes na festividade pertenciam à mais alta estirpe de Asgard. Também reparou que adulavam seus pais e foi possuído de uma náusea profunda, o que o obrigou a morder os próprios lábios para não vomitar perante semelhante hipocrisia, porque rememorava nitidamente o dia em que seus pais morreram e, depois, aquela gente que antes proclamava sua amizade ardorosamente, prontamente os olvidara. E aquelas mesmíssimas pessoas deixaram a ele, Fenrir, absolutamente sozinho, insensíveis à solidão do menino.

De repente, ao pensar nisto, o rapaz divisou novamente o reflexo daquela criança que se parecia com ele. Evidentemente porque era a sua imagem que enxergava à sua frente. E ao constatar tal fato, o guerreiro viu-se vítima de uma forte comoção. Sentiu seu peito doer, embora sua pena fosse puramente emocional.

Tornou a morder os lábios, desta vez, com mais vigor, quando finalmente sentiu o gosto acre do sangue na boca. Sem se importar, voltou sua atenção à pequena imagem de si mesmo e conseguiu entender porque o rosto do garoto simbolizava extrema amargura, a mesma que ele sentira após a perda dos pais, completamente desamparado. Mas naquele tempo, com toda a tristeza que uma criança poderia sentir, Epsylon sabia que não havia em seu semblante tamanha mortificação entremeada com uma fúria abrasadora. Desta forma, já conhecia a verdade: o menino inexistia, apenas o que sua face demonstrava era real. Os sentimentos de amargor e raiva deixavam claro que ele realmente era o Fenrir, mas o adulto, posto que a criança só aparecera para patentear-lhe todo o ódio e desespero que ele procurara abortar inutilmente. Mesmo que preservasse um modo de vida selvagem, camuflando suas emoções mais arraigadas.

Ao compreender, enfim, tais fatos, Fenrir observou o menininho com infinita comiseração, ainda que soubesse que, na realidade, estava imbuído de uma auto-piedade. Isto o fez sorrir sardonicamente, já que rechaçava completamente todo e qualquer indivíduo que se compadecia de si mesmo. Apesar disso, achou que não havia ninguém mais digno de lástima do que o sujeito que se escondia atrás de uma aparente rebeldia para ocultar a miséria que cultivava no interior, como ele fizera anteriormente.

Por conseguinte, afastou os devaneios da mente e prosseguiu na sua caminhada que, desta vez, pareceu-lhe mais dificultosa, visto que agora descobrira seu verdadeiro "eu". E quisera não tê-lo descoberto jamais.


	15. Capítulo 5 Parte 5

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 5 - Parte 5**

**

* * *

  
**

Exatamente no mesmo instante em que Fenrir encontrava-se enfrentando seus fantasmas interiores, Thor também lutava contra os dele, embora de maneira um pouco distinta. Primeiramente, ele não sentia a mesma angústia que perseguia o guerreiro-deus de Ariot. Apesar disso, experimentava uma sensação de vazio e tristeza que não sabia definir. Refletia acerca de seu passado, a pobreza e miséria em que vivera. E depois, desde quando podia se lembrar, sua luta constante para ajudar seu povo. "O Robin Hood de Asgard" , disse a si mesmo, com um sorrisinho amargo.

Mas esta era a vida real, sua vida, portanto as coisas não eram tão fáceis como na lenda do conhecido ladrão. Além disso, o guerreiro-deus de Phekda estava frustrado pois, no fundo de seu coração, tinha consciência de que havia falhado. E o que mais lhe pesava era não ter podido auxiliar Hilda quando ela precisara. Neste momento, ao pensar nisso, Thor recordou o dia em que a conhecera. Tão encantadora e ao mesmo tempo singela, linda como um sonho. Uma verdadeira aparição. Antes de conhecê-la, ele tinha certeza de tudo, porém, desde que ela cruzara seu caminho, armara-se uma revolução em sua existência. E ela fora tão bondosa, compreensiva, mesmo sendo uma pessoa da nobreza... desde então, parecia difícil concentrar-se em qualquer coisa, pois a imagem dela aparecia todo o tempo em sua mente. E para ele, era quase impossível evitar isto. Sem dúvida, Thor não podia negar que a semideusa de Asgard exercera uma magia quase instantânea sobre ele.

"Contudo, eu não fui a única presa desta sensação. O mesmo aconteceu a Siegfried e, em menor escala, a Shido. Pergunto-me se eles perceberam que eu também sinto uma profunda fascinação por ela. No entanto, se eu fosse sincero comigo, teria que admitir que meus sentimentos não se devem à grande admiração que nutro por ela. Não é só fascínio ou encanto. Trata-se de algo mais poderoso. Ainda assim, eu não quero... não deveria..." Thor interrompeu abruptamente o rumo de seus pensamentos. Decididamente não era a ocasião mais adequada para começar a avaliar as emoções desenfreadas que preenchiam seu coração. Ademais, não queria pensar em Hilda, não agora. Preferia meditar sobre o porvir. Entretanto, as reminiscências insistiam em voltar à sua cabeça, por mais que ele tentasse afastá-las.

Sua infância infeliz, seu pai, um pobre homem sonhador e iludido. Quanto à sua mãe... preferia ignorá-la. Ele a amara muito, claro, mas infelizmente ela fora uma mulher com mais defeitos que virtudes. Naquela época, por ser apenas uma criança, com a inocência típica da idade, fora incapaz de compreender as oscilações de ânimo tão freqüentes dela. Mas hoje que era adulto, entendia perfeitamente. Sua mãe, embora nunca quisesse reconhecê-lo, era um ser humano absolutamente frívolo, e às vezes até um pouco desumano. Seus únicos interesses: a bebida e os homens. E seu pai sempre preferira esconder-se atrás de uma máscara de complacência. Estava deveras perdido em seu pequeno mundo de ilusões e devaneios. Porém, fora um bom homem. De qualquer modo, Thor jamais desenvolvera sequer um resquício de rancor por seus pais, ao contrário. Além disso, tinha claro em sua mente que ambos o amavam, ainda que nunca o tivessem demonstrado da forma mais correta.

Entrementes, o guerreiro-deus nunca compreendera sua própria solidão e melancolia quando era tão somente um menino. Foi só depois, já nos tempos de adolescência, que entendera como havia sido uma criança triste. Mas agora tudo parecia tão longe que ele se perguntava se algum dia realmente se sentira daquela maneira. Às vezes tinha mesmo a nítida impressão de que tudo fora apenas um delírio de sua memória e a qualquer momento voltaria para casa. E seus pais continuariam lá, os três vivendo a mesma vida insignificante e sem futuro de sempre.

- Não, devo reagir. Nunca mais irei vê-los. A morte chegou à minha casa demasiadamente cedo. Levou meu pai tão silenciosamente que até dir-se-ia que ele nem sequer existiu algum dia. E depois disso... minha mãe foi embora, deixando-me, e nunca mais tornei a vê-la. Que estranho recordar todos estes fatos. Mas a verdade é que depois da minha luta contra Seiya, quando estive tão próximo da morte, agora encontro-me rememorando tantos acontecimentos que há muito eu afastara da minha lembrança , Thor falava consigo mesmo quase didaticamente. Sem embargo, o vento gelado de Asgard golpeando violentamente sua face clara e pálida o trouxe de volta à realidade. Agora já não havia recordações, tudo estava acabado. Era impossível ressucitar o passado, e se pudesse, ele provavelmente não o faria. Não gostaria de ter que reviver tudo de novo.

Olhou ao seu redor. Notou que estava muito perto do local onde ele e Hilda se conheceram. Deixou que suas pernas o guiassem lentamente até lá. Quando chegou ao lugar, sentiu uma gama de sensações que lhe causaram uma certa pertubação. Mas o momento passou, logo a calmaria regressava ao seu espírito. Então, Thor sentiu-se apenas sozinho e um pouco cansado de quase tudo.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

No palácio de Asgard, Siegfried parecia profundamente adormecido, deitado em sua cama. Todavia, despertou após alguns minutos, com um sobressalto. Não tivera um sono tranqüilo. Vira a si mesmo tão desprotegido e quase indefeso, estirado na neve, enquanto uma mancha de sangue maculava a terra tão pura. Mas eis que, subitamente, não era em seu peito que estava a ferida, e a dor não era sua. Ele estava somente tentando proteger outro corpo com o seu próprio, no entanto, fracassara...

Começou a sentir uma agonia que resvalava os limites do desespero. Depois fez um esforço para levantar-se, mas não conseguiu, queria ficar abraçado para sempre àquele cadáver. E pensando neste sonho, Siegfried notou que chorava. Sentia-se inquieto e sabia perfeitamente bem quem era a morta que quisera defender: Hilda. E mesmo repetindo incansavelmente para si que fora um pesadelo, ela estava bem e todos, com exceção de Alberich, gozavam de boa saúde, seu coração se recusava a escutá-lo. Sua cabeça estava atordoada pela impressão tão real que a letargia deixara em seu interior. Nem sequer podia explicar-se por que havia dormido. Ou talvez ainda não estivesse completamente restabelecido, por isso a necessidade imperiosa de se deitar alojara-se em seu espírito. Aliás, continuava terrivelmente sonolento, contudo, não queria fechar os olhos outra vez, tinha medo daquela imagem aterradora, o corpo inerte de Hilda sob o seu. E sua incapacidade para resguardá-la.

Tentou erguer-se de seu leito, mas não conseguiu, suas pernas fraquejaram, e viu-se obrigado a sentar sob pena de cair. A debilidade pareceu dominá-lo por completo, se bem que ele estivesse consciente de que isso era puramente emocional, devido a seu estado de ânimo. E na verdade, ele não era o único que se sentia assim, pois notara claramente que cada um de seus companheiros estava abatido, quiçá por diferentes razões. Porém, todos, de alguma forma, estavam enfrentando seus suplícios. E disto Siegfried estava absolutamente certo, porque sua sensibilidade aguçada fazia com que ele tivesse alguma noção do tormento que os outros guerreiros-deuses poderiam estar sentindo, embora obviamente ele desconhecesse seus verdadeiros motivos.

Mas imaginava que tudo, de uma forma ou de outra, ainda que vagamente, deveria ter alguma relação com aquela batalha tão sórdida que eles tiveram que travar contra Athena e seus cavaleiros. Para Alpha, fora um combate absurdo desde o princípio. Mesmo assim, ele aceitara, por Hilda, evidentemente em nome do amor que sempre sentira por ela. Mas ainda que este sentimento não existisse, era uma pessoa leal, por isso, sempre lutaria por sua senhora, apesar de saber que ela estava irremediavelmente enganada. Voltar-se contra ela seria como negar seus princípios, e isto era algo que Siegfried não poderia fazer nunca. No entanto, ele não conseguia afastar de sua mente a preocupação que sentia por sua avatar. Ela fora apenas uma vítima, e isto era o que mais o afligia, porquanto este simples fato demonstrasse a vulnerabilidade de sua semideusa. E o jovem homem de feições delicadas e ternos olhos azuis sentia receio diante de sua inaptidão para controlar o destino.

Se antes não pudera defender Hilda, havia probabilidades de que não pudesse fazê-lo também no futuro. E realmente se preocupava muito com ela, com o seu desamparo. Porque ele não estava muito seguro de que as lutas tinham terminado, um mau presságio insistia em persegui-lo. Algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que o caminho de seu povo seria extremamente árduo e talvez a paz fosse inalcansável. E embora este fato também o preocupasse, Alpha não sabia como proteger seu país. Fora derrotado anteriormente; ele conhecia todas as suas debilidades, por esta razão, estava ciente de que não possuía a força necessária para auxiliar sua nação como deveria.

Não obstante, Hilda precisava dele, e o guerreiro aprendera a venerá-la, resignando-se a não esperar que ela sentisse o mesmo por ele. Algumas vezes, isto lhe doía, mas ela estava muito acima, pertencia a outra classe. Portanto, evidentemente algum dia uniria a sua vida à de alguém que fosse tão importante quanto ela. "E quando este dia chegar, eu já não serei mais necessário e partirei para sempre. Mesmo assim, antes não vê-la nunca mais, nunca mais ver o seu sorriso e o seu olhar, mas saber que está viva, que respira, está saudável" , refletiu Siegfried. No entanto, um pensamento mórbido o deixava intranqüilo, o futuro que ele não podia divisar o desassossegava. Começou a pensar em sua vida e nas pessoas ao redor de si, destituído de qualquer paixão, mas não pôde prosseguir por muito tempo em suas reflexões; logo a fadiga o dominou. Então, decidiu deitar-se de novo. Entretanto, desta vez não fechou seus olhos, porque não queria mais sonhar. E teve medo, sentiu-se muito infeliz e levemente confuso.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Hilda buscou um calmante para Mime, e após dá-lo ao jovem e deixá-lo em seus aposentos, foi ao encontro de Frey e novamente os dois caminharam até os portões do palácio. Ela continuava preocupada com Mime, posto que ele sofrera uma tensão nervosa fortíssima, mas esperava que relaxasse com o tranqüilizante que tomara. E que estivesse mais calmo quando ela regressasse.

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, a semideusa e Frey chegaram à casa deste último. Mas ao entrar, presenciaram uma cena que os desconcertou: no sofá da sala, seminuas e beijando-se nos lábios, duas mulheres encontravam-se abraçadas. E para absoluto desgosto e desagrado de Frey, uma delas era sua própria irmã, e a outra moça era a sua mestra.

Obviamente, quando ambas notaram a presença deles, afastaram-se uma da outra rapidamente. Todavia, já era tarde: o guerreiro-deus de Talitha estava com uma expressão muito contrariada, enquanto Hilda, superado o susto inicial, quase mordia os lábios para não sorrir ante aquela situação constrangedora mas, ao mesmo tempo, divertida.


	16. Capítulo 6 Parte 1

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 6 - Parte 1**

**

* * *

  
**

Poseidon, reunido com todos os seus generais-marinas que acabava de resgatar do Khoma, observava-os uma a um, pensativo. A seu lado, acompanhava-o o sempre fiel Sorento. Entre as pessoas que serviam o imperador dos mares, a única ausente era Tétis, que obviamente devia estar alheia a tudo o que acontecera. Poseidon meditou que mais tarde seria necessário avisá-la. E após trocar umas poucas palavras com os marinas e explicar-lhes tudo, acrescentando que agora ele estava ao lado da justiça, o deus retirou-se. Seus guerreiros ainda conversaram uns com os outros por alguns breves instantes e depois, dispersaram-se, cada qual perdido em suas próprias reflexões.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Baian refletia consigo mesmo sobre a súbita mudança de atitude do seu deus. Evidentemente ele não o questionava, era seu senhor e amo, por isso, sempre faria o que ele ordenasse sem discutir, muito menos contestar ou reclamar, pois jamais fora um rebelde. Sua rebeldia preferia guardá-la para seus adversários. Mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de pensar que a repentina mudança de Poseidon era um pouco esquisita. Só então, lembrou-se de que antes de começar a duelar contra Athena, o deus queria casar-se com ela, por este motivo a raptara, para tentar convencê-la a aceitar sua proposta. "Mas como a grande estúpida atreveu-se a rechaçá-lo, teve seu justo castigo...ah não, o que estou dizendo? Afinal, pelo que disse Poseidon, no final fomos nós os que perdemos. E eu, seja como for, já havia mesmo sido derrotado por aquele maldito cavaleiro", pensou Baian. De todo modo, mesmo querendo Athena como esposa no princípio, Poseidon não demonstrara, nem por um momento, intenção de lutar pela Humanidade. Por isso também a deusa recusara sua oferta de matrimônio. Neste caso, Baian continuava sem entender porque só agora seu imperador resolvera que lutaria pela paz. Até porque ele próprio dissera que, apesar de ter procurado ajudar os cavaleiros de Athena com seu cosmo, não estava certo de que havia conseguido. E não sabia se eles tinham triunfado na luta contra o tal deus dos infernos. "O Diabo...não...Hades. Bem, é quase o mesmo, afinal, todos estão no inferno", murmurou Baian de si para si.

De qualquer maneira, toda a sua vida ele se dedicara a lutar para tornar-se um guerreiro. E ele conseguira e tivera o privilégio inestimável de servir ao deus mais grandioso e valoroso de todo o Olimpo. Maior até mesmo que o grandissíssimo Zeus. Pelo menos eram esses os pensamentos do Cavalo-Marinho, que era um servo deveras fanático. Para ele, a derrota de seu senhor fora apenas uma fatalidade que ele tinha certeza de que não voltaria a se repetir. E agora que ele, Baian, estava recuperado, graças ao seu senhor, faria qualquer coisa para defendê-lo, mas desta vez, não fracassaria. E todos os desafios que viesse a ter que enfrentar dali em diante, serviriam para fortalecê-lo e torná-lo um guerreiro digno de Poseidon. Efetivamente, Baian não tinha quaisquer outros objetivos em sua vida. Poseidon era sua religião, a única força que o impulsionava a viver e que lhe dava ânimo e coragem.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

O curso dos pensamentos de Io era mais ou menos similar ao de Baian, guardadas as devidas proporções, logicamente. Como seu companheiro de lutas, ele também se perguntava por que razão seu deus havia decidido lutar pela Humanidade, depois de ter feito o possível para exterminá-la. Parecia-lhe uma incongruência. Ademais, o general-marina de Scylla não estava muito certo de que gostaria de começar a defender os seres humanos. Na verdade, sendo uma pessoa de natureza egoísta, importava-lhe pouco ou nada o que pudesse acontecer aos povos da Terra. Ceramente ele obedeceria, por se tratar da vontade do ser divino a quem ele servia, muito embora Io não fosse um fanático de Poseidon como Baian. Ao contrário: na opinião de Scylla, seu senhor era relativamente tolo e imaturo. Além disso, possuía personalidade fraca, pois seria impensável que o deus dos mares mitológico propusesse casamento à deusa Athena, que sempre fora sua inimiga, desde tempos imemoriais. Assim, Io era de opinião que a reencarnação atual de Poseidon carecia de bom senso. E aparentemente deixava-se controlar por suas paixões, visto que agora dispunha-se a apoiar Athena. "Não, isto não é certo. Ainda que por enquanto não se saiba se ela e seus cavaleiros sobreviveram, penso que nunca deveríamos nos aliar aos nossos oponentes. Mas o imbecil do meu imperador apaixonou-se perdidamente por ela. Eu não entendo", murmurou Io ao acaso.

Pensou em si mesmo, no que faria se fosse ele o deus. Porém, logo chegou a uma conclusão quando começou a rememorar certos acontecimentos, os quais já havia afastado de seu íntimo havia muito tempo, afinal, ele jamais fora uma pessoa que dedicasse parte de seu tempo às reminiscências. Para Io, tudo o que realmente importava era o presente, e em menor grau, o futuro. Apesar disso, neste momento ele recordava fatos passados, mas somente para efeito de comparação. Lembrou-se de quando era um menino, a imensa fortuna de sua família que deteriorou-se pouco a pouco com a infinidade de extravagâncias que sua mãe, e sobretudo seu pai, fizeram. Logo todos, ele, seus pais e seus dois irmãos, um mais velho, outro mais novo, foram esquecidos. Ele sabia como a sociedade podia ser cruel. E até compreendia e justificava isso. Com a queda de nível de sua família, efetivamente não podiam esperar que os membros da mais alta categoria continuassem tratando-os com a mesma cortesia. Seja como for, no que se referia a Io, isto só o afetou devido a seu caráter fútil e frio. Seus irmãos sim sempre foram mais sensíveis, o que o aborrecia ao extremo. Mas ele felizmente herdara a personalidade dos pais, sendo que, afortunadamente, não era imprudente como eles. Aliás, desde menino, ele possuía uma mente madura, o que o tornava bastante precoce para a idade.

De qualquer modo, depois que foram à ruína, a vida converteu-se em algo extremamente desagradável. Mas nem tudo fora tão ruim, desde que um parente distante da família, um jovem de 27 anos, voltara transformado em guerreiro de um deus grego. Tanto os pais de Io como ele próprio entusiasmaram-se com as histórias que seu parente lhes contava. No entanto, os irmãos de Io não compartilhavam do mesmo interesse. Mas viram-se forçados a treinar para se tornarem generais-marinas algum dia. Nesta época, realmente Io divertiu-se muitíssimo. Os treinamentos eram difíceis e até violentos, mas o garoto daqueles tempos queria aventura, tinha uma grande ânsia de conhecer novos horizontes, embora seu entendimento ainda não pudesse compreender muitas coisas.

Por fim, anos mais tarde, chegava o grande momento de Io lutar para obter sua tão sonhada escama. Quanto aos seus irmãos, durante todo o tempo em que treinaram, nunca demonstraram espírito de luta, coragem ou sequer determinação, características indispensáveis ao bom combatente. Portanto, Io seria o primeiro a ter a oportunidade de tornar-se um marina. Só precisaria enfrentar... uma mulher. Seu nome: Francesca. A jovem de belos olhos cinzentos era italiana como ele, e apareceu alguns anos antes, quando ele e ela ainda não eram adolescentes. Logo ela se converteria na melhor das aprendizes. E não demorou muito para que também nascesse o amor entre eles. Mas apesar de estimá-la, Io não extravasava seus sentimentos. Contudo, para a moça, ele era muito importante e especial. E realmente um aprendeu muito com o outro durante seus treinamentos.

Então, quando finalmente chegara o tão ansiado dia em que lutariam pela armadura almejada, ambos estavam preparadíssimos. Além disso, como eram os melhores discípulos, desde o princípio tinham plena certeza de que esse confronto chegaria, pois os dois eram infinitamente superiores a todos os outros aprendizes. Mas logo ficaria patente a diferença entre eles quanto ao aspecto das lutas. Explica-se: Francesca, claro, lutaria com afinco, posto que este era o seu dever. Todavia, se Io a derrotasse, ela aceitaria calmamente, não só pelo que existia entre eles, como também pelo fato de que ela era uma pessoa nobre. Mas para Io a situação era muito distinta, porque devido à mesquinhez que sempre lhe revolvera as entranhas, não se resignaria com uma derrota. Em seu vocabulário, a única palavra existente era: vitória. No entanto, por ser um indivíduo ardiloso, ele ocultou isto habilmente. Mesmo assim seus irmãos, que o conheciam bem, nunca tiveram ilusões acerca dele.

A própria Francesca não ignorava que seu namorado era um jovem de caráter um pouco instável. Outrossim, acreditava que ele também possuía virtudes. E não era seu amor por ele que a cegava, mas sim a fé que ela tinha no coração dos homens, sempre acreditando que todos podiam ser pessoas melhores, e que a bondade prevalecia acima de qualquer maldade. Evidentemente era uma garota ingênua em vários aspectos da vida, embora inteligente em outros. Para complementar, preferia acreditar no pacto que havia entre ela e Io, ou seja, eles continuariam unidos, não importando quem triunfasse primeiro. Este ajudaria ao que fracasasse. Isto é, se ela perdesse, teria o apoio dele como de costume. E se o derrotado fosse ele, Francesca continuaria ao seu lado, lógico. Porém, ele nunca concordara com isso, ainda que houvesse tido o cuidado de não expressá-lo abertamente. Logo, quando deu-se início ao combate entre eles, o jovem tinha bem claro em sua mente que deveria vencer, não havia outra alternativa. Para ele, tratava-se de uma questão de honra. Não treinara por tanto tempo, fazendo o seu melhor esforço, para ser derrotado. Fora de cogitação. Não se podia permitir essa humilhação.

No entanto, durante a luta, a vantagem era de Francesca, que conseguira aperfeiçoar melhor seus golpes e técnicas de combate. Ademais, ela lutava tranqüilamente, enquanto que Io pressionava a si memo e sentia uma tensão crescente. Entrementes, só haveria uma maneira para que ele desistisse: morrendo. E foi então que de repente, naquele instante, durante a luta, este pensamento aflorou-lhe na mente: e se ele a matasse? Claro que o confronto não seria até a morte, ambos sabiam disso. E se o fosse, Francesca jamais aceitaria, por razões óbvias. Mas desconhecia o fato de que Io aceitaria sem nenhum problema. Assim, ele pensou: "Se ela me derrotar, talvez minha única opção seja...matá-la. Então, automaticamente eu ficaria com as escamas, pois aqui não há oponente melhor do que eu. A única que me supera, para meu pesar, ainda que eu não goste de admiti-lo, é justamente... ela".

Contudo, ele preferia vencê-la. Não se importaria de assassiná-la para alcançar seus propósitos, mas também não queria ter que amargar uma derrota. Por isso, concentrou-se na luta com todas as suas forças. Fez um esforço verdadeiramente sobre-humano. No entanto, fracassou. A ganhadora foi Francesca. Todos a parabenizaram, enquanto ela estava mais preocupada em ajudá-lo, pois ele ficara bastante ferido, embora aquela não tivesse sido sua intenção. Além do mais, Francesca sim considerava que Io era mais valioso do que qualquer armadura, pelo simples fato de ser um ser humano. Ele se deixou guiar pelos braços protetores dela, e ninguém, em meio a toda algazarra e festejo, a não ser os irmãos dele, notou o olhar de ódio que Io dirigia à sua namorada.

Mais tarde, terminada toda a comemoração, o irmão caçula de Io resolveu conversar com a então nova amazona de Scylla, para preveni-la.

- Eu sei que você sente algo muito especial pelo Io e que o ama verdadeiramente. Mas ele não é bom. Nunca foi. Peço-lhe que tome extremo cuidado, por favor. Ele nunca tolerou um fracasso, desde criança. E eu penso que quando um menino é ruim, terá grandes dificuldades para ser um homem bom na vida. Você não sabe porque só o conheceu quando ele já era quase um adolescente. Porém, sei o que estou lhe dizendo. Deve acreditar nas minhas palavras.

- E por que eu deveria? - perguntou Francesca claramente desconfiada.

- Estou dizendo, eu o conheço muito mais do que você imagina. Além disso, notei o olhar carregado de rancor que ele dirigiu-lhe quando você o venceu e todos começaram a parabenizá-la. Acredite-me, isto é algo que ele não aceitará, e sempre há de considerar como uma afronta ao seu ego e orgulho - retorquiu o rapaz.

- Realmente não acredito em nada. E não percebi coisa alguma, nem ódio ou rancor. Aliás, ele deixou que eu cuidasse de seus ferimentos, que diga-se de passagem eu não fiz por mal, e se pudesse teria evitado. Só que às vezes não tenho absoluto domínio sobre minha força. Mas é só questão de tempo até que eu possa reverter esta situação e controlar por completo meus poderes, sem problemas - rebateu Francesca calmamente.

- Está bem. Mas lembre-se: eu avisei - replicou o rapaz, dando-se por vencido.

Mesmo assim, Francesca ficou um pouco pertubada com essa conversa. Por isso, resolveu falar com Io, mas com sutileza, já que no seu íntimo continuava pensando que Io era uma boa pessoa. Este, cauteloso, disse:

- Meus irmãos são meus melhores amigos. Há muito afeto entre nós, sempre houve, nossa família sempre foi unida. Só que infelizmente, às vezes eles têm um pouco de... como direi?... ciúmes dos meus êxitos. Mas não se preocupe. Isto não é nada sério.

- Pois a mim me parece algo muito feio da parte deles - disse a moça em tom reprovador.

- Minha querida, de vez em quando temos alguns conflitos com os seres que amamos, mas nem por isso deixamos de estimá-los e respeitá-los. Você não acha? - argumentou Io com falsa doçura.

Francesca relaxou:

- Tem razão. Eu mesma às vezes tinha alguns desentendimentos com minha mãe por exemplo. Mas sempre a amei muito. E sofri terrivelmente com sua morte. Entretanto, eu sei que ela está zelando por mim, onde quer que esteja.

- Exatamente. Isto você sempre deve ter em mente. E que um dia se encontrará com ela. Mas não pensemos mais nisso. Há que continuar festejando sua vitória - disse Io em tom neutro.

- Tem razão - concordou Francesca sorrindo meigamente.

Mas nada fazia diferença. Porque o desejo de matar já nascera no coração de Io.

À noite, quando tudo estava calmo e silencioso, os jovens namorados conversavam sobre frivolidades. Francesca apoiou sua cabeça no regaço de Io, enquanto continuavam sua conversa. Mais tarde, enquanto a moça estava distraída, cozinhando o jantar, Io disse que compraria uma garrafa de vinho. Ela o lembrou de que as bebidas alcóolicas eram proibidas para menores de idade, portanto, como eles ainda não haviam completado dezoito anos, não poderiam beber. Mas ele conseguiu convencê-la de que deveriam abrir uma exceção devido às circunstâncias; seria apenas para celebrar a conquista dela.

- Além disso, serei discreto, não permitirei que descubram o que vou fazer. Não se preocupe. Beberemos um pouco e depois desaparecerei com a garrafa - disse Io com um sorriso maroto.

- Está bem - aceitou sua namorada.

Então ele saiu, regressando mais ou menos quinze minutos depois. Ela começou a servir o jantar e ele, discreta e habilidosamente, colocou uma droga na taça dela. Depois, entregou-a dizendo:

- Um brinde. A você. E à sua falecia mãe.

- Oh, obrigada, meu bem - disse a moça, sem desconfiar de nada.

Os dois começaram a desfrutar da deliciosa comida que ela preparara, pois Francesca cozinhava muito bem. Porém, decorrido algum tempo, ela começou a se sentir mal.

- O que você tem? - perguntou Io cinicamente.

- Não sei. Sinto-me estranha, tonta. Minha cabeça... ai - disse Francesca fracamente.

"Pelo que posso ver, está fazendo efeito" - pensou Io. E em voz alta:

- Lembra-se de que hoje eu falei que algum dia você encontraria sua mãe de novo?

- Hã? Como? Ah, claro. Mas por que está dizendo isso? - perguntou a jovem, completamente desorientada pelo efeito da droga em seu organismo.

- Porque este dia já chegou. Muito rapidamente, é verdade. Mas assim é a vida, nossa existência é mesmo tão curta... - respondeu Io sardonicamente.

- Realmente não te entendo - ela disse, sentindo-se cada vez pior. E acrescentou com esforço: - Acho... melhor chamarmos o mestre... para que ele possa me examinar... sinto-me tão mal... tenho muita sede... estou fraca...

- Para que incomodá-lo? Talvez a estas horas ele já esteja dormindo, afinal, já é tarde. E amanhã todos temos que acordar cedo, como sempre. Menos você - disse Io lentamente.

- Por que... menos eu...? - ela perguntou intrigada.

- Porque para você nunca mais haverá amanhã - replicou o rapaz enquanto sorria lentamente. E acrescentou: - Não vai precisar de nenhum médico. Porque você descansará eternamente.

- O quê? - disse Francesca, e apesar do seu torpor, sua cabeça esforçava-se para raciocinar, ela sentia o perigo, e as palavras do irmão dele em sua mente:

" Io não é bom...nunca foi...nunca aceitou um fracasso... o ódio em seu olhar... o ódio..."

Sim, era isso. Agora ela podia ver, o olhar dele era maldoso, e ela não se lembrava de ter visto tanta perversidade nos olhos de alguém antes daquele momento.

- Não, Io...não... - ela suplicou com o pouquíssimo que lhe restava de forças.

- É tarde. Tarde demais para que eu possa desistir - foi tudo o que ele disse.

Aproximou-se de Francesca, pondo suas mãos em volta do pescoço dela. Ela fez mais uma tentativa desesperada, resfolegando com dificuldade.

- Eu... eu... amo você... não faça isso... a armadura... nunca foi importante... para mim... não mais... do que você.

- Esta sempre foi a diferença entre nós: para mim sim a armadura estava acima de tudo. E quanto a mim... também te amo. Mas não há lugar para nós dois nesta vida. Um de nós deve morrer. E sinto muito, mas tem que ser você, porque eu nasci para triunfar.

E apertou-lhe o pescoço até quebrá-lo. Aquela foi a única vez que ele dissera que a amava. E nunca mais repetiria isto a ninguém.

Depois de apagar qualquer prova, por mínima que fosse, que pudesse demonstrar que ele estivera com ela naquela noite, Io saiu silenciosamente da casa dela. No dia seguinte, quando descobriram o corpo dela, houve uma comoção generalizada. Obviamente, foram feitas muitas investigações, com o propósito de se descobrir quem a havia assassinado. Mas ninguém nunca conseguiu descobrir nada. No entanto, ao olhar para os rostos de seus irmãos, Io percebeu: eles sabiam. Nunca disseram nada. Porém, jamais voltaram a falar com Io de novo.

Alguns meses depois, Io novamente teve outra oportunidade para lutar pelas escamas de Scylla, com outro aspirante à armadura, que havia progredido muito nos últimos tempos. Era um grego de nome Costa, um ou dois anos mais jovem que Io. No entanto, este conseguiu derrotá-lo. E finalmente pôde converter-se no general-marina de Scylla. Não voltou a ver os seus irmãos, e nunca se preocupou com isto, para ele era indiferente. Dos seus pais ainda tinha notícias de vez em quando, até que mais tarde eles faleceram em um acidente.

E hoje, pensando no seu passado, Io sabia que realmente amara Francesca, provavelmente a única pessoa por quem ele sentira afeto. Mas nunca teria permitido que seus sentimentos por ela o transtornassem, como acontecia a Poseidon. E decididamente, teve que matá-la, senão as escamas de Scylla jamais seriam dele. E em tempo algum se arrependeu do seu crime. "Por isto, sei que se eu fosse Poseidon, não teria auxiliado os cavaleiros de Athena. E não me comoveria com nada que acontecesse a ela, mesmo amando-a. Porque eu, Io, não sinto pena", pensou Scylla sombrio.


	17. Capítulo 6 Parte 2

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 6 - Parte 2**

**

* * *

  
**

Krishna encontrava-se literalmente meditando. Sentia-se absolutamente relaxado, enquanto permitia que sua mente vagasse, até alcançar as lembranças de sua infância e juventude. Uma vida difícil, povoada de sofrimento e sacrifícios.

Tinha nove irmãos, e todos viviam em um casebre miserável, infestado de baratas, aranhas e às vezes até um ou outro escorpião. Devido a isso, um de seus irmãos morrera, pois não pudera resistir ao veneno do aracnídeo. Ademais, eles não tinham dinheiro para levá-lo ao hospital ; por conseguinte, não puderam socorrê-lo. E sendo Krishna o mais velho, foi-lhe atribuída esta responsabilidade ; a família julgou-o culpado pelo falecimento do caçula, pois o acusaram de relapso. Este peso ele teve que suportar por um longo tempo, até que finalmente conseguiu superar o sentimento de culpa. Mas sem dúvida, foi muito difícil esquecer.

A fome, a penúria, as condições em que viviam... desde pequenos, tanto Krishna quanto seus irmãos tiveram que trabalhar, cada qual lutando pela própria sobrevivência. No entanto, a pobreza os perseguia implacavelmente. Seus pais brigavam constantemente, e o ambiente familiar era infernal. A cada vez que perdiam um emprego, a situação piorava consideravelmente, como se fosse possível.

Os anos passaram, e com eles levaram seus outros irmãos, graças à vida cheia de privações que sofriam. O meio no qual viviam, sem as condições mais básicas de higiene, fizeram com que adoecessem. Além disso, como se alimentavam mal, pois nunca havia comida suficiente, e a água não era potável, realmente não era de se admirar que falecessem prematuramente.

Por outro lado, seus pais estranhamente resistiram por mais tempo, como se a despeito da vida ordinária que levavam, quisessem afrontar o destino, tentanto provar que eram mais fortes. Contudo, eles também morreram alguns anos mais tarde. Nesta época, o marina de Krisaor era um rapaz de cerca de dezessete anos, mas apesar de ter ficado completamente sozinho já nem tinha mais lágrimas, tamanhas foram as perdas que tivera até então. Sentia-se profundamente exausto, até mesmo para chorar. No lugar de seu coração, parecia haver apenas um vácuo infinito. Ainda assim, ele precisava seguir em frente. "A vida continua." Nunca antes as palavras lhe pareceram tão destituídas de qualquer significado.

Então, um dia em que já não tinha mais forças, Krishna parou de lutar. Só queria morrer. Não conseguia mais trabalho, já que devido ao seu estado de saúde precário, sentia-se sempre muito fraco. No seu último emprego, ou melhor, "escravidão", fora horrivelmente maltratado. Tivera que agüentar as arbitrariedades de um patrão déspota que dava-lhe muitas chibatadas. E sendo de constituição raquítica, isto o debilitou ainda mais. Se continuava vivo, devia ser por milagre. No entanto, estava certo de que não poderia resistir por muito tempo, afinal, o que faria estando desempregado e doente?

Arrastando-se fracamente pelo chão, Krishna tentou encontrar algum alimento, inutilmente. Desistiu, fechou os olhos, e resolveu esperar até que os deuses tivessem piedade e não continuassem torturando-o.

Quando despertou, horas mais tarde, o jovem notou que estava em um quarto modesto, mas asseado. Todo o corpo lhe doía, e sem forças para erguer-se e sair da cama, apenas pôde observar a habitação onde estava. E em meio à confusão de sua mente, perguntava-se o que estava fazendo ali. A última coisa da qual se recordava era que adormecera em algum lugar pútrido e fétido ; pensamentos funestos dominando seu cérebro. Mas afinal, não morrera, e agora não sabia o que fazer. Entretanto, sua reflexões foram interrompidas pela entrada de um homem de porte másculo e dentes branquíssimos em um rosto muito escuro. Seus olhos eram negros, o cabelo castanho escuro e comprido.

- Como se sente? - ele perguntou, e seu tom de voz era extremamente amável.

- Não muito bem, receio - respondeu Krishna com um muxoxo.

- Nota-se - redargüiu o outro.

Krishna quase disse: "Então por que perguntou?", mas conteve-se a tempo e manteve-se sabiamente calado, pois não sabia quem era aquele homem e quais eram suas intenções. Portanto, julgou mais prudente mostrar-se dócil e educado. Além disso, aparentemente ele lhe salvara de uma morte praticamente certa.

Mais tarde, o estranho veio a ser o mestre de Krishna, além de seu salvador, pois sempre seria em primeiro lugar o homem com quem ele teria uma eterna dívida de gratidão. No entanto, de certo modo, ele conseguira pagar um pouco, já que o treinamento a que fora submetido era extremamente difícil. Mas nunca reclamara, posto que estava satisfeito pela nova oportunidade que o destino lhe dera de recomeçar, pois se não fosse por isso, somente os deuses sabiam o que teria sido dele, doente, com fome, sem família, sem esperança.

Contudo, ainda que seu mestre pudesse ser uma pessoa por vezes rigorosa, ele ajudara-o, apoiando-o sempre, e fazendo dele um guerreiro a serviço de um deus. E hoje, do alto de seus quase quarenta anos, Krishna sentia-se um homem absolutamente realizado. Até mesmo podia agradecer à generosidade que os deuses tiveram para com ele, porque não morrera na luta contra o cavaleiro de Dragão, e agora, uma vez mais, poderia começar de novo. Apesar de que, mesmo que não fosse assim e hovesse morrido pelas mãos de Shiryu, recebera muitas compensações em sua existência, logo não tinha por que se queixar. E de qualquer maneira, estando vivo, esforçar-se-ia para vencer os desafios vindouros e não voltar a falhar com Poseidon, principalmente agora que talvez Athena e seus cavaleiros poderiam estar mortos.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Kasa caminhava em direção a Isaac. No entanto, devido ao dom que possuía, resolveu adquirir o aspecto de outra pessoa, já que isto não era algo que ele fazia apenas nas batalhas com o intuito de atingir o inimigo. Desde que descobrira que tinha esse poder, muito tempo atrás, também passara a usá-lo em sua vida quotidiana em diversas ocasiões, visto que se divertia ao fazê-lo.

Realmente quando Kraken o viu, confundiu-se pensando tratar-se de Poseidon.

- Imperador, sinto-me muito preocupado. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa para averigüar se Athena e os outros sobreviveram - disse o jovem de cabelos verdes, um pouco aflito.

Poseidon (isto é, Kasa) não respondeu. Apenas sorriu consigo mesmo, enquanto pensava: "Como é fácil enganar as pessoas. Iludem-se simplesmente com a aparência, o físico. Se tentassem ver mais além..."

Enquanto ele fazia essas conjecturas, Isaac, estranhando seu silêncio, voltou a falar:

- Algum problema, senhor? Está tão calado.

Kasa em resposta deu um risinho e afastou-se, deixando seu companheiro de lutas com um semblante preocupado. Entrementes, depois de verificar que achava-se longe da visão de alcance de Isaac, Kasa voltou a adquirir seu aspecto normal. Aliás, sendo uma pessoa possuidora de um exterior deveras incomum e horrível, o general-marina de Ryumunades comprazia-se transformando-se em outra pessoa, mas sempre de acordo com suas conveniências, porque nunca fora complexado. Nem sequer uma única vez chorara ou se lamentara. Até mesmo quando era criança e posteriormente, já na adolescência, não se importara. Efetivamente, muitas foram as vezes em que assustara as demais pessoas de propósito, por diversão. E também porque gostava de demonstrar certa autoridade e poder sobre os outros.

Quando menino, em inúmeras ocasiões, perseguira seus colegas no colégio, com o intuito de aterrorizá-los. E não era difícil, considerando que as pessoas possuíam muitos preconceitos e crianças eram altamente impressionáveis. Obviamente, alguns no princípio tentavam ridicularizá-lo. No entanto, no final era Kasa quem triunfava, pois desde que tinha cerca de quatro anos já tinha dons que para os leigos seriam chamados "paranormais". Certamente naquela época ainda não estavam plenamente desenvolvidos, devido à sua imaturidade. Mas eram suficientes para que ele pudesse utilizá-los a seu bel-prazer, embora não soubesse muito bem como controlá-los por sua pouca idade. Todavia, com o passar dos anos, aprendera a dominá-los, especialmente depois que seus pais começaram a ensinar-lhe tudo sobre Mitologia e os deuses. Logo, resolveram treiná-lo para que um dia ele se convertesse em general-marina.

Seu pai faleceu um pouco antes de ele concluir o treinamento, mas sua mãe pôde vê-lo convertido em marina. Ela ainda vivia, mas Kasa não saberia dizer em que parte do mundo, pois perdera a comunicação com ela havia muito tempo, desde que ela se casara de novo e começara a viajar pelo mundo.

Na realidade, a família dele sempre fora estranha, não havia afeto entre nenhum deles, porém existia algum laço obscuro, talvez devido ao fato de que eles eram possuidores de um caráter sarcástico e maldoso. Na verdade, a única vez em que praticamente tudo dera errado para Kasa fora justamente na batalha contra Athena. E isto sim era algo que conseguia apagar toda a sua ironia, deixando-o bastante aborrecido. Contudo, Poseidon agora queria lutar a favor da justiça, então ele não tinha mais nada a fazer senão obedecer, apesar de que nunca fora uma pessoa submissa e subserviente, pelo contrário. Entretanto, não tinha nenhum motivo para voltar-se contra Poseidon, mesmo que o considerasse tolo e imaturo. Depois, porém, cogitou que o deus dos oceanos obviamente tomara essa resolução pelo que sentia por Athena, mesmo não sabendo se ela ainda estava viva.

"Mas então, ele lutará pela memória dela, caso ela tenha falecido na guerra contra Hades. O último dos românticos", pensou Kasa enquanto uma ideiazinha perpassava-lhe a cabeça. Começou a rir consigo mesmo. Realmente seria algo cômico. Claro, se ele a pusesse em prática, e com certeza o faria.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Isaac ainda achava-se absorto olhando na direção em que Poseidon (na verdade, Kasa) estava andando, até que finalmente perdeu-o de vista. Refletiu de si para si que era estranha a maneira como seu deus o olhara, seu silêncio e aquele sorriso misterioso.

- Será que aconteceu algo? Por que ele ficou calado quando eu comentei minha preocupação com a sorte de Athena? Não entendo. Isto é mesmo muito estranho. Ele parecia esquisito..., murmurava Kraken para si próprio, sentindo-se inquieto.

Contudo, momentos depois, o marina esqueceu-se de tudo isso, perdendo-se em reminescências. Seus tempos de treinamento, quando era um menino, junto com seu amigo Hyoga... Neste curso de seus pensamentos, Isaac voltou a sentir a mesma angústia de antes. O que teria acontecido a ele? Teria podido salvar-se da morte na batalha contra Hades? Mas e se todos realmente estivessem mortos? O mundo sem a deusa Athena já não seria o mesmo. Ela era vital para a Humanidade.

Além disso, o jovem experimentava um intenso sentimento de culpa por ter lutado contra ela, e por tudo o que havia feito, pois não podia esquecer que se as circunstâncias fossem outras, ele ter-se-ia convertido em cavaleiro de Athena, e não em um general-marina. Aliás, mesmo agora que Poseidon obviamente mostrava-se arrependido por todas as suas maldades e estava disposto a redimir-se, defendendo a Terra, Isaac sentia-se mal. Sobretudo por ter sido tão fraco tendo lutado com Hyoga, quando na verdade deveria ter-se aliado a ele, apoiando-o. Mas não pudera ; em sua mente só havia confusão e revolta. Mesmo assim, arrependera-se no último instante, reconhecendo seu erro e a nobreza de seu antigo amigo, quando pensara que ia morrer.

"Devo considerar-me um afortunado por ter conseguido sobreviver, afinal. Todavia, eu não mereço estar aqui, enquanto Hyoga talvez... Athena... todos... eu não mereço, não é justo. Se eu pudesse, de bom grado daria minha vida pela deles, se com isso eu conseguisse ajudá-los a salvar o mundo. Quisera eu ter podido auxiliá-los nessa guerra", pensou o jovem tristemente. E sua melancolia apenas crescia, à medida em que ele aprofundava suas lembranças dos momentos vividos com seu mestre Crystal e Hyoga. Eram como sua família, aliás a única que ele tivera. Eram seu lar, sua alegria.

Apesar de rigoroso nos treinamentos, seu mestre fora uma pessoa muito amável e carinhosa, como se realmente fosse um pai, o pai que ele jamais conhecera. E Hyoga... não... se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo, o cavaleiro de Cisne fora mais que um amigo. Era seu irmão de coração. Por isso, apesar da vida difícil, sacrificada, ele não poderia ter motivos para reclamar, posto que tivera ao seu lado dois grandes seres humanos. Infelizmente, porém, perdera ambos, pois Hyoga, ainda que não tivesse morrido, merecia um amigo de verdade. "E não um pobre amargurado como eu, que manchou a amizade que havia entre nós por um rancor sem sentido e absurdo... uma estupidez", refletia Isaac, seus olhos começando a enevoar-se pelas recordações e o remorso que lhe pesava no coração. Logo, o marina de Kraken chorava desconsoladamente, seu desespero e raiva misturando-se indistintamente, até que todo o pranto secou, deixando no espírito do general somente apatia e um vazio incomensurável.


	18. Capítulo 6 Parte 3

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 6 - Parte 3**

**

* * *

  
**

Em algum ponto longínquo do oceano, nadava uma bela sereia, possuidora de todo o encanto e magia que tal ser mitológioco deveria ter. Porém, ela era real, um ser humano de carne e osso. Tratava-se de Tétis, a única guerreira a serviço de Poseidon. Entretanto, ele morrera, todos haviam partido. Kanon, Sorento... e ela ficara irremediavelmente sozinha. Como quando era uma menina... sempre com fome e muito frio, abandonada, caminhando só pela vida, sem rumo. De maneira um tanto desconexa, Tétis deixava que seus pensamentos vagassem pela lembrança de tudo que vivera até então. Ainda que ela mesma anteriormente evitara cuidadosamente essas recordações tão desagradáveis, tornando-se uma moça insensível e quase indiferente. Mas isto, e ela o sabia, era tão somente uma armadura que construíra em torno de si para não alimentar suas amarguras que agora, uma a uma, voltavam à sua mente, sem que ela tivesse forças para impedir. Não queria, não deveria pensar; ademais, fazia tanto tempo... era ilógico que se permitisse essa fraqueza ; sofrer pelo passado angustiante que fora sua existência. Além disso, odiava a autocomiseração.

No entanto, em meio àquela solidão no mar infinito, sentia-se impotente para continuar lutando contra si mesma, e tudo aquilo que a ferira durante parte de sua vida. E aquela revolta, aquela ira incansável, corroendo-lhe o coração dia a dia... sim, era uma tortura recordar toda a raiva que nutrira, e a indigência em que vivera. Por isso, sempre que Tétis sentia-se fraquejar, procurava pensar em qualquer outra coisa para não deixar que as lembranças invadissem sua cabeça, conseguindo sempre afastá-las com sucesso. Entretanto, desta vez era diferente ; estava extremamente cansada para continuar lutando, cansada de enganar-se, cansada de sua própria hipocrisia, refugiando-se em um mundo que não era o seu, escondendo-se de seu próprio passado, fugindo... Esta era a palavra correta: fugir. Mas ela sabia que algum dia já não poderia escapar, que sua couraça tão cuidadosamente armada desmoronaria. E este momento infelizmente chegara.

Entrementes, enquanto experimentava estas sensações e os pensamentos sombrios povoavam-lhe o cérebro inexoravelmente, a jovem de olhos azuis continuava a nadar incansavelmente, embora sem seguir qualquer direção, completamente a esmo. Era capaz de ficar horas intermináveis somente nadando, quase até a exaustão. Todavia, qualquer fadiga que sentisse nesse instante seria emocional, pois seu corpo encontrava-se em perfeitas condições. Sem dúvida a cabeça era que estava mal.

Dezenove anos antes, nascia um bebê de pele de porcelana, feições delicadas e impecáveis. Sua mãe, uma criatura obesa e intragável, farta de viver, engravidara por acidente. Embora destituída de qualquer encanto aparente, a mulher sabia como entreter os homens. E era a única coisa que realmente sabia fazer.

Quando jovem fora linda e desejável, mas sempre possuíra um caráter ruim. Era bastante pobre, e para sobreviver, cobrava seus favores. Foi quando encontrou um homem rico que poderia sustentá-la. Ele se apaixonou perdidamente por ela, mas era casado. Então, a jovem decidiu que a esposa dele tinha que morrer. Porém, seu crime foi descoberto e ela tivera que viver praticamente toda a sua juventude na prisão. Tentara escapar algumas vezes, mas sempre fracassava. Além disso, estava grávida. Mas isto não lhe importava, pois não a beneficiava em absolutamente nada. Por isso, meses mais tarde, quando seu filho nasceu prematuramente, ela o matou asfixiado, no hospital do presídio. Obviamente, já encontrava-se perturbada, sua sanidade esvaindo-se rapidamente, até que por fim mandaram-na para um centro de reabilitação de doentes mentais.

No entanto, após haver mantido um relacionamento com o diretor que prometera que a ajudaria a escapar, ela novamente engravidou. Mas o homem não cumpriu sua promessa, então ela o assassinou. Depois, conseguiu fugir, mas encontraram-na em muito pouco tempo. Assim, novamente ela voltou para a prisão. Mas desta vez, foram mais cuidadosos, e quando de novo deu à luz, não pôde fazer qualquer dano à criança. Porém, evidentemente não poderia criar o filho, menos ainda estando presa. Portanto, ele foi enviado a um orfanato.

E assim passaram-se os anos, e quando finalmente ela terminou de cumprir sua sentença, e pôde sair, já tinha mais de quarenta anos de idade. E como não tinha recursos para manter-se, começou a fazer outra vez o mesmo que nos tempos de juventude, antes de ser presa. Todavia, a beleza que possuíra havia morrido para sempre. Mas de alguma maneira, ainda sabia como manejar os homens. Ou ao menos, como conseguir algo deles, mesmo que não fosse muito. Contudo, sempre ficava grávida, pois nunca se preocupara em cuidar-se. Aliás, não saberia como fazê-lo, pois toda a sua vida fora uma pessoa ignorante. Apenas queria distrair os homens, conseguir um obséquio deles, indiferente à qualquer coisa. Então, a cada parto, deixava órfãos pelo mundo, pois sempre abandonava seus filhos, entregues à própria sorte.

Algumas vezes conseguira abortar, sentindo-se muito doente depois, mas por alguma ironia da vida sempre sobrevivia. E agora, uma vez mais, tinha outra insuportável criança em seu regaço. Mais um ser detestável que ela, claro, não hesitaria em abandonar. Além disso, nesta época, ela já tinha mais de cinqüenta anos, sentia-se velha e sua única companheira inabalável era uma garrafa de bebida.

Por isso, mesmo sentindo-se débil, a mulher tomou em seus braços o bebê de apenas dois dias de vida, e exatamente como fizera com os filhos que tivera antes, deixou-o em uma rua qualquer. Sem embargo, quando estava voltando ao lugar miserável no qual vivia, o andar trôpego e vacilante, um carro a toda a velocidade a atropelou. E assim, morrera a mãe de Tétis. Esta foi encontrada por uma mulher pobre, com pouco mais de trinta anos. Compadecendo-se do pequeno neném que certamente morreria naquele frio se alguém não o recolhesse, resolveu levá-lo para casa.

Contudo, seu marido ficou furioso, pois eles já tinham quatro filhos e ele não queria uma enjeitada no seu lar. Mesmo assim, ela insistiu e conseguiu ficar com a menina. Decidiu chamá-la de Tétis, o nome de sua falecida mãe. Porém, quatro anos depois ela faleceu. Seu marido, um tirano, maltratava os filhos e a Tétis ainda mais, porquanto não havia nenhum parentesco entre eles. Agredia-a sem piedade ou consideração. Finalmente, com nove anos, a pequena Tétis foi embora de casa, farta dos maus-tratos sofridos. Nas ruas, tentando encontrar alguma maneira de viver, começou a roubar. Foi enviada a um reformatório, ou inferno... este nome era bem apropriado também. Conseguiu escapar com quatorze anos, uma vez mais regressando à penúria das ruas. E o frio, sempre aquele frio miserável... muitas vezes a moça nem sequer conseguia raciocinar.

Um dia, exausta, congelada quase até o limite, os dentes rangendo incessantemente, Tétis encaminhou-se ao mar. Sua mente estava desconexa, e o vento cortante golpeando-lhe o rosto gelado fê-la tremer violentamente, dificultando seus passos. Procurava alguma coisa, alguma resposta, mas não sabia o quê. E uma revolta crescente a esmagar-lhe o coração parecia ser sua única companhia. Por isso, em meio ao seu torpor, não notou as ondas do mar revolto que cresciam vertiginosamente, até que foi tragada por elas.

Despertou bastante confusa e desorientada, mas notou que já não sentia frio. Reparou em dois olhos azuis escuros que a perscrutavam e, sentindo a boca amarga e seca, perguntou com alguma dificuldade:

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Kanon - respondeu o estranho com voz grave.

No entanto, Tétis não esboçou reação alguma, pois este nome não significava nada para ela, não conhecia ninguém que se chamasse assim. Aliás, não conhecia pessoa alguma. Tentando erguer-se, sentiu uma tontura e voltou a deitar-se, mas seus olhos cansados continuavam mirando o desconhecido à sua frente. Foi quando ele tornou a falar no mesmo tom grave:

- Você teve uma febre violenta por vários dias. Surpreende-me que tenha conseguido sobreviver, estando tão doente, desnutrida, anêmica.

A jovem esboçou um meio sorriso e disse lentamente:

- Só isso?

- Bem... mas ao menos você conseguiu resistir à febre. Diga-me, qual é o seu nome? - perguntou Kanon.

- Tétis - respondeu a moça num murmúrio.

- Que nome curioso.

- Que lugar é este? - ela perguntou.

- Bom, Tétis, nós nos encontramos nos domínios de Poseidon.

- Quem? - Tétis fez uma expressão intrigada.

- O deus dos mares Poseidon - disse Kanon, observando que a jovem diante de si estava terrivelmente pálida.

- O que é isso? Que deus é esse? - perguntou Tétis em tom confuso.

- Nunca ouviu falar de Poseidon? - perguntou Kanon.

- Não. Nem sei do que você está falando. Não estou compreendendo absolutamente nada - respondeu Tétis perplexa.

- Nota-se - comentou Kanon secamente. E em seguida, acrescentou: - Eu a encontrei desmaiada aqui, pelos domínios de Poseidon. Na verdade, estava tão fria que julguei que estivesse morta. Mas percebi a tempo que ainda conservava um resquício de vida, então a salvei. Diga-me, de onde você é?

- Eu sou dinamarquesa - disse a jovem num fio de voz.

- Ah... mas o que fazia por aqui? - perguntou Kanon.

- Não sei. Digo... bem, este é meu país, eu nasci aqui.

- Seu país? Do que está falando? Disse-me que é dinamarquesa. Portanto, este não é seu país - disse Kanon.

- Como não? Continuo sem entender - disse Tétis.

- Bom, parece-me que você está pensando que encontra-se na Dinamarca. Mas eu já expliquei que estes são os domínios do Imperador Poseidon - disse Kanon pacientemente.

- Não era um deus? - perguntou a moça.

- Sim. Imperador é outra maneira de chamá-lo - explicou Kanon, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo: "Pelo que posso ver, não é uma menina inteligente. Efetivamente parece bastante inculta."

- Eu só me lembro que caminhava em direção ao mar, mas não saberia dizer ao certo o porquê. Eu me sentia tão atordoada, sofrendo, um desespero no meu peito... e frio e muita fome - disse Tétis mais para si mesma do que para Kanon. Este apenas falou:

- A Dinamarca é um país extremamente frio. E com o farrapo de roupa que você vestia, é natural que sentisse muito frio. Deduzo que você deve ser bastante pobre.

Tétis não pareceu prestar atenção às palavras dele, pois prosseguiu:

- Então, quando senti que ia congelar, vi as ondas do mar vindo em minha direção, me arrastando... e depois mais nada. Apenas água em cada poro do meu corpo, e eu me senti congelada até os ossos. Eu tentava respirar, mas não conseguia. E depois não lembro de mais nada, acho que desmaiei.

- Ah, sim, eu já disse que te encontrei desmaiada. Bem, agora creio que tudo está bem mais claro - disse Kanon.

- Como? - perguntou Tétis desnorteada.

- Eu imagino que as ondas do mar a trouxeram até este lugar. Não seria a primeira vez que algo assim acontece, que uma pessoa de outro país chega até os domínios de Poseidon trazida pelo mar - comentou Kanon pensativo.

- Mas tudo isso é muito estranho. Continuo sem entender - disse Tétis em tom angustiado.

- Francamente, garota, eu acho que você... - ia dizendo Kanon, mas interrompeu-se e ficou calado por alguns segundos. Depois, tornou a falar: - Não importa. Com o tempo, tudo será explicado mais devidamente. Enquanto isso, não deve se preocupar. Agora responda-me: e sua família?

- Família? Eu não tenho - disse Tétis friamente.

- Então é órfã? Bom, pelo que vejo não há ninguém nesta vida que possa se preocupar ou se importar com você. Estou certo? Já que não tem família... - disse Kanon em tom vagaroso.

- Sim, estou sozinha - disse Tétis. E para si mesma: "Sozinha pelo mundo."

- Coitada - disse Kanon sem no entanto demonstrar nenhuma compaixão.

- Quero ir embora - foi tudo o que ela disse.

- O quê? Ótimo, então vá. Além de tudo, é ingrata. Encontrei você num estado deplorável, está viva graças a mim... e é assim que você quer pagar? - redargüiu Kanon em tom cortante.

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro. Sou muito pobre, como poderia pagar? - replicou Tétis assustada.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Que você é pobre eu já notei. Por isso mesmo não entendo por que quer voltar. Que futuro você tinha lá? - contestou Kanon.

- Bem... mas é que... não sei. Eu não sei - respondeu Tétis pesarosa.

- Porém, eu poderia treinar você para que se convertesse em uma amazona. Seria muito útil ter uma aliada. Para ajudar-me a servir Poseidon, quando chegar o momento, naturalmente - disse Kanon, acrescentando com um sorriso extremamente sarcástico: - O meu Imperador Poseidon - começou a rir um pouco.

- Por que está rindo? - perguntou Tétis desconfiada.

- Por nada. Você não entenderia. Acontece que eu tenho planos... grandes planos - disse Kanon ainda sorrindo um pouco.

- E que planos são esses? - ela perguntou intrigada.

- Já disse que você não entenderia. Mas primeiro devo esperar até que Poseidon esteja conosco.

- Como? - ela quis saber.

- Ainda não é o momento. No entanto, Poseidon há de retomar seu império. Então... poderei realizar tudo o que estou planejando - disse Kanon, mas na verdade falava para si mesmo, e não para Tétis. Quando, porém, estava dizendo: - Eu vou acabar... - interrompeu-se bruscamente. Disse: - Basta de perguntas!

- Está bem - ela disse em tom submisso.

Mas Kanon já estava distraído novamente, pensando apenas nos seus planos para subjugar Poseidon quando este chegasse ao seu Santuário. "Algum dia ele virá até aqui." Tão absorto encontrava-se que não escutou quando Tétis falou:

- Estou com fome.

Notando que ele parecia não ouvi-la, ela repetiu:

- Estou com fome. Tenho muita fome.

- O quê? - perguntou Kanon ainda distraído.

- Eu disse que tenho muita fome - repetiu a garota obstinadamente.

- Quantos anos você tem? - perguntou Kanon, voltando a fixar sua atenção nela.

- Quatorze. Por quê? - perguntou Tétis curiosa.

- Por sua aparência franzina, pensei que tivesse menos. Se bem que se você se alimenta tão mal, é normal que seja tão magra, é lógico. Bom, mas eu também pensei que você tivesse menos idade devido às suas feições infantis. Porém, afinal, já é uma adolescente. E eu pensando que você tivesse uns onze ou doze anos, digamos assim... - falou Kanon.

- Não tenho culpa. Não tenho dinheiro para comprar comida - ela redargüiu.

- Claro. Eu sei, eu sei. E sua febre não ajudou em nada. Estava tão enferma que quase não podia se alimentar, por isso continuo surpreendido por você ter conseguido se salvar - disse Kanon em tom neutro.

- Mas agora sim eu quero comer. Eu quero! - suplicou a moça.

- Bem, minha jovem, acalme-se. É melhor descansar. Trarei algo para você - e com estas palavras, Kanon retirou-se.

Ao se ver sozinha, Tétis tentou levantar-se de novo, e desta vez conseguiu, apesar de sua debilidade. Além disso, suas pernas tremiam e ela teve que apoiar-se na cama para não cair. Alguns minutos depois, sentindo-se mais confiante, apesar da tontura e fraqueza, começou a caminhar pelo quarto estreito. Quase um cubículo, na verdade. Por isso, sentira o homem com quem falara havia pouco, tão perto de si. Aliás, até perguntava-se como ele conseguira estar ali com ela, pois era muito alto e naquele lugar não parecia haver espaço suficiente para dois seres humanos. Mas deixou de pensar nestas questões quando notou que havia na parede um espelhinho pequeno e rachado. Olhando-se nele, notou seu abatimento, os ossos quase saltando de seu rosto, tamanha sua magreza ; as manchas escuras ao redor dos olhos claros e sem vida, o cabelo completamente embaraçado. Como sempre, aliás. Jogou o espelho em um canto qualquer. Não precisava dele para saber como estava. Como sempre estivera: uma criatura raquítica, com um rosto mórbido e doente. Apalpou seu corpo, sentindo os ossos sob a carne muito fina. Depois tocou a camisola que vestia, o tecido áspero e grosseiro, mas sem dúvida muito melhor do que os farrapos que usava. Ademais, sentia-se quente finalmente.

E neste exato momento, Kanon voltou trazendo consigo um generoso prato de comida e um copo contendo suco de laranja. Deu-os a ela e disse:

- Coma.

Desnecessário que ele houvesse dito isto, pois era o que ela mais desejava. Comeu avidamente e bebeu o suco com sofreguidão. Quando ela terminou, ele comentou:

- Esperemos que agora se sinta melhor.

- Obrigada - ela disse enquanto coçava a cabeça.

Observando isto, ele disse:

- Sinceramente, seus cabelos estão num estado lamentável. Parece impossível penteá-los. Além disso... bem... há várias feridas em sua cabeça.

- Bom... é... eu sei. Pelos... piolhos - ela disse envergonhada.

- Sim. E há muitos. E como você vai entender, não sou babá para passar meu tempo cuidando de meninas. Portanto, creio que teremos que resolver este problema. Um bom corte é o que você precisa - ele disse pausadamente.

- Cortar? Meu cabelo? - ela perguntou preocupada.

- Mas claro. Desculpe-me, mas ele é horrível, cortar é muito mais prático. Bem curto, claro, pois não vejo outra solução. Bom, já vou indo. Agora descanse - ele respondeu, saindo em seguida.

O tempo passou, e quando Tétis estava restabelecida, Kanon começou a treiná-la. Ela não queria e tentou fugir algumas vezes, mas ele sempre a encontrava. No entanto, apesar de seu gênio, ele não a castigava, pois não a considerava uma ameaça, nem se preocupava realmente. À medida em que os meses foram transcorrendo, ela resignou-se.

E a moça magra de aparência doentia foi se tornando uma jovem muito atrante. Seu cabelo, que fora cortado bem rente pelo próprio Kanon, que tivera de suportar os arranhões e mordidas que ela lhe dera, havia crescido novo, mas desta vez bem tratado, já que agora ela tinha os meios para fazê-lo.

Dois anos mais tarde, Tétis transformou-se em uma bela moça, fazendo esquecer aquela jovenzinha esfomeada e enferma. Estava conversando com Kanon, enquanto ele observava a grande transformação que ela atravessara durante aqueles dois anos. Observava-lhe o cabelo agora macio e sedoso, que moldava o rosto adorável, e os enormes olhos azuis. As mãos finas e delicadas, de dedos longos e o sorriso brejeiro que ela lhe dirigia. Ao notar isso, ele perguntou:

- Por que está sorrindo dessa maneira?

- Pela forma como você está me olhando - ela disse em tom malicioso, que não passou despercebido a Kanon.

Ele apenas falou vagarosamente:

- Pela forma como estou te olhando... - e com um sobressalto: - Como estou te olhando?

- Você sabe - ela disse, sempre sorrindo.

Ele sentiu-se consternado, afinal, não era de seu feitio relacionar-se com mocinhas menores de idade. "E ela só tem dezesseis anos", ele disse para si mesmo.

- Lembra-se de como era meu cabelo? - ela perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Neste instante, ele também sorriu.

- Lembro-me mais dos arranhões que você me deu quando eu o cortei. E as mordidas. Sempre teve dentes fortes.

Ela começou a rir.

- É mesmo. Mas eu disse que se você os tocasse, faria com que se arrependesse.

- Mas eu não me arrependi. Era mesmo necessário. E depois, eu te fiz um grande favor, porque agora eles estão lindos - retrucou Kanon, afagando a cabeça de Tétis delicadamente, sentindo a maciez dos cachos dela, que estendiam-se até a cintura.

- Mas você foi muito cruel comigo, cortando meu cabelo daquela maneira, deixando-me quase calva - insistiu Tétis.

Ao ouvir isso, Kanon riu abertamente.

- Calva?

- Sim. Calva. Eu me senti muito mal. E fiquei com muita raiva de você - ela replicou.

- Sim, eu sei - ele murmurou.

- No entanto, eu te perdoei - ela falou com um olhar maroto.

- Sim, tão generosa minha discípula!... - ele concordou esboçando um sorriso. Logo, acrescentou: - Mas afinal, tudo terminou bem. E daqui a algum tempo você estará preparada para tornar-se uma amazona.

- Claro. É este o discurso que estou escutando já faz dois anos - disse Tétis contrariada.

- Bem, significa que você tem que se esforçar mais. Além disso, eu sempre disse que não era fácil.

- Só que eu não tive opção, porquanto você me obrigou a treinar - argumentou Tétis.

- O que foi muito bom, não acha? Senão, o que seria da sua vida agora? - rebateu Kanon.

- É, eu sei - aquiesceu Tétis.

Enquanto conversavam, Kanon continuava observando-a pensativamente.

- Você gosta mesmo de me admirar - provocou ela.

- Não estava te admirando - ele negou sem muita convicção.

- Mas você nunca me olhava assim no passado - ela insistiu.

- Bem... - ele hesitou.

- Então? - ela perguntou.

- Então o quê?

- Vai continuar negando que quando eu era aquela moça fraca e doente, você não me olhava dessa forma, e que agora que estou saudável, você se sente atraído por mim? - ela perguntou rapidamente.

- Francamente, Tétis... eu não tenho romances com menores de idade, portanto as coisas que você diz... - ele começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu falando em tom beligerante:

- Não vá me dizer agora que você é um puritano, pois eu sei que não o é!

- Mas nunca tive relacionamentos com menores, Tétis - afirmou Kanon.

- Está bem. Eu acredito. Mas então vamos ter que esperar até que eu complete dezoito anos? - ela perguntou sardonicamente.

- Tétis, comporte-se - ele mandou, embora estivesse quase sorrindo.

- Mas Kanon... - começou Tétis, mas desta vez foi ele quem a impediu de continuar:

- Honestamente, essa conversa não faz sentido. Além do mais, devemos continuar seu treinamento.

- Certo - ela aceitou com um suspiro resignado.

No entanto, conhecendo-a como a conhecia, Kanon tinha consciência de que ela não se conformaria tão facilmente. De fato, dias mais tarde, ela falou com ele novamente:

- Bom Kanon, estou disposta a fazer um enorme sacrifício e esperar até eu completar dezoito anos, mas só se você me der um beijo.

- O quê? - admirou-se Kanon.

- E na boca, claro - disse Tétis com as faces coradas.

- Tétis... - começou Kanon.

- Só um beijinho - ela pediu.

- Nem pensar.

- Por quê? Ah, já sei: está com medo de não resistir! - disse Tétis alegremente.

- Daqui a dois anos, quando você tiver dezoito, talvez possamos conversar. Mas agora não - disse Kanon.

- Se eu soubesse, teria dito que era mais velha quando você perguntou minha idade pela primeira vez - disse Tétis aborrecida.

Kanon sorriu largamente.

- Agora é tarde. Você é uma jovem terrível mesmo. Mas não adianta continuar insistindo. E não seja teimosa.

- Ah, ok. Afinal, dois anos passam depressa. Espero - provocou-o Tétis.

Só que o tempo não passou tão rápido como ela ou ele gostaria. E muitas vezes Tétis sentia ciúmes de Kanon, pois sabia que ele mantinha casos com algumas mulheres. Mas claro, todas maiores de idade... parecia-lhe ridículo e absurdo.

Quando finalmente Tétis concluiu seu treinamento, tinha pouco mais de dezessete anos. No momento de receber sua armadura, ela comentou com Kanon:

- Acho que eu merecia um prêmio por isso.

- Prêmio? Mas o seu prêmio é a armadura - ele retrucou.

- Eu sei. Mas depois de tudo o que eu tive que enfrentar para consegui-la, eu merecia algo mais.

- Não seja exagerada. Você não teve que enfrentar nada tão horrível assim - disse Kanon.

- Não importa, de qualquer modo foi difícil, e eu quero uma compensação - ela tornou a falar.

- Muito bem. Conhecendo você, imagino o que vai pedir. Mas quero confirmar. O que deseja? - perguntou Kanon condescendente.

- Um beijo - respondeu Tétis.

- Ah, eu sabia!

- E então? - ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Outra vez a mesma coisa, Tétis? Sinceramente... - disse Kanon, evasivo.

- E por que não? Agora falta menos de um ano para que eu complete dezoito - disse Tétis quase suplicante.

- Já sei disso - disse Kanon, e mordeu os lábios para não sorrir.

- Você é muito malvado, Kanon, e mais parece uma fortaleza - queixou-se a sereia.

- Nem tanto assim. Se eu fosse, você não teria notado que eu te acho... interessante - disse Kanon, tentanto não olhar para ela, com o propósito de não ceder.

- Somente interessante?! - agora ela estava ofendida.

- Tétis, não comece... se eu te desse um beijo, imagino que você me diria algo como "agora que já nos beijamos, podemos começar a namorar."

- Não... eu não faria isso - mentiu Tétis.

- É claro que faria. E agora eu tenho que ir - disse Kanon, começando a se afastar, enquanto ela dizia contrariada:

- Pois quando eu tiver dezoito anos, você não poderá continuar me evitando.

E de fato, no seu décimo oitavo aniversário, Tétis estava bastante animada, pois esperava que Kanon já não a rejeitasse, agora que não havia a barreira da idade. Com sua franqueza característica, ela decidiu falar com ele, mas sentiu-se um pouco hesitante. Contudo, teve uma idéia. Ao invés de pedir, ela mesma tomaria a iniciativa. Quando encontrou Kanon, disse:

- Não vai me parabenizar pelo meu aniversário?

- Mas claro, Tétis. Meus par...

Mas antes que ele pudesse concluir, ela lhe deu um beijo que, aliás, ele não hesitou nem por um momento em retribuir, muito embora não imaginasse que ela faria aquilo.

Depois do beijo, ela perguntou:

- Gostou? Eu gostei muito!

Ele começou a rir.

- Eu não esperava por isso.

- Eu sei, mas gostou? Foi meu primeiro beijo, mas acho que eu fui bem, não é? - ela perguntou traquinas.

Ele respondeu com um ar divertido:

- Sem dúvida, você é uma discípula muito talentosa. Digo, ex-discípula. Aliás, com tais talentos, creio que um dia até poderá superar seu mestre.

- Bom, dizem que os alunos quase sempre superam seus professores - disse Tétis provocante.

Foi então que eles iniciaram um relacionamento.

Finalmente, com um esforço sobrehumano, Tétis voltou à realidade. Olhou em torno de si. Só havia o mar. O imenso e infinito oceano. Melancolicamente começou a nadar, primeiro vagarosa, logo rapidamente, como se tentasse chegar a algum lugar que ela própria não conhecia. Sendo exímia nadadora, apesar de encontrar-se muito longe da margem, conseguiu alcançá-la em um espaço de tempo relativamente curto. Ademais, o fato de ser uma sereia ajudou-a a conseguir isso. Evidentemente, um ser humano "comum" não teria podido. Mas mesmo para ela, fora difícil. Sendo assim, quando por fim chegou à areia, tombou exausta e entregou-se contente ao sono que vinha apagar todas as lembranças conflituosas que ela tentara matar inutilmente. Por isso, não teve tempo de ouvir uma doce melodia...


	19. Capítulo 6 Parte 4

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 6 - Parte 4**

**

* * *

  
**

Sorento caminhava pela praia tocando sua flauta. A música o relaxava, era quase transcendental. Contudo, interrompeu-se quando notou um corpo estendido na areia. Devido à distância, não podia ter muita certeza de quem era, mas teve a sensação de que poderia ser Tétis. Começou a correr, até que finalmente pôde divisar a figura deitada na areia. Realmente era ela. Sentou-se perto dela e sentiu seu pulso: estava viva. Na verdade, parecia apenas adormecida. Respirou aliviado. No entanto, notou que ela encontrava-se um pouco gelada. "Decerto esteve muito tempo no mar", deduziu. Ele permaneceu algum tempo olhando o rosto bonito, mas depois distraiu-se, imerso em seus próprios conflitos internos.

A família do general-marina de Sirene era uma das mais tradicionais e importantes de toda a Áustria. Sua fortuna sempre fora imensa e seus negócios estendiam-se também por alguns outros países. Portanto, Sorento Sinowatz nasceu em meio a muito luxo, sendo o mais velho de seus irmãos. Ao todo, eram cinco: quatro homens e uma moça, que era a mais nova de todos. Seus pais, apesar dos inúmeros compromissos, eram dedicados a eles, não os relegando apenas aos cuidados de empregados, como acontecia em muitas famílias abastadas.

Sem embargo, quando Sorento tinha nove anos de idade, sua mãe faleceu em um acidente de avião. Embora isto tivesse afetado bastante seu pai, alguns meses depois ele conheceu uma mulher por quem se apaixonou profundamente, e rapidamente casou-se com ela. Este fato incomodou sobremaneira o pequeno Sorento, pois o falecimento de sua mãe o abalara muitíssimo, fazendo-o refugiar-se na música, posto que ele tocava flauta desde os cinco anos de idade. Além do mais, era tradição na sua família que todos os membros dominassem algum instrumento musical. Assim, a flauta era sua companheira constante. A música o acalmava e provocava-lhe um grande bem-estar. Com isso, Sorento isolava-se cada vez mais.

Seu pai, dedicado à nova esposa e completamente deslumbrado com ela, já não era o mesmo. Distanciara-se dos filhos, até que cerca de dois anos depois, ele adoeceu. Poucos meses mais tarde, faleceu. Então realmente começou o calvário de Sorento e seus irmãos, pois sua madrasta mostrou-se uma tirana., sufocando-os com o seu rigor e severidade. Incapaz de um gesto de ternura, tratava-os com aspereza, principalmente valendo-se do fato de que eram apenas crianças, logo, não poderiam defender-se adequadamente.

Entrementes, ela também dedicava seu tempo aos negócios do falecido esposo. Todavia, não tinha uma mente tão brilhante, embora fosse uma pessoa inteligente. Mesmo assim, cometia vários deslizes devido às transações erradas que fazia. Como algumas foram realmente graves, afetaram consideravelmente o patrimônio dos Sinowatz. Evidentemente continuaram possuindo uma grande fortuna. Outrossim, menor do que a que tinham originalmente. Mas o que efetivamente parecia interessar a ela era o poder, isto é, exercê-lo sobre os mais fracos. Justamente por isso ela dominava seus enteados a seu bel-prazer.

Desta maneira, o tempo foi passando, até que Sorento alcançou a puberdade. Nesta época, porém, ele sentia-se quase tão vulnerável como quando era criança. Por isso, bem como seus irmãos, continuava submisso aos caprichos de sua madrasta. Na realidade, causava-lhe um grande pesar submeter-se às vontades dela, sobretudo pelos seus irmãos, porquanto considerava que era sua obrigação zelar por eles. Muitas vezes pensava: "Sou um covarde. Deveria protegê-los, é minha responsabilidade como irmão mais velho. Porém, não consigo. Quando vejo sua figura tão ameaçadora, sinto-me fraco, incapaz de reagir e enfrentá-la. Não posso." Assim, Sorento sentia-se extremamente culpado. E sua madrasta, sabendo disso, divertia-se atormentando mais ainda a todos.

E o tempo inexorável seguiu o seu curso. Finalmente, Sorento completou dezoito anos. Portanto, teoricamente poderia tomar suas próprias decisões. Apesar disso, continuava sentindo o mesmo medo e a mesma insegurança. Então, concentrava-se com afinco na música, como sempre fizera. Somente isto parecia absorver a aflição que lhe pesava no interior. As perspectivas eram deveras desanimadoras, seu futuro desolador.

Um dia, a madrasta dirigiu-se a ele com o autoritarismo que lhe era peculiar:

- Haverá um concerto de piano, para o qual necessitam de um flautista também para acompanhar os números musicais. Muito embora você seja tão somente um amador, devido ao fato de o sobrenome Sinowatz ser influente, e como sou a viúva de seu pai, consegui que demonstrassem interesse em convocar você. Se gostarem de seu desempenho, poderá participar do concerto.

Sorento surpreendeu-se enormemente. Contudo, sua madrasta não tivera tal atitude por um repentino gesto de bondade. Na verdade, como isolara seus enteados do convívio com a sociedade, o que os tornara sumamente retraídos, sua intenção real era ver Sorento ser humilhado. Ainda que soubesse que ele dominava a flauta à perfeição, a mulher estava certa de que na hora em que fizesse o teste para o concerto, ele teria um desempenho lamentável. E já que ela sempre se divertia rebaixando seus enteados, imaginou que desfrutaria muito desse momento.

Sem embargo equivocou-se, posto que Sorento, apesar de extremamente nervoso, não teve problemas para fazer o teste, conseguindo ser aprovado para apresentar-se no concerto. Logicamente ela se enfureceu, até pensou em proibi-lo de tomar parte no evento. No entanto, resolveu que não se deixaria vencer facilmente. Por isso, durante toda a semana que antecederia o concerto, decidiu que impediria Sorento de tocar sua flauta, para que não pudesse praticar. E assim o fez.

Logo, quando chegou o dia da apresentação, Sorento encontrava-se muito preocupado, com medo de cometer algum equívoco. Sua madrasta obviamente notou isso, e sentiu-se alegre e confiante de que seu enteado fracassaria miseravelmente. Então, disse aos irmãos de Sorento:

- Vou levá-los comigo para que possam assistir ao grande fracasso de seu irmão mais velho.

À noite, quando deu-se início ao espetáculo, Sorento estava extremamente angustiado. E como sua madrasta, juntamente com seus irmãos, estavam na primeira fila, ele sentia uma pressão ainda maior em seu coração, pois não podia deixar de olhá-los. Se não estivessem tão próximos, pelo menos poderia tentar ignorar que achavam-se presentes. Todavia, não era possível escapar do olhar belicoso de sua madrasta. E enquanto o pianista tocava, Sorento esquecia-se de que devia acompanhá-lo.

Somente no princípio da terceira canção, ele pareceu voltar à realidade. Seus lábios tremiam quando ele encostou-lhes à flauta. No começo, oscilou consideravelmente, tendo que interromper-se algumas vezes. Porém, pouco a pouco adquiriu confiança, deixando o público embevecido com seu notável dom. Aliás, quando teve um número solo, recebeu aplausos ensurdecedores por seu grande desempenho. No final, escutou críticas positivas, vários elogios.

Entretanto, sua madrasta estava furiosa, pois jamais previra que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Então, não permitiu que Sorento concedesse entrevistas, e quando chegaram a casa, tomou uma resolução: tirar-lhe-ia a flauta para sempre. No dia seguinte, comunicou-lhe sua decisão. Mas ele rebelou-se:

- Não pode fazer isso!

- Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo nesse tom insolente? - ela esbravejou.

Retraindo-se, ele disse com a cabeça baixa:

- Por favor, peço-lhe que não faça isso. Desde menino a flauta e eu somos inseparáveis.

- Não me interessa! Proíbo-lhe de continuar tocando este instrumento. Sendo assim, vou tomá-lo de você. E não quero discussões! - ela replicou ameaçadoramente.

A partir desse dia, Sorento sentiu-se ainda mais triste e também notou algo mais: que seu ódio por ela crescia assustadoramente. Contudo, apesar disso, continuava obecendo-a. Um ano depois, porém, ele realmente percebeu que não poderia continuar aceitando aquela situação que perdurava desde sua infância, pois sua madrasta resolvera casar-se de novo. Por um lado, ele pensava que com o novo marido, talvez ela quisesse dedicar toda a sua atenção apenas a ele, deixando que finalmente seus enteados pudessem viver em paz. Porém, ele não estava tão certo de que isto aconteceria porque era possível que o seu futuro padrasto também os maltratasse como ela. E ele não poderia permitir algo assim.

De fato, quando ela se casou e seu esposo passou a conviver com eles, mostrou-se tão tirano quanto ela. Sorento tentou rebelar-se com todas as suas forças, mas no princípio não pôde, posto que devido a todos os anos de subserviência, não sabia que armas utilizar para libertar-se. Contudo, o que realmente provocou o estopim foi o ato covarde de seu padrasto. Um dia, ele notou que o indivíduo começara a aliciar sua irmã. Tal fato fê-lo sentir um rancor que ele nunca pensou que experimentaria.

Sua primeira atitude foi falar com sua madrasta. Inútil, porque ela não acreditou. Porém, o que ela disse o deixou ainda mais furioso:

- E ainda que fosse verdade, eu não me importaria. Sua irmã e todos vocês são desprezíveis. E você é um covarde, fraco, exatamente como seu falecido pai. Pergunto-me como seria sua mãe... certamente outra medíocre como todos vocês.

Quando ela se retirou, Sorento já havia decidido o que ia fazer. Esperou até que anoitecesse, dirigiu-se ao cofre onde sabia que sua madrasta guardava uma boa soma de dinheiro, embora logicamente fosse para as despesas e manutenção da casa. Ele não conhecia a combinação, é claro, mas mesmo assim nada o faria mudar de idéia. Não obstante, depois de inúmeras tentativas, ele já estava quase desistindo, mas seu ódio pelos dois seres detestáveis que encontravam-se naquela moradia, e principalmente seu amor aos irmãos, motivou-o a continuar. Finalmente, quando já estava quase amanhecendo, ele conseguiu abrir o cofre, ou melhor, arrombá-lo. Pegou todo o dinheiro e guardou-o em seu quarto.

Sorento chamou todos os seus irmãos, reuniu-os, mandou-os arrumar as malas apenas com o necessário, e entregou o dinheiro ao mais velho, que era pouco mais de um ano mais novo do que ele. Depois, disse-lhes para irem embora. Sua irmã, assustada, perguntou:

- Mas para onde vamos? Não podemos. Nossa madrasta nos mataria.

Sorento voltou-se para ela:

- Você principalmente não pode ficar. Quero-a longe daqui. Todos vocês merecem uma vida melhor. Já são muitos anos de sofrimento. Não posso mais tolerar tanta injustiça. E quero pedir-lhes perdão por ter me rebelado tão tardiamente. Mas ainda existe futuro para todos vocês.

- Por que está falando dessa maneira? Você não tem culpa. Ademais, ela nos domina a todos - retrucou o irmão a quem ele entregara o dinheiro.

- Estou falando a verdade. Como o mais velho de todos, eu deveria tê-los defendido desde o princípio. Ao invés disso... - começou a dizer Sorento, mas outro de seus irmãos o interrompeu:

- Você era apenas uma criança quando papai trouxe essa mulher para cá, e depois quando morreu. Nós éramos muito pequenos. O que você poderia ter feito? Nada. Portanto, não se culpe.

- Eu sei o que estou dizendo. Mas enfim, para vocês ainda não é tarde demais - disse Sorento.

- Por que diz isso? E quanto a você? - perguntou sua irmã.

- Vão embora. Eu não posso acompanhá-los, porque antes tenho algo a resolver - respondeu Sorento.

- O quê? - perguntou ela intrigada.

- Agora isso não importa. Já disse para irem - insistiu Sorento.

Outro de seus irmãos disse:

- Acha mesmo que poderíamos ir? E principalmente, ir sem você?

- Terão que fazer isso. Eu lhes peço - disse Sorento, súplice.

- Não. Não podemos - falou outro de seus irmãos.

- Então como irmão mais velho eu lhes ordeno - Sorento começava a preocupar-se. Logo, acrescentou: - Vocês devem fazer isso e não podem olhar para trás nunca. Precisam partir de qualquer maneira.

- E você acha mesmo que conseguiremos sair? E os seguranças? Crê que permitirão? Nós nunca saímos... bom, quase nunca, mas quando o fazemos nossa madrasta sempre nos acompanha. Ela jamais nos deixa sozinhos e todos sabem disso - argumentou sua irmã.

- Eu sei. Mas apesar disso, nós estamos acima deles, posto que somos os patrões. Mesmo que não tenhamos autonomia, e sempre tenhamos sido subjugados por nossa madrasta, eles têm que nos respeitar. Nunca demos ordem alguma, mas agora temos que fazer isso. E eles terão que aceitar - disse Sorento sem dar espaço para contestações.

Em seguida, levou os irmãos consigo, encaminhando-os para fora de casa. Quando encontravam-se no jardim, realmente depararam-se com a objeção dos seguranças. Contudo, Sorento lembrou-os de que eles eram os patrões, mesmo que a única que desse ordens sempre fosse sua madrasta. Falou-lhes com autoridade pela primeira vez na vida. E devido às circunstâncias, eles acederam, deixando-os sair. Sorento respirou aliviado, já que pensara que seria mais difícil. De qualquer modo, estaria disposto a dar a própria vida se necessário para defender os irmãos.

Ao chegarem à rua, Sorento ordenou-lhes que fossem para bem longe. Beijou-os um a um, e mesmo notando que eles continuavam hesitando, não se deixou convencer. Não poderia ir com eles. Sua irmã, com os olhos marejados, falou:

- Mas o que vai acontecer? Por que quer ficar sozinho com aqueles dois? Além disso, tenho medo. Imagino o que podem fazer com você... Ademais, para onde nós vamos?

- Não me acontecerá nada. Quanto a vocês, estão com uma soma generosa em seu poder. Portanto, poderão ir para algum lugar distante, como estou lhes dizendo que devem ir. Façam-no, por favor - respondeu Sorento.

Depois, sem escutar os protestos deles, voltou para casa rezando para que eles partissem o mais rápido possível. Além do mais, ele ainda tinha algo pendente para resolver. Precisamente por isso não quisera ir junto com seus irmãos, mesmo não querendo deixá-los sozinhos. Primeiramente, dirigiu-se até o escritório de sua madrasta. Havia algo por lá que era adequado aos seus propósitos. Finalmente, dirigiu-se ao quarto de seus padrastos. Entrou quase derrubando a porta, o que os despertou imediatamente.

- O que significa isso? - berrou sua madrasta.

- Que invasão é esta? - gritou o padrasto.

- É justo que duas pessoas possam dormir tão tranqüilamente quando têm a consciência tão imunda? - replicou Sorento, estranhamente calmo, enquanto aproximava-se da cama onde encontravam-se os dois.

- O que está querendo dizer, estúpido? - perguntou a madrasta.

- Exatamente o que eu disse - respondeu-lhe o enteado.

- Mas como se atreve...? - ia perguntando sua madrasta, enquanto erguia-se do leito. Mas não teve tempo de concluir sua frase, pois Sorento cravou uma adaga em seu ventre. A mulher gritou de dor, enquanto seu marido observava a cena horrorizado. Ela olhou atordoada para o enteado.

- Mas... o que... o que você... fez? - falou com dificuldade.

- Mas eu ainda não acabei. Adeus - disse Sorento, agora cravando a adaga no peito de sua madrasta.

Cada vez mais aterrorizado, o padrasto de Sorento começou a caminhar em direção à porta. Mas seu enteado, observando-lhe os passos, rapidamente foi atrás dele.

- Não sairá daqui. Pelo menos não com vida.

- O que está pensando? - perguntou o padrasto entre assustado e irritado.

- Você também tem que morrer - retrucou Sorento, penetrando a adaga no coração de seu padrasto, sem dar-lhe oportunidade para se defender.

Depois, ao vê-lo tombado no piso, cortou-lhe o pescoço. Em seguida, dirigiu-se à sua madrasta, que também encontrava-se caída no chão. Constatando que estava morta, retirou-se do quarto, desviando-se habilmente do corpo do padrasto que obstruía parte da passagem. Então, Sorento foi até o toilete, lavou-se e também lavou a adaga. Limpando o sangue, colocou-a de novo no escritório da falecida madrasta e saiu de casa. Estava completamente sozinho, não tinha nada, mas estava satisfeito por haver salvado seus irmãos da vida miserável que tiveram por tanto tempo. Quanto a ele, nada mais lhe importava. Apenas gostaria de possuir uma flauta para acompanhá-lo até que a morte chegasse para levá-lo.

Caminhou por um longo tempo, as horas parecendo não existir, agora tudo lhe era indiferente. De repente, chegou a um lindo lugar no qual havia uma menina tocando uma flauta. Ele aproximou-se dela vagarosamente e lhe disse:

- Gosta de flauta?

A criança olhou para ele com uma expressão um pouco triste e respondeu:

- Não muito. Mas mamãe me obriga a tocar.

Sorento sentou-se ao lado dela e falou:

- É mesmo? Mas é um lindo instrumento, sua música é uma das mais belas que existem.

- Mas eu não gosto, moço. O que eu gosto é de brincar de boneca - redargüiu a menina simplesmente.

- Entendo - Sorento esboçou um sorriso, acrescentando: - Será que eu poderia tocar um pouco?

- Claro! - a garotinha entregou-lhe a flauta alegremente.

Agradecido, Sorento deu-lhe um beijo na testa e começou a tocar a flauta. Sentiu-se revigorado, quase feliz.

- Que bonito - comentou a menina quando ele terminou.

- Obrigado - disse Sorento.

Mas quando ele quis devolver-lhe o instrumento musical, ela falou:

- Pode ficar. Eu não quero.

- Mas é sua - ele disse surpreso.

- Mas eu já disse que não gosto e prefiro brincar de boneca - disse ela.

- Mas e sua mãe? O que ela vai dizer?

- Nada, porque eu posso falar que perdi a flauta. E depois ela vai comprar outra, é claro. Por isso não se preocupe - disse a menina, e dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto, andou apressadamente, afastando-se dele.

Sorento observou enquanto ela se aproximava de algumas garotas que brincavam de boneca. Sorriu um pouco, levantou-se e continuou seu caminho, embora não tivesse rumo definido. Durante todo o tempo em que andou, não afastou a flauta dos lábios. Então, eis que de repente deparou-se com um desconhecido que o fitava com um olhar estranho. Sorento parou de tocar, sentindo-se quase hipnotizado.

- Louvável sua habilidade com a flauta - observou o estranho.

- Obrigado - disse Sorento.

- Eu noto que você tem um grande poder, mas desafortunadamente, ainda não o desenvolveu - disse o homem misterioso.

- Eu? Mas que poder? - perguntou Sorento admirado.

- Se você quisesse, eu poderia ensinar a você - respondeu o indivíduo.

- Bem... eu não sei. Bom, isto é... a que se refere? - perguntou Sorento, entre desconfiado e confuso.

- Não se alarme. Eu só quero que me acompanhe - respondeu o estranho.

- Mas para onde? Além disso, eu nem sei quem é você ou o que quer - disse Sorento, recuando um ou dois passos, com o intuito de colocar uma certa distância entre eles.

- Você possui uma energia que poderia aflorar magnificamente se você treinasse para isso - disse o desconhecido.

- Continuo sem entender nada - replicou Sorento cada vez mais perplexo.

- Entenderá se me acompanhar - disse o indivíduo, sempre olhando-o fixamente.

Sorento ficou pensativo por um longo tempo, e ao final, disse:

- Pelo menos tem que me dizer quem é você e o que pretende.

- Você não terá nada a perder vindo comigo - insistiu o homem.

Por fim, dando de ombros, Sorento decidiu que o estranho poderia ter razão, afinal, ele não possuía quaisquer perspectivas. Além do mais, depois de vários anos sob o domínio de uma déspota, como se fosse um delinqüente, ele ansiava por algum tipo de aventura, alguma emoção em sua existência. Por isso, aceitou acompanhar o desconhecido. E anos mais tarde, ele viria a se tornar o general-marina de Sirene, a serviço do deus Poseidon.

Contudo, nunca conseguira superar realmente todos os anos de sofrimento que vivera. Muitas vezes recordava todas as humilhações e frustrações que ele e seus irmãos tiveram que suportar. E principalmente, sempre se perguntava como estariam eles, e como seriam suas vidas agora. Sentia uma profunda nostalgia e muita vontade de revê-los. "Quem sabe algum dia...", sempre pensava, ainda que no íntimo tivesse a triste sensação de que nunca mais os veria novamente. "Nunca mais. Nunca mais...", ia pensando Sorento, até que alguém o trouxe de volta à realidade. Era Tétis, quem havia despertado e o fitava intensamente.

- Tétis... como está? - perguntou Sorento quase mecanicamente.

- Eu... eu... estou bem. Bom, surpresa. Eu pensei que você estava... bem... - respondeu a sereia hesitante.

- Não se preocupe, todos estamos bem - murmurou Sirene.

- Todos? - perguntou Tétis, obviamente boquiaberta.

- Exatamente. Isto é... bom... não sei se Kanon também... bom... - hesitou Sorento.

- Creio que não estou entendendo - disse Tétis pestanejando.

- Tétis, o fato é que Poseidon não morreu. Aliás, todos estão vivos - explicou Sorento.

- É mesmo? - perguntou Tétis incrédula.

- Exato. Eu tenho acompanhado Poseidon - disse Sorento.

- Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer - falou a moça, ainda com ar confuso.

Sorento observou-lhe os traços meigos e delicados e perguntou-lhe suavemente:

- Você se sente bem?

- Bom, eu já disse que estou bem, não? Apenas surpreendida - respondeu Tétis, lentamente.

- Mas então você pensou que todos estávamos mortos mesmo?

- Eu... eu realmente... não sei o que dizer - repetiu ela.

- Escute-me, eu vou te dizer o que houve realmente - disse Sorento, e explicou-lhe tudo rapidamente.

Quando ele terminou, ela murmurou:

- Agora sim entendi tudo.

- E quanto a mim, estou contente por te ver - comentou Sorento sorrindo.

- Ah... obrigada. Eu também - disse Tétis.

- Você é... - estava dizendo o marina, mas ela o interrompeu:

- E Kanon, o que houve com ele? Por que você disse que não sabia se ele também...?

- Tétis, por favor, é melhor nós irmos. Vamos nos reunir a Poseidon, está bem? - disse Sorento, enquanto se erguia da areia e lhe oferecia a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se também.

Tétis insistiu:

- Mas e quanto a Kanon?

- Vamos, Tétis. Eu já te explico - murmurou Sorento, levando-a consigo pela praia.


	20. Capítulo 6 Parte 5

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 6 - Parte 5**

**

* * *

  
**

Poseidon estava entretido com seus pensamentos e suas recordações. Sua infância, sua adolescência, as festas, as mulheres, os negócios, Athena... sim, decididamente Athena. Não poderia estar morta. Os deuses não poderiam permitir algo tão injusto. Jamais havia conhecido uma mulher tão especial quanto ela. Poderia tê-la conquistado, se tudo houvesse acontecido de outra maneira. No entanto, fora soberbo e mesquinho. Mas agora arrependia-se profundamente. "Se ao menos eu tivesse outra oportunidade...", pensava ele.

Desde que era criança, acostumara-se a ter tudo o que desejara. Mais tarde, já adolescente, tivera vários relacionamentos passageiros. Porém, nenhum deles fora importante. E hoje, tendo apenas vinte e um anos, ele estava certo de que a companheira ideal para sua vida seria Saori. Ademais, não conseguia imaginar alguém mais perfeito, pois tratava-se de uma pessoa tão rica quanto ele, de sua classe social. "E depois, é uma deusa como eu. Portanto... mas e se ela estiver morta? Não, recuso-me a crer nisto. Não posso aceitar", pensava ele, com o semblante consternado, até que subitamente retesou-se quando divisou uma figura conhecida.

- É você! É você! - disse ele entre surpreso e feliz ao ver a mulher que estava em sua mente e com a qual se preocupara tanto.

Correu até ela, vencendo a distância entre os dois.

- Que surpresa vê-la aqui. Nem posso acreditar. Mas me alegro ao constatar que você derrotou Hades, que sobreviveu, Athena - disse Poseidon contente. E num impulso, abraçou-a fortemente.

- Que abraço tão caloroso... - disse ela.

Ao escutá-la, Poseidon deixou de abraçá-la e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Eu... há algo estranho - disse ele intrigado.

- Por que será? - perguntou ela rindo.

Logo após, transformou-se, assumindo seu verdadeiro aspecto.

- Mas... mas... você é... Kasa! - disse Poseidon com os olhos esbugalhados pelo choque.

Ryumunades começou a rir.

Refazendo-se do susto, Poseidon disse furioso:

- O que significa isso, Kasa?!

- Calma. Foi só... uma brincadeira inocente - respondeu Kasa sarcasticamente.

- Mas que ousadia! - disse Poseidon colérico.

- Acalme-se. Isso faz mal ao coração - disse Kasa, divertindo-se cada vez mais com a situação.

- Kasa, você... - começou Poseidon, mas parou ao ver Sorento e Tétis.

- Imperador, alegro-me em vê-lo - disse a moça contente.

- Eu também, Tétis - falou Poseidon, ao mesmo tempo em que ainda dirigia um olhar irritado a Kasa.

Percebendo a tensão, Sorento perguntou:

- O que houve?

- Nada, não se preocupe. A única coisa que preciso saber agora é se Athena conseguiu se salvar - disse Poseidon.

- Mas é claro que sim. Você mesmo já a viu com seus próprios olhos... - disse Kasa com um risinho.

- Kasa, cale-se! - ordenou Poseidon, com ar severo.

- Que mau humor. Nem tolera uma pequena travessura - disse Kasa, nem um pouco intimidado.

- Que travessura? - perguntaram Tétis e Sorento em uníssono.

Poseidon explicou o que Kasa fizera.

- Bom... deve ter sido cômico realmente - disse Sorento sorrindo.

Poseidon quase o fulminou com o olhar. Tétis foi mais discreta e conseguiu disfarçar seu sorriso.

- Mas e então? O que pretende fazer, Poseidon? - perguntou Sorento.

- Vou ao Santuário de Athena - respondeu Julian com ar decidido.

- Eu vou acompanhá-lo - ofereceu-se Sorento.

- Posso ir também? - perguntou Tétis.

- Está bem - concordou Poseidon.

- E eu? - perguntou Kasa.

- Você? Você não! - disse Poseidon novamente irritado.

- Está bem. Já entendi. Mas que rancoroso. Por que não toma um chazinho para acalmar os nervos? - disse Kasa com deboche, enquanto retirava-se apressado, antes que o deus dos mares lhe apertasse o pescoço.


	21. Capítulo 7

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 7**

**

* * *

  
**

Athena estava reunida com Poseidon, que a olhava embevecido. Notando sua insistente admiração, Saori disse um pouco desconcertada:

- Realmente eu o agradeço por ter se preocupado em vir até aqui para verificar o que havia acontecido aos meus cavaleiros e a mim.

- Principalmente a você, Saori. É principalmente por sua causa que eu estou aqui - apressou-se em dizer Julian Solo.

- Sim, eu sei - respondeu a deusa, desviando o olhar.

- Logicamente, também estou contente por saber que todos conseguiram se salvar - disse Julian.

- É, isto é mesmo muito bom. Felizmente agora tudo está bem, apesar de tanto sofrimento - comentou Athena.

- Saori, com tudo esclarecido, e tendo a paz regressado à Terra... bom, pergunto-me se desta vez eu poderia ter uma oportunidade - disse Poseidon sem rodeios.

- Oportunidade? - perguntou Saori em tom duvidoso.

- Exato. Eu sei que tive uma atitude condenável, equivoquei-me. Mas já demonstrei que me regenerei - disse Poseidon.

- Eu sei. Alegro-me. E já agradeci. Mas acontece que... perdoe-me, Julian. Neste aspecto, digo, sobre o assunto a que você se refere... minha resposta é a mesma. Não desejo ter um compromisso com você. Sinto muito - expôs Saori.

- Mas agora é diferente. Eu mudei, Saori - disse Julian persistente.

- Eu sei. Mas você precisa entender. Eu não tenho nenhum interesse sentimental por você. Perdoe-me se estou sendo indelicada falando desse modo, mas esta é a realidade, e você sabe - disse Saori persuasiva.

Poseidon manteve-se calado por alguns segundos. Depois, meneando a cabeça, comentou:

- Saori, eu entendo. Não podemos obrigar uma pessoa a nos corresponder. Mas isso não impede que continuemos lutando por essa pessoa até conseguir convencê-la. Pelo menos eu quero tentar.

Saori apenas encolheu os ombros, sem saber o que replicar. Mas após alguns instantes, ela voltou a falar, procurando mudar de assunto:

- Gostaria de falar de alguns negócios com você. Importar-se-ia de ficar hospedado aqui por alguns dias? Claro, se não tiver algum compromisso.

- Será um prazer - aceitou ele encantado.

- Ótimo. E evidentemente, se quiserem, Sorento e Tétis também estão convidados - disse a deusa.

- Isto eu não sei. Falarei com eles. Mas não vejo nenhum inconveniente. Até porque eles vieram para me acompanhar, por isso é natural que permaneçam durante minha estadia por aqui. Especialmente Sorento, que tem me acompanhado fielmente - retorquiu Poseidon.

Saori anuiu, pensando consigo mesma: "Espero conseguir evitar as investidas de Julian. Ele precisa compreender que entre nós não existirá nada ; não sinto nada por ele. Todavia, estou grata pelo fato de ele ter se aliado a nós. Por isso quero demonstrar meu reconhecimento. Mas apenas isso: minha gratidão e nada mais. Porém, será que ele vai entender? Será?"

Poseidon por seu turno também pensava: "Aproveitarei o ensejo para continuar tentando conquistá-la. Eu só preciso de tempo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela perceberá que nós dois poderemos ser muito felizes juntos. Tenho certeza disso."

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Tétis e Sorento caminhavam pelo Santuário, quando sentiram às suas costas um cosmo familiar. Os dois viraram-se quase ao mesmo tempo, deparando-se com o sorriso levemente irônico de Kanon.

- Que surpresa encontrá-los aqui. O que significa essa visita? Vieram de férias? - perguntou Kanon enquanto seu sorriso se alargava.

- De vez em quando é agradável fazer turismo, não acha? - comentou Sorento, sarcástico.

- Concordo. Eu por exemplo diverti-me muito fazendo turismo no mundo de Hades - disse Kanon ainda com ironia.

- Imagino - disse Sorento com uma risada.

Kanon desviou o olhar de Sorento, fixando-o em Tétis. Perguntou com expressão levemente divertida:

- Como está a única dama entre os guerreiros de Poseidon?

- Eu estou bem - respondeu ela observando-o.

Sorento retirou-se discretamente.

Tétis disse:

- Como você não estava com os outros generais-marinas, não sabíamos se estava bem.

- Entendo. Mas graças a Athena, nos salvamos. Que curioso. E eu que lutei contra ela... contra Poseidon... contra todos. Bom, mas o importante é que eu reconsiderei - disse Kanon, por um momento perdido em suas reflexões. Mas voltando à realidade, perguntou: - Mas o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? Quer dizer...

- Viemos acompanhando Poseidon - respondeu ela.

- Ah, ele também está aqui?

- Sim. Por isso viemos, porque ele queria saber se Athena tinha conseguido sobreviver à batalha contra Hades - disse a sereia.

- Claro, era previsível, já que ele é apaixonado por ela - disse Kanon, perdendo completamente o interesse nesse assunto. Aproximando-se de Tétis, falou olhando-a nos olhos: - Com você aqui, sinceramente, quem pode se importar com Poseidon e seus amores?

Tétis esboçou um sorriso, enquanto o abraçava. Kanon reclinou a cabeça e os dois se beijaram longamente. Depois, Tétis disse:

- Mas você vai voltar conosco, não é?

- Não. Eu ficarei para servir Athena - disse Kanon acariciando-lhe o rosto.

- Mas Kanon... e Poseidon? Você não voltará a servi-lo?

- Minha deusa agora é Athena - afirmou Kanon.

- Mas eu acho... - começou a dizer Tétis, mas ele a silenciou com um beijo.

- Por que não esquecemos os deuses, as guerras? - perguntou ele, convidando-a a conhecer o Santuário.

- Está bem, Kanon - ela concordou.

Enlaçando-a pela cintura, ele beijou-a longamente uma vez mais, e depois começaram a caminhar de mãos dadas.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Passaram-se dois dias. Desta vez, embora Saori e Julian estivessem reunidos novamente, não estavam sozinhos, pois Kanon também estava presente.

- Muito bem, Kanon, então você realmente está decidido a servir Athena? - perguntou Poseidon.

- Exato. Como eu já disse isso, e Athena aceitou-me como seu cavaleiro desde a luta contra Hades, assim será - disse Kanon.

- Claro. Não há problema algum - disse Poseidon.

- Estou sem armadura, mas já deixei claro que estou disposto a voltar a treinar para conseguir uma. Para mim não haverá nenhum inconveniente nisto - comentou Kanon, dirigindo-se a Athena.

- Sim, eu sei - disse a deusa. E acrescentou: - Apesar de que o seu irmão te ofereceu a armadura dele.

- Pois é. Tão abnegado meu irmãozinho... - comentou Kanon.

- Também não precisa ser irônico, Kanon. Na minha opinião, foi um gesto bastante nobre da parte dele - repreendeu-o Saori.

- Perdão, Athena, mas não foi propriamente uma ironia. Apenas constatei o óbvio - retorquiu Kanon.

Saori deu de ombros.

- Bom, está certo. Não nos preocupemos com isso. O fato é que você quer treinar de novo, como se ainda fosse um aprendiz. Mas você já é um cavaleiro, por isso não me parece muito justo.

- Mas para conseguir uma armadura, tenho que fazer isso, não há outra alternativa - argumentou Kanon.

- Mas por que não fica com as escamas de Dragão Marinho? Afinal, elas te pertencem - disse Julian.

- Não, não sei. Eu não sou mais seu general-marina, Poseidon. Creio que deveria voltar a treinar de novo - disse Kanon hesitante.

- Você não acha que é uma boa solução, Saori? - consultou-a Julian.

- Bem, o que acha, Athena? - perguntou Kanon.

- Ainda que você já não seja mais um de meus guerreiros, é inegável que aquelas escamas te pertencem e te escolheram como usuário, Kanon - disse Julian.

- Sim, está certo, parece-me o melhor - concordou Saori.

- Então neste caso, tudo fica resolvido, não? - comentou Poseidon.

- Está mesmo de acordo, Athena? - perguntou Kanon.

- Claro, eu aprovo - disse ela.

- Não seja orgulhoso, Kanon. Eu já disse que aquela armadura é sua, não importa que você não seja mais meu guardião. Até porque isso realmente não faz diferença, tendo em vista que você agora luta por Athena e ela e eu somos aliados - afirmou Julian.

- Sim, tem razão - anuiu Kanon.

Depois de selarem o acordo, Saori retirou-se por um momento, deixando-os a sós. Kanon disse:

- Não acredito em provérbios, mas tenho que admitir que aquele que diz "o mundo dá muitas voltas" é verdadeiro.

- Por que diz isso? - perguntou Julian.

- Porque quando eu poderia imaginar que estaria aqui, servindo Athena? Porque anteriormente só me interessava controlar a Terra. E claro que você e ela tinham que ser liqüidados, porque atrapalhavam meus propósitos - disse Kanon meditativo.

- Isto não importa mais. Você vê, eu também queria destruir Athena... e hoje estou aqui - disse Poseidon serenamente.

- Ah, claro, mas só porque você se apaixonou por ela - disse Kanon francamente.

- Não, não apenas por isso. Eu me arrependi sinceramente - afirmou Julian.

- Ok, acredito nas suas palavras. Todos nos arrependemos e agora somos anjinhos de Zeus. Especialmente eu - disse Kanon escarnecedor.

- Não seja insolente, Kanon - disse Julian.

- Bom, está bem. Seja como for, agora todos estamos do mesmo lado e viveremos irmanamente - disse Kanon ainda debochando.

- Kanon... - começou Julian.

- Não se preocupe, Poseidon. Você sabe que às vezes não consigo controlar meu sarcasmo. Mas não importa. Relaxe, ok? - disse Kanon amistosamente, retirando-se em seguida.

Algum tempo depois, Kanon começou a recordar alguns acontecimentos e sua antiga ânsia de conquistar o mundo. "É, eu mudei muito mesmo. Mas de certo modo, isso é gratificante, não posso negar. Athena é uma grande deusa, Poseidon tem suas limitações. Mas com o tempo vai amadurecer. Além disso, é um aliado muito importante para nós, até porque imagino que no futuro teremos mais desafios para enfrentar", pensou ele.

Tétis e Sorento estavam conversando quando Kanon aproximou-se deles. Ao vê-lo, Sorento cumprimentou-o e retirou-se, para deixá-lo a sós com a namorada.

- Kanon, você não vai me apresentar ao seu irmão?

- É mesmo, você ainda não o viu. Mas eu já expliquei a situação, você sabe. Eu ainda me sinto distante dele.

- Mas agora vocês não estão unidos?

- Eu já te disse, Tétis: ocorreram muitas coisas.

- Ah, eu já sei por que não quer que eu o conheça. É porque vocês são gêmeos e você está com medo da concorrência - brincou ela.

Ele deu uma risada:

- Exatamente.

- Mas que ciumento - disse ela sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo. Apesar de que não há ninguém que possa concorrer comigo - disse Kanon com fingida arrogância.

- Presumido - disse ela divertida.

Quando os dois estavam começando a se beijar, escutaram uma voz:

- Perdoem a intromissão.

Kanon voltou-se e viu seu irmão. Este dirigia-lhes um olhar hesitante quando falou:

- Não queria interromper. Lamento.

- Esqueça. O que deseja? - perguntou Kanon secamente.

- Queria saber o que foi resolvido em relação à armadura. Mas podemos falar disso em outro momento, claro - disse Saga constrangido.

- Não se preocupe. Tudo foi resolvido satisfatoriamente. E eu ficarei com a armadura que eu tinha quando servia a Poseidon - disse Kanon.

- Ah... bom, com licença - começou a dizer Saga, mas Kanon o deteve:

- Espere. Apresento-lhe Tétis. Este é meu irmão, Tétis. Bem... eu sei que nem precisava dizer, afinal, é óbvio.

Tétis cumprimentou-o, e ele retribuiu cortesmente. Depois, Saga afastou-se, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Vocês são mesmo idênticos. Mas ele me pareceu tímido, reservado - comentou Tétis.

- Eu te disse que éramos diferentes. E que eu sou o melhor, é claro - disse Kanon, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- E modesto também - disse ela espirituosa.


	22. Capítulo 8

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 8**

**

* * *

  
**

Seiya junto com Hyoga dirigia-se ao orfanato de Miho.

- Eu sempre penso que os assuntos difíceis devem ser resolvidos com rapidez. Mas nem sempre isso é possível - disse o cavaleiro de Pégasus.

- Por que diz isso, Seiya?

- Porque é a verdade. Nem sempre conseguimos resolver uma questão, ou então demoramos a fazê-lo - respondeu Pégasus.

- Sim, concordo. Mas pareceu-me que ao fazer tal comentário você estava se referindo a algum assunto em particular - objetou Hyoga.

- Sim, tem razão. O que acontece é que com todas as lutas que tivemos, eu não tive tempo... não, isso é apenas um pretexto - disse Seiya pausadamente.

- Desculpe-me, mas do que está falando, Seiya? - perguntou Cisne intrigado.

- Não é nada - respondeu Seiya vagamente.

Transcorrido algum tempo, por fim chegaram ao orfanato. Ao entrarem, encontraram diversas crianças jogando futebol animadamente. Quando elas notaram a presença dos cavaleiros, interromperam a partida e correram alegremente até eles. Após falarem com todos os meninos, aceitaram participar do jogo também.

- Já sabem, eu sou o rei da bola! - disse Seiya presunçosamente.

- É mesmo. Segundo eu me lembro, na última vez em que jogamos aqui, você levou um grande tombo - recordou-lhe Hyoga.

- Muito espirituoso - disse Seiya levemente enfadado.

- É, eu também lembro disso - disse um dos garotos, e começou a rir.

Logo, todos também estavam rindo.

- Pois agora eu vou lhes mostrar as habilidades de um jogador de verdade - Seiya elevou o tom de sua voz, para que pudesse ser ouvido acima dos risos.

Entretanto, novamente ele fez uma jogada errada ao tentar exibir-se e escorregou. A bola bateu fortemente em sua cabeça. Todos gargalharam.

Foi então que apareceu Miho. Ao notar sua presença, Seiya levantou-se rapidamente, recompondo-se, posto que fora justamente para conversar com ela que ele decidira ir até o orfanato dessa vez.

- Sempre o mesmo, Seiya - disse a moça sorrindo levemente.

Seiya afastou-se com Miho, enquanto Hyoga ficou jogando com os meninos.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

- Seiya, sinto-me tão feliz por ver você novamente... por saber que está bem e pôde vencer todos os desafios. Angustiei-me profundamente, pensando em quão injusto seria se uma pessoa como você, de sua idade, sofresse algum mal... digo... você sabe. O que eu quero dizer é que você merece uma vida tranqüila, com muita alegria e compensações. Principalmente depois de tudo o que teve que enfrentar, sendo separado de sua irmã, enviado para outro país para se tornar um cavaleiro... e quando voltou, nem conseguiu encontrar um momento de paz - disse Miho pensativa.

- Você tem razão, mas eu tive sim momentos alegres quando estive aqui no orfanato com as crianças - disse Seiya.

- Mas apenas esporadicamente, Seiya - disse Miho com firmeza.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, eu não devo reclamar, porque também tive meus amigos ao meu lado. Nasceu uma grande amizade entre todos nós, apesar de todo o longo tempo em que estivemos em lugares diferentes, sem nos ver. Apesar de tudo, agora existe muito afeto entre mim e eles. Todos nos ajudamos durante as lutas. Eu sofri, é verdade, mas a dor deles foi mais intensa. Tiveram uma vida muito difícil. Especialmente Ikki. Mas hoje estamos unidos - disse Seiya, enquanto sua mente divagava por tudo o que vivera durante o tempo de treinamento. - Tornar-me um cavaleiro realmente foi bastante difícil. Mas no final, devo reconhecer que a vida foi generosa comigo por me presentear a amizade de pessoas tão valiosas - acrescentou o cavaleiro de Pégasus.

Miho apenas comentou:

- Não acho que a vida tenha são sido tão boa com você se lhe tirou a pessoa que você mais amava.

- Não, Miho, é que você ainda não sabe. Acontece que a vida devolveu-me essa pessoa. É certo que eu sofri muito com a sua ausência. Mas isso já não tem nenhuma importância, agora que estamos juntos de novo. E desta vez para sempre - disse Seiya sorrindo.

- Como? A que se refere, Seiya? - perguntou a moça surpresa.

- Eu reencontrei minha irmã, Miho. Isto é... uma amiga a encontrou. Esta foi uma das coisas mais belas e importantes que poderiam me acontecer. Diante disso, creio que agora você pode compreender porque eu só tenho motivos para agradecer à vida - explicou Seiya comovido.

- Então você e Seika... mas Seiya, esta é uma excelente notícia! Meus parabéns! - exclamou Miho, abraçando-o impulsivamente.

O cavaleiro correspondeu ao abraço, emocionado.

- Obrigado, Miho. Eu sabia que você ficaria feliz ao saber disso. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar, mas felizmente é a realidade. E para mim é uma felicidade indescritível - disse Seiya com os olhos marejados pela emoção.

- Claro, Seiya, eu imagino, pois esse era o seu maior sonho - disse Miho em tom carinhoso.

Por alguns instantes, os dois não falaram nada. Seiya estava rememorando sua infância junto à irmã, enquanto Miho observava-lhe o semblante radiante. Logo após, porém, Seiya recordou-se do verdadeiro motivo que o levara a ir visitar Miho. Subitamente, sua expressão modificou-se. Sentiu-se tenso e começou a falar:

- Desculpe-me, Miho, mas na verdade eu vim até aqui porque achei que precisávamos conversar. Quero dizer, eu precisava te ver porque tenho algumas coisas para te dizer. O que acontece é que me entusiasmei muito com o reaparecimento de Seika. Mas realmente o assunto que tenho que tratar com você é outro.

- Entendo, Seiya - disse Miho em expectativa.

Obviamente este fato não passou despercebido a Seiya. Acabrunhado, ele afastou-se um pouco dela, e sem fitá-la nos olhos, disse:

- Sinto muito. Sinceramente. Não há uma maneira fácil de dizer isso, portanto serei franco. Eu não posso... não quero ter uma relação amorosa com você, Miho. Por favor, me perdoe.

Toda a alegria e entusiasmo se apagaram da expressão de Miho. Decepcionada, perguntou:

- Mas Seiya, o que houve? Por que está me dizendo isso? Lembra-se do que me disse antes de ir ao Santuário? Por que mudou de idéia?

- São muitas perguntas, Miho - Seiya tentou esquivar-se, mas Miho segurou-o pelo braço e disse com a voz trêmula:

- Eu acho que pelo menos mereço uma explicação. Você afirmou que voltaria para ficarmos juntos. Foi uma promessa, Seiya!

Com a cabeça baixa, Seiya apenas disse:

- Eu sei. Por isso te peço perdão.

- Isso não é suficiente! Pelo menos me explique! O que eu fiz? - insistiu Miho.

- Nada, Miho. Ao contrário - disse Seiya, ainda sem olhá-la.

Tentando se acalmar, Miho disse:

- Seiya, por favor, você não é uma pessoa que rompe suas promessas. Você tem palavra. Diga-me o que está acontecendo, porque eu preciso muito entender por que está me ferindo dessa forma, jogando com meus sentimentos.

- Eu nunca fiz isso, Miho. Seria incapaz - apressou-se em dizer Seiya.

- Está bem, mas então me explique - ela tornou a repetir.

Erguendo a cabeça e fitando-a por fim, Seiya falou:

- Eu sentia algo muito especial por você. Isto é verdade, estou sendo honesto. Sempre houve muito carinho entre mim e você. E quando terminou meu treinamento e pude voltar... eu me senti muito feliz por me encontrar com você. Foi uma das minhas maiores alegrias, até porque quando eu parti não nos despedimos...

- Seiya, continuo sem entender o que está acontecendo - interrompeu-o Miho.

- Deixe-me prosseguir por favor - pediu Seiya.

- Certo - ela meneou a cabeça.

- O fato é que... algo mudou dentro de mim. Não saberia dizer como ou quando, mas... comecei a sentir um carinho muito forte por... Saori Kido - disse Seiya, desviando novamente o olhar do rosto dela.

Surpreendida, ela apenas murmurou:

- Saori Kido?

- Sim. Pensei que talvez eu pudesse estar enganado por ela ser a deusa a quem devo servir. No entanto, depois eu pensei melhor. Por isso, sei que não há nenhum engano - disse Seiya com um suspiro.

- Mas você não pode ter certeza disso. Pode ser mesmo apenas uma admiração de um cavaleiro por sua deusa - disse Miho enquanto uma lágrima deslizava por sua face direita.

Voltando a fitá-la, Seiya disse:

- Sim, poderia ser. Mas a verdade é outra. Meus sentimentos por ela já estão muito claros para mim. Saori representa muito em minha vida, independente do fato de ser uma deusa. Quando eu te disse que voltaria para que pudéssemos ficar juntos, admito que naquele momento eu estava confuso. Por isso eu sei que foi um erro te fazer aquela promessa. Também devo reconhecer que poderia ter vindo ver você antes. E que estive adiando porque... porque não sabia como enfrentar este momento. Mas eu não poderia evitar isso para sempre, por isso estou aqui. Minha última luta, contra Hades, me fez compreender que a pessoa... a mulher para quem quero viver... é Saori.

Miho não disse nada, apenas olhou Seiya fixamente, pensando consigo própria: "Preciso me controlar. Eu tenho que...", mas não pôde concluir seus próprios pensamentos, pois Seiya aproximou-se dela para enxugar sua lágrima, fazendo-a estremecer. Fechou os olhos e, esforçando-se para se conter, disse simplesmente:

- Vá embora, Seiya.

- Miho, eu... - ele tentou dizer, mas ela repetiu, desta vez em tom um pouco mais alto:

- Vá embora.

- Miho, me desculpe. Eu não queria... eu nunca quis... - Seiya ia dizendo, mas ela tornou a interrompê-lo:

- Se não tinha certeza do que sentia, jamais deveria ter feito promessas vazias.

- Juro que não era minha intenção - disse Seiya, com semblante triste.

Abrindo os olhos, e fitando-o atentamente, ela perguntou:

- Você e ela... estão juntos, não é?

- Não, Miho - respondeu Seiya.

- Não acredito - disse ela asperamente.

- É verdade. Não há nada... bem... só houve um beijo. Nada mais - disse Seiya contrafeito.

- Por favor, Seiya, não diga mentiras. Não faça isso comigo - disse ela com voz magoada.

- Juro que não é mentira - insistiu ele.

- Não jure tanto. Não percebe que não posso mais acreditar nas suas palavras?

- Mas isso é verdade. Tudo entre mim e Saori está muito confuso - disse Seiya.

- É claro que você tinha que preferi-la, afinal, ela é uma deusa. E quem sou eu? Apenas uma moça sem importância, não existo para ninguém. Até mesmo as crianças daqui... um dia quando crescerem irão embora... e me esquecerão. E quando vierem outras depois, acontecerá o mesmo. Eu não tenho nada nesta vida. Apenas meus sentimentos - disse Miho com expressão endurecida.

- Não é verdade, Miho. Você é muito especial - disse Seiya.

- Mas não tanto como Athena, não é? - rebateu ela.

- Por favor, Miho, entenda.

- O que eu entendo é que se eu fizesse uma promessa tão importante para você e depois não a cumprisse, certamente você não aceitaria tão facilmente - disse Miho ressentida.

- É... é mesmo - admitiu Seiya.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, ao fim dos quais Seiya tornou a falar:

- Você é uma das pessoas mais lindas da minha vida, e sempre será. Por favor Miho, diga que me perdoa e que me entende.

Com o semblante melancólico, Miho apenas disse:

- Seja feliz - e afastou-se vagarosamente de Seiya, sentindo um espasmo de dor em seu interior.

Contudo, ela deteve-se momentaneamente e virou-se para olhá-lo, ainda que fosse pela última vez. Ao fixar seus olhos nos dele, sua expressão estava destituída de qualquer emoção. Seiya poparecia demasiadamente contristado. Miho então somente acenou-lhe com a mão um adeus e continuou seu caminho.

Seiya permaneceu com o olhar perdido, despedindo-se silenciosamente dela. Deixou-se ficar ali quase estático, enquanto em seu coração sentia uma vaga nostalgia, embora não soubesse o porquê.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Findo o futebol, Hyoga sondou uma das crianças e perguntou:

- Hikaru, por favor, você saberia informar-me se Eiri está aqui no orfanato?

O menino pensou por um momento e respondeu:

- Acho que não. Acho que ela saiu, e não sei se já voltou.

- Será que ela saiu há muito tempo? - perguntou Hyoga.

- Não sei. Eu acho que... ah, olha, lá está ela - respondeu o garoto, apontando em uma direção.

Cisne voltou-se e viu Eiri. Seguiu-a com o olhar até que ela entrou no orfanato. Estava acompanhada de duas crianças, e carregava algumas bolsas. Hyoga andou rapidamente até eles. Galante, ofereceu-se:

- Deixe-me ajudá-la por favor.

Ao vê-lo, o rosto de Eiri iluminou-se instantaneamente:

- Hyoga! Que prazer revê-lo!

- Eu digo o mesmo - ele falou, enquanto a auxiliava recolhendo as bolsas.

- Estão um pouco pesadas - ela disse desculpando-se.

- Não se preocupe - disse Hyoga sorrindo.

- Obrigada - agradeceu ela, retribuindo o sorriso.

Uma das crianças que estavam acompanhando-a comentou:

- Vocês formam um bonito casal.

Os dois se retraíram um pouco diante de tal comentário. Ruborizada, Eiri disse:

- Crianças, por que não vão brincar um pouco?

Os meninos assentiram e começaram a se afastar deles. Eiri disse ainda um pouco constrangida:

- Bem, vamos indo? Digo, você não pode permanecer carregando essas bolsas para sempre.

- Ah, sim, claro - concordou ele.

Mas neste exato momento, Hyoga viu Seiya. Este parecia um pouco alheio a tudo ao seu redor, por isso Hyoga teve que chamá-lo algumas vezes, até que finalmente o cavaleiro de Pégasus fixou sua atenção no amigo:

- O que houve, Hyoga?

- Eu é que gostaria de saber, Seiya. Você parece um pouco desanimado, talvez. Algum problema?

- Não, nada. Não se preocupe, Hyoga. Eu já vou embora. Você vem?

- Não, agora não - respondeu Hyoga, olhando Eiri de soslaio.

- Está bem. Então eu já vou. Esperarei por você - disse Seiya.

- Ok - disse Cisne, observando Pégasus pensativo.

Mais tarde, Hyoga e Eiri estavam conversando em uma praça próxima ao orfanato. Hyoga a havia convidado a passear, e ela, é claro, aceitara encantada. Os dois passaram momentos muito agradáveis juntos, mas falaram apenas de banalidades. Na verdade, ambos estavam se sentindo tímidos na presença um do outro. Contudo, enquanto Hyoga a levava de volta ao orfanato, ela perguntou:

- Hyoga, eu gostaria... eu queria perguntar se você... virá mais vezes.

- Você gostaria que eu viesse? - perguntou ele com os olhos brilhantes.

- Eu... claro que sim - disse ela um pouco embaraçada.

- Se você quiser... - começou Hyoga, mas ela falou rapidamente:

- Você é muito amável e gentil.

- Obrigado. E você é encantadora - disse ele, segurando-lhe a mão com delicadeza.

Eles ficaram calados observando-se por um longo tempo, até que Cisne rompeu o silêncio:

- Eu poderia... será que eu poderia...

- O quê? - perguntou ela timidamente.

- Eu gostaria de... posso te dar um beijo no rosto? - perguntou Hyoga impulsivamente.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Então, ele depositou-lhe um suave beijo na sua face direita. Não obstante, não se despediu dela. Olhou-a insistentemente, e ela retribuiu-lhe o olhar. Os rostos se aproximaram, e os lábios se uniram em um terno beijo. Logo após, os dois voltaram a se fitar longamente. Por fim, Hyoga disse:

- Peço-lhe perdão por meu atrevimento. Não sei o que dizer...

- Não se preocupe - ela disse fascinada.

- Espero que não se sinta ofendida - pediu Hyoga.

- Não, não me sinto assim - disse Eiri, com um ar sonhador.

Hyoga sorriu e disse suavemente:

- Então você... você e eu...

- Eu correspondi ao seu beijo porque... porque você... - disse ela tentanto encontrar as palavras. Ao final, desistindo, apenas perguntou: - O que acontecerá agora?

- Bem, Eiri, o que você quiser que aconteça - respondeu Hyoga, voltando a segurar a mão dela.

- Você... você vai me convidar para passear outras vezes? - perguntou ela.

- Quantas você quiser - disse ele.

Ela o olhou com doçura. Acariciando a mão dela, ele disse:

- Porém, tenho que ir. Preciso voltar para a Grécia.

- Como? - ela perguntou, desprendendo sua mão da dele.

- Desculpe-me. É necessário. Por causa de Athena. Mas eu voltarei. Apenas gostaria de ficar lá por alguns dias. E depois eu volto. Não demorarei muito tempo - disse ele.

- Está certo, eu entendo - concordou ela.

- Eu vou telefonar - prometeu ele.

- Estarei esperando - disse ela.

Antes de se despedirem, os dois se beijaram mais uma vez e ficaram abraçados por alguns instantes. Depois, Hyoga beijou-lhe as mãos, assegurando-lhe que regressaria brevemente.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Quando chegou à mansão Kido, Hyoga encontrou Seiya na sala. Muito embora parecesse absorto, notou a alegria e animação visíveis no rosto de Cisne.

- Você parece bastante contente - disse Seiya.

- E estou mesmo. Mas você está um pouco estranho. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Hyoga, enquanto sentava-se.

- Na verdade, sim. Mas prefiro não falar sobre isso - disse Seiya em tom vago.

- Está bem. Mas sabe que se precisar de algo, aqui tem um amigo - disse Hyoga solidário.

- Claro, eu sei, Hyoga. Sinto-me contente por ter tão bons amigos - disse Seiya, agradecido. Logo após, acrescentou: - Bem, mas fale você. Diga por que está parecendo tão entusiasmado.

- Bom, eu estive falando com a Eiri. Lembra-se dela?

Seiya pensou um pouco. Depois falou:

- Ah, já me lembrei. É aquela moça que foi possuída pela deusa Éris.

- Exato - confirmou Hyoga.

- E sobre o que vocês falaram? - perguntou Seiya.

- É que nós dois... bem... eu a admiro muito. É uma moça muito agradável - disse Hyoga.

- Ah, já entendi. Você gosta dela - disse Seiya momentaneamente esquecido de sua discussão com Miho.

- Sim, é uma moça fascinante - admitiu Hyoga.

- Fico feliz por você - disse Seiya sorrindo.

- Aliás, eu nem queria voltar para a Grécia. Porém, creio que é necessário, pois Athena pode precisar. É que aconteceram muitas coisas. Todas essas batalhas... por isso, devo voltar - disse Hyoga.

- É. Realmente, temos que ir. Devemos estar perto de Athena.

- Contudo, pretendo regressar, é claro - disse Hyoga.

- Sim, claro, para ficar perto de sua namorada - disse Seiya em tom divertido.

- Ainda não é algo assim formal, mas... sim, você tem razão - disse Hyoga um pouco tímido.

- Eu me alegro de verdade - disse Seiya, parabenizando-o.

- Mas e quanto a você, Seiya? Não quer me dizer o que está acontecendo? Por que você estava com aquele olhar distante no orfanato? - perguntou Hyoga.

- Não pense mais nisso, Hyoga. Não se preocupe. Como eu já disse, não quero falar sobre esse assunto. É que... não adiantaria nada de qualquer maneira. Bom, nós vamos amanhã, certo? - disse o cavaleiro de Pégasus.

- Ok, Seiya - assentiu Hyoga.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Eiri estava feliz cantarolando pelo orfanato, quando deparou-se com Miho. Notou que a amiga estava com os olhos vermelhos.

- O que houve, Miho? Sente-se mal? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algo com alguma das crianças? - perguntou Eiri alarmada.

- Não, todas estão bem - disse Miho soluçando.

- Mas então...? - perguntou Eiri preocupada.

- Eu estou tentando me controlar para não ficar chorando. Não vale a pena. E também por causa das crianças, pois não quero que elas me vejam assim. Mas... é tão difícil - disse Miho ainda entre lágrimas.

- Mas por quê? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Eiri confusa.

- Diga-me você o que aconteceu. Estava cantando, parecia muito animada - disse Miho desconversando.

- Bom, é verdade. Mas isso agora não importa. Neste momento o que mais me interessa é saber o que está acontecendo a você - insitiu Eiri.

Com um olhar apagado e triste e a voz alterada pelo pranto, Miho finalmente acedeu e explicou a Eiri o motivo de sua melancolia.

- Se ao menos ele não tivesse prometido... por exemplo, eu sou uma pessoa que sempre cumpre com a palavra. Por isso não aceito que rompam uma promessa. Mas é claro que tampouco posso obrigá-lo a cumprir, devido às circunstâncias. E o que é mais injusto é que ele mesmo admitiu que quando me disse que regressaria para ficar comigo, seus sentimentos já estavam confusos. Então eu pergunto: por que ele me prometeu? Isto me machucou muito - disse Miho com rancor.

- Eu sinto muito, amiga. Você tem toda a razão. Mas eu nem sei o que dizer - falou Eiri com pesar.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou superar, espero. Ele não merece que eu sofra desta maneira - disse Miho com expressão subitamente endurecida.

- Ainda assim, ele não é má pessoa, não é mesmo? Pelo menos... bem, não parece ser alguém ruim - comentou Eiri pensativa.

- Não, você está certa. Ele tem bom coração - concordou Miho.

- Ademais, você não é rancorosa - lembrou-a Eiri.

- É verdade. O que acontece é que estou muito magoada pela forma como ele tratou essa questão. Digo... eu não sei, esperava que fosse sempre sincero comigo. Se eu fosse ele, teria agido diferente. Eu nunca daria esperanças a alguém e tampouco prometeria algo se eu não pudesse ou não quisesse cumprir. Isso é o que eu não consigo aceitar. Mas eu sei que ele é uma boa pessoa - disse Miho suavizando sua expressão.

- Entendo... - murmurou Eiri compadecida.

- Bem, não falemos mais sobre este assunto, por favor. Diga-me por que estava tão contente antes que eu interrompesse sua alegria com meus problemas.

- Não diga isso, Miho. Os amigos sempre devem apoiar uns aos outros, por isso você não interrompeu nada - disse Eiri.

- Está bem, mas esqueça isso e diga o que aconteceu - pediu Miho.

- Bem... eu... sinto-me um pouco desconcertada. É que... bom... eu... - gaguejou Eiri.

- Mas o que você tem? - perguntou Miho.

- É que você está triste porque... bom... a pessoa de quem você gostava não... enquanto que eu... - disse Eiri em tom confuso.

- Não estou entendendo - replicou Miho, com expressão interrogativa.

- Bom, o fato é que me parece uma indelicadeza dizer o que me aconteceu enquanto você está... bem... - Eiri hesitou.

- Não pense nisso, e não se preocupe. Pode me dizer com confiança - tranqüilizou-a Miho.

- Ok. É que Hyoga... esteve aqui também - começou Eiri.

- Ah, eu sei. Eu o vi jogando com os meninos. Ele e... Seiya. Foi nesse momento que eu o encontrei - disse Miho em tom distante.

- Ah... compreendo... bem, o fato é que Hyoga e eu... estivemos conversando...

- Ah, sim? - redargüiu Miho um pouco apática.

- Sim. E até... até nos beijamos - disse Eiri ruborizada.

- É mesmo? - perguntou Miho, voltando a prestar atenção às palavras da amiga.

- Sim - confirmou Eiri com um sorriso tímido.

- Meus parabéns. Fico feliz por você - disse Miho abraçando Eiri.

- Obrigada, Miho - agradeceu a outra.

- Afinal, até que este não foi um dia tão ruim. Pelo menos para você foi muito bom - disse Miho sorrindo para a amiga.

- Sim, é mesmo - disse Eiri alegre.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

No dia seguinte, antes de ir ao aeroporto com Seiya, Hyoga telefonou para Eiri com o propósito de se despedir e para reafirmar que voltaria brevemente. Quando desligou o telefone, Seiya já estava pronto, esperando-o.

- Mais um pouco e eu até teria podido dormir... que conversa tão longa! - brincou Pégasus.

- Eu demorei tanto assim? - surpreendeu-se Hyoga envergonhado.

- Bastante. Mas não importa. Eu só estava brincando - disse Seiya com ar travesso.

- Ah, já entendi. Você não muda, Seiya - disse Hyoga rindo.

Seiya apenas esboçou um sorriso.

- Aliás, você está parecendo mais animado agora, Seiya - acrescentou Hyoga, observando o amigo.

- Sim, pode ser - concordou Seiya.

- Bom, mas agora vamos indo - disse Hyoga.

Seiya aquiesceu. No íntimo, estava muito ansioso, pois quase não pudera dormir na noite anterior pensando em Saori. Por fim ele poderia conversar francamente com ela, sem barreiras ou impedimentos.


	23. Capítulo 9

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 9**

**

* * *

  
**

Embora já estivesse bastante tarde, Kanon não conseguia conciliar o sono. Pensava em seu irmão e na vida difícil que ambos tiveram. A mãe de Kanon e Saga fora uma bela grega de nome Abdera. Entretanto, trabalhava em um prostíbulo para sustentar a si mesma e aos seus dois filhos, pois o marido a abandonara quando descobrira que ela o havia traído com um de seus melhores amigos, Ioannis. Ainda hoje, tanto tempo depois, Kanon recordava com perfeição a discussão terrível que presenciara entre os pais. Kanon chegara do colégio com o irmão. Eles não estudavam na mesma classe, não obstante, seus horários quase sempre eram os mesmos. Por isso, saíam na mesma hora e podiam voltar juntos para casa.

Georgios, o pai dos gêmeos, ameaçava a esposa, dizendo-lhe nomes feios, a face transfigurada pela ira. Outrossim, não se deixando intimidar, Abdera rebatia todas as ofensas. Os dois, concentrados em sua briga, não notaram que os filhos já haviam chegado da escola, e os meninos, assustados, não pronunciaram uma palavra. Por isso, seus pais continuaram a ofender-se mutuamente, até que Georgios, exasperando-se, agarrou Abdera e começou a apertar-lhe o pescoço. Kanon e Saga, pálidos de terror, continuavam calados. Porém, Abdera conseguiu se defender, levantando o joelho para golpear o marido na virilha. Sentindo uma dor desesperadora, ele a soltou, enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego. Foi então que finalmente os garotos abriram a boca. Mas apenas conseguiram balbuciar um tímido "mamãe", calando-se em seguida, ainda aterrorizados. Por fim, notando a presença dos filhos, Georgios controlou-se e, encaminhando-se para o quarto, começou a arrumar suas malas. Minutos depois, saiu de casa. E nunca mais regressou.

Abdera ainda continuou mantendo seu caso com Ioannis, mas o homem jamais a ajudava com as despesas. Na verdade, apenas a explorava. Apaixonada por ele, ela não conseguia deixá-lo. Todavia, sempre queixava-se de que ele não colaborava em nada, não a apoiava. E ela já começava a sofrer privações, afinal, o marido era quem garantia o sustento de seu lar. Mas com sua partida, ela e os filhos achavam-se desamparados. Abdera discutia sobre isso com o amante, reclamando uma vez mais do descaso dele para com ela e seus filhos, quando de repente ele sugeriu:

- Eu sei como você pode conseguir muito dinheiro.

- Como? - ela agora mostrava-se interessada.

- Trabalhando - respondeu ele.

- Mas claro, como se fosse fácil! - disse ela, outra vez irritada. - Você sabe que tenho procurado, mas não consigo porque nunca trabalhei, não tenho experiência, qualificações, nada - acrescentou ela.

- Sim, mas é porque você está buscando o trabalho errado - argumentou ele.

- O que quer dizer? - ela perguntou cautelosa.

- Você é muito bonita. Poderia conseguir um emprego facilmente. Desde que procure no lugar correto - respondeu ele, observando-a pensativo.

- E qual seria esse lugar na sua opinião? - ela quis saber.

- Um bordel - respondeu ele placidamente.

- O quê? Mas o que está pensando? - perguntou ela à beira da histeria.

- Por favor... você não é uma mulher exemplar. Se o fosse, não teria enganado seu marido comigo. Portanto, não precisa ter escrúpulos. Não seja hipócrita - disse ele com um leve tom de zombaria na voz.

- Mas... mas isso é diferente - redargüiu ela um pouco indecisa.

Percebendo sua hesitação, ele insistiu:

- É a única solução se não quiser morrer de fome. Além do que, não é algo tão degradante e sujo como você pensa. Pode até ser divertido, porque você vai conhecer pessoas importantes que poderão levá-la a lugares elegantes e exclusivos. E se gostarem muito de você, podem até presenteá-la com jóias.

Ao ouvir isso, os olhos dela brilharam. Entusiasmada, ela perguntou:

- É verdade mesmo?

- Certamente - disse ele com um leve sorriso.

Foi assim que Abdera começou a trabalhar em uma casa de tolerância. Entretanto, logo ela descobriu que não ganharia jóias, não a levariam a nenhum lugar especial, pois os homens daquele lugar eram de baixa categoria. Pelo menos a maioria. E os poucos realmente ricos que apareciam não podiam levar as amantes a parte alguma, sob pena de encontrarem alguém conhecido, o que poderia destruir-lhes a reputação para sempre. Mesmo assim, ela continuou naquela vida, sem ânimo ou vontade suficientes para tentar procurar outro caminho.

Tempos depois, quando Kanon e Saga tinham doze anos, Ioannis opinou que eles também poderiam contribuir para as despesas da casa.

Abdera meneou a cabeça:

- Eles ainda são muito novos para trabalhar.

- Não sei por quê. Muitos começam a trabalhar desde crianças. E eles já são quase adolescentes. Por isso já podem te ajudar - argüiu ele.

- Mas fazendo o quê? - perguntou ela.

- Muitas mulheres e homens também estariam dispostos a pagar muito bem para usufruir de alguns momentos na cama com rapazes tão belos e atraentes - ele respondeu pausadamente, já antevendo a revolta da amante ante tal sugestão.

Contudo, para sua surpresa, notou que ela hesitava.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Mas claro - ele se apressou em responder.

- Bom... poderia ser... - concordou ela, embora um pouco vacilante.

- Não duvide. Diga-me: eles ainda são virgens, não?

- Imagino que sim - respondeu ela.

- Ótimo. Poderá conseguir bastante dinheiro com a pessoa que iniciá-los. Estou certo de que pagará muito por belos espécimes como eles - disse ele.

- Se está falando dessa maneira, é porque já tem alguém em mente, não? Ou seja, estava seguro de que eu aceitaria isso - disse ela em tom desdenhoso.

- Não exatamente, mas fico satisfeito que tenha aceitado - disse ele conciliador.

- Claro, porque você também lucrará com isso.

- Evidente. Mas continuemos. Ainda não tenho ninguém em mente. Mas pensarei. Estou convencido de que dois jovens tão bonitos conseguirão muitos clientes. Farão uma bela carreira - declarou ele.

- Está bem - concordou ela.

Entrementes, Kanon escutara toda a conversa entre eles e ficara obviamente estupefato.

No dia seguinte, Abdera estava cozinhando quando seus filhos chegaram do colégio. Saga foi tomar banho enquanto Kanon decidiu falar com a mãe.

- Esteve escutando minha conversa? Essa não foi a educação que eu dei a você. No entanto, talvez tenha sido melhor para que você já vá se preparando. E seu irmão, é claro, porque imagino que já tenha falado com ele, não? - disse Abdera, em tom severo.

- Mas é claro que não! Mamãe, como ousa...? Como pode...? - Kanon nem conseguia encontrar as palavras, tamanho seu nervosismo.

- Todos têm que cooperar para o bem-estar da família - replicou ela indiferente.

- Mas que família, mamãe? Se você mesma a destruiu há anos! Esqueceu-se? - gritou Kanon.

- Não fale assim com a sua mãe! Exijo respeito! - disse ela, agora alterada.

- Respeito por uma...

Antes que ele pudesse completar, ela o esbofeteou com força e disse ameaçadoramente:

- Você fará o que eu quiser porque sou sua mãe e você não tem outra opção!

Sem dizer uma palavra, Kanon retirou-se para seu quarto.

À noite, depois de refletir por um longo tempo, já havia tomado uma decisão. Chamou o irmão, o qual já estava dormindo.

- O que foi? - perguntou Saga, sonolento.

Kanon contou-lhe tudo, sem omitir nenhum detalhe.

- O quê? Mas como é possível? Nossa mãe... - disse Saga, agora completamente desperto.

- Sim. Nossa própria mãe - murmurou Kanon, com expressão endurecida.

- Não posso acreditar que alguém seja capaz de tamanha monstruosidade - disse Saga num fio de voz.

- Pois acredite.

- Mas o que faremos? Temos que falar com ela. Nós não podemos... - disse Saga angustiado.

- Será inútil. Depois da discussão que tivemos, é melhor nem tentar. Além do mais, ela está irredutível, não tenha dúvidas - redargüiu Kanon.

- Mas precisamos fazer algo! - insistiu Saga aflito.

- Eu sei. E por isso já decidi: vamos embora - disse Kanon.

- O quê? Mas como? Para onde? Não temos dinheiro - disse Saga preocupado.

- Pegaremos algum dinheiro da mamãe, sem que ela saiba, evidente. E depois nós vamos - replicou Kanon, com ar decidido.

- Mas isso não é certo - disse Saga contrafeito.

- E o que ela quer fazer conosco? O que ela faz na vida? Você acha que é certo? - redargüiu Kanon exasperado.

- Não, mas... bem... - Saga hesitou.

- Digamos que há mulheres que são prostitutas porque não conseguiram encontrar outra alternativa. Está bem, eu sei que que essas coisas ocorrem, ainda que isso não seja justificativa suficiente. Todavia, admitamos: nossa mãe realmente gosta dessa vida. E o que é pior, quer que nós também façamos o mesmo. É um absurdo! Isso é algo revoltante! - disse Kanon, tremendo de indignação.

- Eu sei, você tem toda a razão - disse Saga tristemente.

No dia seguinte, Kanon ainda sentia-se preocupado com a reação de Saga. Seu irmão era muito sentimental, talvez pensasse que poderia convencer sua mãe a reconsiderar, e não quisesse ir embora. "Então ele será facilmente subjugado e eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça", Kanon pensava irritado, quando a mãe interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos:

- Quero que você e seu irmão se preparem porque daqui a dois dias conhecerão seu primeiro cliente. Já está tudo acertado. Fale com Saga, senão eu mesma terei que falar.

Olhando-a altivamente, Kanon apenas disse:

- Isso nunca.

- Veremos - disse ela.

- É mesmo? Vai nos obrigar? - desafiou ele.

- E por que não? Sou sua mãe e vocês são menores de idade - disse ela calmamente.

- Tudo isso é culpa do desgraçado do seu amante! Como pôde envolver-se com um homem como aquele? - berrou ele.

- Isso não é problema seu! E já deveria estar acostumado depois de tanto tempo! - ela também gritou.

Eles ficaram se encarando como dois inimigos. Por fim, Kanon respondeu, cabeça baixa:

- Está bem. Falarei com Saga.

- Muito bem - disse ela satisfeita.

- Será como você quiser... vagabunda - disse ele impulsivamente.

Mas não pôde dizer mais nada, porque logo sua mãe começou a esbofeteá-lo com toda a fúria e só se deteve quando viu seu amante chegar gritando:

- Não faça isso! Se ele ficar com hematomas, não poderemos levá-lo para conhecer seu primeiro cliente. Ele precisa estar em perfeitas condições.

- Tem razão - concordou Abdera.

Kanon não disse nada. Apenas olhou os dois por um breve momento, mas não precisava dizer nada mesmo porque seu olhar já falava por si: dizia como era grande seu ódio.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

- Você percebe porque temos de ir? Agora você entende, Saga? - perguntava Kanon, enquanto o irmão olhava horrorizado para as marcas das bofetadas que ele recebera. - Você entende, Saga? - repetiu Kanon obstinadamente.

- Sim. Eu entendo. Você está certo - concordou Saga com um suspiro.

- Muito bem. Então vamos nos preparar.

Mais tarde, quando já estava quase anoitecendo e os irmãos preparavam-se para ir ao quarto, fingindo que dormiriam, notaram que sua mãe ainda estava em casa. Aproximando-se dela, Kanon perguntou sardônico:

- Não vai para o seu... respeitável trabalho, querida mamãe?

- Seu insolente! Eu vou... - Abdera já ia bater-lhe, mas seu rosto apresentou um espasmo de dor e ela abaixou a mão.

- O que há, mamãe? Sente-se mal? - perguntou Saga, entre solícito e visivelmente preocupado.

- Não sei. Realmente não me sinto muito bem - disse ela, sentando-se.

- Ah... então por isso ainda não foi trabalhar - disse Kanon em tom distante.

- Mas o que você tem? - insistiu Saga.

- Eu não sei. Uma dor aqui... - ia dizendo Abdera, enquanto se levantava, mas de repente deu um gemido e caiu no chão.

Dessa vez, Kanon reagiu e agachou-se ao lado da mãe, chamando-a.

- Por que ela não acorda, Kanon? - perguntou Saga com voz chorosa.

- Creio que... está morta - respondeu Kanon abalado.

- O quê? Como? Não pode ser! - disse Saga, começando a chamar pela mãe.

Kanon estava perturbado e confuso. Apesar de tudo o que acontecera, tratava-se de sua mãe. Não queria que isso tivesse acontecido e não sabia o que fazer. Porém, forçando-se a reagir, disse a Saga:

- Temos que fazer algo... digo... não podemos deixar o corpo da... mamãe aqui.

- Não! Ela não está morta! Não pode estar! Temos que chamar alguém, um médico! Mamãe! - a voz de Saga era um lamento.

Neste momento, soou a campainha. Cansado e abatido, como se já tivesse vivido mil anos, Kanon se ergueu. Encaminhou-se até a porta, e atendeu.

- Ah, é você - disse Kanon apático, olhando para o amante da mãe sem realmente vê-lo.

- Sim, sou eu. Eu vim porque como sua mãe ainda não foi ao trabalho, eu pensei...

- E acho que não irá nunca mais - disse Kanon, com a expressão destituída de qualquer emoção.

- Se fosse um atraso pequeno... no entanto... - ia dizendo Ioannis, até que de repente prestou atenção às palavras de Kanon. - Não irá nunca mais? Por quê?

- Veja você mesmo - disse Kanon, permitindo que Ioannis entrasse. Ao fazê-lo, ambos viram Saga, que ainda encontrava-se de joelhos perto da mãe, chorando baixinho.

Correndo até ele, Ioannis abaixou-se e, depois de um breve instante, levantou-se dizendo:

- Está morta.

Kanon apenas disse:

- Sim.

- Mas como aconteceu? - surpreendeu-se Ioannis.

- Ela disse que estava sentindo alguma dor... e logo depois caiu morta - respondeu Kanon, ainda apaticamente.

Ioannis observou-o pensativo e disse:

- Bem, não se preocupe. Eu cuidarei do enterro. Isso é lamentável, afinal, ela só tinha quarenta anos. E parecia menos, coitada. Além disso... bom, eu cuidarei de vocês, é claro. Tenho certeza de que é isso que ela gostaria que eu fizesse.

Finalmente Kanon reagiu e, saindo de seu torpor, falou asperamente:

- Eu já posso imaginar como cuidaria de nós: prostituindo-nos, afinal, essa idéia foi sua.

- Mas sua mãe concordou - disse Ioannis em tom neutro.

- Mas se você não tivesse sugerido, ela certamente não... - começou Kanon, mas interrompeu-se ao notar que os soluços do irmão estavam cada vez mais altos. Aproximou-se dele e, abraçando-o, disse a Ioannis entre dentes: - Saia daqui.

- Sem mim vocês não poderão fazer nada. Ou não me diga que prefere ir a alguma instituição para menores abandonados, órfãos? - disse ele em tom jocoso.

- Isso não te diz respeito! Saia! - gritou Kanon.

- Está bem. Ingrato - disse Ioannis, retirando-se.

E assim, Kanon e Saga ficaram completamente sozinhos. Kanon, com o intuito de consolar o irmão, disse:

- Não ficaremos à mercê daquele monstro, não se preocupe.

- Mas iremos mesmo para alguma dessas instituições? - perguntou Saga ainda chorando.

- Não se preocupe, Saga, tudo ficará bem - disse Kanon, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo: "Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar nas mãos daquele miserável."

No entanto, a solução surgiu de uma maneira que eles nunca poderiam ter imaginado: seu professor de Geografia era uma cavaleiro do Santuário de Athena. Ele lecionava porque verdadeiramente tinha amor à carreira mas, acima de tudo, era um cavaleiro. E ao saber da orfandade dos dois, resolveu levá-los para serem treinados. Ele havia abdicado da vida de guerreiro desde que sofrera uma lesão gravíssima na perna em uma luta. Desde então, apesar de terem sido utilizados todos os recursos, nunca conseguira se recuperar. Portanto, não poderia mais lutar. Logo, fora dispensado. Sentira-se frustrado, mas decidira aceitar seu destino. Sem embargo, agora tinha a oportunidade de realizar-se por intermédio dos alunos. Sendo assim, decidira regressar ao Santuário, abandonando o colégio.

No princípio, Kanon e Saga não entenderam muito bem, posto que não sabiam coisa alguma a respeito do Santuário. Ademais, não veneravam deuses antigos. Na verdade, nunca tiveram religião. Mesmo assim, Kanon não queria viver em um instituto para órfãos. Provavelmente ele e o irmão não conseguiriam ser adotados, já que as pessoas na maioria das vezes preferiam adotar apenas recém-nascidos. E depois, quando eles atingissem a maioridade, teriam que se retirar de qualquer maneira. Precisamente por tudo isso, Kanon conversou com Saga e os dois resolveram aceitar a proposta de seu professor, indo com ele rumo ao Santuário de Athena.

Saga conseguiu sua armadura em poucos anos de treinamento. Mas Kanon, embora também fosse um bom discípulo, era extremamente indisciplinado. Contudo, para o mestre dele, estava claro que ele também conseguiria uma armadura, e muito provavelmente de ouro, exatamente como seu irmão. Porém, muitas coisas aconteceram depois.

Kanon rememorou o dia em que seu irmão o trancou no Cabo Sunion... depois, quando sentiu um cosmo quente e confortador salvá-lo da morte certa... sim, o cosmo de Athena. E então, o encontro com o espírito de Poseidon, que havia se desprendido do corpo do pequeno Julian Solo enquanto este dormia, para falar diretamente com ele, Kanon. Este havia sido o estopim, o começo de tudo.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Saga, bem como seu irmão, também achava-se imerso em suas lembranças. Todo o seu horror e medo diante da discussão de seus pais, toda a sua tristeza quando seu pai fora embora, abandonando os próprios filhos que, afinal, não tinham culpa de nada. E anos depois... a morte de sua mãe. Lembrava-se com uma nitidez assustadora, como se fizesse apenas dias, e não anos, que ela havia falecido.

Ele chorava desesperado, abraçado ao cadáver da mãe, pedindo, rogando, suplicando que não o deixasse. Dizia baixinho:

- Por favor, mamãe, por favor...

Logo após, sua voz elevava-se, intensificando seu pranto:

- Se você voltar, prometo que farei o que quiser. Eu farei tudo. Se quiser me vender, se quiser até que eu... me prostitua, eu farei isso, mas por favor, não morra! Não vá embora, mãezinha, por favor! Sou eu, seu filho, não me deixe aqui, mamãe! Não faça o mesmo que o papai. Kanon e eu seremos bonzinhos, eu prometo, não é, Kanon? - mas enquanto perguntava isso, na verdade, Saga não estava realmente falando com o irmão. Naquele momento, somente tinha uma vaga consciência da existência de Kanon. Apenas mais tarde, relembrando o acontecimento tão doloroso, ele pensara no irmão.

E depois... depois os dois treinando no Santuário, ele com sua armadura... sua desconfiança em relação à conduta de Ares... sua luta contra ele... Ares dominando-o. Ares, o culpado de tudo. "Mas o verdadeiro responsável fui eu, porque me deixei dominar por Ares. Fui fraco. Como eu pude? Mas Athena me perdoou, e... ou será que talvez ela guarde algum ressentimento? Será? Talvez... mas sendo uma deusa da justiça, não demonstra rancor. Pode ser que não confie em mim completamente. E eu mereço, por todas as barbaridades que fiz. Estou arrependido, mas sinto que isto não me absolve totalmente. Será que Kanon sente o mesmo? Afinal, ele também traiu Athena. E também se arrependeu... mas a traição dele também aconteceu por minha culpa. Porque se eu não o tivesse prendido no Cabo Sunion... tudo, tudo foi por minha culpa. Será que algum dia poderei superar isso?", pensava Saga amargamente.

Pensou novamente na mãe, no pai... no amante de sua mãe... e nas inúmeras vezes em que se perguntara onde estaria seu pai. "Tolices", diria Kanon. Porém, para Saga era diferente. Nunca se conformara com o fato de que o pai os abandonara. "Tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente... se todas aquelas desgraças não tivessem ocorrido, certamente eu nem sequer teria vindo para o Santuário. Não teria me tornado um cavaleiro", refletia Saga. Levantou-se da cama. Estava muito tarde, eram quase três horas da manhã. Sentia muito sono, estava cansado, mas as lembranças o perseguiam. Falou em voz alta, como se alguém pudesse escutá-lo:

- Por que você foi embora, papai? Por que você morreu, mamãe?

Calou-se em seguida. O silêncio era sua única resposta.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Kanon voltou ao presente. "Tudo ficou enterrado no passado. Agora eu recomeçarei... no entanto, por que esse mesmo passado ainda me atormenta? Eu já esqueci tudo. Ou será que não?"

Começou a pensar na Batalha de Poseidon e nos seus planos. E depois... Hades... Athena morta... todos mortos. Mas não. Todos estavam vivos. Todos tinham uma nova oportunidade. E ele... seu irmão... mas sentia-se afastado de Saga, e não sabia se queria uma reaproximação entre ambos, apesar de que evidentemente essa era a vontade de Saga. Ainda assim, Kanon experimentava uma gama de sentimentos em relação a seu irmão que não conseguia explicar nem para si próprio. De súbito, sentiu-se melancólico e profundamente sozinho. Forçou-se a afastar esses pensamentos, porquanto não era uma pessoa de natureza depressiva. Além disso, Tétis encontrava-se ali mesmo, ao seu lado na cama, ressonando tranqüilamente. Mas mesmo que não estivesse, ele nunca precisara de ninguém. "Não preciso de ninguém, nunca precisarei", repetia ele incansavelmente. Apesar disso, pelo menos naquela noite estranhamente ele precisava.


	24. Capítulo 10 Parte 1

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 10 - Parte 1**

**

* * *

  
**

Mu crescera em uma família numerosa, sendo ele o mais moço entre sete irmãos. Sua mãe, Mira, era inteiramente dedicada aos filhos e ao marido. A vida de Mu era relativamente modesta, mas sem maiores sobressaltos. Apesar das dificuldades, sempre tinham como se alimentar, possuíam um lar estável e harmonioso. E Mu era o preferido de seu pai, que sempre o mimava, cumulando-o de atenções. Às vezes, isto ocasionava um pouco de ciúme por parte dos irmãos de Mu. No entanto, a mãe deles sempre conseguia contornar a situação, com bom senso e prudência.

Porém, um dia, inesperadamente o pai de Mu saiu de casa sem nenhuma explicação. Semanas depois, descobriu-se que ele fora viver com outra mulher, com quem tinha três filhos. Esta reviravolta tão surpreendente na existência antes pacata de Mu evidentemente deixou marcas profundas em sua família. Mira e seus filhos ficaram extremamente ressentidos. Mas Mu reagiu de maneira distinta, transformando-se em um menino apático e distante.

Alguns meses depois, Mira adoeceu gravemente. Então Mu, saindo de sua apatia momentaneamente, resolveu procurar o pai para avisá-lo do que estava acontecendo, com a esperança de que ele voltasse para casa. Ao chegar no belo bairro onde seu pai vivia com a outra família, no entanto, Mu hesitou. Nesta época, ele era apenas um menino de doze anos. E sentia-se desprotegido e confuso. Ficou durante um bom tempo postado perante a imponente fachada da bela moradia. Subitamente, o portão se abriu e ele se deparou com uma menina que devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade.

- Quem é você? - perguntou a garota, com voz meiga.

- Eu... eu... sou... meu nome é... - tentou dizer Mu, mas calou-se. Afinal, o que poderia dizer à menina?

A garota porém continuava olhando-o atentamente, já intrigada com seu silêncio.

Respirando fundo, Mu decidiu-se:

- O seu pai está?

- Veio falar com meu pai? Mas quem é você? - tornou a insistir a garota.

- Bem, é que eu... - Mu voltou a hesitar.

- Minha mãe e eu vamos sair. Eu estou esperando que ela termine de se arrumar. Ela sempre demora muito - disse a menina com uma risadinha. Em seguida acrescentou: - Mas se quiser, eu a chamo e digo que você quer falar com o papai. Só que ele não está.

- Ah, não? Que pena - disse Mu, visivelmente decepcionado.

- Mas talvez a mamãe possa ajudar. Se me disser quem é você e o que quer... - começou a garota outra vez, mas Mu apressou-se em interrompê-la:

- Não, não se preocupe. Eu volto outro dia.

Logo após, Mu afastou-se rapidamente da menina. Queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele bairro e não voltar nunca mais.

A garota ficou observando-o ir embora com a perplexidade estampada na face.

Quando chegou à casa, Mu recebeu a triste notícia: sua mãe acabara de morrer. Nessa época, dois dos irmãos de Mu já eram maiores de idade, tendo dezoito e dezenove anos respectivamente, e eram eles que sustentavam a casa, trabalhando com muito afinco desde que o pai os abandonara. E com o falecimento de Mira, eles também se sentiram ainda mais desamparados.

Todavia, durante o velório, conheceram um antigo amigo de sua mãe: Shion. Por ocasião da morte de Mira, Shion encontrava-se em Jamir. Havia muitos anos que ele não a via, na verdade, a última vez fora exatamente no dia em que ela se casara. Por isso, nem sequer havia tido a oportunidade de conhecer algum de seus filhos. Preferira manter-se longe dela, não só por seus deveres em relação ao Santuário de Athena naqueles tempos, mas também porque precisava esquecê-la, pois sempre fora apaixonado por ela. Não obstante, ela sempre o vira apenas como amigo, nunca querendo dar-lhe alguma esperança.

Porém, havia alguns dias, Shion sentia-se inquieto, seu coração dizendo-lhe que aconteceria algo à pessoa que no passado fora muito importante para ele. Embora não fosse vidente, no decorrer de sua vasta existência, Shion tivera muitos pressentimentos que mais tarde mostraram-se fatalmente corretos. Logo, resolvera não descartar o aviso de sua mente. Logicamente, depois de tantos anos, não sabia onde o antigo objeto de sua paixão estava vivendo. Assim mesmo, em seu interior instalara-se uma forte sensação de que ela estava em Jamir. E principalmente, que algo ruim havia acontecido a ela. Lamentavelmente, ele descobrira que sua intuição estava certa. Então, durante o triste acontecimento, ele conheceu todos os filhos de Mira. Contudo, entre todos, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi Mu, que parecia encontrar-se quase em estado catatônico. Notando que os outros estavam demasiadamente imersos em sua própria dor para cuidar de Mu, Shion mostrou-se disposto a encarregar-se dele, ajudando-o a sair de sua inércia.

Começou a treiná-lo para tentar reanimá-lo. Obviamente, os treinamentos eram extremamente suaves, posto que o intuito de Shion era proporcionar alguma atividade a Mu para revigorá-lo, mas o importante era sua recuperação. Outrossim, para sua surpresa, Mu começou a se recuperar muito mais depressa do que seria de se imaginar. Pouco tempo depois, finalmente saía de sua letargia.

Shion ofereceu-se para treinar também os irmãos de Mu. Entretanto, eles não demonstraram nenhum interesse. E assim, os laços entre Shion e Mu estreitaram-se. Os dois conversavam sobre todos os assuntos. E Mu, mesmo sendo muito jovem, mostrava-se maduro. Tinha uma mente inteligente e era dotado de natureza tranqüila e generosa. Ao contrário de seus irmãos, sempre irrequietos. Shion sentiu-se em liberdade para revelar a Mu o sentimento que nutrira pela mãe dele. No seu íntimo, Mu lamentou por Shion não ter se casado com sua mãe. Ainda assim, não sentia raiva ou rancor pelo pai. Lembrava-se dele com nostalgia e até mesmo com carinho.

- Neste aspecto, eu também sou o oposto de meus irmãos - Mu comentou uma vez com Shion.

- Imagino. Bem, cada pessoa reage de maneira diferente perante as adversidades - disse Shion em tom neutro.

- Pode ser. Eu apenas penso que não se deve julgar ninguém tão severamente - declarou Mu num tom sereno.

- Você tem um grande coração. Infelizmente, no mundo em que vivemos, muitos já esqueceram essa virtude - disse Shion pensativo.

- Não sei. Eu acho que ainda há pessoas muito generosas nesse mundo. Além disso, meu pai não é uma pessoa má realmente. Ele me amava de verdade. A todos nós.

- À sua mãe também? - perguntou Shion.

Com o mesmo tom tranqüilo de sempre, Mu respondeu:

- Eu não sei. Mas de qualquer maneira, eu jamais sentiria rancor por ele.

- E por ninguém, eu creio - disse Shion, olhando o discípulo com admiração.

Com os anos e com o treinamento intensificando-se, Mu afastou-se dos irmãos. Sentia falta deles, mas considerava que os seus caminhos eram muito diferentes. E cada um tinha que seguir seu próprio destino. Entrementes, às vezes Mu mandava-lhes emails. Ocasionalmente telefonava-lhes. Todos estavam casados e os dois irmãos mais velhos já tinham filhos. E Mu sabia que era justamente por sua família, por essas pessoas inocentes, que sua luta, por mais difícil e árdua que fosse, sempre seria recompensadora.

- Mestre, mestre! - a voz de Kiki chamando-o tirou-o de seus devaneios.

- Kiki, estávamos todos muito preocupados. Onde esteve?

- Mestre, que bom que está vivo! Quando me disseram, eu nem pude acreditar - disse o menino emocionado, enquanto abraçava o cavaleiro de Áries.

- Mas Kiki, o que houve? Por que você desapareceu? Todos estávamos te procurando. Não devia ter feito isso - disse Mu em tom de leve reprimenda.

- É que eu pensei que todos tivessem morrido. Fiquei muito triste pensando que nunca mais nos veríamos, mestre. Então fui embora - disse Kiki envergonhado.

- E para onde você foi? E quem te encontrou? - perguntou Mu docilmente.

- Shiryu. Foi ele quem me encontrou. Eu estava com uns turistas italianos. Eles me viram chorando e eu me sentia tão sozinho e confuso... Então resolveram cuidar de mim. Mas na verdade o que eu queria mesmo era ficar com meus pais. Mas só porque eu pensei que você tinha morrido - respondeu Kiki.

- E agora, você ainda quer voltar para os seus pais? - perguntou Mu.

- Não, mestre. Eu quero continuar sendo seu discípulo. E quero ser um grande cavaleiro como você. Senti sua falta - disse o menino sorrindo.

Mu acariciou os cabelos da criança e não disse nada. Mas estava profundamente comovido. Kiki notou porque, com um brilho travesso nos olhos, disse:

- Mestre, não chore. Lembre-se de que os homens não choram.

- Mas os cavaleiros sim - comentou Mu enquanto beijava a testa de seu aprendiz. - Além do mais, você disse que chorou - provocou Mu.

- Ah, é... mas é que eu sou um menino - disse Kiki com um sorrisinho maroto.

- Então as lágrimas são privilégio apenas dos meninos? E das mulheres? - perguntou Mu sorrindo.

- Bom... está bem, mestre. Para mostrar como eu sou bonzinho, vou deixar que você chore um pouco. Afinal, não é todo dia que um cavaleiro arranja um aluno tão brilhante quanto eu, não é? - gracejou Kiki.

- Ah, criança... - murmurou Mu, abraçando Kiki fortemente.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, contentes pela força da amizade e do carinho que os unia. Depois, Kiki pediu a Mu que descrevesse todos os pormenores da batalha contra Hades. O cavaleiro de Áries começou a relatar-lhe todos os acontecimentos, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo, não pela primeira vez, que apesar de viver longe de seus irmãos devido às circunstâncias, a vida premiara-lhe com Kiki, o irmão caçula que ele nunca tivera. E a quem amava como se ele fosse seu irmãozinho de verdade.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Aldebaran vivera parte de sua vida num âmbito familiar sumamente pobre. Tinha quatro irmãos e era o mais velho de todos. Desde cedo, aprendera a lutar para sobreviver e começara a trabalhar para ajudar a mãe depois que o pai morrera em um acidente de trabalho. Sempre protegia os irmãos e não permitia que eles trabalhassem também, já que considerava importante que se dedicassem somente aos estudos, o que provocava constantes atritos entre ele e sua mãe, cuja saúde era delicada.

- Eles não podem sair do colégio - dizia Aldebaran firmemente.

- Mas por que não? Se todos trabalharmos, teremos mais dinheiro. Mas para isso, não podem continuar na escola, pois precisariam concentrar parte de seu tempo no trabalho - insistia sua mãe.

- Mamãe, por favor, já falamos tantas vezes sobre isso. A escola representa o futuro deles, é sua educação - respondia Aldebaran.

- E para que vamos querer educação se todos morrermos de fome? De que servirá então? - exasperava-se a mãe.

- Isso não aconteceu até hoje. E você e eu não permitiremos que aconteça jamais.

- Eu não vou durar para sempre. Já estou velha, cansada. Será que não tem nem um pouco de consideração para comigo? - choramingava ela.

- Não diga isso, por favor. Sabe que você e meus irmãos são o que eu mais amo nesta vida. E é exatamente por isso que tento proporcionar-lhes uma vida melhor. Por favor, mamãe, não queira tirar isso deles - pedia Aldebaran humildemente.

- Eu não quero tirar nada. É a vida que faz isso. Não tenho culpa. Não há outra solução - ela dizia obstinadamente.

- Sempre há. Ademais, eles são muito novos para trabalhar. Eu não pude continuar meus estudos. Tudo bem, aceito porque sou o mais velho. Mas sabe que não quero o mesmo destino para eles. Nunca permitirei - declarava Aldebaran decidido.

E assim as brigas entre ele e a mãe continuavam indefinidamente. No entanto, com o decorrer do tempo, e agravando-se o estado de saúde de sua mãe, seus irmãos também começaram a trabalhar, para desagrado e tristeza de Aldebaran, que tentara evitar isso com tanto afinco. Além do mais, pouco a pouco, foram abandonando os estudos. Entretanto, conseguiam tão somente empregos miseráveis.

Um dia, desgastado por tantas dificuldades, abatido e cansado, Aldebaran decidiu roubar. No princípio sentira muito medo. Contudo, à medida em que o tempo passara, conseguira vencer um a um todos os seus temores. Ainda assim, a culpa sempre o perseguia implacável. Eis que uma noite na qual novamente Aldebaran preparava-se para cometer seu ato ilícito costumeiro, não teve a mesma sorte ou cautela das outras vezes, sendo descoberto. Mas apesar disso, não o denunciaram. Sua vítima, um senhor chamado Constantinos Halkia, resolveu conversar com ele, o que o deixou evidentemente boquiaberto.

- Esta é a primeira vez que tentam me roubar, ao que me consta. Você é jovem. Imagino que tenha idade para ser meu filho. Mas talvez já tenha idade suficiente para saber distinguir o certo do errado - disse o homem cauteloso.

- Bem... eu... eu... - Aldebaran gaguejou, sem saber o que dizer, o rosto vermelho pela culpa e vergonha.

- Mas não está armado. Acredito que isto seja um ponto a seu favor - declarou Constantinos soturno.

- Eu nunca faço isso armado. Digo, nunca usei uma arma em minha vida - apressou-se a explicar Aldebaran.

- Ah, então não é a primeira vez que faz isso? - agora o tom de Constantinos era severo.

- Bom, eu... eu... - Aldebaran começou a falar, mas calou-se e abaixou os olhos, cada vez mais constrangido.

- Sentia-se muito confiante, pensando que nunca seria descoberto? - insistiu o outro.

- Não, não senhor. É que... eu só faço isso pela minha família, para ajudá-los. Minha mãe está doente há muito tempo, os remédios são muito caros. Mas eu faço tudo só por eles e para eles. Veja as minhas roupas, os trapos que estou vestindo. Não uso o dinheiro que obtenho com esses... furtos para mim mesmo. Eu dou tudo a eles - disse Aldebaran num impulso. Logo após, arrependido por sua ousadia, voltou a abaixar os olhos ; afinal, ainda que roubasse apenas com o único objetivo de tentar proporcionar uma vida melhor à sua família, nada mudava o fato de que estava comentendo um delito muito grave.

- E sua família sabe disso? - perguntou Constantinos lentamente.

Aldebaran assustou-se:

- Não, claro que não. Para eles eu tive que mentir, dizendo que consegui um emprego melhor e uma infinidade de tolices.

- E como acha que eles se sentiriam se soubessem? - sondou-o Constantinos.

- Eu... eu... muito decepcionados, é claro - respondeu Aldebaran com pesar.

- Claro, pois há muitas famílias humilíssimas neste mundo e garanto que muitas são honradas, e não roubam ninguém nunca, apesar de suas vidas precárias - disse o senhor. Mas apesar da dureza de suas palavras, sua expressão era suave.

- Sim, tem razão - concordou Aldebaran num fio de voz.

- E então? O que acha que devo fazer com você?

- Denunciar-me, claro - respondeu Aldebaran resignado.

- Não. Como acreditei em você, dar-lhe-ei uma oportunidade. Trabalhará para mim. O que me diz? - sugeriu Constantinos.

Aldebaran surpreendeu-se muitíssimo. Ao fim de um tempo, falou quase com reverência:

- Eu... eu... aceito, senhor. Muito obrigado! Não sei como lhe pagar!

- Comportando-se honestamente, será o suficiente - disse Constantinos.

- Claro! Eu prometo - disse Aldebaran, quase chorando de felicidade e gratidão.

- Além disso, também vou querer conhecer sua família.

- Certamente, será um prazer. Mas vai dizer a eles que eu...? - perguntou Aldebaran preocupado.

- Você me disse que sua mãe está doente, então prefiro poupá-la desse desgosto. De mais a mais, apesar de tudo, você me parece um bom rapaz. É por isso que eu te ajudarei - disse Constantinos.

- Muito obrigado senhor... desculpe-me, como o senhor se chama?

- Constantinos Halkia - disse o homem.

A partir deste momento, a vida de Aldebaran e sua família melhorou enormemente. E seus irmãos até puderam voltar para o colégio. Dois anos mais tarde, porém, Constantinos veio a falecer. Mas deixou metade de sua fortuna para a família de Aldebaran, fato que os deixou entre bestificados e comovidos. A outra metade da herança Constantinos deixou para seu irmão Andreas. Este era um cavaleiro de Athena, e conseguiu permissão para deixar o Santuário por alguns dias e comparecer ao enterro de seu irmão. Conheceu Aldebaran e seus irmãos e afeiçoou-se instantaneamente a eles. Contou-lhes sobre sua vida de guerreiro, mas o único que mostrou-se entusiasmado foi Aldebaran.

Então, um dia antes de Andreas retornar ao Santuário, Aldebaran perguntou-lhe se poderia acompanhá-lo e treinar para se tornar um cavaleiro.

- É mesmo? Você gostaria? - perguntou Andreas interessado.

- Muitíssimo - respondeu Aldebaran empolgado.

- Mas já pensou bem? - perguntou Andreas.

- É claro. Porém... - Aldebaran hesitou.

- Porém o quê? - perguntou o outro.

- Será que já não estou um pouco velho para isso? Porque você disse que começou a treinar desde os dez anos e que se tornou cavaleiro aos quinze. E eu já tenho muito mais do que isso - disse Aldebaran desconcertado.

- Mas isso não é um problema, não se preocupe. Se você já decidiu, eu posso treiná-lo. E se você mostrar que tem potencial, será suficiente - disse Andreas despreocupado.

- Sendo assim, então é o que eu quero - afirmou Aldebaran animado.

Depois, despedindo-se da família, prometendo manter-se em contato com eles, Aldebaran partiu rumo ao Santuário junto com Andreas. Começou seu treinamento, tornando-se anos depois um cavaleiro de Athena. Seu mestre pouco tempo depois veio a falecer, deixando para Aldebaran e sua família o dinheiro que herdara de seu irmão Constantinos. Aldebaran, porém, nunca usufruiu dessa fortuna. Entregou parte da herança à sua mãe e a seus irmãos, reservando uma quantia generosa para instituições de caridade. Sentia-se feliz e realizado porque conseguira oferecer uma vida digna a seus entes queridos, e sempre agradecia à memória de Constantinos, quem tornara isso possível com a nobreza de seu caráter.


	25. Capítulo 10 Parte 2

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 10 - Parte 2 **

**

* * *

  
**

Eleutherius, diferentemente do cavaleiro de ouro de Touro, nascera em uma família abastada e próspera. Tinha o amor de seus pais e o afeto de seus dois irmãos: Nikolaos, quatro anos mais velho do que ele, e Glafkos, que era dois anos mais novo. Mesmo assim, desde criança possuía uma personalidade egoísta e perversa, fazendo maldades com outras crianças, incluindo seus irmãos, obviamente. Era dissimulado, mentiroso e, com o passar dos anos, seu caráter foi piorando gradativamente.

Ao completar quinze anos, resolveu sair com alguns amigos para festejar. Seu círculo de amizades de modo geral era formado por pessoas mais velhas do que ele, pois ele considerava os "adultos" muito mais interessantes do que os meninos de sua idade. Além do que, "são os adultos que fazem o mundo funcionar", como ele mesmo costumava dizer. Obviamente, no princípio, os rapazes maiores o rejeitavam, considerando-o somente "um garotinho que mal havia tirado as fraldas". Todavia, com seu caráter amadurecido e audacioso, Eleutherius vencia essas barreiras facilmente. Como seu irmão Nikolaos também estava na mesma faixa etária de suas amizades, eles possuíam alguns amigos em comum. E justamente esses amigos resolveram comemorar o aniversário de Eleutherius com bebida alcoólica.

- Isso não. Meu irmão ainda é muito novo para beber - disse Nikolaos.

- Não seja tão conservador, Nikolaos - repreendeu-o um dos amigos.

- Não se trata disso. É que eu mesmo, por exemplo, nunca bebo. E vocês sabem. E já tenho dezenove anos - Nikolaos tentou se defender.

- Mas acontece que Eleutherius pode decidir por si próprio. Já está crescidinho - argumentou outro rapaz.

- Isso mesmo. Eu quero beber. Acho que já está em tempo - apressou-se em dizer Eleutherius.

- Mas... - começou o irmão, mas foi interrompido por outro dos amigos:

- Deixe-o fazer o que quiser. Não seja desmancha-prazeres.

Derrotado, Nikolaos concordou, mas prometeu a si mesmo que falaria com os pais a respeito. Efetivamente, foi o que ele fez. Quando descobriu, Eleutherius ficou furioso. Seus pais não foram particularmente severos. Apenas o aconselharam com carinho e muito tato. Além do que, Nikolaos não quisera prejudicá-lo. Ao contrário: só estava preocupado que Eleutherius sendo tão novo já começasse a beber. Todavia, tudo era inútil: Eleutherius considerava a atitude do irmão uma afronta e sobretudo uma ameaça à sua independência. Sempre tivera uma visão distorcida das pessoas, julgando-as erroneamente, muitas vezes de acordo com seu próprio caráter. Portanto, decidiu se vingar envenenando a comida do irmão. Mas acusou uma empregada da casa de tê-lo feito. A moça, mesmo proclamando sua inocência, foi presa. E com a influência que a família de Eleutherius possuía, evidentemente ela ficaria na prisão por muitos anos.

Nikolaos ficou doente por muitos dias, mas conseguiu se recuperar. Eleutherius não se preocupou muito, pois não pensara realmente em matar seu irmão. Mas sentiu um certo pesar por ele ter se recuperado. "Até parece que eu gostaria que ele tivesse morrido. Mas pensando bem, eu gostaria mesmo, não é? E por que não? Deve ser soberbo ter o poder de decidir quem vai viver ou quem vai morrer. Como um deus. Sim, deve ser algo maravilhoso, incomparável. Talvez mesmo não sendo um deus, algum dia eu possa..." , pensou Eleutherius consigo mesmo, enquanto em seus lábios desenhava-se um sorriso atroz.

Menos de um ano após este acontecimento, Eleutherius começou a envolver-se com drogas. Nikolaos descobriu e ficou horrorizado. Sem saber o que fazer, resolveu conversar com Eleutherius primeiro:

- Não quero causar uma dor tão grande aos nossos pais, mas também não posso permitir que você se destrua. Por favor, você não deve usar isso! O que você tem? Qual é o seu problema? Eu sou seu irmão mais velho, e se você me disser, posso te ajudar. Tudo nesta vida tem solução. Apenas deixe-me ajudá-lo.

- Por que você sempre insiste em se intromenter em minha vida? - perguntou Eleutherius contrariado.

- Não é essa a minha intenção. É que eu me importo com você. E me preocupo. Todos sabemos os males que as drogas provocam. Por que está fazendo isso? - perguntou Nikolaos em tom conciliador.

- Porque eu quero. Não sei, me deu vontade - disse Eleutherius em tom displiscente.

- O quê? Mas como pode dizer isso? Como um jovem que tem o amor de sua família, uma vida confortável e tranqüila, pode ter vontade de usar drogas? - perguntou Nikolaos escandalizado.

- Eu gosto de emoções fortes. Você é muito certinho, irmão. Por isso não me entende - disse Eleutherius alegremente.

- E não entendo mesmo. Não, isso não é possível. Tem que haver algum problema ; algo que nem nossos pais, nem nosso irmão e nem eu saibamos. O que é? Conte-me, por favor! Vamos te ajudar, eu prometo - disse Nikolaos súplice.

- Não há nada. Eu experimento porque gosto, nada mais. E não quero que você interfira - disse Eleutherius com ar de desafio.

- Mas então... acho que não me resta outra opção. Terei que falar sobre isso com nossos pais - disse Nikolaos com expressão contrita..

- Não se atreva! - disse Eleutherius entredentes.

- É para o seu próprio bem. Eles sofrerão, mas nós te amamos e vamos te ajudar - disse Nikolaos decidido.

Então Eleutherius soube que teria que matá-lo. Controlando-se, disse:

- Está bem. Prometo que não usarei mais. Só peço que não diga nada a eles. Não quero causar-lhes tamanho dissabor. Além do mais, seria um péssimo exemplo para nosso irmão. Não acha?

- Mas você promete que nunca mais usará essas porcarias? - perguntou Nikolaos em dúvida.

- Tem a minha palavra - mentiu Eleutherius.

- Então está certo. Eu acredito - concordou Nikolaos.

Dois dias mais tarde, Nikolaos estava perto de uma das janelas da sala do luxuoso apartamento de sua família, admirando o céu que estava estrelado naquela noite. Eleutherius estava saindo do banho e, ao olhar o irmão que parecia tão distraído, novamente a idéia de matá-lo aflorou em seu íntimo. Aproximou-se dele lentamente e o empurrou. Eles estavam no décimo andar. A morte de seu irmão foi instantânea. Eleutherius exultou: seu primeiro assassinato. Ainda que o tivesse cometido num impulso, de qualquer maneira já havia planejado matar o irmão. O importante era que tinha conseguido. Experimentou uma felicidade tão intensa, que pareceu-lhe quase física, pois todo o seu ser vibrava. Não se arrependeu depois, nem mesmo quando viu seus pais e seu irmão mais novo destroçados pensando que Nikolaos havia escorregado e por isso caíra. "Um acidente, é o que eles pensam. Tolos. Se soubessem..." , pensou Eleutherius, sorrindo intimamente. Na sua concepção, apenas se livrara de um estorvo, já que agora o irmão não poderia mais vigiá-lo. E os pais, perdidos em sua dor, sentir-se-iam prostrados por algum tempo. Portanto, ele teria maior liberdade. E principalmente: não precisaria mais abandonar as drogas. Gostava do efeito que elas lhe provocavam, sentia-se vivo e precisava delas. Ademais, a partir daquele momento seria ele o filho mais velho. E isto também lhe causava um grande prazer.

Meses depois, Eleutherius foi internado em uma clínica, vítima de overdose. Para os pais ele inventou que, desde que Nikolaos morrera, sentia-se tão infeliz que apenas conseguira aliviar seu sofrimento usando drogas. Sabia que era o meio errado, mas a dor que sentia dilacerava seu coração. Não conseguia viver sem o irmão. Seus pais ficaram penalizados e logicamente acreditaram em cada palavra. Eleutherius aceitou fazer um tratamento mas, ao cabo de um mês, implorou aos pais que o liberassem, pois ele já estava recuperado.

- Já perdemos um filho. Não queremos perder outro também - começou a dizer a mãe, mas o marido a interrompeu, mostrando-se mais benevolente:

- Precisamos confiar nele, querida. Afinal, é nosso filho.

- Eu sei, amor. E eu confio - disse ela.

- Então vamos liberá-lo. É um bom menino. E depois, se ele se envolveu com drogas, somos nós os culpados, pois nos afundamos na nossa dor com a morte de Nikolaos, esquecendo-nos de que Eleutherius também estava sofrendo por ter perdido o irmão - disse ele.

- Tem razão - ela aquiesceu.

Logo, Eleutherius deixou seu tratamento. Mas cauteloso, resolveu tentar manter-se afastado das drogas por algum tempo, muito embora às vezes a tentação fosse grande. Contudo, ele era incansável e queria experimentar novas emoções. Então começou a praticar pequenos furtos, ainda que não precisasse, por ser extremamente rico. Mas ele fazia isto apenas por prazer, porque gostava da sensação de viver perigosamente. E também sempre se divertia burlando a lei. No começo seus roubos realmente não eram significativos. Mas pouco a pouco foram crescendo, até que um dia ele foi descoberto. Mas calou a boca das autoridades subornando-as com uma grande quantia de dinheiro. Em pouco tempo começou a praticar latrocínios. Sempre se disfarçava mas, momentos antes de matar a vítima, revelava-se, pois queria que a pessoa que matava conhecesse seu rosto, para saber que morreria pelas mãos de "alguém muito importante".

Quando estava perto de completar dezessete anos, Eleutherius conheceu uma jovem de quinze anos de idade. A moça se chamava Melantha Polymeros e também pertencia a uma família bastante rica, embora não tanto quanto a sua. Ele começou a cobiçá-la no mesmo instante. Porém, a garota apaixonou-se por seu irmão Glafkos. Iniciaram um namoro. Eleutherius ficou revoltado. Todavia, resolveu ser cauteloso, posto que nenhuma mulher poderia rejeitá-lo. Além disso ele sempre obtinha o que queria. Por isso, começou fingindo que apoiava o relacionamento deles, e fez amizade com ela. Mas pensava consigo mesmo em como iria separá-los. E como desfrutaria ao fazê-lo.

Passaram-se os meses, mas nenhuma idéia parecia suficientemente boa. Durante esse tempo, discretamente Eleutherius tentou criar intrigas para afastá-los um do outro, mas fracassou todas as vezes. Então ocorreu-lhe que a única alternativa seria matar seu irmão. Como sempre, sentiu-se entusiasmado com a perspectiva de assassinar mais um ser humano, mesmo que fosse o próprio irmão. "E como eu já matei um irmão antes mesmo... e depois dele já matei várias pessoas. Então não haverá nenhum problema", pensou cinicamente.

À noite, entrou no quarto de Glafkos cuidadosamente, para não fazer nenhum ruído. Entretanto, gostaria que o irmão o visse no momento de sua morte. Nikolaos não o vira e isto sempre fora frustrante para Eleutherius, pois teria gostado imensamente que o irmão mais velho soubesse que havia sido assassinado por ele. "Bem, onde quer que ele esteja, imagino que ficou sabendo. Mas teria sido emocionante ver sua expressão se tivesse sabido antes", pensou Eleutherius zombeteiramente. Em seguida, assumindo uma postura rígida, aproximou-se de Glafkos e o acordou.

- O que foi? - perguntou Glafkos com voz sonolenta.

- Está vendo este cinto em minhas mãos? - perguntou Eleutherius.

- Sim. Mas por que você está usando luvas? - indagou Glafkos, ainda sonolento.

- Porque um assassino não pode deixar pistas. Sobretudo quando deseja que o homicídio pareça suicídio - respondeu Eleutherius altivo.

- Homicídio? O que é isso? Alguma brincadeira? - perguntou Glafkos perplexo.

- Além do mais, pensando bem, eu teria mesmo que acordá-lo, pois se você estivesse dormindo enquanto eu o matasse, se fizessem algum exame no seu cadáver, verificariam que você não estava acordado quando foi enforcado. Então evidentemente descobririam a farsa, ou seja, que você não se matou e sim foi assassinado - disse Eleutherius placidamente.

- Mas do que está falando? - perguntou Glafkos, agora completamente desperto, mas visivelmente confuso.

- E é óbvio que se uma pessoa pretende se matar, ela tem que estar acordada para praticar o ato - disse Eleutherius ironicamente, ignorando a pergunta do irmão.

- Mas por que está falando de morte? Por favor, explique-se, que brincadeira é essa? Está muito tarde, por que não vai dormir?

- É você quem vai dormir. Só que para sempre - respondeu Eleutherius.

Rapidamente, antes que Glafkos tivesse tempo para raciocinar e reagir, Eleutherius envolveu seu pescoço com o cinto que trazia nas mãos e começou a apertá-lo, enquanto observava a expressão de angústia e desespero no rosto do irmão. Este debatia-se inutilmente, tentando respirar, mas Eleutherius era mais forte e já tinha longa prática em assassinatos. Glafkos morreu, e depois Eleutherius pendurou o cadáver do irmão pelo pescoço em um dos banheiros do apartamento. Então dirigiu-se ao seu quarto para dormir tranqüila e despreocupadamente.

No dia seguinte, foi o último a se levantar e o fizera de propósito. Sem embargo, o corpo do irmão não foi o único com que ele teve de se deparar, afinal, como este ele mesmo matara, já estava preparado. O que não imaginava era que sua mãe também estava morta. Ela encontrara o corpo do filho e, desesperada, chamara o marido. Ao ver outro filho morto, e desta vez de uma maneira ainda mais traumatizante, isto, é, porque supostamente havia cometido suicídio, o pai ficara histérico. Abraçara-se às pernas do filho e começara a gritar numa aflição angustiante. Enquanto isso a esposa, com o rosto desfigurado pelas lágrimas, retirara-se indo até à biblioteca. Pegara um punhal e cortara os pulsos. Momentos depois, uma criada encontrara seu corpo. Quando o marido descobrira, quase ficara louco de tanta dor.

Eleutherius por seu turno pela primeira vez na vida ficou realmente abalado. Ele sabia que não sentia exatamente amor ou afeição pelos pais. Não obstante, a morte de sua mãe de alguma forma feria algum sentimento que porventura ele ainda pudesse ter em seu âmago.

Seu pai foi internado em uma clínica psiquiátrica. O mordomo da família resolveu chamar uma prima distante do pai de Eleutherius, que os visitava ocasionalmente, para que ela pudesse cuidar dele. Eleutherius então, apesar de sentir-se um pouco consternado pelo suicídio da mãe, e até mesmo pela internação do pai, posto que ele também não previra isso, percebeu que agora teria mais liberdade. E isto o reanimou. Em seguida, planejou aproximar-se completamente de Melantha. Já que matara Glafkos justamente para ficar com ela, não permitiria que a moça se afastasse "apenas porque perdera seu grande amor".

De fato, algum tempo depois, Eleutherius conseguiu conquistá-la. No entanto, nessa mesma época uma moça com quem Eleutherius mantinha um caso baseado apenas em sexo, como já fizera com muitas outras, ficou grávida. Ele tentou convencê-la a abortar. Ela se recusou terminantemente.

- Mas somos muito novos para nos casarmos. Eu ainda nem tenho dezoito anos. E você tem... quinze? - perguntou ele hesitante.

- Dezesseis - corrigiu ela.

- Bom, não importa. O que acontece é que não podemos ter esse filho - disse ele decidido.

- Mas eu não posso abortar. Isto seria um crime. Além disso, é um pecado - disse a moça nervosa.

- Quem disse isso?

- Deus não gostaria... - começou ela, mas ele a interrompeu:

- Se você é tão religiosa, então nem deveria ter ido para a cama comigo. Não antes do casamento. E como sempre soube que eu jamais me casaria com você (aliás, com ninguém), então sua falta é ainda maior.

- Eu sei, mas o que eu faço agora?

- Eu já apresentei a solução - disse ele inabalável.

- Mas eu não quero - disse ela teimosamente.

- Está bem. Será como você quiser - disse ele enquanto já planejava de que maneira iria matá-la.

Três dias mais tarde, Eleutherius foi à casa dela de madrugada. Entrou por uma das janelas de seu quarto e aproximou-se de sua cama. A jovem estava profundamente adormecida. Ele colocou a mão em sua boca, para impedir que gritasse. Ela despertou mas ao vê-lo, relaxou. Quando ele retirou a mão, ela perguntou:

- O que está fazendo aqui a esta hora?

- Vim me despedir de você - disse ele.

- Despedir-se? Por quê? Você vai embora? - ela perguntou alarmada.

- Não. Mas você vai - disse ele e, sacando um revólver que trazia consigo, disparou-o, matando-a. A arma estava com silenciador. Ele a observou por uns poucos segundos, enquanto murmurava:

- Uma boa companhia na cama. Mas nunca permitiria que uma prostitutazinha ordinária atrapalhasse minha vida. Meus irmãos tentaram e eu os eliminei. Você também não poderia escapar só porque estava grávida.

Logo depois, ele se retirou.

Assim, tirara mais um obstáculo de seu caminho e pôde prosseguir seu namoro com Melantha tranqüilamente. Este relacionamento, porém, começou a perturbá-lo, pois às vezes pensava sentir algum afeto por ela. Entretanto, em sua vida não havia lugar para sentimentos tolos e infantis. Só que a moça era cativante e, sem conseguir evitar, Eleutherius inesperadamente apaixonou-se por ela. Abandonou todas as outras garotas com as quais andava, já não freqüentava orgias e resolveu ser fiel, uma palavra da qual ele escarnecia sempre que possível. Contudo, agora efetivamente não se interessava mais por outras, Melantha bastava, era a única companheira que ele queria ter ao seu lado. Assim mesmo, se algum dia ela soubesse tudo que ele fizera, certamente ficaria horrorizada. Apesar disso, ele não se preocupava, pois tinha muito cuidado. Logo, ela nunca poderia descobrir nada que pudesse incriminá-lo. Como de costume, ele se sentia confiante e despreocupado. Mas seu afeto por ela não se mostrou muito duradouro.

Neste ínterim, o pai de Eleutherius recebeu alta e pôde sair da clínica. Mas o filho não o visitara uma única vez. E ao vê-lo de novo, o jovem percebeu como ele havia mudado. Agora era um homem calado e distante. Eleutherius imaginou que ele nunca se recuperaria de verdade. Mas não se sentiu mal com isso e resolveu ignorar a presença do pai.

Passaram-se dois meses. Um primo de Eleutherius, chamado Makarios, apareceu para visitá-lo. Perdera contato com ele desde que era criança, já que Makarios estava em outro lugar treinando para ser um cavaleiro. Na época Eleutherius não se importara com o fato nem pensara no assunto. Todavia, hoje ao ver o primo trajando uma bela armadura, mostrou-se interessado.

- Conte-me tudo o que você fez - pediu Eleutherius.

Então, Makarios pôs-se a relatar os detalhes dos anos de treinamento, suas dificuldades, todo seu aprendizado, não omitindo nenhum pormenor. Quando terminou de falar, ficou observando Eleutherius sorridente.

- Deveras interessante - comentou Eleutherius.

- Eu gostaria de ter um discípulo e começar a treiná-lo. Por isso vim. Pensei em você. Lembro-me de que, desde que éramos meninos, você sempre demonstrou ter muita força - disse Makarios.

- Sim. É verdade - disse Eleutherius enquanto pensava: "Eu sou muito forte. Matei várias pessoas até hoje e sempre escapei impune. Um dia sonhei ter em minhas mãos autoridade para decidir sobre a vida dos outros seres humanos. E consegui. Mas se eu me tornasse um cavaleiro, não teria apenas força, mas também possuiria poder."

- O que me diz da minha proposta? - perguntou Makarios em expectativa.

- Eu aceito - disse Eleutherius.

- Ótimo - disse o outro satisfeito.

- Quando partiremos? - perguntou Eleutherius.

- Depois de amanhã - respondeu Makarios.

No dia seguinte, após preparar as malas, Eleutherius foi conversar com Melantha.

- Você quer ser um cavaleiro? Mas como? - perguntou a jovem com expressão confusa.

Eleutherius explicou-lhe tudo.

- Deve ser uma vida fascinante - concluiu ele.

- Pode ser - disse ela em tom desinteressado.

- Por isso eu vou embora - disse ele.

- Mas e nós dois? - perguntou ela, triste.

- Não se preocupe. Quando eu terminar meu treinamento, voltarei para te buscar - disse ele distraidamente, já antevendo seu futuro como cavaleiro.

- Mas isso pode demorar muito tempo, segundo o que você acabou de me relatar - disse ela preocupada.

- Sim. É provável - disse ele, dando de ombros.

- Parece muito perigoso também - replicou ela.

- Isso é o que mais me agrada. A sensação de perigo iminente - disse ele sorrindo vagamente.

- Mas... eu não quero que você vá. Fique, por favor - pediu ela.

- Não. Eu irei - disse ele decidido. Em seguida acrescentou: - Entrarei em contato com você quando puder.

- Você promete?

- Mas é claro.

- E promete também que vai se cuidar?

- Eu prometo - disse ele.

Todavia, quando partiu com Makarios, Eleutherius esqueceu-se dessas promessas. Jamais a contactou. E não tornou a vê-la. Também esqueceu-se totalmente de seu pai ; em suma, de todos. Tudo que lhe importava, sua obsessão, era tornar-se um cavaleiro. E de ouro, evidentemente.

De fato, anos depois ele conseguiu. Derrotou Makarios em uma luta, matando-o desnecessariamente. Fizera de propósito, claro, mas fingiu o contrário, alegando que não pudera controlar por completo sua cosmo-energia. Aliás, até chorou copiosamente perante o corpo do primo. E todos acreditaram piamente nele. Eleutherius pensou que todos eram muito crédulos e idiotas e depois se esqueceu do assunto. Começou a matar pessoas indiscriminadamente como já fizera tantas vezes antes, mas agora era diferente porque era um cavaleiro. Por isso, sua força era muito maior. E foi assim que ele deixou seu nome completamente esquecido no tempo, tornando-se o temível Máscara da Morte, um homem que poderia ter tudo na vida. Mas enveredara por um caminho sem volta desde muito cedo. E a única coisa que lhe importava era matar, destruir. Como se fosse um desejo imperioso que ele tivesse que satisfazer de qualquer maneira, até aplacá-lo.

Mas com Athena no poder, ele sabia que precisaria de muita cautela e prudência. Ela vencera os adversários, então provara ser a mais forte. Logo, apesar de não ter a menor intenção de lutar pela justiça e pelos homens (pois se Máscara da Morte comprazia-se em exterminá-los, por que quereria lutar por eles agora?), o cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer estava decidido a servir Athena por enquanto. "Não é bom tê-la como inimiga, posto que no fim ela triunfou sobre os oponentes. Mas também não é bom me ter como inimigo. No final eu sempre consigo ludibriar todo mundo. Fiz isso durante toda a minha vida", ia pensando Máscara da Morte, quando um soldado apareceu para avisá-lo de que Athena precisava falar com ele. Alarmado, Máscara da Morte ficou se perguntando se havia acontecido algo.

Enquanto isso, Shiryu conversava com Saori.

- Então você encontrou Kiki? Que bom. Eu me alegro. Mas onde ele estava? O que houve? - perguntou ela.

- Desculpe-me, Saori, mas eu na verdade preciso falar sobre outra coisa - disse Shiryu.

- O quê? - perguntou a deusa intrigada.

- O assunto que quero abordar relaciona-se com um dos cavaleiros de ouro - disse o cavaleiro de Dragão, taciturno.

- É mesmo? Mas por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa a algum deles? - perguntou Saori sobressaltada.

- Bem... não, não exatamente - disse Shiryu vagamente.

- Então...? - perguntou ela.

- Trata-se do cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer, Máscara da Morte. Eu não confio nele. Você resgatou todos os cavaleiros do khoma, com a convicção de que todos ficariam ao nosso lado, não é?

- Sim, claro. Mas qual é o problema com o cavaleiro de Câncer?

- Ele não é um bom homem, Saori. Estou convencido. Um homem que mata mulheres, crianças, homens inocentes com prazer, regozijando-se por isso... não pode ser uma boa pessoa. Ele mantinha em sua casa as cabeças de suas próprias vítimas. Nunca vou me esquecer do horror que Seiya sentiu quando entramos lá. A angústia na voz dele quando me disse que a Casa de Câncer estava incrustada de imagens de gente morta por toda parte. Inclusive imagens de crianças. Como eu estava cego naquele momento, apenas pude sentir algo bizarro quando chegamos àquela casa. Mas quando Seiya falou... senti meu sangue gelar. E Máscara da Morte ainda disse cinicamente que, quando precisou se livrar de algumas pessoas, acabou matando crianças também. E que em tempos de guerra, não se jogam bombas que poupem mulheres e crianças. Se soubesse como isso me mortificou... - disse Shiryu melancólico.

- Bom... mas agora ele prometeu lealdade a mim. E depois, ele também ajudou na luta contra Hades, não é? - disse Saori condescendente.

- Ele estava contra nós. E se agora jurou lealdade, deve ser porque julga o mais conveniente, pois derrotamos todos os nossos adversários. Mas eu não sinto que ele mereça confiança. Ele é um indivíduo traiçoeiro, Saori - disse Shiryu intrépido.

- Ainda assim, qualquer pessoa tem o direito de se arrepender e recomeçar. Não acha? - perguntou ela.

- Não acredito que alguém como ele possa se arrepender - disse Shiryu lentamente.

- Bom, eu vou mandar que digam a ele para vir até aqui. Então conversaremos os três - disse ela decidida.

Saori retirou-se um momento, pedindo a um soldado para chamar Máscara da Morte.

Algum tempo depois, os três estavam reunidos. Máscara da Morte observava Shiryu com uma ruga de preocupação, uma raiva mal-disfarçada no semblante. Shiryu por sua vez olhava Câncer com expressão contrariada. Mas quando Saori começou a falar, ambos fixaram sua atenção nela. A deusa expôs claramente a situação. Quando ela se calou, Máscara da Morte falou:

- Entendo como se sente o cavaleiro de Dragão. Mas eu já prometi que serei leal e lutarei pelos... seres humanos. O passado deve ficar enterrado.

Máscara da Morte fez uma pausa. Em seguida, dirigindo-se a Shiryu, tornou a falar:

- Se lutaremos por um mesmo objetivo, penso que as desavenças e rancores devem ser esquecidos. Não acha?

Ao olhá-lo nos olhos, Shiryu teve certeza absoluta de que não estava enganado: Máscara da Morte mentia. Entretanto, com um gesto de cabeça, concordou com ele.

Saori sorriu satisfeita e disse:

- Agora que tudo está esclarecido, espero que vocês se apóiem para que todos sempre possamos defender a paz e a justiça unidos.

- Assim será, Athena - murmurou Máscara da Morte, com expressão indefinível.

Por fim, Athena o dispensou. Antes de sair, Máscara da Morte lançou um último olhar em direção a Shiryu. Este julgou ver um sinal de advertência e uma ameaça velada nos olhos de Câncer.

Quando Máscara da Morte se retirou, Shiryu disse a Saori:

- Ele é dissimulado, perverso e perigoso.

- Mas Shiryu... - espantou-se Saori.

- Eu não tenho a menor dúvida. Ele não está arrependido - declarou Shiryu.

- Mas ele mesmo disse que... - ia dizendo Saori quando Shiryu a interrompeu:

- Não importam suas palavras. Ele não é sincero.

- Esqueça isso, Shiryu. Não se preocupe desnecessariamente. Dê tempo a ele - disse Saori um pouco impaciente.

- Como quiser - disse Shiryu.

Mas no íntimo, sabia que estava certo: Máscara da Morte não era o tipo de pessoa que se arrependeria de seus atos. E em tempo algum lutaria pela Humanidade. Talvez nem se nascesse de novo.


	26. Capítulo 10 Parte 3

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 10 - Parte 3**

**

* * *

  
**

Aioros e Aioria nasceram e foram criados no próprio Santuário. O pai deles fora cavaleiro de prata e a mãe amazona de bronze. Os dois morreram quando os irmãos tinham respectivamente quatorze e quatro anos de idade. Faleceram em um confronto que o Santuário tivera contra alguns semideuses. Naqueles tempos, Aioros já treinava para se tornar cavaleiro. Iniciara seu treinamento sob o comando dos pais. Sentiu-se destruído com a morte deles. O Santuário vencera a batalha, mas ele perdera as duas pessoas que mais amava além do pequeno irmão. E foi justamente por ele que Aioros encontrou forças para superar esta tragédia e seguir adiante. Continuou seu treino sob as ordens de outro cavaleiro e decidiu que treinaria Aioria quando este estivesse mais crescido, em memória dos pais.

Quando completou sete anos, Aioria começou também a treinar. Como era muito pequeno quando os pais morreram, não se lembrava deles. Mas Aioros sempre falava dos dois com muito carinho, mostrava-lhe fotos e se emocionava muitíssimo.

- Eles nos amavam tanto... éramos tudo para nossos pais - dizia Aioros nostálgico.

Aioria sorria docementre ao ouvir essas palavras. Havia uma grande afeição entre os irmãos, ainda que várias vezes Aioros se comportasse quase como se fosse pai de Aioria, não seu irmão. As outras pessoas também notavam isso e o próprio Aioria tinha consciência desse fato.

Às vezes Shura comentava:

- Você seria um ótimo pai, Aioros.

O amigo, ao ouvir tal comentário, sorria indulgente e respondia:

- Talvez. De qualquer modo, meu irmão não sente falta dos nossos pais. Não como eu.

- Porque não se lembra deles - replicava Saga.

- Sim, é verdade - concordava Aioros.

Aliás, Shura e Saga eram os maiories amigos de Aioros. E também eram muito afeiçoados a Aioria. Mas quando chegou o dia em que Ares tentou matar Athena, e fracassando começou a divulgar que Aioros era um traidor, tudo modificou-se totalmente. A partir de então, Aioria ficou sozinho, com um estigma pesando sobre ele durante os anos subseqüentes. Mais tarde, conheceu Marin e rapidamente se apaixonou por ela. Era uma pessoa gentil, amável. Conhecia toda a história tão sórdida a respeito de seu irmão, mas apesar disso, não discriminava Aioria como a maior parte das pessoas. E com ela, ele até se sentia em liberdade para falar sobre esse assunto, que tanto lhe magoava.

Marin sempre se mostrava uma boa ouvinte, atenta, compreensiva e solidária. No entanto, nunca falava sobre sua própria vida, seu passado. Na verdade, Aioria notava que ela era extremamente reservada e, quando resolvia falar de si mesma, o diálogo se resumia simplesmente a seus treinos com Helena Marin, os golpes, estratégias de combate... neste ponto, a conversa se tornava um pouco técnica. E na opinião de Aioria, às vezes um pouco maçante também. Efetivamente, ele tentava arrancar alguma confissão mais íntima de Marin com bastante freqüência. Mas ela sempre desconversava habilmente. Aioria, finalmente dando-se por vencido, desistia.

Muitas vezes, durante o sono, o cavaleiro sonhava com Marin. Tinha muita vontade de ver seu rosto, mas sabia que não poderia. Entretanto, um dia atreveu-se a dizer a ela:

- Gostaria de saber como você é. Sei que é um atrevimento. Mas adoraria ver seu rosto.

Marin respondeu desconcertada:

- Você sabe que isso não é possível.

- No entanto, entre mim e você há carinho, afeto... - ele ia dizer talvez "amor", mas preferiu calar-se.

- Sim. Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, não posso fazer isso e você sabe - afirmou ela categoricamente.

- Sim, porque senão... teria que me amar. Diga-me Marin, isto seria tão ruim assim? - perguntou ele bruscamente.

- Eu também teria a opção de te matar - lembrou-o ela.

- Mas se mostrasse sua face voluntariamente, não teria por que fazer isso - disse ele timidamente.

- Mas acontece que eu não farei isso - redargüiu ela.

- Que pena. Mas pelo menos me diga como é o seu rosto. Ou será que isso também é proibido? - perguntou ele em tom levemente irônico.

- Para que quer saber se você nunca poderá me ver sem máscara? - retrucou ela cortante.

Aioria encolheu os ombros.

- Mas eu gostaria de te imaginar. Além do que, "nunca" para mim é uma palavra muito definitiva. Quem sabe algum dia... - disse ele com um vago sorriso.

- Tenho olhos castanho-escuros, nariz arrebitado, queixo comum... enfim, um rosto comum - disse ela displicente.

- Comum eu não acredito. E a partir de agora, começarei a te imaginar melhor - disse ele ainda sorrindo.

Mas o tempo passou, muitas coisas aconteceram depois. A luta contra Seiya, o engano terrível, depois seu confronto com o Mestre... sua luta de novo contra o cavaleiro de Pégasus, mas desta vez no Santuário... e depois a morte de Cássios, fato este que o fazia sentir-se muito culpado. E por fim, a batalha contra Hades. O final. Ou pelo menos, isso foi o que ele havia imaginado. Porém, era um recomeço. Ele e o seu irmão estavam juntos novamente, como sempre teriam estado se não fosse pela maldade de Ares.

Aioros estava muito feliz, parecia um garotinho no seu entusiasmo. Mas ele merecia, depois de tudo que tivera de enfrentar. E Aioria prometeu ao irmão que sempre estaria ao seu lado e recuperaria o tempo perdido. Começou a fazer confidências a ele, falando sobre seus sentimentos por Marin.

- E ela sente o mesmo por você? - perguntou Aioros, com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Acredito que sim. Mas ela é mesmo muito reservada. E depois, com todos os acontecimentos e as lutas... nunca tivemos tempo para esclarecer - disse Aioria pensativo.

- Tempo sempre há. É um questão de oportunidade - disse Aioros.

- Bom... sim, eu sei. É isso o que eu quero dizer - concordou Aioria.

- Meu irmão... você cresceu mesmo. E pensar que ontem você era um garotinho... tive você em meus braços. E hoje estamos falando sobre namoro - disse Aioros com ternura.

- Ela não é minha namorada, irmão - disse Aioria envergonhado.

- Ainda! - disse Aioros veemente.

Aioria riu:

- Pelo visto, daqui a pouco você até vai querer saber quando pedirei a mão dela em casamento.

- Não seria má idéia - disse Aioros rindo.

- O mal é que a conheço há tanto tempo e nunca vi seu rosto - disse Aioria desanimado.

- Não se preocupe. Haverá tempo para isso. Se vocês começarem a namorar, ela não poderá evitar. De qualquer maneira, se ela já gosta de você, não fará diferença - disse Aioros.

- Sim, é mesmo - disse Aioria um tanto incerto.

- Estou mesmo ficando velho - gracejou Aioros.

- Tem razão. Você é quem tem que arranjar uma namorada primeiro. Depois do mais velho, aí sim será a vez do mais novo - brincou Aioria.

- Eu tive minhas aventuras nos tempos em que treinava para me tornar cavaleiro - disse Aioros brejeiro.

- É mesmo? Mas você nunca me disse nada - surpreendeu-se Aioria.

- Acontece que naqueles tempos você era muito pequeno. Então não podia falar desses assuntos com você - disse Aioros sorrindo. Mas logo sua expressão tornou-se amarga quando ele acrescentou: - E depois tive que me separar de você. E passamos anos separados...

- Não pense mais nisso, já passou - disse Aioria, apressando-se em consolá-lo.

Aioros tornou a sorrir:

- Sim, tem razão. Mas e você? Vai se declarar afinal? Já estou ansioso para ter sobrinhos.

- Mas como você é apressado! - disse Aioria com uma risada.

Aioros o acompanhou no riso.

Mais tarde, Aioria pensou muito nessa conversa e decidiu falar com Marin abertamente:

- Agora que as lutas acabaram, creio que já é tempo de conversarmos, Marin.

- Você acha mesmo que não haverá mais lutas? - perguntou ela.

- Bem, eu não disse isso. Infelizmente, imagino que teremos outras batalhas pela frente. A paz é algo muito difícil de se alcançar - disse Aioria vagarosamente.

- Às vezes penso que é impossível - disse Marin sombria.

- Impossível também não é. Não seja negativa - disse Aioria.

- Eu digo porque é o que eu sinto - defendeu-se Marin.

- Está bem. Mas o que estou querendo dizer é que, pelo menos por enquanto, tudo está tranqüilo. E acho que este é o momento certo para termos essa conversa - disse Aioria em tom conciliador.

- Que conversa? - perguntou Marin.

- Quero falar sobre nós dois - respondeu ele.

- Ah... sobre nós...

- Sim. Sobre nós dois - repetiu ele.

- Bem... eu... - ela começou a dizer, mas calou-se.

Aioria começou a falar:

- Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo, você sabe tudo a meu respeito. Sempre nos entendemos muito bem. Não tenho segredos para você. E até mesmo meus sentimentos você conhece, não é mesmo?

- Bom... sim, é verdade - concordou ela.

Ele a estudou pensativo:

- E você?

- Eu? Eu o quê? - admirou-se ela.

- Você sente o mesmo, não é? O mesmo que eu?

Ela não respondeu logo. Meditou por alguns instantes. Quando ele já se preparava para falar de novo, ela disse:

- Você sabe que sim. Digo, sabe que eu sinto o mesmo.

- Que bom, Marin! Não sabe o quanto suas palavras me alegram! - exclamou ele.

- Aioria, você já está sabendo da permissão de Athena? Imagino que sim.

Ele pestanejou um pouco, pois a mudança de assunto foi inesperada:

- Que permissão? Do que está falando?

- Agora nós, as amazonas, já não precisamos usar máscara. Ela aboliu essa lei. Considera-a anacrônica. Eu também, para ser sincera - declarou a Amazona de Águia.

- Que ótimo! - disse ele empolgado.

- Sabia que você ficaria contente - disse ela em tom neutro.

- Claro. Finalmente poderei ver seu rosto - disse ele com um brilho nos olhos.

- Por que será que as pessoas têm essa curiosidade tão grande em relação ao meu rosto? - murmurou Marin mais para si mesma do que para ele.

- As pessoas? E quem mais tem vontade de ver o seu rosto? - perguntou ele contrariado.

- Com ciúme? - perguntou ela divertida.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente desconcertado:

- Sim, um pouco.

- Seiya. Antes de voltar ao Japão, ele pediu para ver meu rosto. Eu retirei minha máscara, mas só quando ele já estava longe, claro. É que eu queria saber o que ele iria fazer no Japão com a armadura, e ele me perguntou se eu mostraria meu rosto se ele me dissesse - explicou Marin.

- Seiya... bom, com ele não me preocupo. É muito jovem. Não poderia considerá-lo um rival - brincou Aioria.

- Só por que ele é jovem? E eu sou uma velha, Aioria? - perguntou Marin, fingindo-se ofendida.

Ele riu:

- O que eu quero dizer é que ele é mais novo.

- E se eu dissesse que gosto de homens mais jovens? - perguntou ela bem-humorada.

- Eu acreditaria, já que sou dois anos mais jovem do que você. Mas Seiya é muito mais - disse Aioria, ainda rindo.

- Sim, é mesmo - disse ela com um risinho.

- A propósito, alguém mais quis ver o seu rosto? - perguntou ele de repente.

Ela riu abertamente:

- Não seja infantil, Aioria.

- Sim, tem razão - disse ele, levemente constrangido.

- Não se preocupe com isso - tranqüilizou-o Marin.

- Mas Seiya não sabia que as amazonas não podiam mostrar seus rostos naquela época? - perguntou Aioria.

- Claro que sabia. Afinal, essa era uma regra de ouro do Santuário. Mas você também sabia e, mesmo assim, queria ver meu rosto - retorquiu a amazona.

- Sim, é mesmo - disse ele sorrindo.

- A única vantagem da máscara é proteger o rosto dos ferimentos. Claro que se ela quebrar, então nem para isso servirá - disse Marin.

- Mas a sua nunca quebra, não é? - disse Aioria provocativo.

- Realmente - concordou ela.

- Você não vai tirar a máscara, Marin? - perguntou ele ansioso.

- Eu pretendo continuar com ela por enquanto. Por isso não a tirei até agora - disse ela.

A decepção estampou-se no rosto dele:

- Por quê? Se agora já não é necessário... e mesmo que fosse, com o sentimento que nos une, não haveria nenhum problema.

- É que você não sabe, Aioria - disse ela.

- Não sei o quê? - espantou-se ele.

- Eu não posso mostrar meu rosto. Não por enquanto - disse ela.

- Por que não? - perguntou ele alarmado.

- Porque não quero que saibam como eu sou, evidente - respondeu Marin evasiva.

- Mas eu não entendo. Por quê? Você tem... algum problema? Digo, alguma marca, talvez... algo que a faz se sentir complexada? Não se preocupe, eu não me importo com isso - disse ele em tom carinhoso.

- Não se trata disso. É que eu tenho um segredo. E se eu revelar meu rosto, tal segredo será descoberto - disse ela.

- Continuo sem entender - disse ele confuso.

- Desculpe-me. Não posso explicar - disse ela.

- Por que não? Confie em mim! Seja o que for, eu vou entender - prometeu ele.

Marin ficou pensativa por alguns instantes. Finalmente, decidiu-se:

- Está certo. Vou dizer. Mas só para você, e será apenas para você também que mostrarei meu rosto. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Ok - disse ele em expectativa.

Marin ainda hesitou por alguns segundos, até que por fim retirou a máscara. Aioria olhou para ela encantado. Era muito mais linda do que nos seus sonhos. Os olhos eram muito grandes e possuíam uma beleza inexplicável. O nariz delicado, a boca pequena... de repente, ele concentrou sua atenção nos lábios dela. A expressão do rosto dela, completamente serena, não revelava nada. Ele se aproximou dela, afagando-lhe os cabelos, e encostou sua boca na dela. Beijou-a lentamente, com extrema ternura. Depois, sorriu para ela:

- Você é belíssima, querida.

- Obrigada - disse ela, retribuindo o sorriso.

Afastou-se um pouco dele e tornou a colocar a máscara.

- Agora vou te explicar tudo - disse ela. E começou a narrar a história de sua vida, a qual ele quisera conhecer por tanto tempo.

Quando ela terminou, ele compreendeu por que ela sempre ocultara tudo:

- Entendo agora sua reserva. Mesmo assim, podia ter confiado em mim.

- A questão não é essa, Aioria. Eu simplesmente não queria que ninguém soubesse, isso é tudo - argumentou Marin.

- Sim, já entendi. Entretanto, desta vez você terá que agir, amor. Essa moça que diz ser irmã de Seiya é uma impostora. Não conhecemos suas motivações. Mas provavelmente é uma inimiga. E não é justo que ela use Seiya, brincando com seus sentimentos para conseguir o que almeja. Não é certo. Por sinal que eu ainda não a vi direito - declarou Aioria.

- Sim, mas eu já disse que não revelei nada porque antes prefiro tentar descobrir o que ela pretende. É sempre bom ter o fator surpresa a nosso favor - insistiu ela.

- E antes, Marin? Quando você treinava Seiya. Naquela época mesmo você podia ter dito a verdade. E agora nada disso estaria acontecendo. Você devia ter falado - censurou-a ele.

- Eu já expliquei por que nunca disse nada, Aioria - disse Marin pacientemente.

- Ainda assim não me parece correto. É melhor você contar tudo de uma vez. Essa moça está aqui no Santuário. Se tentar fazer algum mal, poderemos impedi-la sem problemas - disse ele obstinado.

- E suponha que eu não diga nada? - rebateu ela.

- Não gostaria de fazer algo que a desagradasse. Mas se você não falar, eu mesmo terei que fazê-lo - disse ele com firmeza.

Ela ficou quieta por um momento. Ele tornou a falar:

- É muito importante que você fale, Marin. Ademais, como você mesma expôs, talvez essa moça não seja uma inimiga e realmente pense por alguma razão obscura que é mesmo irmã de Seiya. Mas ainda que não seja assim, mesmo que seja quase certo que ela é uma inimiga, não importa. O fato é que você precisa falar.

- Está bem, Aioria. Eu falarei - ela concordou finalmente.

Ele sorriu para ela:

- Fico contente.

Abraçou-a e, retirando sua máscara, tornou a beijá-la ternamente.

- Não tenho prática. Nunca fui beijada por um homem - desculpou-se Marin timidamente.

- Eu também não - disse ele.

- Ah, você nunca beijou um homem? Que bom! - disse ela divertida.

Ele deu uma risada.

- Eu nunca tinha beijado antes - explicou ele.

- Nunca mesmo? - perguntou ela.

- Nunca. Você foi a primeira mulher que beijei. E a única que beijarei sempre - afirmou ele, enquanto a abraçava mais fortemente, sentindo-se o mais feliz dos homens.


	27. Capítulo 10 Parte 4

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 10 - Parte 4**

**

* * *

  
**

A família de Shaka possuía recursos econômicos limitados. Sua mãe era uma jovem bonita, mas castigada pela vida difícil que levava. O pai, Dzasa, era um homem austero e trabalhador. Expressava sentimentos apenas em relação à esposa. Por isso, quando ela engravidou, ele se sentiu extremamente feliz. Mas como ela possuía uma saúde um pouco delicada, os últimos meses de gravidez deixaram-na enfraquecida e cansada. Quando deu à luz, cerca de um mês antes da data prevista, não conseguiu suportar e faleceu. E foi assim que Shaka veio ao mundo. Dzasa, desolado por haver perdido a esposa, mostrou-se frio com o nascimento do filho, quase indiferente. O tempo passou, mas nada conseguia amenizar a dor de Dzasa, pois sentia-se absolutamente vazio sem a companheira.

Shaka tinha cinco anos quando conheceu seu tio Dar Puntso, irmão de seu pai. Dar Puntso era um cavaleiro da ordem de Athena. Quando viu o pequeno Shaka, notou imediatamente que ele era um ser especial.

- Seu filho, meu irmão, não é um menino como os outros. Ele é diferente - disse Dar Puntso sem conter seu arrebatamento.

- Pois a mim me parece uma criança comum - replicou Dzasa com descaso.

- Como pode chamar de comum um ser divino? - perguntou Dar Puntso, quase escandalizado.

- O quê? - admirou-se o pai de Shaka.

- Seres humanos como você, sem poderes, sem cosmo-energia, não podem perceber isso. Mas eu que sou um cavaleiro sei o que estou dizendo. Seu filho é a reencarnação de Buda - disse Dar Puntso altivo.

- Como? Não pode ser! - exclamou Dzasa.

- Eu percebi quando olhei para ele. Eu sei. É a verdade - afirmou Dar Puntso.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Dzasa ainda surpreso.

- Absoluta. É algo difícl de explicar, uma sensação quase sobrenatural. Mas eu sei que ele é Buda - disse Dar Puntso com ar de enlevo.

- Pois para mim é o responsável pela minha esposa não estar mais neste mundo. Sei que ele não tem culpa, é claro, mas mesmo assim confesso que não consigo amá-lo - disse Dzasa com expressão endurecida.

- Por favor, irmão, não seja irracional. O que pode significar a perda de uma esposa quando se tem uma divindade como Buda como filho? - repreendeu-o Dar Puntso.

- Mas eu a amava! Ela era a minha vida! - disse Dzasa furioso.

- Acalme-se por favor. Desculpe-me se o ofendi, mas francamente irmão, eu mataria minha esposa com prazer se com isso pudesse ter em meus braços um ser divino como Buda - disse Dar Puntso tranqüilamente.

- Como pode dizer isso?! É um disparate! - berrou Dzasa.

- Já disse para se acalmar. Além disso, se você não gosta de seu filho, tenho a solução: deixe-me levá-lo comigo até a Grécia. Minha esposa e eu cuidaremos muito bem dele. E até poderemos treiná-lo para se tornar um guardião de Athena - disse Dar Puntso impassível.

- Percebe o que está dizendo? Se ele é mesmo Buda, como espera que vá servir a alguém? - perguntou Dzasa ainda irritado.

- É apenas uma maneira de dizer. Athena ainda não retornou à Terra. Se eu levar seu filho comigo e criá-lo, quando ele crescer e Athena já tiver nascido, eu até poderia planejar um casamento entre eles - disse Dar Puntso.

- O quê? Que idéia tão estapafúrdia! - disse Dzasa confuso.

- Não sei por quê. Parece-me algo bastante lógico - disse Dar Puntso.

- Então o que você vai fazer afinal? Treiná-lo ou planejar seu futuro ao lado de Athena? - quis saber Dzasa.

- Eu posso fazer ambas as coisas - disse Dar Puntso com um pequeno sorriso.

- Está certo, pode levá-lo - disse Dzasa.

- É mesmo? Você deixa? - perguntou Dar Puntso em tom de ansiedade.

- Sim, tem minha permissão. Penso que ficará muito melhor com você e sua esposa. E eu nunca gostei dele mesmo - disse Dzasa displicentemente.

Dois dias depois, Dar Puntso partiu levando consigo o sobrinho. Shaka era um menino quieto ; nunca se mostrara uma criança afetuosa. E nem sentiu a falta do pai.

Dar Puntso contou à esposa, Panthog, quem era o sobrinho e ela olhou para o pequeno menino com profunda reverência, quase adoração.

Passaram-se os anos. Dar Puntso e Panthog treinavam Shaka e cuidavam dele com esmero, como se ele fosse uma frágil figura de porcelana. Panthog por exemplo não conseguia entender como o irmão de seu marido pudera entregar o filho com tanta facilidade e jamais ter aparecido para visitá-lo. Obviamente, se ele fosse um ser humano comum ela poderia compreender, mas sendo Shaka quem era... E como era tão fanática quanto o marido, ela até teria assassinado o próprio cônjuge também para ter uma criatura divina como Shaka em suas mãos.

O jovem Shaka não diferia muito do que fora na infância: continuava sendo calado, introvertido, e mantinha uma aura de distanciamento, sabendo que estava acima das outras pessoas por ser quem era. Na verdade, o que lhe faltava era humildade. Shaka era tranqüilo e sereno, mas por trás da aparência calma escondia-se uma personalidade às vezes revolta. Apesar disso, ele conseguia se controlar, dedicando grande parte de seu tempo à meditação e à sua elevação espiritual. Quando finalizou seu período de aprendizado, começou a treinar alguns discípulos. Entre eles, havia dois nos quais ele enxergava maior potencial: Shiva e Ávora.

Neste meio tempo, Dar Puntso e Panthog morreram em um acidente quando foram visitar Dzasa. Shaka não quisera acompanhá-los. Havia anos que não via o pai e não tinha nenhuma vontade de fazê-lo. A morte dos tios entretanto deixou-o um pouco entristecido. Mas não pensou muito no assunto e continuou normalmente com sua vida, pois ser a reencarnação de Buda lhe proporcionava mais serenidade mesmo perante os momentos mais difíceis.

Na Batalha do Santuário, em sua luta contra Ikki, deixou transparecer finalmente a fúria contida que tinha dentro de si. Principalmente por ter aberto os olhos. Mas de qualquer maneira, aquela luta fora uma experiência satisfatória para ele, apesar de sua derrota. Sempre era um aprendizado, e fora um dos melhores que ele tivera. Mesmo a batalha de Hades não fora tão significativa para Shaka.

De repente porém, finalmente refletindo a respeito, Shaka sentiu a necessidade de rever o pai. Não tentou avaliar os seus sentimentos ou o porquê dessa súbita vontade. Aliás, era quase urgência. Disse a Athena que precisava ir ao Tibet, mas que voltaria logo. Ao chegar lá, ele descobriu que já era tarde demais: seu pai havia falecido dois meses antes. Sentiu-se desnorteado mas, procurando se controlar, fez uma prece silenciosa pela alma dele. E depois, partiu rumo à Grécia experimentando uma imprecisa sensação de pesar em seu peito, enquanto sentia vagamente o gosto salgado de uma pequena lágrima que deslizava por seu rosto.


	28. Capítulo 10 Parte 5

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 10 - Parte 5**

**

* * *

  
**

Mestre Ancião voltou a Rozan acompanhado de Shiryu. Já tinham enviado uma mensagem a Shunrei para avisá-la de que estavam bem e que logo regressariam. Shiryu partiu com seu mestre logo após a reunião com Saori e Máscara da Morte.

Quando finalmente chegaram, encontraram Shunrei cozinhando. Ela se surpreendeu ao vê-los.

- Mestre! Shiryu! Por que não me disseram que viriam hoje? Eu teria feito algo especial para comermos! - disse ela enquanto os cumprimentava, feliz por vê-los sãos e salvos.

- Mas e a mensagem que te enviamos? Nós dissemos que estávamos bem, esqueceu? - comentou Shiryu.

- Sim, claro, mas não é o mesmo. Eu queria vê-los com meus próprios olhos. E também não imaginei que chegariam tão rápido - declarou a moça sorrindo, enquanto ajudava Mestre Ancião a se acomodar.

Na hora do almoço, à mesa, Shunrei disse:

- Sabem quem apareceu por aqui ontem?

- Quem? - perguntou Mestre Ancião.

- Okko - respondeu ela.

- O quê?! Mas ele... ele estava morto! - exclamou Shiryu, quase com assombro.

- E se estivesse em khoma, Shiryu? Talvez tenha sido isso o que aconteceu e você não o matou como tínhamos pensado - disse Mestre Ancião calmamente.

- É mesmo. Deve ter sido isso. O que ele te disse, Shunrei?

- Perguntou-me de você e do Mestre Ancião. E eu expliquei que vocês não estavam. Também disse que a ele que você já tinha recuperado a visão - respondeu ela.

- Não importa. É provável que ele apareça de novo. Mas desta vez como nosso aliado, pois ele havia se regenerado depois que você o derrotou, Shiryu - disse Mestre Ancião.

- É verdade - concordou o Dragão.

Findo o almoço, e tendo ajudado Shunrei a lavar os pratos, Shiryu e ela saíram para passear.

Mestre Ancião por sua vez resolveu descansar um pouco, embora não estivesse com sono. Na verdade, mais do que cansaço do corpo, era sua alma que ele sentia fatigada. Começou a deixar que as recordações povoassem sua mente, como fazia ocasionalmente.

Ele crescera órfão como Shiryu e Shunrei. Jamais soubera quem haviam sido seus pais, e desde criança fora treinado para ser um cavaleiro. Shiryu tinha apenas vinte anos e Shunrei dezenove. Eram quase crianças. Mas ele por seu turno já tinha duzentos e sessenta e um anos, e vira muitas coisas acontecerem; acompanhara a encarnação anterior de Athena e não pudera salvá-la. Mas desta vez ela sobrevivera. E ele continuava ali também, como se por alguma ironia do destino seu corpo se recusasse a morrer, apesar de sua vasta idade.

Mesmo assim, ele não era o único, já que Shion tinha a mesma idade. Os dois já deveriam ter partido, mas obviamente os deuses não queriam levá-los.

Toda a sua vida Mestre Ancião dedicara a Athena, e depois que ela morrera na encarnação passada, tudo que ele fizera fora esperar até que ela reencarnasse. Nunca tivera família, esposa, ninguém. Treinara muitos jovens como Shiryu, vira muitos perecerem nas lutas e nas inumeráveis epidemias de doenças que presenciara várias vezes. Muitas dessas enfermidades felizmente hoje em dia estavam extintas. Mas naqueles tempos, matavam mais do que as próprias guerras.

Afeiçoara-se a muitas pessoas no seu longo caminho, embora por Shiryu e Shunrei tivesse um apreço mais especial. Sentia-se mais ligado a eles do que a quaisquer outros seres humanos que tivesse conhecido anteriormente. Se bem que por Shion também sentisse afeição, posto que era o único amigo vivo que lhe restara. E se alegrava de que Ares não tivesse conseguido matá-lo. "Na realidade, Shion parece mais indestrutível do que eu", refletiu Mestre Ancião, não pela primeira vez. Depois, murmurou para si mesmo: "Talvez eu viva tanto que provavelmente um dia consiguirei presenciar a paz absoluta na Terra."

A esse pensamento ele sorriu. Esta vaga esperança confortava seu coração e o ajudava a ter forças para seguir adiante, apesar de todo o seu esgotamento espiritual.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Shiryu conversava com Shunrei sobre assuntos sem importância. Havia tantas coisas que gostaria de lhe dizer... mas nunca encontrava as palavras. Ouviu-a perguntar repentinamente:

- E agora, o que acontecerá? Acha que as lutas terminaram?

Ele olhou-a pensativo por alguns instantes. Depois, meneando a cabeça, respondeu:

- Infelizmente, eu duvido.

- Mas por que não, Shiryu? Por que as lutas nunca terminam para você? - queixou-se ela.

- Não só para mim, Shunrei. Meus amigos também sempre têm que lutar - disse Shiryu vagarosamente.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não é justo. E até o Mestre Ancião, com a idade que tem, agora também toma parte nessas horríveis batalhas. Você acha que isso é certo? - retrucou ela.

- Sei que não é justo. Mas lutamos para que as pessoas inocentes como você possam ter um futuro melhor - disse Shiryu lentamente.

- Eu sei. Mas eu sempre me preocupo muito. Não quero perder vocês... não quero perder você - disse ela em voz baixa.

Shiryu a observou com expressão carinhosa:

- Eu também não quero que isso aconteça. Eu sempre volto, não é?

- Mas eu tenho medo de que um dia você... não consiga mais voltar. Por exemplo, desta vez... esteve muito perto, não é? - disse ela aflita.

Ele não respondeu.

- Não é, Shiryu? Não é? - insistiu ela.

- Sim - disse ele com um suspiro.

- Está vendo? Por isso me preocupo. Se pelo menos eu pudesse fazer algo... - disse ela.

- O que você gostaria de fazer, Shunrei? - ele quis saber.

- Não sei. Ajudar de alguma forma - disse ela indecisa.

- As suas orações são de grande ajuda, esteja certa disso - disse Shiryu.

- Mas às vezes me sinto tão inútil... - lamentou-se ela.

- Não diga isso. Você é muito importante. Você e o Mestre Ancião. Você sempre foi... como uma irmã para mim - disse ele para consolá-la.

- Irmã? - perguntou ela, visivelmente decepcionada.

- Bom... - ele hesitou.

- Sim, claro. Eu sei - ela apressou-se em concordar.

Os dois se calaram, sem saber o que dizer.

"Por que eu falei isso? Não a vejo como irmã", pensou ele, recriminando-se por suas palavras.

"Para ele eu sou como uma irmã. Mas eu... eu não queria ser apenas isso", pensou ela frustrada.

- Não queria que me visse como uma irmã.

- Como? - perguntou ele.

Shunrei assustou-se, notando que falara em voz alta.

- Oh... desculpe-me - disse ela, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Eu... eu... não, não se preocupe - disse ele. E tomando coragem: - Você e eu... sabemos que isso não é certo. O carinho que sinto por você é... de outra natureza.

- É mesmo? - perguntou ela, com as faces ainda ruborizadas.

- Sim - disse ele, enquanto segurava as mãos dela, acariciando-as de leve.

Respirando fundo para tentar afastar a timidez, Shunrei levantou o olhar e deparou-se com os olhos de Shiryu cravados no rosto dela. Sentiu que o rubor voltava a dominá-la e não conseguiu manter a cabeça erguida, abaixando-a novamente. Mas Shiryu soltou uma de suas mãos e segurou-a delicadamente pelo queixo, forçando-a a fitá-lo.

- Pequena Shunrei... penso tanto em você - disse ele carinhosamente.

- É verdade? - perguntou ela, sentindo a garganta seca e o coração acelerado.

- Você sabe que sim - afirmou ele.

Ela não disse nada, mas ficou olhando para ele timidamente. Shiryu também se manteve calado. Apenas tornou a segurar as mãos dela e deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa. Depois, muito delicadamente, roçou os lábios nos dela. Shunrei fechou os olhos instintivamente. Então Shiryu a olhou por um breve instante e, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, beijou-a com extremo carinho. Ela sentiu que flutuava e não queria que aquele momento terminasse. Shiryu continuou beijando-a docemente por mais algum tempo. Logo após, abriu os olhos e fitou-a, enquanto acariciava gentilmente seu rosto. Ouviu-a sussurrar:

- Eu te amo.

Feliz, ele disse:

- Eu também. Muito.

Mas quando iam se beijar outra vez, escutaram um ruído que os assustou.

- Shiryu! - chamou uma voz conhecida.

Shunrei e o Dragão ficaram olhando, até que divisaram a figura de Okko.

- Okko! Shunrei me disse que você tinha vindo ontem procurar pelo Mestre Ancião e por mim - disse Shiryu, cumprimentando-o um pouco constrangido.

- Isso mesmo. Mas ela falou que você não estava - disse Okko enquanto cumprimentava os dois.

- Pois é. O Mestre e eu voltamos hoje - explicou Shiryu.

- Eu gostaria de falar com o Mestre Ancião se não for incômodo - pediu Okko.

- Claro. Mas diga, como você conseguiu sobreviver? É que pensávamos que estivesse morto depois da... nossa luta. Eu pensei realmente, embora isso tivesse me deixado muito triste - disse Shiryu.

- Eu estava em khoma. Mas felizmente pude me recuperar - disse Okko, com um sorriso amigável.

- O Mestre realmente sugeriu que isso tivesse acontecido quando soubemos que você sobreviveu. Eu me alegro sinceramente - disse Shiryu sorridente. Em seguida, tomando Shunrei pela mão, pediu a Okko que os acompanhasse, pois ia levá-lo ao Mestre Ancião.

Momentos depois, Okko e Mestre Ancião estavam reunidos conversando.

- Esqueci todo o ressentimento, todos os ódios. Gostaria de ser seu aluno novamente. Antes que eu entrasse em khoma, o senhor disse que me aceitava outra vez como seu discípulo. Mas como o senhor e Shiryu pensaram que eu tivesse morrido... - disse Okko em tom de dúvida.

- É claro que eu o aceito. Você aprendeu muito naquela luta contra Shiryu e amadureceu. Estou certo de que será um grande cavaleiro - disse Mestre Ancião aprovadoramente.

- Obrigado, Mestre - disse Okko grato.

Mestre Ancião olhou pela janela e notou que Shiryu e Shunrei estavam de mãos dadas. Depois, voltou a olhar para Okko. "Decididamente, ainda há muito pelo que viver", pensou ele, sentindo-se revigorado.


	29. Capítulo 10 Parte 6

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 10 - Parte 6**

**

* * *

  
**

A família de Miro era de classe média. Ele tinha dois irmãos: Daffodil, que era um ano mais nova do que ele, e Erasmus, dois anos mais velho. Os pais deles trabalhavam quase todos os dias, salvo sábados e domingos, e as crianças ficavam aos cuidados de uma tia viúva. O lar era estável mesmo que às vezes houvesse alguns problemas devido às travessuras de Miro. Mas no fim, todos eram condescendentes com ele, argumentando que "as crianças são assim mesmo". De fato, ele não fazia nada grave nos primeiros oito anos de sua infância. Entrementes, depois desta fase, começou a tornar-se ainda mais irrequieto, sempre querendo que satisfizessem suas vontades. Como logicamente nem sempre era possível, ele se revoltava constantemente, ainda que entre os três irmãos ele fosse o que mais recebia mimos e atenções. Só que para ele não era o bastante. Queria mais.

O tempo passou, e a criança rebelde converteu-se em um adolescente egoísta e por vezes frívolo. Por outro lado, foi nesta época que ele começou a se sentir mais próximo da irmã. Realmente nutria um grande afeto por ela, mas em relação ao irmão era diferente: sentia-se completamente distante dele, considerando-o desagradável, quase insuportável. Mas talvez o que o incomodasse de verdade fosse o fato de seu irmão também ser muito afeiçoado a Daffodil. Aliás, eles sim sempre foram unidos, ao contrário de Miro, que até pouco tempo antes quase não se importava com ela. Então começou a refletir, perguntando-se o que mudara dentro dele. Mas não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta logo. Na verdade, só compreendeu um dia quando viu a irmã na companhia de um garoto. Sentiu uma fúria tão grande que atacou o menino de repente, dando-lhe fortes bofetadas. Daffodil teve que interceder para controlá-lo, mas ficou chocada com a atitude dele.

Neste momento, Miro percebeu que estava começando a se sentir atraído pela própria irmã. E por isso não queria vê-la perto de nenhum rapaz. Nem mesmo de seu irmão. Mas Miro não revelou nada a ela nem a ninguém, tentanto reprimir seus sentimentos. Sabia que não devia, não era correto. Se sua família soubesse, diriam que estava doente. "Talvez eu esteja mesmo", ele pensava. E ficava se perguntando o que aconteceria se Daffodil suspeitasse. Mas depois pensou que isto era altamente improvável, porque ela tinha apenas doze anos. Era uma menina. "E eu também ainda sou quase uma criança. Somente um ano mais velho do que ela. Devo estar confuso. É natural um irmão sentir ciúme da irmã. É normal. Isso não é nada", ponderava Miro, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que tudo estava bem. Decidiu então que já estava na hora de ter uma namoradinha. Assim, nos meses seguintes, ele começou a sair não só com uma garota, mas com várias.

Quando estava perto de completar quinze anos, as idéias mais claras e mais maduro apesar da pouca idade, resolveu assumir o que sentia. Não para todos, é claro, mas para si mesmo. Amava a irmã, queria que ela soubesse, que entendesse. Precisava falar com ela a esse respeito, embora não tivesse coragem. Apesar disso, sentia que era necessário. Pretendia realmente conquistá-la, esquecendo-se de que eram irmãos, esforçando-se para ignorar este fato. Eram irmãos sim, mas tão somente por uma fatalidade do destino. O problema era que não sabia como abordar um assunto de natureza tão delicada. Daffodil certamente demonstraria espanto, talvez até ameaçasse falar com os pais ou com a tia. A esse pensamento, Miro sentiu-se tenso. Ninguém poderia saber, teria que ser um segredo eterno. Mas tão obstinado estava, que prometeu a si mesmo que conseguiria ter a irmã para si, apesar dos laços de sangue.

A oportunidade surgiu um dia, quando num fim de semana seus pais se ausentaram devido a questões de trabalho, sua tia foi visitar uma amiga e Erasmus se encontrava numa festividade em seu colégio. Era sábado, noite e Miro sentia-se extremamente perturbado por estar sozinho com a irmã. Muitas idéias perpassavam-lhe a mente e todas pareciam convergir para um mesmo objetivo: conquistá-la. De uma maneira vaga e um tanto quanto confusa, ele tinha a sensação de que aquele era o momento, muito embora não houvesse premeditado nada, obviamente. Não obstante, não sabia que atitude adotar diante daquela situação. Tão absorvido estava em seus pensamentos, que não notou imediatamente a presença de Daffodil, que dirigia-se a ele:

- Gostaria que eu preparasse o jantar agora?

Miro pestanejou por uns segundos, até voltar sua atenção para ela. Com uma voz que não denotava nenhuma inflexão, apenas respondeu:

- Não, obrigado. Eu mesmo faço se você quiser.

- Bem, na verdade não estou com muita fome. Vou apenas lanchar alguma coisa - disse ela.

- Bom, está bem - disse ele. Sua voz continuava inexpressiva, mas seu olhar mantinha-se fixo nela.

Por um instante, Daffodil teve uma noção indefinível de que havia algo estranho. Observou o irmão detidamente, tentando decifrar o que havia nos seus olhos, mas não conseguiu entender a mensagem deles. Miro notou a perturbação dela e, em tom levemente artificial, disse:

- A noite está linda. Vou sair para caminhar um pouco.

- Oh, claro... - disse Daffodil, forçando-se a sorrir. Porém, em seu íntimo persistia a sensação de que seu irmão não estava se comportando de forma natural, como se ele estivesse esperando alguma coisa ou que ela fizesse algo. "Mas o que poderia ser?", ela se perguntava perplexa.

Outrossim, não teve tempo para fazer conjecturas, porque logo Miro marchou em direção à porta, retirando-se para desfrutar um pouco do ar noturno. Então, Daffodil afastou os pensamentos confusos da mente e encaminhou-se ao banheiro.

Miro caminhava por uma praça próxima à sua casa, sentindo a brisa noturna nos seus cabelos e no seu rosto. Isto de algum modo conseguia acalmar toda a sorte de emoções avassaladoras que comprimiam o seu coração. Permaneceu naquele lugar por vinte minutos, até que resolveu voltar para casa. Iludiu-se, acreditando que havia recuperado o auto-controle e o bom senso e que, portanto, não teria nada a temer.

No momento exato em que Daffodil saía do banho, apenas com uma toalha cobrindo o seu corpo, Miro acabava de chegar. Ao ver a irmã nessas condições, sentiu que estremecia. Parecia-lhe a visão mais deliciosamente encantadora que poderia existir na face da Terra. Os cabelos ondulados e negros colados ao rosto ainda úmido do banho davam-lhe um aspecto deveras sensual, apesar de sua pouca idade. Contudo, o olhar de Miro deteve-se na boca da irmã, pequena e delicada. "Como eu gostaria de beijar esses lábios", pensou ele, sentindo-se cada vez mais inebriado perante Daffodil. Esta por seu turno estava visivelmente constrangida. No entanto, seus olhos grandes e azuis olhavam o irmão como a perguntar-lhe por que ele a observava de forma tão insistente. Mesmo assim, ela não formulou a pergunta, e quando finalmente abriu a boca, somente conseguiu articular estas palavras:

- Eu... vou para o meu quarto. Boa noite.

Ao ouvir isso, Miro aproximou-se rapidamente dela e a segurou pelo braço, para impedir que ela se afastasse.

- Não, espere por favor - pediu ele.

- Esperar o quê? Estou com sono, vou dormir - disse ela, enquanto tentava soltar-se. Mas Miro não permitiu e começou a acariciá-la.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou ela, entre confusa e perplexa.

- Não sei. Acho que estou louco - disse ele com voz rouca.

Miro fez uma pausa, passando a língua pelos lábios secos, e tornou a falar:

- Mas há muito tempo que eu desejava isso.

- Isso o quê? - ela perguntou tensa.

- Estar a sós com você - ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Não compreendo - ela disse ainda intrigada.

- Daffodil... eu sinto que faria qualquer coisa por você - disse Miro, e sem dar-lhe tempo para reagir, beijou-a apaixonadamente.

Daffodil se assustou e no princípio tentou se debater, mas depois, relaxando, até retribuiu o beijo. Logo depois porém, tentou manter distância entre os dois, pondo as mãos no peito dele.

- Isto é impossível! - disse ela aflita. Mas seu olhar revelava a mesma atração que o irmão nutria por ela.

Notando que era correspondido, Miro segurou as mãos dela e disse:

- Ao contrário. É possível. E é por isso que vai acontecer.

Começou a afagar o rosto dela, contornando seus traços com os dedos. Em seguida, beijou-a novamente, enquanto a abraçava fortemente. Por fim, tomando-a nos braços, levou-a para o quarto dela.

Algum tempo depois, findo o ato físico, Miro dizia palavras ternas à irmã, sem perceber contudo que ela não respondia. O olhar dela estava vazio e em seu interior só havia espaço para um sentimento: culpa. Toda a paixão e desejo que ela experimentara momentos antes tinham se dissipado tão depressa como haviam surgido. E então, a jovem começou a sentir muito medo, e uma dor tão desesperadora, que pensou que iria parti-la em dois. Mas Miro, ainda embevecido, continuou insensível a este fato, indiferente à perturbação evidente que dominava sua irmã.

No dia seguinte, Miro estava à mesa desfrutando o café da manhã, acompanhado de Erasmus, o qual chegara bastante tarde à casa no dia anterior. A tia também estava presente. Tinha acabado de chegar. Obviamente tanto ela quanto Erasmus ignoravam o que ocorrera entre Miro e Daffodil.

Erasmus contava a Miro como fora a festa de seu colégio, quando a tia deles disse:

- Vou preparar o café da Daffodil.

Nos fins de semana, Daffodil sempre tomava o café na cama, e geralmente era a tia quem a servia. Porém, ao entrar no quarto da sobrinha, ela estacou com uma expressão horrorizada: Daffodil encontrava-se no sofá, o corpo reclinado, e de seus pulsos escorriam gotas de sangue. Seu rosto estava pálido, nenhum resquício de cor divisava-se nele. Tremendo incontrolavelmente, a tia aproximou-se dela e, verificando que já estava morta, não pôde controlar um soluço. Logo após, começou a gritar.

Miro e Erasmus, ao ouvirem os gritos, correram imediatamente para o quarto da irmã, e ficaram igualmente horrorizados ao se depararem com o seu cadáver. Erasmus, tentando manter um certo autodomínio, correu até a tia para acalmá-la. Miro por sua vez não conseguiu reagir. Estava imóvel, olhando o corpo inerte da irmã, sua mente completamente vazia de quaisquer pensamentos. Erasmus chamou pelo irmão para ajudá-lo com a tia, que continuava histérica, mas notou que Miro parecia estar em completo choque. Sentiu os olhos marejados e percebeu de repente que sua tia já não gritava, somente soluçava baixinho. Porém, não pôde se concentrar nela por mais tempo, porque sua atenção foi atraída por um envelope que se achava na mesinha de cabeceira de Daffodil. Intrigado, pegou-o enquanto lia o que estava escrito: "Perdão, família."

Rompendo o lacre, Erasmus começou a ler o conteúdo:

"Não sei como dar início a esta carta. É muito difícil para mim. Ainda não consigo entender o que aconteceu, o que eu fiz. Certamente estava louca. Miro e eu estávamos a sós, e não sei explicar como tudo começou. Só o que eu sei é que nos beijamos e depois ele me levou para o meu quarto. Tenho consciência de que isto é absolutamente asqueroso, mas eu consenti em tudo. E até gostei. Mas depois que terminou, eu me senti muito mal. Tenho ódio e desprezo por mim mesma. E também pavor e um desespero indescritíveis. Eu juro que não sei o que houve. Eu sou tão nova... nós dois somos muito novos. Eu sou uma criança... e não sei como pude. Com meu próprio irmão! É uma aberração! Eu sou um nojo! Acho que Miro nem sequer percebeu o que eu estava sentindo. Ele saiu do meu quarto parecendo muito feliz. Sim, eu sei que é horrível, mas ele até estava cantarolando. Mas eu não sei, não entendi muito bem, porque me senti muito distante dele, perdida no meu remorso. Por esta razão, estou escrevendo estas palavras. Não posso continuar. Terei coragem? Não sei, mas é preciso. Nunca mais poderei olhar para ninguém depois do ato vergonhoso que cometi. Sei que foi um crime, porque afinal os irmãos não podem ficar juntos. E juro que não compreendo... porque eu sempre senti apenas amor de irmã por Miro. Eu juro! Nunca pensei nele de outra forma. Papai, mamãe... titia... Erasmus, irmão... eu vou embora, com uma imensa inquietação dentro de mim: será que vocês poderão me perdoar pelo que eu fiz com meu próprio irmão? Com nosso sangue? Vocês me perdoarão? Será, mamãe? Papai? Tia, Erasmus? Será?

Daffodil"

Quando terminou a leitura, Erasmus sentiu sua garganta doer, devido à intensidade do pranto que o dominava.

Saindo de seu torpor, Miro olhou para o irmão, atraído pela força de suas lágrimas. O olhar de Erasmus se encontrou com o de Miro e de repente ele parou de chorar. Dirigiu-se ao irmão, e sem dizer uma só palavra, estendeu-lhe a carta de Daffodil. Confuso e aturdido, Miro pegou o papel que Erasmus lhe oferecia e começou a ler. Não conseguiu terminar, a expressão mortificada pela culpa.

Mais tarde, os pais deles chegaram. Erasmus contou-lhes tudo. A tia, que não tinha lido a carta, nem sequer a tinha notado, ficou boquiaberta:

- Mas... não é possível!

Revoltados e desorientados, os pais de Miro o expulsaram de casa. Ele ainda tentou argumentar, recorrendo ao irmão e à tia. Mas apenas viu fúria e asco estampados em seus rostos.

Miro arrumou suas malas, as feições transfiguradas pela angústia, e saiu de casa. Caminhou desnorteado pelas ruas por um longo tempo. Subitamente, lembrou-se de que tinha uma alternativa: poderia falar com seu melhor amigo, um garoto italiano de nome Andrea. "Claro que eu não poderei dizer o que aconteceu. E certamente minha família também nunca dirá nada, pois seria um escândalo", pensou Miro, dirigindo-se apressadamente à casa do amigo. Mas ao chegar lá, recordou que Andrea estava de partida para o Santuário de Athena, posto que seu tio Damiano o treinaria para torná-lo um cavaleiro.

"Bom, talvez ele ainda não tenha ido. Tomara", pensou Miro, enquanto tocava a campainha. Para sua sorte, o próprio Andrea o atendeu:

- Como vai, Miro? Eu ia mesmo até sua casa para me despedir de você, porque amanhã vou a Athenas... mas e essas malas?

Miro ficou calado, a mente tentando furiosamente encontrar alguma solução. Finalmente ele disse:

- É que eu quero ir com você. Também quero ser um cavaleiro.

- O quê? Mas você não tinha demonstrado nenhum interesse por isso - disse Andrea reticente.

- Mas mudei de idéia. Será que seu tio aceitaria me levar? - insistiu Miro.

Andrea ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. Em seguida, disse:

- Entre, Miro. Vamos falar com ele sobre isso.

Damiano estava em seu quarto, arrumando sua bagagem.

- Tio, o Miro quer ir conosco ao Santuário de Athena - disse Andea, entrando na habitação.

- É mesmo? - surpreendeu-se Damiano.

- Sim. Eu gostaria muito de ir - Miro apressou-se em concordar.

- Está certo então. Mas seus pais estão de acordo? - perguntou Damiano.

- Sim - disse Miro com firmeza.

- Ok. Neste caso, você virá conosco - aquiesceu Damiano.

No dia seguinte, os três partiram rumo ao Santuário.

Miro era bastante rebelde nos treinamentos, já que este era um traço sempre marcante de sua personalidade. Por outro lado, Andrea era bastante disciplinado. E teria tido um futuro brilhante como cavaleiro. Mas contraiu uma doença grave e faleceu algum tempo depois de sua chegada ao Santuário. Miro tornou-se cavaleiro derrotando Damiano. Não foi difícil, pois este perdera muito de seu vigor desde a morte do sobrinho, a quem considerava quase como um filho. Miro nunca mais soube nada de sua família e, com o passar do tempo, esqueceu-se até mesmo de sua falecida irmã e de tudo o que havia acontecido. Era fraco de caráter, e esta fraqueza viria a dominá-lo por toda a sua vida.


	30. Capítulo 10 Parte 7

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 10 - Parte 7**

**

* * *

  
**

Victoria pertencia a uma família aristocrática, mas que estava arruinada devido aos inúmeros investimentos errados que seu pai fizera. Mas a mãe de Victoria, Georgina, uma senhora austera e rígida, não permitiu que este fato a abatesse. Divorciou-se do marido e decidiu procurar um homem de posses para tornar a se casar. Ainda era uma mulher muito atratente e possuía um porte elegante e distinto, logo, não teve dificuldades para alcançar o seu intuito.

Nesta época, Victoria tinha dez anos, era uma criança extremamente vulnerável e detestava o padrasto. Além disso, sentia muita falta do pai. Por isso, tomou uma resolução: fugir de casa. Mas não pôde ir muito longe porque sua mãe rapidamente a encontrou, aplicou-lhe um castigo exemplar, batendo-lhe e trancando-a em seu quarto durante um mês. Depois deste período, a menina sentiu-se ainda mais revoltada e disposta a tudo. Começou a atormentar a vida de seu padrasto e de sua mãe. Georgina, farta da própria filha, por fim aceitou que a garota fosse morar com o pai. A partir deste momento, a vida de Victoria melhorou consideravelmente. Seu pai, Daniel, agora tinha somente um emprego modesto, mas ela recebia muito carinho e afeto da parte dele, o que jamais conseguira obter de sua mãe, a quem aliás não tornou a ver nunca mais.

Anos depois, já na adolescência, Victoria optou por seguir a carreira de médica. Era uma aluna brilhante, suas notas as melhores de todo o colégio. Mas a sua vida era bastanrte difícil, posto que seu pai nunca conseguia se manter por muito tempo em um mesmo emprego. Sempre dizia:

- Não nasci para isso. Eu tinha tudo! Tudo! Trabalhava apenas porque queria, mas agora o trabalho é meu único meio de subsistência.

- Se você não tivesse feito tantas extravagâncias e negócios errados... - comentava Victoria.

Mas Daniel se irritava ao escutar essas palavras e rebatia:

- Você era somente uma criança naqueles tempos. O que poderia entender de negócios, investimentos?

- Realmente naquela época eu não sabia nada disso. Mas hoje tenho discernimento para compreender melhor as coisas - respondia ela pacientemente.

- Mas o que está dizendo? Você é só uma menina! - argumentava o pai asperamente.

- Mas já estou crescendo, papai - dizia ela.

Mesmo assim, Daniel continuava se recusando a aceitar os fatos, sempre se lamentando por tudo o que perdera e maldizendo sua sorte.

- Maldita vida! - ele resmungava com freqüência.

Victoria se formou e se preparava para ingressar na faculdade, mas sabia que o material necessário seria caríssimo e não haveria dinheiro para pagá-lo. Isto a preocupava muito, mas era completamente inútil conversar com o pai a respeito, pois embora Daniel realmente fosse afetuoso com a filha, a despeito das atitudes e postura irascíveis que por vezes tinha para com ela, não a apoiava na sua escolha pela Medicina. A moça também trabalhava para ajudar nas despesas, mas seu emprego não era bem remunerado e evidentemente seria impossível custear os estudos com o salário que recebia. E tão logo começasse a faculdade, sabia que teria que deixar o trabalho. Vivia constantemente angustiada, a mente trabalhando incansavelmente na busca por uma alternativa plausível e viável, até que subitamente pensou na mãe. Mas como fazia anos que não a via, experimentava uma profunda sensação de insegurança e não tinha coragem para procurá-la. Além disso, nunca sentira real afeto por ela, mas apenas temor. Ficou um longo tempo meditando a esse respeito. Finalmente, decidiu que falaria com ela. "Pensará que sou uma interesseira. Mas não poderá reclamar, ela mesma nunca me amou de verdade. Mas talvez os anos a tenham abrandado e aceite me ajudar", cogitou Victoria. Sentiu-se mais tranqüila por haver tomado esta decisão.

À noite, durante o jantar, avisou ao pai que veria Georgina no dia seguinte. Ele não se mostrou muito contente com isso, mas não tentou dissuadir Victoria.

Amanheceu. Victoria despertou cedo, como de costume. Enquanto tomava o café da manhã, lia as notícias no jornal maquinalmente, até que uma nota despertou sua atenção:

"Milionária Georgina Cruz García morre de aneurisma cerebral durante a festa de aniversário do marido, o importante empresário Javier Cruz."

Ao terminar a leitura, sentiu-se desnorteada e quase odiou a si mesma quando percebeu que não lamentava a morte da mãe, mas sim o fato de que agora já não lhe restava mais nenhuma esperança de ter seus estudos custeados, pois como nunca tivera um bom relacionamento com o padrasto, certamente ele não aceitaria ajudá-la.

- O que houve? Algum problema? - perguntou Daniel, tirando Victoria de seus devaneios.

Em silêncio, ela estendeu-lhe o jornal. Ele não disse nada também, apenas meneou a cabeça com um gesto de pesar, embora efetivamente não lamentasse em absoluto a morte de sua ex-cônjuge.

Duas semanas depois, Victoria ingressou na faculdade, aflita e inquieta, ainda pensando na maneira como poderia pagar seus estudos. Mas logo nos primeiros dias de curso, conheceu um rapaz rico que se apaixonou instantaneamente por ela. Chamava-se Pedro Herrera e cursava Engenharia. Eles se conheceram no intervalo de seus cursos. Mas Victoria não demonstrou nenhum interesse por ele. Mesmo assim, Pedro não se deixou abater, tentando agradá-la de todas as formas. Victoria tentava evitá-lo, mas o rapaz era deveras insistente e obstinado. Isto a exasperava, contudo, como não queria ser indelicada com ele, a moça aceitava que pelo menos ele a acompanhasse até sua casa depois das aulas. E foi desta maneira que Daniel conheceu Pedro. Logo começou a incentivar a filha a aceitá-lo, pressionando-a terrivelmente.

- Mas papai, eu acabei de conhecê-lo - tentava explicar Victoria, mas Daniel sempre a interrompia:

- O tempo não importa. O que você deve fazer é aproveitar a oportunidade.

- Por favor, papai! Faz muito pouco tempo! Pare de me pressionar! - pedia Victoria.

Mas todos os seus apelos foram em vão, porque Daniel continuou a atormentá-la freqüentemente para que aceitasse Pedro. Neste ínterim, a jovem estava cada vez mais angustiada, pois o prazo que conseguira para pagar os estudos estava terminando, e ela não conseguira encontrar nenhuma solução. Foi então que Pedro sugeriu que poderia pagar tudo, mas com a condição de que ela concordasse em ser namorada dele. No princípio, Victoria se revoltou com essa sugestão, mas devido às circunstâncias, tentou não pensar muito no assunto e finalmente aceitou a proposta dele. Pedro exultou, pagou-lhe tudo, e os dois iniciaram um relacionamento.

Seis meses depois, ele a pediu em casamento. Ela não queria aceitar, pois preferia terminar a faculdade primeiro, e intimamente tinha a secreta esperança de conseguir dispensá-lo mais adiante. Mas Daniel exerceu, como sempre, uma pressão fortíssima sobre a filha. Ela tentou resistir, mas ele era mais forte e incansável e, no fim, sentindo-se fraca e impotente, Victoria aquiesceu. Casou-se com Pedro dois meses mais tarde. Nesta época, eles estavam de férias da faculdade, e puderam sair em lua-de-mel. Mas quando voltaram, Victoria descobriu que estava grávida. A notícia não lhe causou nenhum prazer, mas Pedro sentiu-se felicíssimo:

- Você está vendo como fizemos bem em termos nos casado? Eu quero dizer, se esperássemos até concluirmos os estudos, agora não estaríamos desfrutando desta imensa felicidade. Até porque você, estudando Medicina, só terminaria daqui a sete anos. Seria um tempo demasiado longo.

Victoria não respondeu. Interpretando o silêncio da esposa de forma equivocada, Pedro a abraçou e disse:

- Seja como for, agora você não poderá mesmo retornar à faculdade.

Ela se retesou:

- E por que não?

- Porque terá que cuidar do nosso filho.

- Algum de seus empregados poderá fazer isso - retorquiu ela.

- Mas como pode dizer isso? Que frieza, Victoria! - disse Pedro afastando-se dela, visivelmente consternado.

- Perdão. Não quis dizer isso - ela apressou-se a apaziguá-lo.

- Está bem, vamos esquecer - concordou ele.

- Mas eu não acho gravidez um empecilho para continuar estudando - disse ela. E para si mesma: "Embora eu reconheça que é algo extremamente inconveniente, sobretudo neste momento da minha vida."

- Não, querida. Você pode cotinuar estudando depois. Por enquanto, deve se dedicar apenas à gravidez - insistiu ele.

Victoria tentou argumentar, rebelar-se, mas no fim novamente viu-se derrotada. Sua já conhecida fraqueza impediu-a de se impor, e ela acatou a vontade do marido. Todavia, esperava regressar à universidade tão logo o filho nascesse. Mas sua gravidez foi um verdadeiro suplício, pois sentiu-se débil e doente constantemente, até que por fim deu à luz quando ainda não tinha sequer completado sete meses de gestação. Seu filho nasceu com graves problemas de saúde, e ela também permaneceu enferma por um longo tempo. Apesar disso, Victoria conseguiu se recuperar. Mas o restabelecimento de seu filho foi mais complexo. Apenas muito mais tarde o bebê recebeu alta.

Pedro consultou Victoria sobre o nome da criança, mas notando que ela não demonstrava nenhum interesse pelo menino, ele mesmo escolheu seu nome: Shura. Ao comunicar o fato a Victoria, esta comentou:

- Por que um nome tão peculiar?

- Eu gosto da mitologia indiana, você sabe - respondeu ele.

- Ótimo. Mas nós somos espanhóis e por acaso vivemos na Espanha - disse ela mordaz.

- Mas você não se importa com nosso filho. Desde o começo da gravidez, sempre demonstrou absoluto descaso. Então, se não quer opinar, acho que tenho todo o direito de escolher o nome dele. Ou agora você se importa? - rebateu ele.

- Não. Nem um pouco - disse ela em tom cortante.

E assim, o bebê foi batizado de Shura, para espanto de Daniel e da família de Pedro e seus amigos, embora alguns soubessem do interesse que ele nutria pela mitologia indiana, o que consideravam uma idiossincrasia. Contudo, ele sempre argumentava:

- Os ricos podemos nos dar ao luxo de sermos idiossincráticos.

Passaram-se quatro anos, e Victoria encontrava-se presa à mesma rotina, dedicando-se ao marido e ao filho. Não voltara à faculdade como planejara, porquanto Shura continuava doente. Nunca conseguia se recuperar por completo. Victoria se ressentia dessa situação, considerando o filho culpado por sua impossibilidade de continuar os estudos. Pedro tinha conhecimento disso e sempre repreendia a esposa:

- O menino não tem culpa!

Ela não respondia, apenas pensava que herdara o caráter da mãe, ainda que não quisesse reconhecê-lo, pois também era incapaz de amar o próprio filho. Mas não se preocupava com isso, tampouco sentia remorsos.

Shura era um menino dócil, muito quieto e introvertido. Ele era tudo para Pedro, que o cumulava de carinhos e sofria muito por vê-lo doente.

Transcorridos alguns anos porém, Shura foi se recuperando gradativamente. Quando completou oito anos, já estava curado, tornando-se um menino saudável depois dos intermináveis tratamentos a que se havia submetido por tanto tempo. Justamente nesta época, os pais de Pedro morreram em um acidente de avião. Ele se deprimiu muito e tentou procurar consolo na esposa e no filho, claro . Mas Victoria mostrou-se quase indiferente, aliás como de costume.

Entrementes, notando que o filho encontrava-se muito melhor, Victoria resolveu pôr em prática uma idéia que persistia em seu interior havia muito tempo: ir embora. Arrumou suas malas e, levando bastante dinheiro consigo, partiu numa madrugada, deixando uma carta para Pedro.

Quando chegou a manhã, Pedro foi procurar pela esposa e viu o envelope na mesa da penteadeira do quarto. Intrigado, abriu-o e começou a ler:

"Pedro, nunca quis casar com você, nem mesmo queria ser sua namorada. Você sempre soube disso, mas de certo modo se aproveitou da situação, pois sabia que eu não tinha meios para custear meus estudos e teria que sair da faculdade. Mas com o intuito de me conquistar, ofereceu pagar tudo para mim. E sabia que eu não teria como recusar sua oferta, mesmo que eu quisesse, posto que a Medicina era o que havia de mais valioso na minha vida. A Medicina e meu pai. E por isso eu aceitei, por isso cedi à pressão dele, casando-me com você. Está bem, admito que fui fraca. E paguei caro por essa fraqueza, porque vi a morte de todos os meus sonhos e sofri muito. Você jamais saberá o quanto. Com o nascimento de nosso filho e sua saúde precária, eu me vi impedida de realizar tudo o que havia planejado para minha vida. Mas no fundo do meu coração, nunca me resignei por completo. Por isso, hoje, vendo que Shura por fim tornou-se um menino saudável, decidi que farei o que quiser de agora em diante. E o que eu quero é me tornar uma grande médica, pois estou convicta de que fui talhada para isso. Infelizmente meu pai nunca pôde me entender. E você muito menos. Espero que não o desampare, porque eu não poderei ajudá-lo, já que vou para longe. Meu pai não tem culpa por minha decisão de lhe abandonar, e sempre foi muito bom e correto com você, não esqueça. Por isso, não faça mal a ele, eu peço. Não se esqueça de que, graças a ele, você conseguiu se casar comigo. Para sua infelicidade e, principalmente, para a minha também. Amo meu pai, mas não posso perdoá-lo por ter me obrigado a abandonar minhas ilusões. Ele e você sabiam que eu não era forte, portanto, seria facilmente subjugada, como de fato aconteceu. E você nunca me amou de verdade, eu sei muito bem. Sempre fui para você somente uma "propriedade", nada mais. Adeus e cuide bem do Shura, porque eu realmente não me sinto capaz de fazê-lo. Ele também sempre foi um estorvo para mim, por ele tive que adiar por tanto tempo todos os meus projetos.

Victoria"

Pedro sentiu o coração doer e uma raiva cega dominá-lo. Rasgou a carta e começou a quebrar objetos do quarto. Depois teve uma forte crise de choro, enquanto praguejava o nome de Victoria. Neste intante, Shura entrou timidamente no quarto, parecendo um pouco assustado:

- Papai... eu ouvi um barulho. O que foi?

Pedro não respondeu logo. Aproximando-se do pai, o menino tornou a perguntar:

- O que foi?

- Nada - disse Pedro por fim, enquanto tentava afastar as lágrimas furiosamente.

- Está bravo, papai? Está chorando? Por quê? - perguntou Shura, os olhinhos inocentes cravados no rosto molhado do pai.

Pedro, sem dizer mais nada, saiu do quarto, deixando o filho com o rostinho confuso e desorientado.

Pedro passou o dia inteiro em diversos bares de Madrid, voltando à casa somente às quatro da manhã. Ao entrar no quarto, sentiu uma dor profunda no peito e um ódio crescente. Jogou-se na cama e afundou o rosto no travesseiro, tentando controlar a ira incessante que alojara-se em seu íntimo.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, foi à casa de Daniel e contou-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido. Daniel ficou escandalizado. Pedro, apático, prometeu que não iria desampará-lo, apesar do que sua filha lhe fizera.

Quando retornou à sua casa, Pedro chamou o filho para conversar e explicou-lhe o que Victoria fizera de maneira relapsa. O menino não compreendeu imediatamente, por sua pouca idade, e pensou que a mãe apenas saíra mas que voltaria a qualquer momento. Mas o tempo passou, o menino foi crescendo e finalmente pôde assimilar que a mãe nunca mais voltaria. Estava só, pois seu pai já não lhe dedicava o mesmo amor de antes e buscara conforto na bebida, tornando-se um alcoólatra.

Daniel continuava sendo sustentado pelo genro, mas nunca mais foi o mesmo desde que sua filha partira, e tinha envelhecido muito. Estava sempre fraco e doente. Quase nunca saía de casa, nem mesmo para visitar o neto.

Pedro, por ser uma pessoa influente e importante, obteve o divórcio (a causa: abandono de lar) mesmo sem a presença de Victoria, a qual não tentou localizar, porque não queria tornar a vê-la. Seria algo constrangedor para ambos. Depois, casou-se de novo com uma moça doce, de aspecto gentil, chamada Abril. Conheceram-se num coquetel e, sendo Pedro um homem ainda muito atraente, embora já estivesse um pouco desgastado devido ao vício, a jovem encantara-se com ele à primeira vista. Mantiveram contato, saíram e se casaram três meses depois. Abril era muito boa com Shura e este afeiçoou-se a ela rapidamente. Contou-lhe como sentia falta do carinho do pai, que era muito afetuoso antes de a mãe dele ter ido embora. E dela também sentia falta, apesar de que ela nunca fora carinhosa. Com pena do menino, Abril tentou convencer Pedro a se reaproximar do filho.

- Shura me contou como você era amoroso com ele no passado.

- Isto foi há muito tempo. E depois, os filhos têm que aprender a ser independentes dos pais.

- Por favor, Pedro, ele só tem dez anos. Além disso, não importa a idade que tenhamos, sempre precisamos do amor e da atenção de nossos pais.

- Eu tenho muitas outras preocupações para me importar com isso - disse Pedro friamente.

Abril não desistiu e sempre repreendeu o marido por sua indiferença para com Shura. No entanto, ele não a escutava e os problemas foram se agravando, especialmente devido ao alcoolismo.

Quando Shura estava com doze anos, Pedro adoeceu gravemente e faleceu de cirrose hepática. Abril e Shura ficaram muito tristes.

- Agora sim não tenho mais ninguém - choramingou Shura.

- Como pode dizer isso, meu amor? Você tem a mim - disse Abril.

- Mas você também vai embora. Agora que o papai morreu... o vovô nunca aparece e não gosta de mim... e eu não sou seu filho.

- Para mim é como se fosse. E sempre ficarei com você - disse Abril comovida.

Neste meio tempo, o pai de Abril, Reinaldo, apareceu para visitá-la. Ele era um cavaleiro de bronze da ordem de Athena e fazia muito tempo que não via a filha, pois de modo geral vivia muito ocupado treinando vários discípulos. Sua filha nunca quisera ser uma deles, mas isto nunca o aborreceu, pois ele sempre respeitou sua vontade.

Shura demonstrou extremo interesse pelas histórias que Reinaldo contava. Notando este fato, o cavaleiro perguntou:

- Gostaria de ser um cavaleiro de Athena?

- Acho... que sim. Parece tão emocionante! - disse Shura com entusiasmo.

- O que acha, Abril? - perguntou Reinaldo, olhando para a filha.

Abril meditou por alguns segundos, findos os quais disse:

- Se ele quer, não vejo nenhum problema. - E acrescentou olhando para o menino: - Mas eu vou sentir muito sua falta, Shura.

- Mas você não vai conosco? - perguntou a criança.

- Nunca me interessei por essas coisas - disse Abril meneando a cabeça.

- Mas eu não quero me separar de você. Não quero perder outra mãe - disse Shura, em tom triste.

Abril ficou calada.

Reinaldo disse:

- Por que não nos acompanha? Depois que ele se acostumar à vida do Santuário, você pode voltar.

- Mas eu não quero que ela me deixe - disse Shura aflito.

- Está bem, eu vou com vocês. E eu não vou deixar você - disse Abril dirigindo-se a Shura, enquanto o abraçava.

Os três partiram rumo à Grécia dois dias depois. Logo Shura sentiu-se fascinado pela vida no Santuário, e começou a estudar a mitologia grega com disciplina e afinco. Mais tarde, conheceu Aioros e Saga e os três construíram uma sólida amizade. Shura também apegou-se a Aioria, que naquela época era bem pequeno.

Tempos depois, quando Shura estava no final de seu treinamento, muito perto de conseguir sua tão almejada armadura, algo o abalou: a morte de Abril. Ela havia regressado à Espanha poucos anos antes porque nunca se acostumara a viver na Grécia e sentia falta de sua terra, ainda que visitasse o pai e Shura regularmente. Planejava estar presente à luta de Shura pela posse da armadura de ouro de Capricórnio, mas contraiu uma gripe que logo se converteu em pneumonia, e faleceu em poucos dias. Shura e Reinaldo se deprimiram muito com este acontecimento, e foi com muita dificuldade que, dias depois, Shura postou-se frente ao seu oponente no confronto pela armadura. Estava abatido, havia perdido peso, sentia-se fraco e cansado. Mas Reinaldo lembrou-o de que ele precisava se esforçar ao máximo em memória de Abril que, onde quer que estivesse, certamente estava torcendo por ele. Tendo essas palavras em mente, Shura tentou se reanimar e, afastando os pensamentos melancólicos, dedicou-se com afinco à luta. Triunfou, conquistando portanto a tão cobiçada armadura de ouro de Capricórnio.

- Abril teria sentido muito orgulho de você - disse Reinaldo olhando Shura emocionado.

- É, eu... acho que sim - concordou Shura, com olhar nostálgico.

Reinaldo veio a falecer algum tempo depois, quando treinava alguns discípulos. A causa mortis foi um inesperado enfarto do miocárdio. Shura chorou muito a sua morte, sentindo-se irremediavelmente vazio e solitário, apesar das amizades que possuía no Santuário.

Depois veio à tona a suposta traição de Aioros e Shura foi convocado a ir atrás dele e matá-lo. Precisou de todo o seu sangue frio para realizar esta missão. Quando terminou, sentiu-se dominado pela angústia, mas ao mesmo tempo experimentava uma revolta quase incontrolável porque não entendia como alguém, sobretudo Aioros, poderia ser capaz de tentar matar Athena, que era o que havia de mais sagrado em toda a Terra. Apesar disso, mesmo estando certo de que agira corretamente, Shura nutria um incômodo sentimento de culpa, que viria a acompanhá-lo nos anos seguintes.

Na batalha contra Shiryu, por fim Shura teve uma noção muito clara de que estivera enganado, por isso ajudara o cavaleiro de Dragão. E antes de entrar em khoma, sentiu uma vez mais a antiga culpa a dominá-lo diante do fato inegável de que se equivocara anos antes quando destruíra Aioros, uma pessoa nobre e justa e o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter.

"Mas no fim ninguém morreu. Quer dizer, o cavaleiro de Pégasus sim. Mas apenas ele. E já foi ressuscitado. Os outros não morreram. Nem mesmo Aioros, nem Saga. Mesmo assim... será que nós três poderemos resgatar aqueles laços de amizade tão fortes que nos uniam no passado? Quisera saber", pensou Shura, taciturno.


	31. Capítulo 10 Parte 8

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 10 - Parte 8 **

**

* * *

  
**

Camus havia acabado de completar sete anos de idade quando a Suécia foi acometida pelo inverno mais rigoroso de sua história. A temperatura estava quase sessenta graus abaixo de zero, e o índice de mortandade atingia níveis alarmantes. Mesmo assim, isso não afetou particularmente a família de Camus, exceto seu pai, Christian, que nesta época já tinha cinqüenta e cinco anos e havia muito tempo possuía uma saúde frágil e delicada. Devido às suas enfermidades nos últimos anos, ele não conseguia se estabilizar em nenhum emprego, sendo demitido freqüentemente. Por isso, geralmente sua segunda esposa, Selma, uma mulher vários anos mais jovem do que ele, era encarregada do sustento da casa, trabalhando como secretária em uma empresa pouco conhecida e com um longo histórico de graves crises financeiras.

Christian casou-se pela primeira vez quando já tinha quarenta anos. Sua esposa, Greta, tinha trinta e cinco e estava grávida. Embora ele não estivesse apaixonado por ela, sempre quisera ter filhos, e foi desta maneira que ela conseguiu forçá-lo a ficar ao seu lado. Meses depois, nascia a primeira filha deles, que foi batizada com o nome da mãe. Mas os anos seguintes foram muito duros, pois Greta apresentava dificuldades para engravidar de novo e isto frustrava Christian profundamente. Finalmente, quando o casal pensava que já não poderia ter mais filhos, Greta engravidou de novo. E foi nesta época também que Christian conheceu Selma, que era uma prima distante de sua esposa. Ele se sentiu subitamente atraído por ela, no que foi correspondido, mas os dois não ousavam tentar uma aproximação mais íntima pelo fato de ele estar casado. Não obstante, sete meses mais tarde, Greta deu à luz um menino e faleceu no parto.

Christian resolveu chamar seu filho de Camus.

- Se você tem a pretensão de colocar um nome estrangeiro no seu filho, por que não escolhe outro? Aliás, Camus é um sobrenome. Por que não o batiza pelo menos como Albert? - aconselhou-o Selma.

- Eu prefiro Camus. Parece-me mais bonito - disse Christian.

- Mas é um sobrenome - insistiu ela.

- Não importa. Eu gosto - disse ele obstinado.

- Se minha prima ainda fosse viva, aceitaria que você o chamasse assim? - indagou ela curiosa.

- Não sei. Mas isso realmente não importa porque já não está mais aqui para opinar. E é bom mesmo, porque se estivesse, você e eu agora não poderíamos nos casar, posto que, mesmo amando você, nunca aprovei divórcios - disse ele em tom cortante, encerrando assim a conversa.

Logo após eles se casaram. Mas o encantamento dos primeiros anos foi diminuindo progressivamente com o advento das dificuldades e da deterioração da saúde de Christian, tornando aquele casamento uma união fria e vazia. E eles passaram a se tratar como dois desconhecidos, completamente indiferentes à presença um do outro. Esta gelidez existente entre ambos também atingia Camus e sua irmã Greta, porque mesmo amando os filhos, Christian criara sem perceber uma barreira que o distanciava deles. Quanto a Selma, como sempre estava ocupada com algum trabalho, não dedicava nenhuma atenção aos enteados.

Sendo uma jovem de quinze anos de idade nesta época, Greta tinha discernimento suficiente para compreender a situação, mas como Camus era tão-somente um menino, não tinha a mesma visão da irmã diante das circunstâncias. Ele buscava afeto e carinho constantes, mas apenas sua irmã parecia ter consciência disso, e muitas vezes o tratava não como irmã, mas sim como mãe. Por outro lado, às vezes ela tentava falar com a madrasta sobre essas coisas, mas Selma nunca tinha tempo ou vontade de escutá-la. Com o pai Greta preferia não abordar tais assuntos, já que não queria que ele tivesse ainda mais preocupações do que as que já possuía. De mais a mais, ela considerava que deveria poupá-lo devido ao seu estado de saúde. Entrementes, também refletia que provavelmente todo o problema residia no fato de que o pai era muitíssimos anos mais velho do que ela e Camus. Por isso, a comunicação entre eles era tão precária. "Na verdade, ele até poderia ser nosso avô, tamanha a diferença de idade entre nós", pensava ela com tristeza.

Para Selma porém tudo tinha uma definição: seu esposo era um velho fracassado e hipocondríaco (pois embora as doenças dele fossem bem verdadeiras, ela se recusava a enxergar isto), sua enteada uma jovenzinha tola e sentimental e seu enteado um garoto que certamente no futuro seria um retraído social, já que não gostava de se relacionar com ninguém, nem mesmo com outros meninos de sua idade ; era muito quieto e tímido.

E era verdade mesmo que no colégio, por exemplo, Camus estava sempre sozinho, enquanto as outras crianças andavam sempre juntas e alegres. Apenas a irmã o estimava e o compreendia como niguém. "Minha irmazinha me ama de verdade e cuida de mim com carinho", pensava Camus, tentanto animar a si mesmo para não sentir tanta falta do afeto que não lhe davam, da família... aquela família tão ausente e austera que fazia com que a criança tivesse a sensação de que não pertencia a ninguém, a nenhum lugar, já que a afeição que Greta lhe devotava não era suficiente, mesmo sendo o único consolo que ele tinha.

Greta era boa estudante, aplicada e disciplinada, mas durante o inverno daquele ano deixara de comparecer à escola inúmeras vezes para cuidar do pai. Numa dessas ocasiões, ele adoeceu tão gravemente que não voltou a se recuperar. Sua agonia perdurou por alguns dias ainda, findos os quais ele faleceu. Greta e Camus choraram a morte de seu progenitor, embuídos de uma imensa angústia, mas Selma não verteu sequer uma lágrima. Na realidade, sentiu alívio com a partida do cônjuge. A morte dele a revigorou de uma maneira impressionante. Greta ressentiu-se desse fato, e até o próprio Camus, a despeito de sua pouca idade, notou o quanto a madrasta estava mudada, denotando alegria e vigor visíveis. E quando Greta a recriminou por sua atitude e seu novo comportamento, Selma demonstrou absoluto descaso, dizendo:

- Não é pecado que uma mulher ainda jovem como eu queira desfrutar as boas coisas que a vida ainda tem a oferecer. Quero viver. Quero e preciso, especialmente depois de um casamento de sete anos que foi um completo erro. Infelizmente nos primeiros tempos eu não percebi isso e quando notei já era tarde demais. Mas agora que sou livre de novo, estou redescobrindo a vida. Seu pai está morto, mas eu... escute bem, eu estou bem viva.

Greta não soube o que dizer diante de tais palavras e preferiu conservar-se em silêncio. De qualquer forma, não se preocupava consigo mesma, e sim com seu irmão. E de alguma maneira queria fazer com que Selma compreendesse isso, mas tudo era inútil como de costume. Neste ínterim, Camus encontrava-se cada vez mais apático, uma pequena figura de aspecto silencioso e triste. Sua irmã sentia-se impotente e muita vezes o observava sem conseguir vê-lo realmente.

Passaram-se algumas semanas. Numa manhã de domingo, Selma chegou à sua casa acompanhada de um homem alto e atraente, da sua mesma faixa etária. Quando viu o estranho, Greta se surpreendeu, afinal, eles nunca recebiam nenhuma visita. Mas antes que pudesse formular qualquer pergunta, escutou sua madrasta dizer:

- Apresento meu... amigo, Mauritz Olsson. A partir de hoje ele irá morar aqui.

- Quê?! Por quê? - Greta estava boquiaberta e confusa.

- Acho que você já tem idade suficiente para entender certas coisas sem que eu tenha que explicá-las explicitamente - disse Selma friamente enquanto olhava de soslaio seu amante. Logo dirigiu seu olhar a Camus, que estava mais afastado, parecendo totalmente alheio à conversa.

- Eu... não sei o que dizer - tornou a falar Greta, com o semblante ainda confuso.

Selma a observou longamente. Então, dando de ombros, disse:

- Bem, não diga nada. Não me importa o que você pensa. A propósito, como você já está crescidinha, espero que entenda também que não há mais espaço nesta casa para você e seu irmão. Portanto...

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Greta bruscamente.

- Enquanto seu pai era vivo eu tinha que aceitar que vocês convivessem conosco, claro. Mas agora que ele não existe mais e não há nenhum laço que una vocês a mim... quero que saiam daqui. Sendo adolescente você poderá cuidar de seu irmão em algum lugar. Por isso... - Selma deixou a frase inacabada.

Greta se enfureceu:

- Está nos expulsando? Como se atreve? Camus é só uma criança, tem apenas sete anos, e eu quinze. Não pode fazer isso!

- Não fale assim com ela! Não respeita as pessoas adultas?! - esbravejou Mauritz, com os olhos injetados pela cólera.

Greta não se deixou intimidar e continuou com a mesma fúria de antes:

- São vocês que não respeitam nada, pelo que posso ver! Não podem fazer isso conosco!

Ela ainda permaneceu discutindo com eles por algum tempo, enquanto Camus encolhia-se assustado com a briga e o tom das vozes que se elevavam continuamente.

- Já basta! - gritou Selma. - Esta discussão tem que terminar agora! - acrescentou ela em tom imperativo.

- Concordo - disse seu amante, olhando Greta com uma expressão de raiva mal contida.

- Isso é inconcebível! Esta casa era do meu pai. Vocês não podem nos expulsar daqui. E também não temos para onde ir - argumentou Greta com voz trêmula.

- Eu não tenho nernhuma responsabilidade ou obrigação para com vocês. E esta casa está apenas no meu nome - disse Selma irredutível.

- Ela está certa. Você não tem nenhuma dignidade, garota? Não continue insistindo porque não conseguirá nada - disse Mauritz com expressão belicosa.

- Esta não é a questão. Estou pensando no meu irmão, não em mim. Ele é apenas um menino e precisa crescer no seio de uma família. Não me importo comigo mesma, ele sim é quem sempre me preocupa - retorquiu Greta aflita.

- Seu irmão sempre foi um garotinho muito esquisito, retraído... não é como as outras crianças - disse Selma dirigindo novamente seu olhar a Camus, o qual permanecia assustado e encolhido.

- Mas... mas... você tem que me escutar! Somos menores de idade, por isso você é sim responsável por nós - insistiu Greta.

- Creio que já foi suficiente. Não quero continuar brigando, portanto, saiba que tudo que você possa dizer será em vão. Pode ir para o inferno junto com o seu irmão! - exclamou Selma nervosa.

Greta não disse mais nada e retirou-se aos seus aposentos.

- E agora? O que ela vai fazer? Por que saiu? Pelo visto ela ainda não entendeu nada. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou atrás dela e forçá-la-ei a ir embora, mesmo que eu tenha que empregar minha força física para fazê-lo - disse Mauritz furioso.

Mas antes que ele pudesse reagir, Selma segurou-o pelo braço enquanto dizia em tom severo:

- Não seja inconseqüente. Não faça nada. Não pode agredi-la. Isto agravaria a situação, que já está bastante caótica. Acredito que ela tenha ido ao seu quarto para arrumar as malas. De qualquer modo, deixe-me verificar. Você ficará aqui, e quieto. Se ela continuar oferecendo resistência, eu mesma encarregar-me-ei de tirá-la daqui. Mas sou eu que tenho que fazer isso, não você.

Greta estava terminando de arrumar suas roupas e as de Camus em uma bolsa quando Selma entrou sorrateiramente. Quando esta abriu a boca, Greta assustou-se:

- Não vi você entrando.

- Isso não tem importância. Mas pelo que eu vejo, finalmente decidiu me escutar, não é mesmo? - disse Selma friamente, olhando a bolsa que a enteada tinha nas mãos.

Greta olhou Selma com rancor e disse entredentes:

- Sim, eu vou embora com meu irmão. Mas tudo se paga nesta vida, não esqueça.

- Ah, por favor, não seja ridícula. Essas frases imbecis não me amedrontam - disse Selma sardônica.

- Está bem, então o que acha desta frase: espero que seja bem feliz! Está melhor assim? - perguntou Greta irônica.

- Que gentil, obrigada. Quanto a mim, não desejarei o mesmo a você e ao seu irmão, pois francamente o que vocês farão de suas vidas não me interessa em absoluto - retrucou Selma com o mesmo sarcasmo de antes.

- Isso já ficou bem claro, não precisa ficar me lembrando - disse a enteada com olhar duro, enquanto se retirava do quarto.

Ao entrar na sala, Greta viu algo que a deixou aterrada: Mauritz estava claramente torcendo o braço de Camus, numa tentativa de tirá-lo da casa à força. O menino tentava resistir, mas sendo Mauritiz um homem adulto e evidentemente possuindo toda a força física que a criança ainda não tinha, era óbvio que ele teria conseguido alcançar seu objetivo sem maiores dificuldades, se Greta não o tivesse impedido a tempo, gritando:

- Não toque no meu irmão, selvagem!

Ao vê-la, Mauritz soltou Camus bruscamente. Este correu em direção à irmã, que o pegou nos braços. Após consolá-lo por um breve momento, ela o colocou no chão e, tomando-o pela mão, marchou em retirada, dirigindo a Mauritz um último olhar impregnado de desprezo.

Quando Selma apareceu, os enteados já tinham saído. Mauritz explicou o que fizera.

- Eu disse que você deveria ficar quieto - disse Selma contrariada.

- Eu sei, mas pensei que poderia facilitar as coisas expulsando o garoto - disse Mauritz, encolhendo os ombros.

- Bom, está bem. O que importa é que os dois já foram. Agora ficarei tranqüila, já não terei mais responsabilidades - disse ela abraçando-o.

- Tem certeza de que esta casa não pertencia ao seu falecido marido? Porque se for assim, então seus enteados... - ia dizendo Mauritz, quando Selma o interrompeu:

- Está apenas no meu nome, não tenha dúvidas. E depois, eles não podem fazer coisa alguma. Digo, ela, já que ele é apenas um menino. Mas ela também é menor de idade.

- Por isso mesmo. Esqueceu que há uma lei que os ampara? - retrucou ele.

- Mas eles estão sozinhos, não há ninguém para ajudá-los. Por isso é que estou dizendo que não poderão fazer nada. Seja como for, eles não têm direito a nada. E o dinheiro que entra aqui é graças ao meu trabalho - disse ela em tom despreocupado.

- E não haveria por acaso alguma herança que seu esposo tivesse deixado para os filhos ou... - novamente Selma o interrompeu:

- Que esperança! Ele era um fracassado, e se não fosse por meu trabalho, todos teríamos morrido de fome. E por favor, não falemos mais desses assuntos tão desagradáveis. Ele está morto, e graças a Deus já me livrei dos seus filhos também. O melhor que podemos fazer é esquecer tudo isso - disse ela mal-humorada.

- O que eu não entendo é que, se você o detestava tanto, por que não se divorciou? - perguntou Mauritz intrigado.

- Ele era contra o divórcio. Bom, claro que eu podia solicitá-lo legalmente, mas... eu acho que já estava acostumada com a rotina, não sei... - disse ela em tom vago.

- Bom, está bem. Vamos pensar apenas em nós dois - disse ele, beijando-a.

Embora o inverno estivesse próximo do seu fim, a neve caía vertiginosa e implacavelmente quando Greta e Camus chegaram à rua. Sempre segurando o irmão por uma das mãos, enquanto carregava a bolsa na outra, Greta rangia os dentes, não de frio, mas sim de raiva. "Ela vai se arrepender. Isso eu prometo", pensava ela consigo mesma. Mas Camus interrompeu seus pensamentos, perguntando num fio de voz:

- Para onde vamos?

Greta se retesou e olhou para o irmão preocupada. A pergunta dele ressoando em sua mente a fez esquecer a madrasta, os rancores, tudo. Tentando ocultar suas incertezas, ela disse com o intuito de confortá-lo:

- Não tema, querido. Sua irmã está aqui para te proteger. Não vai acontecer nada. Logo chegaremos a algum lugar.

- Qual lugar? - ele quis saber.

- Você já vai ver, não se preocupe - respondeu ela com um pálido sorriso.

Após uma extenuante caminhada sem rumo sob a neve torrencial, Camus e a irmã se depararam com uma enorme casa. Greta já ia prosseguir quando notou uma placa pequena e discreta na qual estava escrito: "Instituto Novo Futuro. Bem-vindo."

- O que será isso? - ela perguntou a si mesma, mas em voz alta.

- O quê? - perguntou Camus.

- Nada. É que... bom, acho que chegamos a algum lugar. Se for o que estou pensando - disse Greta em tom de dúvida.

Instantes depois, Greta encontrava-se numa sala quente e confortável, conversando com uma senhora de meia-idade e aspecto bondoso, chamada Ingrid.

- Então meu irmão e eu podemos ficar? - perguntou Greta em expectativa.

- Bem, como já expliquei, esta instituição só aceita meninos e meninas que tenham até quatorze anos. E você já tem quinze, segundo me informou - disse Ingrid em tom neutro.

- Oh... por isso a senhora perguntou minha idade... - disse Greta, visivelmente decepcionada.

- Mas fique calma. Eu deixarei você ficar. Tratarei de conseguir algum trabalho para você posteriormente - disse Ingrid em tom tranqüilizador.

- Ah... muito obrigada - disse Greta com um suspiro de alívio.

- Mas eu acho que você ainda não disse tudo, pois não me deu todos os detalhes. Por exemplo, onde e quando ouviu falar da minha instituição? - sondou-a Ingrid.

- Na verdade eu nem sequer sabia que esta era uma casa para órfãos. Estava caminhando a esmo com meu irmão quando cheguei aqui. E quando vi uma placa e o que estava escrito nela, deduzi que talvez este fosse um lar que amparasse... os desafortunados da vida como Camus e eu - disse Greta pesarosa.

- Sim, mas não damos abrigo a todo mundo, claro. Somente a crianças e jovens abaixo dos quinze anos - ressaltou a senhora.

- Claro, já entendi, e eu sou uma exceção - disse Greta com um sorriso triste.

- Exato. Porque também não posso deixá-la na rua. Isso seria cruel e desumano. Mas eu já disse para ficar calma. Logo encontrarei um trabalho adequado para você - disse Ingrid com brandura.

- Está certo, mas quando isso acontecer eu levarei meu irmão comigo, pois não posso me separar dele nunca. Ele é tudo para mim - afirmou Greta.

- Claro, eu entendo - disse Ingrid conciliadora.

Greta não quis entrar em pormenores acerca de sua vida, omitindo o fato de que tinha uma madrasta. Preferiu apenas dizer que ela e Camus não tinham ninguém no mundo, desde que o pai morrera. "E isso é verdade mesmo. Selma nunca significou nada nas nossas vidas. E nós também nunca representamos nada para ela", pensou Greta com amargura.

À noite, Greta estava num dos quartos do instituto. Deitada numa cama, abraçada ao irmão, contava-lhe sua conversa com Ingrid.

- Então não podemos dizer que temos uma madrasta? - perguntou Camus confuso.

- Não. É melhor assim. Para que falar? Você tem a mim, por isso jamais estará sozinho - disse Greta carinhosa.

- E você? Quem vai cuidar de você? - perguntou Camus.

- Eu mesma posso cuidar de mim, querido. Agora durma - disse ela com doçura, estreitando-o nos braços.

Algumas semanas depois, Camus e a irmã já estavam completamente acostumados à vida no instituto. Mas embora Greta já tivesse conseguido fazer amizade com alguns jovens do local, Camus como sempre mantinha-se isolado e afastado das outras crianças. Conhecendo a natureza quieta e sorumbática do irmão, Greta sabia que seria extremamente difícil que ele pudesse ter amigos como ela, e uma vez mais sentia-se impotente para ajudá-lo neste aspecto. "Talvez daqui a alguns anos, quando ele já for adolescente, mude", pensava ela resignada.

Nesta época, o instituto recebeu uma visitante que costumava aparecer por lá de seis em seis meses. Era uma mulher de voz agradável. Seu nome: Helena Marin. Mesmo vivendo na Grécia e sendo grega, a amazona fazia viagens regularmente à Suécia, já que sua única irmã vivia naquele país. E ela era precisamente Ingrid. Algumas vezes também, Helena recrutava algumas crianças e jovens do instituto e os levava consigo a Athenas para treiná-los. De fato, nesta ocasião em particular, após conversar com a irmã, ela deteve sua atenção em Greta e Camus. Falou com eles, fez sua proposta. Greta ficou bastante interessada. Camus não disse nada, parecendo não ter entendido as palavra de Helena muito bem. Mesmo assim, Greta aceitou o que a amazona lhe propusera. Dias mais tarde, Helena regressou à Grécia, acompanhada de Greta e Camus.

Greta e o irmão começaram seu treinamentro imediatamente. No decorrer dos meses, ela demonstrou que possuía um grande potencial. Por outro lado, o mesmo não se aplicava a Camus. O menino não conseguia se adaptar e aprender as técnicas que Helena Marin ensinava. Mas esta era uma pessoa compreensiva e paciente, por isso nunca o pressionava.

Greta terminou seu treino quatro anos depois, mas Camus por seu turno não conseguira aprender nada. E como neste período Helena Marin estava sobrecarregada de tarefas, não pôde continuar treinando-o e resolveu deixá-lo sob os cuidados de um colega, um cavaleiro chamado Sergei, que vivia na Sibéria. Obviamente, Greta fez questão de acompanhar o irmão, e assim ambos foram à Rússia.

Greta e Sergei apaixonaram-se quase imediatamente. Os dois então juntos começaram a treinar Camus. Greta transmitia ao irmão seus conhecimentos e Sergei o estimulava a desenvolver a cosmo-energia, ensinando-lhe diversas técnicas relacionadas ao frio e ao gelo. Este processo demorou quase três anos. Depois que Camus começou a desenvolver seus poderes, tudo tornou-se mais fácil. Três anos mais tarde, finalmente se converteu em cavaleiro. Mas permaneceu em constante evolução até dominar por completo suas técnicas de combate. Dois anos e meio depois, sentindo-se confiante e completamente seguro como cavaleiro, começou a treinar alguns discípulos ainda na Sibéria. Entre eles, o que demonstrava maiores progressos era um aluno bem mais velho que os demais. Aliás, era mais velho do que o próprio Camus: Crystal. Por vezes ele tinha um comportamento rebelde, pois sentia-se ridículo e ofendido por ter que se sujeitar às ordens de um jovem como Camus. Mas apesar de todos os percalços, era um aluno dedicado e conseguiu se tornar cavaleiro de prata alguns anos depois.

Exatamente nesta época a irmã de Camus ficou grávida. Mas sofreu um aborto espontâneo enquanto treinava uma aspirante a amazona, e acabou morrendo. Sergei ficou abaladíssimo, e Camus absolutamente desnorteado, já que perdera a única pessoa que se importava com ele de verdade, até porque, ainda que Sergei fosse gentil e amável, jamais lhe dedicara afeto realmente.

Sergei nunca pôde se recuperar dessa perda, e se culpava constantemente por ter permitido que a companheira treinasse durante a gravidez.

Camus decidiu voltar à Grécia. Quando chegou lá, assumiu seu posto como guardião da décima primeira Casa Zodiacal. Também se encarregou da sétima Casa, já que o Mestre Ancião não vivia lá .

Inesperadamente, pela primeira vez na vida, Camus conseguiu fazer uma amizade, apesar de que a iniciativa não partiu dele, logicamente. Na verdade, quem começou foi Miro. O cavaleiro de Escorpião, sendo uma pessoa deveras extrovertida, sempre tentava se aproximar dos demais cavaleiros, conseguindo excelentes resultados de modo geral. No princípio, Aquário mostrou-se distante, frio e indiferente. Mas Miro era persistente e mesmo não sendo uma pessoa sentimental, de alguma forma sentia pena de Camus, ainda que não soubesse explicar o porquê, já que Aquário não despertava esse sentimento em ninguém, ao contrário: devido à sua postura severa e seu ar arrogante involuntário, Camus repelia as pessoas, que o classificavam de antipático. Mas para Escorpião ele parecia somente um indivíduo muito solitário. Por isso conseguiu se aproximar dele até se tornar seu amigo, conquistando sua confiança, posto que sem dúvida Miro era dono de uma personalidade extremamente cativante, o que fazia dele um dos cavaleiros mais populares de todo o Santuário.

- As pessoas me vêem como um ser esnobe e pernóstico - dizia Camus com expressão indecifrável.

- E você não faz nada para desfazer essa impressão. Mas agora que eu, um indivíduo bem quisto por todos, sou seu amigo, ajudar-te-ei a mudar a opinião desfavorável que os outros têm da sua pessoa - comentava Miro com ar alegre.

Camus ao ouvir isso sorria de uma maneira que Miro não conseguia compreender, porque a despeito da amizade que nascera entre eles, o cavaleiro de Aquário continuava sendo uma pessoa bastante reservada. Mas logo tudo mudou quando deu-se início à batalha das Doze Casas.

Camus ficara muito desconcertado por ter tido que lutar com o discípulo de Crystal na casa de Libra. De certo modo, no fim do combate, ele se sentiu melancólico e não pôde conter algumas lágrimas, sabendo que isto era surpreendente porque nem sequer tivera contato com Hyoga anteriormente. Mas algo em seu coração fê-lo se compadecer de Cisne. Camus não entendia o que poderia ser ou se o fato de Hyoga ter sido treinado por um ex-aluno seu poderia ter tido alguma influência nisso, apesar de que nunca sentira muito apreço por Crystal. Em contrapartida, tinha que reconhecer que sempre admirara sua força e espírito de luta.

"Quiçá o que me comoveu foi o amor de Cisne pela falecida mãe, porque eu nunca conheci a minha. Então não conheço esse tipo de carinho, pois a única figura mais próxima da materna que eu tive foi minha irmã. E ainda assim... enviei o navio no qual sua mãe afundara a um ponto inacessível do oceano... mas eu não fiz por maldade, foi necessário e... mas será que foi mesmo?" , pensou Camus incerto.

E para ele foi uma surpresa indescritível quando se deparou com Hyoga de novo, mas na casa de Aquário. Admirou secretamente sua resistência, o fato de ter conseguido sobreviver ao frio do seu esquife de gelo que ele nunca imaginara que pudesse ser destruído. Aliás, sentiu admiração também pelos companheiros de luta de Hyoga. E no final do confronto contra ele, notou efetivamente que a verdadeira deusa Athena era a moça que fora ferida por uma flecha. Lamentou profundamente não poder fazer nada para reverter aquela situação. E seu pesar não foi por si mesmo, mas por Hyoga, por Athena, por todos, porque não poderia ajudá-los. E ele e Cisne perderiam suas vidas por um equívoco. Ao menos isso era o que ele pensava, mas inesperadamente não foi o que aconteceu, já que no fim todos se salvaram.

"Agora aqui estou novamente, depois da batalha contra Hades. A última luta... isto foi o que eu senti naquele momento... mas afinal ninguém morreu de verdade. Isto é, o cavaleiro de Pégasus... mas mesmo ele está vivo de novo. Por que Athena o ressuscitou? Não cabe a mim julgar. A ressurreição não é uma prática incomum entre os seres divinos... mas sendo uma deusa da Justiça, ela não deveria fazê-lo, já que isso não é correto. Mas eu... eu não sei se queria estar aqui. Provavelmente teria sido melhor se eu tivesse perecido na guerra das Doze Casas mesmo. Todas essas lutas tão tolas... não, na verdade não é disso que eu tenho medo. As batalhas não me assustam. O que eu temo é ter que continuar adiante, divisando o meu futuro vazio", refletiu Camus dentro do seu próprio cárcere: sua solidão.


	32. Capítulo 10 Parte 9

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 10 - Parte 9**

**

* * *

  
**

Afrodite Lambrou era filho de Kirkor Lambrou, um ilustre político da Grécia, e de Cyrilla, uma das atrizes mais famosas do país. Afrodite havia completado quatorze anos de idade quando uma descoberta o abalou profundamente. Antes daquele aniversário, sua vida seguia as normas convencionais da classe abastada à qual ele pertencia. Mas exatamente naquela data sua mãe anunciou que havia acabado de descobrir que estava grávida. Este acontecimento por si só já seria o bastante para incomodar Afrodite, posto que ele tinha um caráter notoriamente egoísta e mesquinho, não podendo aceitar de bom grado ter que dividir de repente tudo que possuía com outrem. Em sua mente, o nascimento de um irmão privá-lo-ia de todos os bens materiais que seus pais lhe proporcionavam e do afeto deles. Ele já não seria o único filho da casa, o herdeiro, outro viria usurpar-lhe tudo o que era seu, e decididamente o rapaz não estava disposto a compartilhar nada com ninguém, mesmo que se tratasse de seu próprio irmão.

Nos meses seguintes, o jovem tornou-se retraído e distante, evitando deliberadamente qualquer tentativa de aproximação de seus pais, que não entendiam o comportamento do filho, pois na concepção deles Afrodite era um excelente menino, e eles sempre tentavam justificar toda e qualquer atitude equivocada que ele tivesse, não se importando em tentar corrigi-lo. Por isso magoava-lhes sobremaneira a frieza e indiferença que Afrodite passara a adotar frente a eles e nem por um instante sequer atinaram com o motivo que levava o filho a agir desse modo. Suas tentativas e esforços para agradá-lo eram inúteis, e apenas faziam com que ele se afastasse obstinadamente, rejeitando todo e qualquer gesto de ternura. Isolou-se o quanto pôde, até que no último mês de gestação de Cyrilla, algo fê-lo mudar radicalmente. Encontrava-se em seu quarto, quando escutou vozes aflitas e angustiadas. Intrigado, retirou-se de sua habitação, caminhando em direção às escadarias de sua mansão, pois notou que os sons provinham daquele local. Ao chegar lá, estacou estarrecido com a cena que se desenhou ante seus olhos: Cyrilla jazia no chão, os olhos muito abertos, a morte inesperada estampada na face. Kirkor, o rosto desfigurado pela dor e a voz transtornada, chamava pela esposa e tentava inutilmente fazê-la despertar, enquanto os criados que ali se encontravam mantinham uma expressão ao mesmo termpo horrorizada e penalizada, falando todos ao mesmo tempo.

Transcorrido o choque inicial, Afrodite desceu apressadamente as escadas, tropeçou nos empregados, mas ninguém pareceu notar sua presença, tão mortificados achavam-se frente àquele quadro desolador.

No dia seguinte realizou-se o enterro. As figuras mais importantes de toda a Grécia compareceram. Foi muito longo e, quase ao final, Kirkor teve um colapso nervoso e precisou ser levado ao hospital às pressas. Afrodite então ficou aos cuidados de seus padrinhos, Urania e Phineas. A morte de sua mãe o afetou intensamente, e ele se sentiu vagamente arrependido por ter desejado inúmeras vezes que acontecesse alguma coisa que impedisse o nascimento de seu irmão. "Ironia das ironias, aconteceu mesmo. Mas eu não queria ter perdido minha mãe também. Eu não queria... e o meu pai, que agora está tão doente... meu pai...", pensou ele, amargamente.

A partir desse momento, sua vida mudou completamente. Continuou vivendo em um ambiente luxuoso, já que, embora estivesse morando com os padrinhos, estes também eram ricos. Mas experimentou uma solidão devastadora, por sua mãe morta e seu pai internado. Meses depois, Kirkor também faleceu, vítima de um aneurisma. Afrodite chorou muitos dias esta perda, até sentir-se completamente vazio. Seus padrinhos tentaram consolá-lo, mas ele os ignorou, então os dois resolveram que o melhor seria fazer uma viagem, para que pudessem se afastar de toda a dor. Viajaram durante algum tempo por toda a Europa. Quando regressaram, decidiram que Afrodite deveria voltar aos estudos, que interrompera desde a morte de sua mãe. Ele aceitou sem protestar.

Um dia, ao voltar da escola, Afrodite encontrou Phineas e Urania conversando animadamente com um indivíduo alto e empertigado, de olhar límpido e sereno. Falavam sobre Mitologia e batalhas. Phineas apresentou o estranho:

- Este é meu primo, Zoltar. Ele é um cavaleiro de Athena e veio nos visitar. Urania e eu não o víamos há mais de três anos.

Afrodite arqueou as sobrancelhas:

- Desculpe-me, mas... cavaleiro de Athena? Não entendi.

Zoltar pôs-se a explicar detidamente suas atividades, dando todos os detalhes da vida do Santuário.

- Por isso nós, os cavaleiros (e as amazonas também), temos grandes responsabilidades, porque de nós dependem a segurança e o bem-estar da Terra.

- Então creio que não estão cumprindo muito bem seu dever, já que o mundo está infestado de guerras - disse Afrodite perfunctório.

Ao invés de se aborrecer com o comentário, Zoltar disse calmamente:

- Nossa vida é muito difícil e sacrificada. A luta pela paz é algo muito complexo, e os resultados satisfatórios evidentemente tardarão muito em aparecer. É preciso ter paciência.

- Há séculos existem as guerras - disse Afrodite em tom provocativo.

- Sim, eu sei. E pensar que a paz absoluta seja possível é uma utopia. Mas nós cavaleiros tratamos de ajudar a amenizar os efeitos devastadores que as guerras causam - rebateu Zoltar pacientemente.

- De qualquer maneira, isso não me importa, porque as guerras nunca afetaram minha vida. E o que acontece de ruim aos demais seres humanos não me interessa de forma alguma - disse Afrodite em tom gélido.

- Que declaração tão cruel! - disse Urania, severa.

- Mas admito que achei interessantes as coisas que você relatou - disse Afrodite, voltando-se a Zoltar, sem prestar atenção à sua madrinha.

- É mesmo? E você gostaria de ser um cavaleiro? - perguntou Zoltar bruscamente.

- Bom, não sei. Quer dizer, eu nunca antes tinha ouvido falar disso, de cavaleiros, amazonas, enfim... - disse Afrodite, dúbio.

- Continuarei aqui por mais alguns dias, e prosseguiremos com esses assuntos. Se você se decidir, basta me dizer - retorquiu Zoltar.

Phineas interveio:

- Mas meu afilhado não poderia...

Zoltar o interrompeu:

- E por que não? Se ele quiser, isto é, o que os pais dele diriam a respeito?

- Meus pais morreram, e desde então passei a viver aqui com meus padrinhos. Eles estão administrando minha herança até que eu complete dezoito anos e assim possa tomar posse dela. Logicamente, ainda falta muito para isso - Afrodite falou friamente.

Zoltar voltou-se para ele:

- Ah, é? Sinto muito.

- Realmente, foi uma fatalidade - disse Urania, pesarosa.

- Já que vocês são os tutores dele, se ele quiser vir comigo, espero que dêem o seu consentimento - disse Zoltar lentamente.

- E o que faz você pensar que eu quererei isso? - perguntou Afrodite um pouco agressivo.

- Quem sabe? Você achou interessante tudo o que eu contei, portanto... - disse Zoltar vagamente.

Dias depois, enquanto Zoltar preparava-se para partir, Afrodite foi falar com ele:

- Minhas malas estão prontas. Vou com você. Sinto-me atraído pelo mundo no qual você vive, e gostaria de conhecê-lo.

- Alegro-me que tenha se decidido. E seus padrinhos?

- Já falei com eles. Concordaram, não se preocupe - disse Afrodite em tom neutro.

- Mesmo assim, é meu dever ir falar com eles - disse Zoltar.

De fato, ele o fez. Tudo ficou resolvido, e assim Zoltar e Afrodite partiram rumo ao Santuário. Os treinos fascinaram Afrodite, apesar das dificuldades. Nem sequer sentiu falta dos luxos dos quais usufruíra durante tanto tempo. Desenvolveu seu cosmo em um período relativamente curto e logo destacou-se entre os outros discípulos de Zoltar. Isto exacerbou seu ego e, com o passar dos anos de treinamento, sua arrogância elevou-se consideravelmente. Principalmente quando conquistou a armadura de ouro de Peixes.

- Entre todos os alunos que tive até hoje, você foi o único que conseguiu ganhar uma armadura de ouro - disse Zoltar, visivelmente orgulhoso do triunfo de seu pupilo.

Tal comentário provocou um sorriso presunçoso em Afrodite:

- Eu sempre soube mesmo que era o melhor.

- Nota-se que a humildade não é uma de suas virtudes - disse Zoltar divertido.

Afrodite fez uma careta desdenhosa, mas não disse nada. Em seu íntimo, considerava seu mestre um tolo, na verdade. "Reconheço que foi um bom mestre, mas já não é tão jovem. E certamente eu sou superior a ele em todos os aspectos", pensou ele sardônico.

- Vou visitar seus padrinhos. Há tempos não os vejo. Gostaria de me acompanhar? - perguntou Zoltar.

- Não. Nem sei por que me pergunta - disse Afrodite indiferente.

Zoltar o observou por alguns instantes. Em seguida disse:

- Tem razão. Eu também não sei. Mas como seu padrinho é meu primo, e eu o estimo muito e à sua esposa também, acho uma pena que você não sinta afeto por eles.

- Nunca mais os vi desde que cheguei aqui, logo, não sinto falta deles. E nunca senti - argumentou Afrodite.

- É, não creio que você seja capaz de sentir falta de alguém, já que não sente apreço por pessoa alguma - disse Zoltar. Mas seu tom não era de recriminação. Apenas constatava o óbvio, e não era a primeira vez que o fazia.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Afrodite pensou nos pais e até mesmo no irmão que não nascera e a quem mesmo assim detestara tanto. Mas não disse nada. Somente ficou observando seu mestre.

Zoltar deu um suspiro e disse serenamente:

- Bem, amanhã eu partirei. Quando eu chegar à casa dos seus padrinhos, dir-lhes-ei que aluno brilhante você foi, e que conquistou uma armadura de ouro, tornando-se o melhor dos discípulos que já tive. Isso os deixará contentes, sem dúvida.

Afrodite continuou calado. Colocando a mão em seu ombro, Zoltar falou:

- Agora preciso arrumar minhas coisas. Brevemente estarei de volta.

Porém, Afrodite nunca mais tornou a vê-lo, porque quando Zoltar já estava voltando ao Santuário, o avião no qual ele se encontrava se acidentou, matando todos os passageiros. Afrodite sentiu um leve pesar pela morte de Zoltar, embora negasse este fato para si mesmo. Um ano depois, deu-se início à Batalha das Doze Casas.

Afrodite caminhava pelo Santuário, rememorando esses acontecimentos, mas a dor que oprimia seu coração relacionava-se somente com sua intensa vaidade, ao pensar no seu fracasso, na sua derrota perante o cavaleiro de bronze de Andrômeda. A revolta que sentia esmagava-lhe o peito, quase sufocando-o. Queria se vingar, mas agora era um leal servo de Athena, e certamente ela não apoiaria inimizades entre seus próprios cavaleiros. Então, por um instante ele tentou imaginar o que teria acontecido se Hades tivesse vencido.

"Mas afinal, Athena foi a vencedora. Provou ser a melhor. Apesar disso, ela me parece uma moça tão comum e frágil. Acostumar-me-ei a servi-la? Bom, de qualquer modo, este é meu dever. Servir a Athena. Fui treinado para este fim. Mas mesmo assim, ela me dá a impressão de ser muito fraca para ostentar o título de deusa, mesmo que tenha vencido. De qualquer maneira, não importa. Demonstrarei a ela e a todos que eu sou o maior de todos os cavaleiros. Desta vez não falharei. Quaisquer batalhas que eu venha a enfrentar no futuro, eu vencerei. Vou triunfar contra todo e qualquer inimigo. Jamais tornarei a experimentar o amargo sabor da derrota", pensou Afrodite, com ar decidido. Mas sem que pudesse evitar, a imagem de Shun voltou à sua mente. Seu semblante endureceu, e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho gélido. Três palavras alojaram-se insistentemente nos seus pensamentos: "Algum dia, talvez..."


	33. Capítulo 10 Parte 10

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 10 - Parte 10**

**

* * *

  
**

Helena Marin nasceu no Santuário. Começou a ser treinada desde que tinha somente seis anos de idade, por seu próprio pai. Sua mãe sempre tivera uma saúde delicada e morrera quando Helena ainda era bebê.

Quando Helena Marin completou doze anos, concluiu seu treinamento com louvor. Nesta época, seu pai recebeu uma missão para treinar alguns discípulos na Suécia e partiu rumo àquele país, tendo obtido permissão para levar a filha consigo. Ao chegar lá, ele logo conheceu uma moça bastante jovem por quem se apaixonou. Os dois se casaram. Ele viria a permanecer na Suécia por muito tempo, mas Helena voltou ao Santuário quando tinha dezesseis anos e começou a treinar seus próprios alunos. Na verdade, ela não quisera se separar do seu pai, mas sentira muita falta de seu país. E como ele não tinha terminado sua tarefa com todos os jovens que precisava treinar, a moça teve que voltar sozinha mesmo. Seu pai finalmente regressou à Grécia quatro anos mais tarde, mas freqüentemente recebia novas tarefas que o forçavam a retornar à Suécia quase sempre. Desta forma, tinha muito pouco tempo para estar perto da filha, o que deixava ambos bastante tristes. Mas conscientes de seus deveres, eles se resignavam àquela situação.

Muitos anos depois, quando Helena Marin já tinha perto de quarenta anos, seu pai telefonou da Suécia para anunciar que sua esposa estava grávida. A notíca surpreendeu enormemente Helena, sobretudo porque seu pai já era muito idoso e sua madrasta, mesmo sendo muitos anos mais jovem, já era uma mulher bastante madura. A irmã de Helena nasceu na Suécia e sua madrasta morreu no parto. Helena viajou até lá para conhecer sua irmã, a qual foi batizada de Ingrid, um nome aliás deveras comum naquele país.

Mesmo sendo grego, o pai de Helena optou por dar um nome sueco à pequena filha, em memória de sua segunda esposa. Ao observar o pai, Helena constatou o quanto ele parecia cansado. E não era apenas pela idade.

- A morte dela o afetou muito, não é mesmo, papai? - indagou ela em tom triste.

Ele meneou a cabeça:

- Sim. Mas você sabe que sua madrasta já não era jovem. Tinha quase quarenta e oito anos. Nunca deveríamos ter tido um filho tão tarde. Agora me sinto um velho decrépito, do alto de meus quase setenta anos.

- Entendo, papai. Mas você não está só. Lembre-se de que tem a mim e... bem, sua nova filha - disse Helena Marin, relanceando o olhar ao bercinho no qual ressonava sua irmazinha.

Seu pai também olhou para o pequeno bebê e esboçou um sorriso terno.

- Papai, você continuará aqui na Suécia? Há muito tempo o senhor não tem mais discípulos para treinar - disse Helena pensativa.

- Sim, porque minha saúde está bastante precária e você sabe disso. Mas eu prefiro continuar aqui mesmo. Para Shion não há nenhum problema. E nesta terra fui muito feliz com minha querida... - ele não pôde concluir a frase, pois sua voz falhou.

- Sim, Shion é mesmo muito compreensivo. Mas por favor, acalme-se - pediu Helena, tentando tranqüilizar o pai.

Quando notou que ele já estava mais relaxado, ela voltou a falar:

- Sei que o senhor amava muito minha madrasta. Mas imagino que também foi feliz na Grécia quando minha mãe era viva, não? Quando eu era menina, antes do seu casamento, você falava bastante sobre ela.

- É verdade. Mas... eu realmente prefiro ficar aqui - insistiu ele.

Helena Marin deu um suspiro resignado:

- Está bem, papai. Sempre que eu puder, prometo que virei visitar você e minha irmã.

Vários anos depois, quando Ingrid tinha dezessete anos, telefonou à irmã para avisar que seu pai estava muito doente e receava que não lhe restasse muito tempo de vida. Helena partiu imediatamente para a Suécia, mas ao chegar lá seu pai já tinha morrido. As duas irmãs choraram por um longo tempo a morte dele.

- O que me consola é que pelo menos agora ele está descansando finalmente. Estava perto dos noventa - disse Helena trêmula.

As duas ficaram caladas por alguns minutos, imersas em suas próprias reflexões e lembranças. Helena foi a primeira a falar, quebrando o silêncio:

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Bem, continuar no internato, claro. Tenho um bom trabalho, e no futuro gostaria de abrir uma instituição para crianças e adolescentes órfãos - disse Ingrid com um gesto vago.

- Parece um bom projeto. Espero que você tenha sucesso em todos os seus empreendimentos. Sinto não poder ficar, mas tenho muitas tarefas a cumprir, como você pode imaginar - replicou Helena em tom cansado. E depois, como se tivesse tido uma idéia repentina, indagou: - Você não gostaria de vir comigo?

- Eu? Ah, não, obrigada. Mas é que eu não sei o que eu poderia fazer na Grécia. Aqui tenho minha vida - disse Ingrid em tom de desculpa.

- Sim, eu entendo. Bom, voltarei assim que puder, querida - disse Helena, abraçando a irmã.

Passaram-se muitos anos, e as irmãs seguiram suas vidas, cada qual em seu país, embora Helena Marin visitasse Ingrid com freqüência. Desta forma, apesar da distância, o carinho que havia entre elas as mantinha unidas.

Helena evidentemente não participou da batalha contra Hades. Na verdade, ela estava na Suécia, recebendo como de costume algumas crianças e jovens do instituto de sua irmã para treinar. Ela voltou à Grécia apenas depois que a luta contra o deus dos infernos já havia terminado e a paz retornara ao Santuário. A primeira pessoa com a qual ela se deparou ao chegar foi Marin. Contente por ver aquela que fora uma de suas pupilas favoritas, ou até mesmo a que ela mais estimara, cumprimentou-a afetuosamente:

- Como está, Marin?

- Bem, obrigada. E a senhora?

- Muito bem. Um pouco cansada, mas isto é normal na minha idade, embora, claro, o cosmo me ajude, dando-me resistência - disse Helena Marin em tom sereno.

- Aconteceram tantas coisas... a senhora sabe...? - sondou-a Marin.

Helena lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.

- A que se refere?

- Eu vou lhe contar. Mas venha comigo - disse Marin.

As duas caminharam lado a lado, mas antes de começar a relatar qualquer coisa, Marin disse hesitante:

- Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta.

- Claro. Do que se trata? - perguntou Helena gentilmente.

- É algo bastante trivial, mas... bem, é só uma curiosidade de minha parte. É que... quantos anos a senhora tem? - perguntou-lhe Marin encabulada.

Helena não pôde deixar de rir:

- Ah, então é isso? Nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, e você nunca tinha me perguntado. Tenho oitenta e dois anos.

- Desculpe-me pela pergunta, creio que foi uma impertinência - disse Marin, ainda envergonhada.

- Não se preocupe, é uma pergunta perfeitamente natural - disse Helena calmamente.

As duas continuaram seu caminho, e Marin foi revelando tudo que havia acontecido. Terminou dizendo:

- E agora, segundo Athena, nós amazonas não precisamos mais usar máscara.

- Ah, não? Então por que você continua com a sua? - perguntou Helena Marin, perplexa, enquanto começava a retirar sua própria máscara.

- Bem, logo a senhora saberá - respondeu Marin reticente.

Mais tarde, Helena postou-se frente a Athena.

- Tenho muito prazer em conhecê-la - disse Helena com uma reverência, cumprimentando Shion em seguida, pois este estava ao lado de Saori.

A deusa lhe sorriu:

- O prazer é meu.

Shion disse amavelmente:

- Alegro-me por vê-la, Helena.

- Eu também - retrucou a amazona.

- Bem, agora vou me retirar. Com licença, Athena - disse Shion, voltando-se para a deusa.

- Pode ir - ela aquiesceu.

Depois que ele saiu, Athena e Helena ficaram conversando por um longo tempo.


	34. Capítulo 11 Parte 1

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 11 - Parte 1**

**

* * *

  
**

Quando Panteleimon, o melhor amigo de Albiore, morreu, ele começou a cuidar de sua pequena filha June, pois esta não tinha mais ninguém que pudesse se responsabilizar por ela. Tal fato não representou nenhuma dificuldade para ele, já que sempre sentira muita afeição pela garotinha. Levou-a consigo à Ilha de Andrômeda e logo transformou-a em sua discípula. Evidentemente, possuía vários discípulos, mas para June dedicava um carinho mais especial. Tratava-a com doçura e não era rígido com ela, como era com os outros alunos. Alguns companheiros de treinos de June nutriam uma certa inveja pelas atenções que ela recebia, mas mesmo assim mantinham uma postura respeitosa por ela ser a única representante do sexo feminino naquele lugar.

Na verdade, Albiore era um bom mestre para todos, e seus treinamentos não costumavam ser excessivamente rigorosos. Ainda assim, todos os seus cuidados com June não podiam ser ignorados. No princípio, ela não percebeu. Mas pouco a pouco, começou a reparar neste fato, até que um dia decidiu falar com ele sobre isso:

- Mestre, por que o senhor me trata dessa maneira? - perguntou June, com sua voz infantil.

- Que maneira? - indagou Albiore em tom confuso.

- Com mais carinho, como se gostasse mais de mim do que de seus outros alunos. Eles também percebem isso e não gostam. É por causa do papai? Porque o senhor resolveu cuidar de mim depois que ele... que ele se foi?

Albiore ficou calado por alguns instantes, findos os quais ajoelhou-se diante dela e disse com ternura:

- Talvez seja por isso mesmo, pois devo reconhecer que embora eu sinta uma grande afeição por todos os meus discípulos, por você sinto um carinho mais forte, devido à grande amizade que me unia ao seu pai. Foi o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter na vida.

- Mas eu acho que os meninos não gostam disso. Eles ficam até com um pouco de raiva de mim - disse June com ar triste.

- Não se preocupe, pequena. Todos gostam muito de você. O que acontece é que você é a única "dama" aqui, por isso os meninos se comportam de um modo diferente - disse Albiore tranqüilizador, mas para si mesmo admitiu que realmente estava demonstrando uma predileção excessiva por June.

"Mas o que posso fazer? Os laços de amizade que me uniam a Panteleimon eram extremamente fortes. Éramos como irmãos. O irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. A minha infância foi pobre e difícil. Meu pai apenas vivia obcecado para me tornar um cavaleiro. Nunca me esquecerei da frustração dele por não ter conseguido fazer de mim um cavaleiro de ouro, como ele sempre planejara. Até hoje eu mesmo me sinto culpado. Penso que não me esforcei o suficiente. Se eu tivesse me tornado um cavaleiro de ouro, talvez ele tivesse me amado mais. Mas Panteleimon me consolava, fazia com que eu esquecesse minhas tristezas. Quando minha namorada morreu, foi ele também que esteve ao meu lado, e não o meu pai. Jamais voltei a amar alguém como amei Metea... e meu pai jamais pôde entender isso. Debochava de meus sentimentos, dizia que eu era tolo e ridículo. Só que a morte dela me afetou profundamente, então não pude superar. Não sei por que ela teve de morrer. Aliás, todos morreram, e... eu... eu fiquei sozinho", pensou o cavaleiro de Cefeu, com amargura.

Não obstante, June o tirou de seus pensamentos pesarosos ao indagar:

- O senhor acha que eu sou uma boa aluna?

- Mas é claro. Você tem um grande futuro - respondeu Albiore em tom encorajador.

- É que os meninos são tão fortes, e eu... me sinto tão fraquinha perto deles - disse June com pesar.

- Não façamos comparações. Você ainda tem muito o que aprender, enquanto que metade deles já está treinando há mais tempo. Apesar disso, você tem um grande potencial. E mesmo sendo novinha ainda, tem demonstrado uma grande capacidade de aprendizagem. Mais do que outras crianças que têm a sua idade ou até são um pouco mais velhas - retrucou Albiore, entusiasticamente.

- É mesmo? - perguntou a criança, timidamente.

- Mas claro - afirmou Albiore alegremente.

Algum tempo depois, um novo menino chegou à Ilha de Andrômeda: Shun. Albiore rapidamente afeiçoou-se ao frágil e delicado garotinho, e June também. Mas os outros o hostilizavam abertamente, zombando de seu comportamento dócil, e no decorrer dos anos viriam a ridicularizá-lo por sua aversão aos derramamentos de sangue e às lutas.

O próprio Albiore jamais incentivava atitudes agressivas e selvagerias, mas seus alunos viam-se obrigados a respeitá-lo pelo fato de ele ser o mestre. No entanto, não possuíam a mesma consideração por Shun. June era a que sempre tentava acalmar os ânimos, com sua natureza apaziguadora.

- Eu sempre me preocupo tanto com o Shun, desde que ele chegou aqui. E agora já faz tanto tempo... mas parece que foi ontem - comentou June com Albiore, aliás como fazia regularmente.

- Sim. Eu sei. Mas vocês já estão crescidos, e agora já não falta muito para que ele consiga obter uma armadura - disse Albiore, no seu tom calmo de sempre.

- Ele não está tão crescido assim, mestre. Lembre-se de que tem somente quinze anos - replicou June.

- É, tem razão. Mas é um jovem de grande valor - observou Albiore.

- Claro, isso é óbvio. Mas eu sei que ele não foi talhado para lutar. Não faz parte de sua natureza ferir as pessoas, ele não gosta disso - disse June pensativa.

- A despeito de sua fragilidade, ele é forte. Asseguro-lhe que será um grande defensor da Humanidade. Eu pressinto isso - disse Albiore, convicto.

- Esta não é a questão, mestre. O problema é que ele não gosta de lutar - ressaltou June obstinadamente.

- Muitos não gostam. As guerras, as batalhas, são horríveis. Entretanto, precisamos proteger os desafortunados, aqueles que não podem se defender - redargüiu Albiore.

- Eu já sei disso. Mas é que Shun é tão frágil... - disse June hesitante.

- Não o subestime... - começou Albiore, mas June o interrompeu:

- Não estou subestimando Shun. Apenas fico muito preocupada.

- Eu entendo. Mas você verá que ele se tornará um grande cavaleiro - disse Albiore com uma segurança inabalável.

Efetivamente, dois meses mais tarde Shun conseguiu conquistar a armadura de Andrômeda. Antes de voltar ao Japão, despediu-se de June e Albiore, agradecendo-lhes por todo o apoio e o carinho que tinham lhe proporcionado.

Mais tarde, pouco tempo após a partida de Shun, June encontrava-se levemente melancólica e Albiore o notou.

- O que houve? Parece-me que você está um pouco triste.

- Como sabe? - perguntou a moça intrigada.

- Porque te conheço muito bem - respondeu Albiore.

- Mas não pode ver minhas expressões faciais por causa de minha máscara - lembrou-o June.

- É lógico, tem razão. Mas de certo modo... não sei. Seu cosmo está transmitindo uma leve tristeza. Pelo menos é a impressão que eu tenho - explicou Albiore, momentaneamente incerto.

- Compreendo. Seja como for, é verdade mesmo. Sinto-me um pouco triste agora que Shun se foi. Diga o que quiser, mas ele não nasceu para este mundo de lutas. Não estou nada otimista quanto ao futuro dele. Isto me preocupa - comentou June inflexível.

- Não diga isso. Sempre notei uma predisposição de sua parte ao pessimismo, mas você não deve pensar dessa maneira. Não é saudável - rebateu Cefeu pacientemente.

- É verdade. Mas falando de pessimismo, parece que jamais conseguirei me tornar uma amazona. Desde menina estou treinando, mas até hoje só tenho fracassado nos meus intentos.

- Mas isso não é verdade. Você tem evoluído bastante. O que acontece é que cada pessoa tem um ritmo próprio. Mas estou certo de que agora falta pouco para que você conquiste sua armadura. Não tenha dúvidas - replicou Albiore animadamente.

De fato, suas palavras mostraram-se proféticas, posto que poucos meses depois June conseguiu obter a armadura de prata de Camaleão.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Albiore caminhava pelo Santuário imerso em suas reflexões, quando se deparou precisamente com June.

- Bom dia, mestre. Como está? - cumprimentou-o a amazona.

- Bem. Agora estamos todos bem, já que as lutas terminaram - respondeu Albiore serenamente.

- Sim, mas acredita mesmo nisso? Eu duvido. Aliás, pelo que tenho notado, os outros pensam o mesmo. Todos sabemos que as batalhas não devem ter chegado ao fim. Até mesmo Athena, imagino - disse June meditabunda.

Albiore ficou calado. Após um breve momento, June tornou a falar:

- Às vezes sinto muita falta do papai. Tudo teria sido diferente se ele não tivesse morrido quando eu ainda era criança. Sou muito grata a você, mestre, por tudo o que fez por mim. Também me agrada servir a Athena, embora eu ainda não tenha feito nada de útil como amazona.

- Por favor, não se menospreze. De qualquer modo, você sabe que sempre terá a mim para o que precisar - disse Albiore carinhosamente.

- Eu sei. Como se fosse um segundo pai... ou um tio - disse June, sorrindo vagamente.

- June, não quero ser indiscreto, mas sempre quis te fazer uma pergunta. Não sei por que até hoje estive hesitando - disse Albiore indeciso.

Ela se mostrou surpresa:

- Do que se trata?

- Bem... você e Shun... muitas vezes pensei que talvez vocês dois...? - Albiore não concluiu a frase.

- Nós dois o quê? - indagou June perplexa.

- Bom, poderiam ser mais que amigos, não? Isto é, nunca pensaram nisso? Quero dizer, sei que Shun é muito tímido, mas você parece mais decidida, digamos assim - disse Albiore inseguro.

- Não, eu nunca pensei nisso. Imagino que ele também não - disse June firmemente.

- Ah, é que eu pensei... pelo menos eu acho que formariam um belo casal. Sempre se entenderam tão bem... - disse Albiore desconcertado.

June se permitiu sorrir:

- Sim, sempre nos entendemos, mas não dessa maneira.

- Então me enganei. Que pena - disse Albiore.

- Eu não consigo imaginar... digo, sei que Shun é uma excelente pessoa, mas decididamente não me atrai - disse ela quase em tom de desculpa.

- Mas você sempre se preocupou tanto com ele... por isso pensei... - disse Albiore vagarosamente.

- Claro, mas como amiga.

- Está bem, June. Sabe que me preocupo com você, com seu bem-estar e a sua felicidade. Seu pai me encarregou de cuidar de você. E mesmo agora que você já tem quase dezenove anos, ainda sinto que tenho esta responsabilidade. Sei que pode ser algo incômodo para você, já que os jovens não gostam que os mais velhos se intrometam em suas vidas. Mas ainda assim, sinto que é meu dever - comentou Albiore, não pela primeira vez.

- Eu sei e agradeço muito. Mas me sinto bem e não tenho interesse por ninguém. Realmente minha única preocupação no momento é o futuro, mas não me refiro ao meu. Falo do Santuário, Athena... e o que acontecerá de agora em diante. Como eu já falei, não acredito que não haverá mais lutas - disse June pensativa.

- Esqueça isso. Pensemos apenas em coisas positivas - disse Albiore. Porém em seu íntimo pensava exatamente como ela. Não queria admitir, mas também imaginava que haveria outras batalhas, embora desejasse fervorosamente estar enganado.


	35. Capítulo 11 Parte 2

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 11 - Parte 2**

**

* * *

  
**

Juan de Dios (conhecido popularmente como Dio, que era seu apelido) nasceu na Cidade do México. Sua mãe tinha um irmão grego chamado Elek, e que ia visitá-los esporadicamente porque vivia no Santuário de Athena e era um cavaleiro de prata.

Quando Dio completou dezesseis anos, seu pai morreu num acidente de trabalho. Deste modo, Elek resolveu convidar a irmã e o sobrinho a irem morar com ele na Grécia. Porém, a mãe de Dio jamais pôde se refazer da morte do esposo, falecendo poucos meses depois. Dio ficou destroçado com a morte dos pais num espaço de tempo tão curto, adoecendo gravemente. Foram necessários vários meses até que se restabelecesse por completo, graças aos cuidados de Elek, que se dedicou a ele com afinco.

Algum tempo mais tarde, Elek começou a treinar seu sobrinho. Dio era um bom discípulo, malgrado o fato de ser bastante displicente no princípio. Exatamente nesta época, ele conheceu Sírius e Algethi, pois ambos também eram alunos de seu tio. Os dois eram órfãos e estavam no Santuário desde crianças. Mesmo treinando havia anos, ainda não tinham conseguido conquistar nenhuma armadura, porque não se esforçavam o suficiente e tinham um comportamento indisciplinado e rebelde. Dio, ainda que fosse mais novo do que eles, mostrava-se mais maduro. E apesar de tudo, rapidamente tornou-se amigo deles. A partir de então, os três começaram a formar um trio praticamente inseparável. Dio mantinha longas conversas com eles sobre sua infância e adolescência, quando ainda morava no México. Secretamente, Algethi e Sírius o invejavam um pouco, porque ele tivera uma família. Havia perdido, mas mesmo assim pudera desfrutar do amor de seus pais, ao passo que eles nunca conheceram o calor de um lar. Apesar disso, realmente sentiam afeto por Dio, e este sempre tentava estimulá-los nos treinos. Aliás, graças a Dio, Algethi e Sírius pouco a pouco começaram a se disciplinar. Elek ficou muito satisfeito com a ajuda do sobrinho.

Anos depois, finalmente Sírius e Algethi conseguiram terminar seu longo treinamento. Quanto a Juan, já concluíra o seu antes deles. Mais tarde, Elek morreu em uma pequena luta que o Santuário travou contra cavaleiros que serviam sacerdotes de uma ilha longínqua. Não foi uma batalha longa ou difícil, já que os inimigos não eram muito poderosos. Mas Elek foi atacado covardemente pelas costas durante seu confronto e por isso faleceu. Dio, Algethi e Sírius, furiosos, vingaram-se da morte dele. Eles foram os que mais se destacaram dentre os cavaleiros de Athena que participaram desse combate.

Exatamente dois anos após este acontecimento, eles lutaram contra Pégasus.

Agora que todos estavam bem e começariam a lutar ao lado dos demais cavaleiros de Athena, sentiam-se bastante animados e preparados para quaisquer pelejas que o futuro pudesse lhes reservar.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Tremor e Jamian, a exemplo de Algethi e Sírius, também eram dois órfãos que viviam no Santuário, desde que eram tão somente dois meninos. Eles tiveram mestres diferentes, mas tornaram-se grandes amigos ainda crianças, já que seus instrutores eram primos e treinavam seus alunos juntos freqüentemente. Tremor, com sua habilidade com as flechas, e Jamian com seu domínio sobre os corvos, formavam uma grande parceria, mesmo sendo eles tão díspares entre si.

Geralmente Jamian era bastante sociável, mas Tremor em contrapartida mantinha uma postura mais distante e reservada, embora não fosse um indivíduo esnobe ou prepotente. Não obstante, às vezes aparentava sê-lo devido aos seus modos austeros. Mas por ser um grande amigo de uma pessoa como Jamian, conseguia fazer amizades com alguma facilidade.

Eles concluíram seu treinamento mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo, e participaram de algumas pequenas batalhas em que o Santuário se envolveu, antes das lutas contra os cavaleiros de bronze e Saori. Durante esses pequenos confrontos, Jamian conheceu Shaina. Os dois lutaram juntos algumas vezes, embora a amazona de Ofiúco o considerasse um estúpido. Ele por seu turno não antipatizava particularmente com ela, apesar de achar seu caráter difícil e até desagradável freqüentemente. Tremor também conhecia Shaina, mas apenas superficialmente. Na sua opinião, excluindo-se Athena, e mesmo assim porque era a deusa a quem ele servia, as outras mulheres não deveriam lutar. Considerava-as desnecessárias, e neste aspecto ele e Jamian discordavam completamente. Isto gerava algumas discussões entre eles. Corvo sentia uma profunda admiração pelas amazonas, bem como pelos outros cavaleiros, e não fazia nenhuma distinção entre ninguém. De qualquer maneira, os atritos entre Tremor e Jamian costumavam ser resolvidos rapidamente, e a amizade forte que sempre os unira prevalecia.

Quando Ares ordenou a Jamian que raptasse Saori, nem sequer por um instante ele imaginou que ela pudesse ser realmente Athena. Por outro lado, quando ela expandiu seu cosmo para controlar os corvos dele e imobilizá-lo, isto o perturbou sobremaneira, fazendo-o desconfiar de que talvez ela efetivamente fosse a deusa. Ou pelo menos deveria ser alguém bastante poderoso. Ainda assim, naquele momento ele estava furioso, por isso não pensou detidamente no assunto. Seu único desejo era eliminá-la por ela ter conseguido subjugar seus corvos. Depois, quando ele tropeçou e caiu no alcantil, sentiu-se desnorteado e pensou que fosse morrer. Mas se enganara, e agora que estava restabelecido do khoma graças a Athena, e encontrava-se no Santuário em companhia de seus corvos novamente, sabia que precisava se redimir por ter tentado atacar sua própria deusa. O que o consolava era que outros também tinham lutado contra ela, pensando que se tratasse de uma impostora.

"E mesmo sendo a verdadeira Athena, ela perdoou a todos nós pelo mal que queríamos fazer a ela. Aliás, justamente por ser a deusa da justiça ela nos desculpou, pois sabia que estávamos equivocados. Mas não tivemos culpa realmente, porque só cumpríamos ordens daquele que pensamos que era um defensor da paz. E eu nunca mais falharei com Athena de novo", pensou Jamian com súbito otimismo.

Tremor por sua vez não se sentia embuído do otimismo de seu amigo. Ainda nutria um imenso tormento interno por ter sido precisamente a pessoa que disparara a flecha dourada contra Athena. Mesmo tendo consciência de que naquele momento pensara estar agindo corretamente, acreditando que a verdadeira deusa sempre estivera no Santuário como dizia Ares, agora que conhecia a verdade a culpa insistia em persegui-lo implacavelmente. Já falara com Athena, pedira-lhe perdão, e ela fora muito boa e compreensiva, isentando-o de qualquer culpabilidade. Apesar disso, ele não conseguia esquecer e sentia um peso indizível no coração.

"Com o tempo, talvez... com o tempo esquecerei e poderei me perdoar", ele pensou, ainda que não acreditasse nisso.


	36. Capítulo 11 Parte 3

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 11 - Parte 3**

**

* * *

  
**

Os pais de Crystal faleceram quando ele estava com vinte e um anos de idade. Sua situação era estável, logo, ele não teve problemas e não enfrentou nenhuma dificuldade de natureza financeira. Mas sofreu muito com a perda de seus entes mais queridos. Demorou um longo tempo para se habituar. Tinha vários amigos, os quais tentaram reanimá-lo. Mas seus esforços se mostraram inúteis. O rapaz afastou-se de todos, tornou-se recluso e encerrou-se em sua dor. Mas esta solidão voluntária foi exatamente o que conseguiu libertá-lo de sua pena, pois começou a sentir-se extremamente carente do afeto das amizades que outrora o rodeavam. Por isso, com muito esforço se retirou de seu isolamento e pôde recomeçar, recuperando a vida que havia abandonado. E todos os seus amigos o receberam calorosamente, contentes por vê-lo recuperado e disposto a superar toda a tristeza que levara consigo por tanto tempo.

Anos mais tarde, Crystal terminou seus estudos com menção honrosa, tornando-se engenheiro químico. Mas nesta época ele conheceu uma jovem chamada Svetlana. Ela sentia grande fascinação por Mitologia Greco-Romana. Os dois se tornaram bons amigos e posteriormente namorados. Ela conseguiu entusiasmá-lo com seus conhecimentos acerca dos deuses e congêneres. E foi desta maneira que ambos, devido a alguns contatos que Svetlana possuía, saíram de Moscou, onde viviam até então, e dirigiram-se à Sibéria para treinar sob a tutela de Camus.

Crystal começou a portar-se de forma impetuosa, pois se sentia ridículo por ter de obedecer às ordens de uma pessoa mais jovem. Além do mais, não lhe agradava a acerbidade de Camus, e o considerava um indivíduo deveras prepotente. Svetlana porém se comportava serenamente. Mas durante o treinamento, a aprendiz de amazona conheceu outro aluno de Camus, que era um pouco mais novo do que ela e Crystal. Logo eles se apaixonaram e fugiram juntos. Ela deixou um bilhete para Crystal explicando tudo superficialmente. Perdê-la foi algo que o afetou sobremaneira, principalmente por tudo ter ocorrido de uma maneira tão súbita e inesperada. Mas ele resolveu camuflar seus sentimentos, ignorando sua dor e se mostrando frio e indiferente.

Poucos anos depois, Crystal se converteu em cavaleiro. Mais tarde, conheceu dois órfãos e começou a treiná-los. Eles eram Hyoga e Isaac. Rapidamente se afeiçoou a eles, e todo o carinho que tinha retido dentro de si após seu fracasso amoroso veio à tona. Dedicou-lhes muito afeto, embora freqüentemente fosse rigoroso nos treinamentos. Entrementes, de vez em quando pensava em Svetlana. Lembrava-se de como a conhecera e como ela parecia amá-lo tanto quanto ele a amara naquela época. E depois, quando ela sugerira que eles treinassem para ser cavaleiro e amazona, quando ela fingira que ele jamais vira seu rosto, já que naqueles tempos as amazonas deveriam ter a face encoberta. Fora bastante fácil enganar Camus neste sentido. Ele nunca desconfiara de nada. E mesmo que o fizesse, eles se amavam mesmo, então estava claro que ela nunca o mataria.

"Pelo menos isso era o que eu pensava. Que ela me amava. Que tolo", refletiu Crystal com acridez.

Mas sempre tratava de afastar tais pensamentos de sua mente e saía com algumas mulheres, procurando nelas alguma forma de esquecer. Os resultados eram pífios. A única coisa que efetivamente conseguia animá-lo era o afeto existente entre ele e seus alunos. Além de Isaac e Hyoga, também treinava outros meninos, mas certamente os dois eram seus favoritos, e ele não ocultava essa predileção de ninguém. Seus outros discípulos sentiam um pouco de ciúme deles, mas Crystal mantinha perfeito controle em relação a isso.

Tempos depois, quando Hyoga já estava crescido, Crystal o encontrou desolado, o rosto desfigurado pelas lágrimas.

- O que houve? - perguntou Crystal preocupado.

Hyoga explicou tudo entre soluços:

- Quis visitar minha mãe no navio no qual ela afundou. Mas uma corrente marítima me apanhou. Issac me salvou, mas feriu gravemente a vista e as águas o levaram.

- Mas isto não pode ser! Deve haver algo que possamos fazer! - exclamou Crystal atônito.

E sem esperar uma resposta de Hyoga, mergulhou nas águas gélidas da Sibéria, procurando inutilmente por Isaac. Apenas muito tempo depois se rendeu, exausto, e desistiu. Ele e Hyoga se consolaram mutuamente por esta fatalidade.

Hoje os três estavam unidos de novo e, afortunadamente, ninguém tinha morrido.

"Athena e Hyoga me perdoaram por eu ter lutado contra eles. Isaac também felizmente está bem. Mais uma vez eu tenho a oportunidade de começar de novo. E desta vez, juro que não a desperdiçarei", pensou Crystal, com um brilho de alegria nos olhos.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Assim como Algethi, Sírius e Dio, os cavaleiros Asterion, Moses e Babel também eram amicíssimos. Os três estavam na mesma faixa etária e se conheciam desde que eram adolescentes. Possuíam interesses em comum como cinema, Literatura Medieval e música sacra, embora Moses também gostasse muito de rock. Os outros dois, mesmo admirando tal gênero musical, não gostavam tanto dele quanto o amigo.

Asterion era órfão de pai e não tinha irmãos. Sua mãe era uma mulher bastante independente e que nunca dedicara muito tempo ao filho. Mas ele jamais se ressentiu por isso, e a amava da mesma forma.

Babel fora criado pelos avós desde que seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Também era filho único e, sendo órfão desde muito pequeno, nem sequer se lembrava de seus progenitores. Para ele, seus avós eram seus verdadeiros pais.

Quanto a Moses, era órfão de mãe e tinha três irmãos mais velhos do que ele. Sua classe social era inferior à de Asterion e Babel, e ele conseguiu estudar no mesmo colégio que os outros dois devido a uma bolsa de estudos que obtivera com suas ótimas notas. De modo geral, ninguém o discriminava por sua condição humilde. Seu pai era um bom homem, trabalhador e completamente devotado aos filhos, sempre tentando proporcionar-lhes uma vida mais cômoda. Diversas vezes os filhos mais velhos se ofereciam para ajudá-lo no sustento da casa, mas ele recusava argumentando que preferia que eles se dedicassem apenas aos estudos. Moses era o favorito e o que recebia mais atenções, basicamente por ser o caçula.

Quando Babel, Asterion e Moses estavam com dezesseis anos de idade, começaram a estudar Mitologia Grega e demonstraram grande interesse pelo Santuário. Sua professora de História tinha um irmão que era cavaleiro de Athena e comentou este fato com eles. Os três se entusiasmaram, mas quando falaram com suas famílias sobre suas intenções, não receberam nenhum apoio. Então decidiram que esperariam até que tivessem dezoito anos, pois com esta idade poderiam tomar suas próprias decisões sem que seus familiares pudessem interferir.

De fato, dois anos mais tarde, eles se encaminharam ao Santuário. O irmão de sua professora, um homem de cinqüenta e cinco anos chamado Hesperos, já tinha sido avisado e portanto os recebeu de bom grado; afinal, quanto mais guerreiros Athena tivesse, melhor seria para todos.

No princípio, as famílias dos rapazes ficaram magoadas com o comportamento deles, mas pouco a pouco se resignaram. De mais a mais, eles enviavam notícias regularmente. Esporadicamente também recebiam permissão para visitá-las.

Moses demonstrou bastante dificuldade nos treinos, mas Asterion e Babel geralmente tinham um bom desempenho. Anos depois, eles conseguiram conquistar suas armaduras, mas Moses conseguiu a dele somente três anos após os amigos. Hesperos morreu ao lutar contra Moses, para que este conseguisse sua armadura. Durante a luta inesperadamente ele se sentiu mal. Na verdade, havia alguns meses que já vinha sentindo fortes dores na cabeça, mas não se preocupava, pensando que não era nada importante. Moses se sentiu responsável pela morte dele, mesmo quando foi esclarecido que ele não tivera nenhuma culpa, porque Hesperos já estava doente.

Asterion e Babel várias vezes tentaram consolar o amigo, mas ele nunca conseguiu deixar de se sentir culpado pela morte do mestre. Por causa deste acontecimento, a armadura não foi entregue imediatamente a Moses, e foi decidido que ele deveria lutar contra outro mestre de cavaleiros para consegui-la. A escolhida foi Helena Marin. E foi desta maneira que ele obteve a armadura de prata de Baleia Branca. A vitória, porém, teve um preço: durante o selvagem combate, a amazona acertou-lhe um poderoso golpe no rosto e, como resultado, Moses veio a perder um de seus olhos.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Agora Moses achava-se imerso em suas reflexões, divagando sobre todas as coisas que tinham acontecido em sua vida. Por isso não notou imediatamente que Asterion e Babel o chamavam. Quando finalmente percebeu, respondeu com um sobressalto:

- Oh, não tinha visto vocês!

- Nota-se - comentou Babel.

- Não precisa ficar assustado, "criança". Não vamos te fazer nada - brincou Asterion.

Moses riu, descontraindo-se.

- Em que estava pensando, tão absorto? - indagou Babel.

- No meu passado - respondeu Moses.

- Pois eu prefiro pensar no futuro, especialmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Felizmente, não morremos e Athena nos perdoou, dando-nos uma nova oportunidade - disse Asterion com firmeza.

Os outros dois se voltaram para ele. Babel comentou:

- Tem razão. Quando eu pensei que fosse morrer, vi a luz dela me confortando. Não há nada que se possa comparar àquela sensação.

- Imagino - disse Moses, pensativo.

- Por isso mesmo, não podemos voltar a errar - disse Babel.

- Vários de nós aqui no Santuário estamos nessa mesma situação. Lembrem-se de que pensávamos que a verdadeira Athena estava aqui. Fomos enganados, isto é tudo - disse Asterion secamente.

- Claro, eu sei. Ainda assim, agimos muito mal - insistiu Babel.

- E você ainda se queixa? Então imagine como eu me sinto, porque não foi a primeira vez que eu falhei miseravelmente. Já tinha feito o mesmo com meu próprio mestre, matando-o - disse Moses bruscamente.

- Ah, por favor, quando você esquecerá isso? Sabe muito bem que não o matou, foi uma fatalidade - replicou Asterion.

- Ele está certo, você já deveria ter se esquecido disso. Foi há tanto tempo... - disse Babel.

- Ainda há pouco eu estava lembrando. Creio que nunca poderei superar - disse Moses obstinado.

- É uma pena que Athena não possa ressuscitar pessoas - murmurou Babel.

- Por que está dizendo isso? - perguntou Asterion intrigado.

- Porque se ela pudesse, estou seguro de que ressuscitaria o mestre Hesperos. Isto seria ótimo, porque ele falaria com Moses e isentá-lo-ia de qualquer culpa. Então ele já não teria que sentir remorsos - respondeu Babel.

- Ele não tem que sentir nenhuma culpa, porque não é culpado de nada. E espero que um dia possa entender isso - disse Asterion, encarando Moses.

- Não adianta, jamais poderão me convencer. Mas o que você disse não corresponde à realidade, Babel. Quero dizer, sendo uma deusa, é claro que Athena pode ressuscitar quem quer que seja - rebateu Moses.

- Eu sei disso. Mas o que eu quis dizer é que ela não pode, por ser esta uma prática condenável - argumentou Babel.

- Claro, é verdade. Mas mesmo assim ela ressuscitou o cavaleiro de Pégasus - disse Asterion.

- Sim, mas não quer que ele saiba - redarguiu Moses.

- E por que será? - perguntou Asterion.

- Quem sabe? Realmente é estranho - disse Babel.

- O que não entendo é que pensávamos que Marin fosse a irmã de Seiya. E eis que de repente, vimos que estávamos enganados - comentou Asterion, com ar de perplexidade.

- É mesmo. Isso é que é esquisito. Mas como foi mesmo que começou o rumor de que Marin era supostamente irmã de Seiya? - retrucou Moses.

- Não sei ao certo. Sabe como são os boatos, muitas vezes é extremamente difícil descobrir de onde partiram, como começaram - disse Asterion em tom vago.

- De qualquer modo, foi tudo um equívoco. Agora já sabemos que a irmã dele é uma pessoa comum, sem nenhuma relação com o Santuário - disse Moses.

- Sim, é mesmo - concordou Asterion. Mas no seu íntimo, ainda se sentia um pouco perplexo.


	37. Capítulo 11 Parte 4

_**A Substituta**_

**Autora: Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 11 - Parte 4**

**

* * *

  
**

Misty era extremamente pobre. Desde criança, trabalhava incansavelmente, pois seus pais o exploravam sem piedade. Ele odiava ambos, e seu ressentimento não conhecia limites. Diversas vezes tentava se rebelar e enfrentá-los, mas sempre recebia castigos homéricos. Aliás, sua revolta era ainda maior quando pensava que, entre tantas pessoas abastadas na França (quase todas na verdade, já que a maioria dos franceses gozava de boa situação financeira), justamente a família dele pertencia a uma classe social inferior. "Por que nós? Por quê?", pensava ele, iracundo.

No decorrer dos anos, sua ira e inconformismo foram crescendo com ele. Contudo, uma profunda reviravolta ocorreu em sua vida quando ele tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos. Nesta época, começara a trabalhar em uma loja cuja proprietária era uma mulher de cinqüenta anos chamada Isabelle, a qual era razoavelmente rica. Ela viajava constantemente e quase nunca aparecia por lá. Mas um dia, após mais uma longa ausência, finalmente ela resolveu verificar como estava seu negócio. E foi neste exato momento que ela se deparou com Misty. Foi instantâneo: apaixonou-se por ele. Com a boca aberta e a respiração acelerada, aproximou-se dele e perguntou:

- Desde... desde quando trabalha aqui?

- Há poucas semanas. Por quê? - ele perguntou com expressão desconfiada.

- É que eu... eu nunca tinha te visto por aqui. Mas não é de se admirar, pois eu quase nunca venho - disse ela com uma indisfarçável admiração estampada em seu semblante.

- Bom, em que posso servi-la, senhora? - indagou o jovem, curioso com o comportamento dela.

- Bem... eu... eu... bom... - ela hesitou, colocando as mãos sobre o balcão.

Misty notou que tremiam e olhou para ela, confuso.

- Sente-se bem? - perguntou ele.

Isabelle não respondeu, pondo-se a estudá-lo com expressão enlevada. Sempre apreciara jovens, mas geralmente seu interesse por eles era fugaz. Mesmo assim, estava gostando muito de conhecer aquele.

Um pouco embaraçado com a insistência dela em contemplá-lo com expressão claramente admirativa, Misty murmurou:

- Desculpe-me, mas tenho muito trabalho. Se não deseja nada, eu...

Isabelle o interrompeu com voz suave:

- Como você se chama?

- Misty Truffaut. Mas agora me perdoe, senhora, realmente estou muito ocupado - ia dizendo ele, quando ela o interrompeu novamente:

- Sou a dona desta loja.

- Oh, é mesmo? Perdoe-me, não sabia - disse ele desconcertado.

- Claro, não se preocupe, nunca tinha me visto. Como poderia saber? - disse ela, tranqüilizando-o.

- E então, em que posso ajudá-la, senhora? - perguntou ele, solícito.

- Chame-me de você. Ou pareço tão velha assim? - perguntou ela, olhando-o fixamente.

- Oh, não, claro que não. Eu a chamo desta maneira por uma questão de respeito - respondeu Misty, um pouco constrangido.

- Não estará me desrespeitando se me chamar por meu nome - ela se apressou em contestar.

- Sim, mas é que... eu nem sei o seu nome - disse ele em tom de desculpa.

- Isabelle Maligrasse - disse ela, e ao fazê-lo sorriu.

E neste instante, apesar de todas as rugas que ela possuía, embora estivessem bem dissimuladas pela maquiagem cara e sofisticada, Misty pôde divisar a jovem que ela deveria ter sido. "Belo sorriso", pensou ele com algum interesse. E sem perceber, também sorriu.

- Lindo nome - comentou ele, observando-a atentamente enquanto pensava: "Afinal, não parece tão velha realmente. E sem dúvida, rejuvenesce consideravelmente quando sorri."

- O seu também é bonito. Bastante incomum - disse ela, e seu sorriso se alargou.

Ao invés de agradecer como seria o esperado, ele disse:

- Deveria sorrir sempre. A senhora... perdão, você... você tem um sorriso formoso.

- Oh, que gentil! Obrigada! - disse ela encantada.

Isabelle o convidou para jantar e ele aceitou prontamente. Naquela mesma noite, iniciaram um caso que, com o passar dos meses, foi se aprofundando, até que por fim se casaram. Os pais de Misty ficaram horrorizados por verem o filho com uma mulher que tinha idade para ser a mãe dele.

- Nos dias de hoje, neste século, quem ainda se importa com isso? - perguntou Misty, escarnecedor.

Mas como detestava os pais e aquele sentimento sempre fora recíproco, sentiu-se contente por finalmente ter os meios para poder se afastar deles. E nunca mais tornou a vê-los. Todavia, o casamento não foi muito longo, posto que um ano depois Isabelle teve um infarto e morreu. Misty jamais sentira amor por ela, mas a estimava e era-lhe muito agradecido porque, graças a ela, tinha podido escapar da vida miserável que tivera anteriormente. Por esta razão, experimentou um grande pesar por sua morte. No testamento, Isabelle deixou metade de seus bens para Misty e a outra metade para seu filho Jérôme. Misty não o conhecia, pois ele era um cavaleiro de Athena e vivia longe da França, treinando vários alunos. Quando soube que a mãe havia falecido, ele retornou ao país.

Ao conhecer Misty, ele se sentiu atraído, exatamente como acontecera à sua mãe. E novamente Misty também experimentou a mesma sensação. Mas o fato de sentir atração por outro homem não o abalou, já que não era a primeira vez que acontecia; ele recordava perfeitamente bem que sentira o mesmo por alguns rapazes quando tinha entre quatorze e dezesseis anos. Jérôme porém jamais havia nutrido quaisquer sentimentos de natureza romântica por outro ser do seu sexo, e se surpreendeu muito consigo próprio. "Além disso, ele era o esposo da minha mãe", pensou ele.

- Quantos anos você tem? - indagou Misty bruscamente.

- Oh, eu... eu... trinta - balbuciou Jérôme.

- Ah, é mais velho do que eu - disse Misty, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Jérôme ficou absolutamente deslumbrado com o sorriso dele, e viu-se perguntando:

- Que planos você tem agora que ficou viúvo? Pretende se casar de novo, daqui a algum tempo?

- Não sei. Não tenho nenhum projeto em mente por enquanto - respondeu Misty, com expressão sedutora.

O outro não disse nada. Mas estava claro que ficara impressionado com o viúvo de sua mãe. Tão forte era esta evidência, que Misty disse:

- Pensa em retornar à Grécia logo? Gostaria que nos conhecêssemos melhor... já que sua mãe e eu fomos marido e mulher, e eu sou seu padrasto.

- Oh... é mesmo. Eu não tinha pensado nisso - disse Jérôme, desviando o olhar.

- É difícil mesmo, porque eu sou bem mais novo do que você - disse Misty, sempre sorrindo.

Jérôme voltou a olhá-lo e, não resistindo, sorriu também.

Duas semanas depois, Jérôme partiu de volta à Grécia, mas levando Misty consigo. E logo os dois iniciaram um romance, do qual todos no Santuário tomaram conhecimento rapidamente, porque eles não ocultavam nada, embora Jérôme se sentisse bastante embaraçado. E se não escondiam sua relação, era basicamente por causa de Misty, que não sentia vergonha alguma e também gostava de escandalizar as pessoas conservadoras que porventura eles pudessem encontrar. E como Jérôme fazia tudo para agradá-lo, aceitava submissamente.

Misty destacou-se enormemente nos treinamentos, tornando-se cavaleiro em menos de três anos. Sua fatuidade cresceu imensamente com o tempo, e ele se converteu em uma pessoa arrogante e faroleira. As pessoas que o conheciam, e também ao cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes, muitas vezes faziam comparações entre os dois, perguntando-se quem seria o mais insuportável. Misty sempre se aborrecia com esses comentários, dizendo que ele era "único". Aliás, Afrodite costumava ter a mesma reação. Os dois se conheciam superficialmente e se detestavam.

Não muito tempo depois, Jérôme veio a falecer, vítima de um infarto, exatamente como sua mãe Isabelle. Misty ficou desolado. O Santuário vestiu-se de luto, pois Jérôme era uma pessoa querida por muitos. Sem embargo, o cavaleiro de Lagarto não era um homem de natureza depressiva, logo, não demorou muito tempo para se refazer da morte de seu mestre e amante.

Oito meses mais tarde, ele teve uma luta que viria a marcá-lo definitivamente: seu confronto contra o cavaleiro de Pégasus. O fato de ter sido ferido pela primeira vez na vida poderia parecer algo irrelevante e frívolo, mas para ele era uma afronta não apenas à sua lendária vaidade. Na verdade, ele se achava tão acima do bem e do mal que em tempo algum poderia imaginar que alguém conseguiria machucá-lo e destrui-lo. Mas no final, não tinha morrido e encontrava-se uma vez mais no Santuário, apesar de que desta vez servia à verdadeira deusa Athena. Então notou que, diferentemente do que se poderia esperar, não nutria nenhum ressentimento por Seiya. Na realidade, antes mesmo de ter entrado em khoma, tinha reconhecido que o cavaleiro de Pégasus estava com a razão.

"Acho até que poderíamos ser amigos. Que ironia. Isto anteriormente seria algo impensável, eu, Misty Truffaut, com vontade de ser amigo de um cavaleiro que me derrotou. Mas agora eu não sei... realmente senti admiração por ele na nossa luta. Além do que, se eu for sincero comigo mesmo, não posso deixar de me lembrar que não era bem verdade que eu nunca tinha sido ferido antes daquela luta, já que meus pais me machucavam muito com as bofetadas que me davam. Mas isso já faz parte do passado e muitas vezes eu nem me lembro... ou pelo menos penso que não me lembro", Misty conjecturou com uma expressão soturna.


End file.
